Naruto: The Gamer
by Darkcloudalpha
Summary: On the night Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals he unlocked a additional power that turns his world into a game and will use it to fulfill his dreams. When one has a goal you can accomplish anything. Naruto with The Gamer elements fused in. Chapter 17 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: So this is a story that popped into my head after reading The Gamer a manhwa by Sung San-young which it really excellent and I highly recommend it. Please read and review! **_

**Naruto: The Gamer**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki breathed heavily as he stared at the Scroll of Seals. He had done it! He had actually learned a forbidden technique! This meant he could finally graduate and become a world class ninja and then someday he would be Hokage. He was quivering with excitement. He couldn't wait to show Mizuki and Iruka Sensei they would be so proud and Iruka would buy him all the Ramen he could eat. He paused for a moment. If he could learn more than one Jutsu maybe he could jump straight to a jōnin...or at least get more Ramen out of the deal.

He scanned through the scroll. In a few minutes he was frustrated, most of the Jutsu in this thing didn't make any sense to him. That was why he had gone for the Multi-Shadow Clone, at least he could understand what it meant. That was when his eyes saw a part of the scroll that seemed out of place. First, it was not a Jutsu, but a seal with the Leaf symbol at it's center. He could read the kanji beneath.

_Uzumaki Seal of Containment: This storage steal contains a unknown power from another world and should only released in extreme situations. Powers and abilities are unknown and should be thoroughly researched before being activated. _

Naruto was not sure if he should touch the seal but it did have his name on it and him becoming a ninja was a extreme situation right? Not really listening to the voice in his head that told him to quit while he was ahead, he placed his hand on the seal and channeled some chakra. There was a small puff of smoke and a small crystal appeared on the scroll. He picked it up and scrutinized it. It was a small blue crystal with a strange symbol carved into it that looked kind of like a coin.

"I don't get it what kind of power are you?" he asked aloud. Getting frustrated he pressed his finger into the carving and the sharp edges cut him and a small bit of blood filled the carving. The crystal glowed blue and then shattered into dust.

"Well that was disappointing." he said. He paused when...something appeared in front of his face a few feet away. It looked kind of like a glowing blue sign and on it was written:

_Start Game?_

_Yes or No_

The sign just sort of hung there. Game? What kind of game Naruto thought to himself. He thought for just a moment of selecting the no option but he knew he had to find out what this did.

He pressed Yes.

A bright light filled his eyes but he could still read new words appearing.

_Ready Player One_

_Start!_

There was a surge of power flowing through him and Naruto passed out.

**1 **

He started to come around when he felt someone shaking him. It took a few moments but he began to open his eyes. He saw Iruka Sensei staring at him with a concerned look on his face. Looking up at him Naruto excitedly sat up with a grin wanting to share his news.

"Iruka Sensei! I did it! I learned a Jutsu from the Scroll. I might have learned two but I'm not sure the other was weird! But it doesn't matter because now I can pass and become a genin and you can be proud of me and we can have lots of ramen right?"

"Naruto what are you taking about? You stole the Scroll of Seals!"

"Yeah I know, it was hard too. But if you steal the Scroll and learn a Jutsu you have to be promoted right?" Iruka grabbed him by the shoulders and Naruto realized something was wrong by the serious look on his face.

"Naruto who told you that?"

Naruto started to respond but was struck silent when he saw glowing signs floating above Iruka's head.

_Iruka Umino Lv. 15 _

_Chūnin_

To the right of the number fifteen was a circle with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf . The circle glowed a faint green. Below the word Chūnin were two bars, the top green with the letters HP at the end and the bottom blue with the letters MP following.

Iruka was worried for Naruto thinking something from the seal had harmed him or someone had threatened him.

"Naruto who told you to get the scroll?"

"Well that would be me Iruka." Iruka turned to see his fellow teacher standing there with a wicked grin on his face. Naruto was distracted by the same kind of sign glowing above Mizuki's head but this was was glowing a angry red and the symbol of the Leaf had a slash through it like a rogue ninja.

_Mizuki Lv. 21_

_Chūnin_

"I had no idea that demon brat would actually manage to pull through. I mean it was really a one in a thousand chance, but he actually got the Scroll! With that I will rise high in his service. I will have power no ninja in this pathetic village could ever dream of!"

"How could you betray the Leaf? We're friends Mizuki you know I could never let you get away with this."

"Friends? With a weakling like you? I only pretended to be your friend because you seemed close to the Hokage, but you couldn't even capitalize on that right! Well Iruka you're going to do something for me, you're going to help me get more power than I could ever dream."

Iruka took up a guarded stance in front of Naruto kunai in his hand. "You won't take the scroll Mizuki, and I won't let you near Naruto."

Mizuki laughed at the sentiment. "Convenient to care about the boy now don't you think? I mean you hate him as much as I do."

"Don't listen to him Naruto!" Iruka shouted. He needn't have worried. Naruto was listening but he found his mind was racing. He felt panicked, worried, angry and most of all scared but at the same time part of himself felt detached and was analyzing the situation. His emotions were a distant thing.

_Mizuki used me to try and get the secrets of the scroll. Makes sense now that I think about it. He is obviously trying to get me upset so he can get the scroll from me, plus Iruka Sensei is being distracted by worrying about me instead of focusing on his opponent._

Why he was so calm? He never thought things through like this. It was kind of cool.

"Boy, if you give me the Scroll now I will let you live. Hell, I'll even take you with me."

"What about Iruka Sensei?"

"Sorry but he has to go."

"No deal."

Mizuki laughed. "Protecting your dear Sensei? What a laugh. What if I told you he and the whole damn village was keeping a secret from you?"

"Don't Mizuki it's forbidden!" cried Iruka.

"Like I care anymore, well kid do you want to know the reason you're treated like scum?"

Even with his unnaturally calm state Naruto was curious. "Go ahead."

"You know the Demon Fox that attacked the village twelve years ago? It was sealed within you by the Fourth Hokage. Every day every adult who knows the secret looks at you either wondering if this is the day you go psycho and kill them or blaming you for the loved ones they lost. You want to know the most hilarious thing? Iruka's parents were killed by the Fox."

Naruto looked up at Iruka and saw tears in his eyes. He knew Mizuki was telling the truth...at least about the demon. The calm part of his mind noted that Iruka wasn't looking at him with anger or hatred and Naruto remembered when he first meet Iruka he had been one of the ones you gave him that cold empty stare but something had changed. Iruka cared about him. Everything else could wait. Behind Iruka Mizuki grabbed out several kunai and threw them at his former comrade. Naruto pushed Iruka to the ground and raced into the woods with the scroll hoping that Mizuki would follow. After a moment he realized his plan had failed and Mizuki must have stayed behind to finish off his Sensei before following coming after him and the Scroll.

Naruto had been focused on the battle instead of where he was going and was worried he could not circle around in time. That was when noticed there were still more signs in his view. They seemed to be opaque until he focused on them. One was similar to the signs he had seen above the two Chūnin.

_Naruto Uzumaki Lv. 1_

_Academy Student_

The same green and blue bars were beneath his name. The sign was in the upper left field of his vision. In the upper right was a small glowing circular map than he was relatively sure followed his movements. To the east were two glowing targets. One red and one green. The same colors that Iruka and Mizuki's signs had been, it would follow if the map was accurate that the green marker was Iruka. He quickly and quietly headed back toward his Sensei.

The fight had not gone well for Iruka who was bleeding from multiple wounds and was pinned to a wall by a giant shuriken. Mizuki was taunting him and he readied a kunai.

"So all that work and I will still kill you and then hunt down the brat. Was the scroll really that important?"

"I...didn't...fight for the Scroll."

"What? You mean you actually care about that demon?"

"He's not a Demon. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf. He's my student. And he's more of a ninja than you'll ever be."

"We'll see how much of ninja he is when I gut him. I'll compare him to you."

Naruto's mind raced. His duty was to the Scroll. He should get it back to the village. That's what Iruka would tell him to do after all. But he couldn't leave him here to die. Mizuki was way stronger than he was though. He_ should _try to get help.

Screw it.

He wanted to try this new Jutsu out anyway.

Mizuki closed in on Iruka.

"If you touch my Sensei again, I'll kill you." a voice said from behind him. Mizuki turned to see Naruto standing there defiantly displaying the Scroll of Seals.

"Well kid I guess some people are just born suckers. I'd be more than happy to kill you if you like."

"The only one who is going to die today is you traitor!" Naruto said as he brought his hands together and shouted. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto channeled as much chakra as he could into the technique knowing he only had one chance at this. He noticed the blue bar under his name was nearly emptied. _The blue bar means chakra? _He thought as a massive cloud of smoke surrounded the trio. When it cleared hundreds of Narutos surrounded Mizuki.

"How?" he stammered.

"You told me to learn a Jutsu remember?" Naruto taunted and as one the entire legion attacked the rogue ninja. As his brothers battled Naruto with the scroll secured to his back headed toward his Sensei.

"Naruto?"

"Just hold on Iruka Sensei."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should have been there for you more."

"It's cool Sensei you can make it up to me in ramen later."

Iruka started to respond and then grimaced in pain. He looked up at Naruto and then his eyes went wide in horror as he looked over his shoulder. Naruto turned and saw a severely beaten, but still standing, Mizuki heading toward him.

The clones were all gone. Above Mizuki's head his green bar was red and blinking. _Health _thought Naruto. His own chakra was still nearly depleted and he had no weapons that could take Mizuki down. Mizuki began to charge kunai in hand.

_Wait. I do have one weapon. _He looked down apologetically at Iruka.

"Sorry Sensei." he apologized. Naruto reached down and grabbed the massive shuriken out of Iruka's shoulder. His Sensei screamed and passed out from the pain. Naruto spun and threw the weapon straight at Mizuki.

He was too close to miss.

The weapon impaled the rogue ninja who fell forward pushing the weapon further into his chest. The red blinking bar completely disappeared and it read KO in it's place. Naruto felt a surge of strength and his green and blue bars were completely full. A sign appeared in front of him. A chime sounded.

_Congratulations!_

_You have reached level 2!_

_HP and MP restored!_

The first screen faded only to be replaced with a another.

_ Return the Sacred Scroll!:You have defeated the traitor Mizuki, take back the Sacred Scroll to the Hokage to make up for your actions._

Nothing seemed to happen. Only a few minutes later ANBU appeared, the Third had already informed them of his innocence and patched Iruka up enough to get him to the hospital. Naruto was told to carry the scroll to the Hokage. Naruto related the events and the Hokage just listened. Finally he was done and he waited but the Hokage just stared at him smoking his pipe.

"Naruto your actions put the entire Leaf at risk. If Mizuki had gotten away with the Scroll our enemies would have gotten it's secrets and the used them against us."

"I'm sorry Jiji I didn't want anything like that to happen."

"I know my boy, but you still leave me no choice as to my actions now."

Naruto hung his head and waited his punishment.

"Congratulations Naruto. You pass." Naruto's head popped up in surprise. Sarutobi just smiled and continued.

"We all were deceived by Mizuki Naruto and you had every reason to believe your teacher. You showed yourself a true Shinobi when you discovered the truth and refused to run away. I'm proud of you Naruto." Naruto was overcome with joy and hugged the Hokage who patted him on the back. They talked for a time and the Hokage told him graduation and team assignments would be held off for two weeks while the Academy was investigated to see if Mizuki had any fellow spies. The Hokage awarded him the pay for an A rank mission and Naruto headed home the scroll returned; tomorrow he would visit his Sensei and decide how he would spend his money. As he entered his apartment another chime sounded and another sign appeared in front of him.

_Return the Sacred Scroll! (Completed): You have returned the Sacred Scroll to the Hokage who has now acknowledged you as worthy of being a ninja! Reward: Genin rank and pay for A-Rank mission._

_New Quest: Graduation Day!: Now that you will graduate with your class take this time to learn about your new abilities and maximize your skills!_

Naruto realized he had a lot more to do than he thought.

_**Author Note: One of the big questions about this chapter was why Naruto only went up one level. The reason is the game mechanics of his power. Naruto was entering a battle between two other combatants, Iruka would have gotten the majority of exp for that fight (if he had the power) while Naruto got a small exp for jumping in. That was enough to get him a level. As for how he could defeat Mizuki in the first place? Mizuki underestimated the amount of Naruto clones and basically was taken down by a gray level one mob. Mizuki is in no way a competent ninja and paid the price. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Second Chapter up. This chapter is devoted to a little context for Naruto's power. Since Naruto is not from a world where games as we know them exist I felt this was needed. Next chapter will start moving the story along. **_

_**Review Replies: **_

_**SS: I love The Gamer as well. I hope you enjoy the story.**_

_** : I understand the worry about suitability but part of the point of fanfiction is experimenting. As for why Naruto could beat Mizuki? Have you ever been running through low level enemies in a MMO and thought you were safe and not paid attention when you pulled a huge mob around you? Then die because they overwhelmed you by numbers? Mizuki ran into the same thing (just like in the Anime really) he should have beaten Naruto even with Shadow Clones but he underestimates his opponent. **_

**Chapter 2**

Naruto Uzumaki made it home after returning the scroll to the Hokage. After he had returned home a new sign had appeared offering congratulations for completing a quest and he had quickly hit the okay option. He wanted to hit himself for not reading the sign more carefully because he was sure it had said something about a reward and an item was added to his inventory. He had checked his pack but had found nothing new. The young shinobi suspected there was more to his power but he was at a loss as how to figure it out. He spent a few minutes trying to figure out something but mostly he just made himself look like a idiot shouting and waving his hands around. When he was feeling his most frustrated a chime sounded and a new sign appeared in front of him.

_Complete Tutorial: It's time for you to learn about your new skills Gamer. Finish the tutorial to get a working idea of how your new abilities work._

Despite his misgiving about something that sounded like schoolwork he accepted.

_Welcome Gamer! You are one of many who has found and accepted the power of an Avatar Crystal. The crystal is quantum computer that bonds with a host through an entanglement matrix at a base level of reality. This results in alteration of the of the observer reality. This alteration allows for gamer mechanics to be applied to the host in a physical universe._

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounds cool." Naruto commented to the screen. A small arrow pointed to his picture and name in the left corner of his view.

_This screen represents your basic character info. All characters and items have levels. Levels are a general representation of a character or item strength. Relative skill can make a character or item stronger than they appear, so a wise gamer never underestimates a opponent. The symbol circle next to the level represents the characters allegiance. In this case the Gamer is primarily aligned the Leaf Village. Multiple allegiances can be held and many grant special options. Some allegiances prevent others however, so choose carefully. Above is the character name. Below the name is the character title. Multiple titles can be earned, some are merely decorative but some grant additional bonuses to stats or reputation. Beneath the title line is the HP bar which is connected to your overall health. Gamers can restore health rather quickly in comparison to a NPC (Non-Player Character) but there are consequences if your HP reaches 0. Next is the blue MP which represents your mana pool. Mana is directly connected to your special abilities. More powerful powers use more of the pool. It should be noted in worlds with innate special powers (Magic, The Force, Ki, Chakra, etc) that the MP is connected to those powers but not limited to those powers. A gamer can learn powers beyond the normal for his world through hard work. Finally any status effects either positive or negative are listed below the health bar._

_ Continue?_

Naruto waited a moment before hitting yes. So he may not understand how his new power worked but he could see it's potential. At a glance he could see the general strength of most shinobi but not all. When he had visited the Hokage Tower there were plenty of shinobi there at all times. Many had a level that he could see but some only showed a ? on their level including the Hokage himself. It took him a minute but he figured some ninja were so strong he could not view their level. He selected the continue option.

_In the upper right you see the screen map or mini-map. The mini-map displays local terrain, NPC's, quest and other items of interest depending on your skills._

When Naruto focused on any screen it came into focus and appeared solid. When he focused on the mini-map he could see an outline of his own apt and into the edges of the others.

_Note many skills such as stealth hide opponents from the mini-map._

"Great. Only something every single shinobi can do."

_Next: Say Status aloud to bring up the Character screen._

"Status" Naruto complied. A screen launched with a cutout that looked roughly like himself. It was divided into multiple sections and on his chest and waist were the t-shirt and shorts he was currently wearing. To the left of the page were letters and numbers he did not recognize except for two of them which were his HP and MP.

_Character Screen: This screen has several functions. First is the character sheet that displays the Gamer's currently equipped gear. Gear can be swapped out from this screen in addition to the real world. Also stats for gear can be view by pressing and holding the icon. Please try now._

Naruto pressed on the picture of his T-Shirt.

_White Konoha Tee: This is a cheap white T-Shirt with the symbol of the Leaf in red on the front. AC:1. This shirt has not been washed in several weeks and currently has a -5 stamina debuff. _

The tutorial continued.

_It is important for a Gamer to acquire the best possible gear to improve his stats. Gear can be acquired from combat, crafting, purchase or quest reward. Most items have have a durability life and have to be repaired. _

_ On the left side of your Character Screen you will view your stats. Stats are half of the main method for a Gamer being able to determine his power. The other half is Skills which will be reviewed in the Skill screen. Stats are as follows Strength (Str), Vitality (Vit), Dexterity (Dex), Intelligence (Int), Wisdom (Wis) and Luck (Luk). _

Following each was a brief description of how each stat affected him physically. The higher the number the better ability. Strength, Stamina and Vitality were his higher stats followed by a tie between intelligence and dexterity with luck and wisdom coming in last.

_At the bottom of the stat screen you will notice a + sign. This will be visible whenever you have stat points to invest. Stat points are acquired when you level and can be spent on the stat of your choice. Think carefully before you spend your points. Certain skills require certain stats. A imbalanced character to heavy in one stat may found himself defeated by a weaker but more well rounded opponent. Note: Stat points can also be increased through actions such as training to increase strength and studying to increase intelligence. _

_ Finally the last section at the bottom of the screen is your reputation. Reputation changes based on your actions. It can go to green which represents a positive reputation or red which is a negative reputation. This is your general reputation in your world. Reputation can also be acquired on a individual level with NPC's or organizations. You can view reputation in the guide screen or by selecting a NPC character screen. _

Naruto was not surprised his reputation was firmly in the red. Of course, now that he knew about the Fox he had a reason why. He was determined to change that.

_ Please say Inventory or swipe screen to left to access Inventory screen._

Naruto swiped the screen and viewed a large screen divided into many blocks. All the blocks were empty except for four of the squares in the upper left. It was a set of clothes as far as he could tell.

_This is the inventory screen. Here a Gamer can store and remove all needed gear and items for quests. Each slot can hold only one item. However some items of similar type are stackable and can hold multiple items in the same slot. Beginning inventory is 40 items. Inventory can be expanded over time with increased levels or items. You have four new pieces of armor from quest reward! First try viewing the stats for the item. Press and hold the icon for the chest piece._

Naruto did so and a new screen appeared with the item description.

_Onyx Initiate Battle Gear (Chest): Level: 1-10, Rank: Uncommon, Durability 25/25, AC: 15, 5% increase to chakra control. Set bonus: Entire set brings an increased resistance to elemental attacks and an additional 5% bonus to chakra control. Its sleek style also provides a bonus to reputation. Description: Inspired by Anbu battle gear and made with chakra enhanced thread this is high end gear for a starting genin. Normally only afforded to young shinobi with wealthy backgrounds. _

_ Awesome!_ Naruto thought to himself. He did a glance at the other gear. It was the complete set. The chest piece was a long sleeved tee that was padded and armored. The pants looked tough and form fitting. Finally it was finished up with fingerless combat gloves and spiked combat sandals. Each had similar bonuses to the set. He didn't know if he wanted it though. He loved his orange jumpsuit. He wondered what stat bonuses it had? He would need to find how to check it first. He selected to continue the tutorial.

_Items can be removed from the inventory screen at will. Please try it now. Reach toward the inventory screen and remove the chest piece. _

Naruto wasn't sure about this but reached toward the screen. When his fingers touched it the screen rippled and his hand vanished into it. He could feel the chest piece and pulled it out. Awesome! This was better than a storage seal.

_Now try to place the item back in the inventory._

Naruto shrugged and pushed the armor toward the screen. Once again it rippled and the icon reappeared in the menu.

_Wearable gear can be moved directly to the character sheet by either bringing up the Character Screen and moving the icon or double tapping the icon to auto equip. Please try now. _

Naruto double tapped the chest piece and felt the fabric shift on his body. He was surprised at how good the fabric felt but was surprised that it didn't seem to fit properly. His T-Shirt was now in his inventory.

_Now try equipping your entire armor set._

Within a few moments it was done. The gloves and sandal fit perfectly but the pants did not fit well either. What gives?

_Most items can be placed in the inventory. Try placing one in now. _

His jumpsuit! He picked it up off the floor and shoved it into the inventory. It appeared as a icon and he quickly selected it eager to see it's stats.

_Orange Worker Jumpsuit (Full Body): Lv. 1, Rank: Common, AC: 1, -50% to stealth, -10% to reputation, -15% to reputation with anyone of the opposite sex. This suit was overstock from bulk purchase by the civilian council of Konoha. It was purchased for the general worker populace of the Village. Unfortunately none of the workers would wear it due to it's tasteless appearance. Considered a insult to fashion everywhere. _

"You've got to be kidding me!" That is the most awesome ninja outfit ever. He had gotten it for a steal. He thought for a moment. He _had_ gotten it for really cheap. In fact the store owner had practically given him a whole closet full of his favorite outfit. This in a town where he had issues being sold anything at a fair price.

"Crap." he said aloud. He had the new armor but it didn't seem to fit right. A chime sounded.

_New Quest: A Slight Alteration: Take your new armor to the Yukari armory and see if the can put the finishing touches on your new threads!_

"Fine. You would think my power hates my clothes."

_Finally on the inventory screen you can view your money (Ryō). Money can be acquired from opponent drops, quests or selling items. Most money is automatically deposited to your inventory but some must be added directly. You have saved funds and quest reward available. Please try to deposit now._

While no specific instructions were given as to how, he figured it must be the same as items. So he picked up Gama-chan and placed him in the Inventory. Instead of becoming a icon in the inventory he appeared next to money counter at the bottom. The total was now the funds he had saved from his allowance. He got the envelope which contained the money for the A-Rank mission the Hokage had given him. His eyes bulged when the money counter increased. He had not checked the amount yet, he had been too distracted by his new power. That was a lot of money. He could live for a couple of years as he was now on this alone. But he paused. Getting good gear for a shinobi life could be expensive and he would be wise to spend it on the best he could get. He would think on it tomorrow when he visited the armory shop. He had never been to that one maybe they would give him a good deal.

_Please swipe or say Skills to bring up the Skill screen. _Naruto did so.

_Perhaps more so than Stats the Skills abilities affect the overall power of a character. Skill represent all the abilities of the Gamer. There are several ways to acquire skills. First are actions, when doing a unique or repeated action a skill can be created. Second skills can be taught by a trainer. Third skills can be learned through items. It should be noted these are only the main ways to learn skills. Sometimes skills can be acquired by unique situations. Once learned, skills are either passive meaning they are always active and have little or no cost or they are active meaning there is either a cost or limit to their use. Some skills have elements of both passive and active. Most skills can be leveled. Besides becoming stronger leveled skills can take on new powers. Also listed on the screen are Flaws. Flaws are Skills that are almost completely negative for the Gamer. Flaws can be permanent due to things like injury or temporary based debuffs like poison. Most permanent Flaws can be removed. Please review your Skill list now._

Naruto was excited for this. He could see how strong he was and from the sounds of it he could learn many more skills as well. 

_ A Gamer's Mind (Passive): Lv. Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows Peaceful State of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects. _

_ A Gamer's Body (Passive): Lv. Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game._

_ Beginner's Boost (Passive) (Temporary): Lv. Max. This is a temporary skill that allows use to train skills known before gamer power was created. 300% bonus to training related skills. Boost no longer effects Skill once it meets appropriate level. _

_ Blood of the Uzumaki Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being one of the last of the fabled Uzumaki clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has one of the gifts unlocked at this time._

_-Massive Chakra Pools: User has access to massive chakra in comparison to the average shinobi. This gift comes with a price as user receives a -75% to chakra control. This can be mediated with other skills. _

_ Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox (Passive) Lv. ?: Information locked at this time. See guide for more info._

_ Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active): Lv. Max. Jutsu that allows user to create multiple shadow clones of himself for combat. MP cost is directly related to amount of clones summoned or power placed into each clone. Each clone is capable of independent attack within limit of MP given to clone. Clones are destroyed in one hit (related skill can strengthen clones durability) and upon destruction remaining MP and clones memories are returned to Gamer. This Jutsu is useful for various situations such as training. Warning memories of multiple clones can overwhelming for user. Pure physical training is useless since physical changes are not carried to the user. Note: There are restrictions on use of jutsu in Gamer abilities. Clones do see the HUD of a Gamer but cannot access the other screens. Clones can help complete the quest steps but cannot actually accept or complete the quest. Finally the clones can help level skills but the effect decreases as the skills levels higher. _

_ Malnourished Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): The Gamer has had a consistently poor diet resulting in in a 5% decrease in all stats. Flaw can be removed with change in diet and time. _

_Socially Inept Flaw (Passive)(Permanent): The Gamer has developed poor social skills resulting in additional 5% loss to reputation. A general 20% loss in social interactions. This flaw can be removed with increased social interaction and experience._

_Unkempt Flaw (Passive)(Permanent): The Gamer has a poor living environment and grooming habits resulting in a 5% loss to reputation and a 20% loss in social interactions. A additional 10% when dealing with an interested female. This flaw can removed with improvement of lifestyle._

_ Outcast Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): Due to the Gamer being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails he his hated and feared by many in the village. This results in a -50% reputation check with villagers who knows the secret. Only -25% with villagers who do not know secret. No effect outside of village. This flaw can be removed but method is unknown at this time. _

Naruto's head was reeling. The first few skills sounded awesomebut after reading the flaws he was pretty depressed. He didn't realize he had such bad habits. How could he not? There was no one who told him differently. His heart was heavy as he continued the tutorial.

_Please note the skill Beginner's Boost. Most Gamer's have skills already learned throughout their life. This given skill allows them to add and train those talents to the skill menu. Once trained the Beginner's Boost skill will be removed. It is recommended to grind out those skills first before major questing begins. _

_ Please swipe or say Guide in order to bring up the guide screen. _After complying the guide screen came up. 

_ This screen has needed information for the Gamer. On here you will find Character Profiles for people you meet. Monster Profiles for creature info. Location Profiles for locations. Quest Log to see active, previous or pending quests. This information is dynamic and changes as more is learned about the world and people around you. Some information may gives clues to ongoing quest or unlock quests._

_ This completes the tutorial. Enjoy your adventuring Gamer! _

_ Complete Tutorial(Completed): You have learned the basics of your power and are ready to begin questing! Good luck adventurer!_

The chime sounded and Naruto saw he had a little exp added and got some more ryō. He closed the screens and lay down on his bed. Truth be told he always thought he was more awesome than this. This power seemed to rate him fairly well if he was honest but he had a lot of weaknesses to work on. But as he thought about it he was glad. This might show him his problems but now he knew what to work on, also this power would allow him to get stronger much faster. He began to fall asleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow he would start working on becoming the best ninja he could be and in two weeks when the graduation ceremony was performed he would show his class he deserved to be there.

Believe it.

_**Author's Note: Many people wondered why I gave Naruto a tutorial for the Gamer powers; I don't honestly see how you couldn't as long as you say he has never played a video game before. More importantly most games come with some sort of tutorial so it fits in perfectly with the premise. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Okay third chapter. A little character development. Next chapter will most likely get him through graduation and meeting his team. Hope everyone is liking this. **_

_**Review Replies: **_

_** : I had my reasons to keep it MP. If I decided to give him abilities beyond normal jutsu then I have a ready excuse after all. As for the abilities this is based in part on The Gamer manhwa. Those are right out of it. Naruto was never really dumb, just no one gave him the time of day. But even if that was the case he can level his stats...if he's smart enough =)**_

_**rabid-fan11322: Thank You for reviewing. I appreciate everyone who follows or favorites my story but something about a review has more impact and helps me to write. **_

**Chapter 3**

Naruto woke up to the start of a new day. A chime alerted him to a new screen.

_You have slept in your bed. HP & MP are fully restored. _

"Okay well that's helpful I guess." he said pulling himself out of bed. While he still felt tired he had to admit he didn't feel wasted as he normally did first thing in the morning. It was early too. The sun was raising and dawn was filling the sky. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked around his room. In light of the description of his skills and flaws he found he was not as proud of his little apartment or himself as he had thought. Rather than wallow in depression however he decided he was going to work on fixing those issues. He had goals closer than his vague dream of becoming Hokage.

"Guess we'll start with the easiest one first. Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said. Three Shadow Clones appeared looking at him with apprehension, after all they had his memories up to the moment of their creation.

"What up boss?" the first clone asked. Naruto noted next to the character name on his clones there was a number listed in order of (1), (2) and (3). One the mini-map their numbers appeared as well. He could use that to help keep track of them.

"We gotta clean this place up, do our laundry and see about better food."

"What are you going to be doing while we do all the work?" Three complained. Naruto sighed. Did he sound this whiny to others? This would have to be part of the things he worked on if he wanted to remove all his Flaws.

While you guys handle the house chores I will take our armor to the Yukari Armory and see if they can alter it to fit us properly. On the way back I'll try and figure out what will count as a proper diet."

"Nothing is better than Ramen." Two said sagely. The other two clones nodded in agreement.

"You know we have a Flaw because of that." responded Naruto.

"Stupid power doesn't like our clothes, doesn't like our food, maybe it just doesn't like us." complained One.

Naruto shook his head. "You don't think that any more than I do."

"No, I guess not but this sucks." Naruto nodded in agreement. He got out a pack and pulled his new armor out of his inventory. He couldn't just pull it out of thin air after all. He would have to work on that.

"Cya later guys." he said as he left. Two of the clones waved back except for the third who was glaring as he started to pull the laundry from out from under the bed. Stink lines radiated from them. Naruto quickly closed the door.

The day was looking beautiful. Enough so that he was able to ignore most of the hateful stares from the villagers. As he walked he thought about the fact he was a host for a Demon. What did that mean anyway? The tutorial had said there might be more information in the Guide but he had not gone through all the screens in it last night. He was worried that he might find more bad news. He was determined to go through it later today.

He had no idea where he was going. He had never been to the Yukari Armory before. Trying to look casual he accessed his Quest Log and selected the mission. There was nothing about where the shop was but when he exited the screen he saw a small arrow showing on the map. He guessed this was showing him where to go. He followed the arrow as best he could since he was stuck on the ground. In a few minutes he had made his way there.

He walked inside the shop and had to blink his eyes. It was dark compared to the bright outside and it took some moments for his eyes to adjust. Inside weapons and armor of all types cluttered and littered almost every available space, there was a dark haired girl at the counter who was reading through a magazine. She had not noticed him and in truth he was nervous because most store owners either wouldn't serve him or would charge him outrageous prices. For now Naruto walked around the room looking at all the gear available to him. He wished he could place it in his inventory and see it's stats. He could try and figure what was the best if he knew. He spent several minutes looking at the differences in the gear. A chime sounded. He tired not to jerk back in surprise as a new screen appeared before him.

_Congratulations through a special action you have gained a new skill._

_ Observe (Active): Lv. 1. MP cost: 5 This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPC's may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained. _

He had gained his first new skill. Just by paying close attention to the gear. Whispering under his breath he said "observe!" and found he was able to view the base stats of most of the gear. Since he was only a level two many of the pieces where beyond his level. He paused. He had been using the skill on items but it could work on people too. Naruto decided to to use it on the girl. When he turned to target her he found she was staring right at him.

"If you don't know what you're doing then you could just ask me." she said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Uhh hi." he said lamely.

"I remember you," she said, "You're that goof from the Academy a year behind me right? Wasn't your name Naruto?"

"Yes it was, I mean yes it is." He glanced at her name floating above her head. "I was wondering if I could get some alterations to some armor I just got. Tenten right?"

The girl smiled and nodded in response. She didn't seem to have any malice in her he thought to himself. She wore a light pink shirt and green pants. He hair was brown and her eyes were a steel gray in color. Her forehead protector was showing proudly right on top of her head and her hair was set in two eastern style buns. Naruto noticed her muscles were well developed and tried not to stare at any places he shouldn't.

"Why don't you let me see it?" she asked.

"See what?"

"The armor?"

"Oh, right." he pulled it out of his pack. He had brought the complete set not knowing if the gloves and sandals would be relevant having never done this before. Tenten whistled as she picked up the clothes.

"This is pretty good for a kid." Naruto winced as he was sure she couldn't be much more than a year older than him. "How did you get something like this?"

"It was a gift for graduating." he said coming up with the lie quickly. She looked at him as if appraising his skills right there.

"You graduated from the Academy huh? I wish someone had given me something this nice when I graduated. It looks pretty good right now, what did you need done too it?"

"Well the shirt and pants don't quite fit me right."

"Really someone goes to all the trouble of buying such good starter gear and they don't even measure you to make sure it fits?"

Naruto just shrugged in response.

"Well I'll need to check with Yukari Sensei because of the material but there's not much he can't do. Do you want any modifications?"

"Modifications?"

"Added padding, new designs or symbols. That sort of thing."

"Well there is one thing..."

"What is it?"

"Could it have orange?" For the first time Tenten looked at him, or more accurately at his jumpsuit and grimaced.

"Naruto I can see you have a certain style but..."

"It doesn't have to look like this!" he interjected. "I have a ton of these suits at home. I just love the color. You can work in whatever design you want as long as you think it looks good."

"A ton," she said as if the thought tasted bad, "Well I'm sure we can do something with this in orange but let me talk to my Sensei." she turned and walked into a back room. He was just hearing some mumbling at first but the voices started to raise as if they were getting into a argument.

"I'm not going to do it." a gruff older male voice commented.

"It's for a customer!"

"I have better things to do than alterations, have him take it to a tailor."

"It's shinobi battle-gear made from chakra thread. A tailor would just screw it up."

"I have a ton of projects to get done."

"He's a friend from the Academy. He just graduated!" Naruto appreciated being called a friend even if it wasn't true.

"Then you do it. You more than have the skills for something this simple."

Naruto could not hear the mumbled response. Apparently neither could the man.

"I said I don't sew." Tenten said grumpily.

"Of course you do! I've seen you do it myself."

"I mean I refuse too. People would think I'm a girl."

"You still going on about that? You are a girl."

"That's not what I mean. I'm not one of those pretty girl kunoichi who is onto the pressing flowers and trying to impress boys!"

"I sew all the time."

"You're not a girl."

"So you see my point then."

"Argh!" she screamed in frustration. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Did you finish the armor repairs I gave you to do?"

"Umm I'm still working on them?"

"Then you can work on this too. If he's your friend you can handle the shame."

"Fine!" Tenten stated. Naruto quickly moved away from the doorway and tried to look like he knew nothing. A chime sounded.

_New Skill Acquired!:_

_ Snoop (Passive): Lv. 1. This skill gives you a 5% bonus to overhear whispered conversations. Keep on butting into other people's business to increase levels!_

"Not the kind of skills I was hoping to get." Naruto whispered to himself. Tenten came out a moment later.

"Okay Naruto it might take some time to get it done but I'm sure I can get Sensei to do it. When do you need it?"

"Graduation was held off for two weeks so I won't need it until then. But I would like to pick up some ninja tools today if I can."

"Sure but the Academy or your new Sensei will normally supply you some good starter equipment."

"I know but I wanted to spend most of my time training. My skills could be a lot better."

"Good for you. Any idea what kind of gear you want?"

Naruto had already spent some time looking at the equipment and with his observe he saw a section that had been crafted by Tenten. It was a higher quality and had better stats than the basic gear you normally get for free from school, and it was still affordable. He pointed at it.

"This stuff looks good." he said.

"Really." he turned hearing excitement in her voice. When he saw her face he saw her looking at him with gratitude and excitement. "You think they're good?"

"Yes?" he asked perplexed.

"Awesome." she shouted. "I can get you a complete starter set right now!" Tenten moved around gathering a rather generous starter kit with plenty of kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, smoke bombs and various other things ninja need. Tenten seemed to be humming happily as she gathered the stuff. She got out a pad and was busily writing information down.

"Okay Naruto-kun," he was kun now, "this is a estimate. I won't know if this is the final total until Sensei gets the work on your armor done." she handed him the bill. Naruto looked at the total and blanched. This was way more than he was expecting. The starter set was fine but the armor! A-rank pay shouldn't be gone in a day. Tenten noticed the look on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"I guess I didn't expect it to be so much."

"Chakra thread is expensive Naruto-kun. Alterations would not be as much but changing the design will require new material to be woven in."

Naruto tried not to look downcast. He finally found a shop that wouldn't screw him and he still couldn't afford what he wanted.

"I guess I will just have to go for the alterations then." Naruto said trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. Tenten looked at his face and sighed.

"I guess if I do it for you myself I could do it for you at cost since you're buying the weapons."

"Really?"

"I have two conditions Naruto-kun. These are not optional. First my jōnin Sensei has been out on a mission and my teammates are busy so I have had no one to train with, I want to train with you for the next couple of weeks. I'm getting rusty training by myself.

Naruto paused for a moment. He wanted to be by himself to work with his new power more but he should be fine. Also, Tenten was a genin with almost a year of experience. He would learn more from her than trying to work through training alone.

"Okay I would like that."

"Good," she nodded as if that was a foregone conclusion, "Now the second part is more important. I will do this for you but you will not tell a single person I actually sewed anything for you," she cracked her knuckles and her face took on a demonic hue, "Are we clear?"

Naruto gulped in fear. "No problem Tenten." Immediately her face went back to a angelic smile. "Okay then I will bring you gear to training area 23 tomorrow and we will start training okay? We will get you in shape for graduation!"

_A Slight Alteration(Completed): Your armor is set to be corrected in time for graduation and you have made a new friend!__ Reward 300 XP! _

_ New Quest: Time for a Training Montage!: Tenten has offered to train with you so her own skill won't go rusty. Be prepared for a lot of hard work over the next two weeks. _

Naruto left the shop not sure exactly what had happened.

**1**

Naruto made it home a little after the sun had gone down. He had gone shopping for food and for maybe the first time he could remember his kitchen was full of a wide variety of edibles. He had asked a shopkeeper to help him find healthy food. Luckily he was not kicked out but he was sure they had almost doubled the price. Right now his budget could take it. But he had run into a more serious problem.

He had no idea how to cook any of it.

It was not that he had not eaten non ramen related food before but when he did usually it was bought for him by someone like Jiji or Iruka. The Old Man insisted on it every so often, and it had always annoyed him, but now he figured he was right. It was one of his flaws after all. At least the clones had done a good job cleaning the apartment. It was spotless from top to bottom. He was a little disappointed he had not lost the Unkempt Flaw yet but he figured he would keep working on it. One bonus he supposed was when the clones dispelled and their memories and chakra flooded back into him he had gotten a new skill.

_Household Chores (Passive): Lv.1. 5% boost to speed when doing your daily chores. Additional bonuses and increased speed available upon leveling. Active Skill: Spend 10 MP for a 30% bonus against stains._

Somehow he was hoping the skills he got would be more...awesome but at least it showed his clones could help him get new tricks. 

There was knock on the door. Naruto was surprised as no one really ever visited him. Not counting times the Hokage sent Anbu to bring him in after a prank. He had not done any pranks recently that would get the Old Man on him. None that he could prove at least. Naruto walked to the door and cracked it open. The light streamed out onto a young girls face who looked a little embarrassed.

"Tenten?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for coming by late Naruto-kun, but there is a issue with your order so I looked up your address."

Naruto sighed. "Did your Sensei change his mind about selling to me?" It wouldn't be the first time after all.

Tenten scowled. "What? No, what would it matter if he did? I told you I would do it for you after all."

"Then what is wrong?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Can I come in first?"

"Oh sure, sorry about that." he said while opening the door all the way and moving aside. She walked in and looked around his small apartment. He was sure he saw a small look of surprise on her face, she probably thought it was going to be mess, normally Naruto wouldn't have cared what anyone thought, but now he was strangely glad that he had cleaned the place. The young woman did grimace when she saw the closest full of jumpsuits.

"Naruto-kun don't take this wrong way but is that all you have to wear?"

"Outside of some t-shirts pretty much." he said sheepishly and a bit embarrassed.

"Your guardian didn't at least try and buy you anything else?"

"What guardian?"

"I know you were a orphan but I never saw you at the Orphanage. You had to be living in a foster home or something right?"

"Umm no."

"That's silly who looked after you?"

"I did live in the Orphanage until I was about six but they insisted I could watch after myself. The Hokage sent me up with a allowance and this apartment."

"Wait, why didn't someone take you in?"

This was getting uncomfortable but for some reason he continued. "No one wanted me I guess." he said not really meeting her eyes. After all she had been pretty nice to him so far, he was afraid if she found out how no one liked him she would leave, but he didn't want to lie to her. He heard a small sniffle. When he looked up he saw her eyes seemed bigger than normal and tears were rolling down them.

"That's just stupid." she said holding her fist up in defiance. Her voice sounded more angry than anything else. "Is that why you getting this new outfit? You shouldn't change yourself for others Naruto-kun. Except for the jumpsuit. I'm sure you're a great person who should just believe in yourself! Except for the jumpsuit. Don't let stupid people get you down. Except for that jumpsuit."

"I do believe in myself."

"What?"

"I do believe in myself, I'm going to be the Hokage some day and I will show everybody that I will force everyone to acknowledge me. It's my biggest dream."

"Oh...well that's good then." she said her speech feeling a bit deflated.

"But that is why I'm getting the new armor. It was recently pointed out to me that I am not trying nearly as hard as I should be if I want to be a great shinobi. So that's the reason I'm getting great gear and going to spend the extra time training. I even got all sorts of healthy food to eat better." he said gesturing toward the kitchen. "Not that I ever actually cooked before, heh. I guess I should have bought a cookbook or something."

Tenten actually giggled, a little.

"Hey didn't you say something was wrong with my order?" he asked.

"Right!" she said hitting herself in the head. "I totally forgot. I need to take your measurements! I never actually do this kind of thing so I skipped it at the shop." As he was talking she pulled out some measuring tape and a notebook.

"If you hate sewing so much why do you know how to do it?"

"Kunoichi have to learn it in the Academy. Just as useless as flower arranging if you ask me."

"If you really don't want to do it..."

"I already said I would didn't I? Just get over here." Tenten ordered more than asked as she took his measurements. Or tried too. After a few minutes she growled in frustration.

"This stupid jumpsuit is too bulky! Your gonna have to take it off." she ordered. Naruto looked at her in confusion and then shrugged and started to unzip the outfit. A fist came down on his head.

"Not here Naruto!" she said making a X with her arms. "Go change in your room!"

"You could have just said so." Naruto grumbled rubbing his head. But still he went into room and in few moments came out wearing shorts and his t-shirt. He suddenly felt far more uncomfortable as she used the tape. He didn't feel the urge to ask her to stop. When she was taking his inseam she looked up at him.

"Don't get any ideas Naruto-kun."

"About what?" he asked honestly.

"Nothing." she said with a slight blush on her face. After a few more moments she went over her notes and then closed the book.

"Okay that's all I need." she said. "I'm going to go back to the shop and get this started. I will meet you tomorrow for training. Does that sound good?"

Naruto didn't want her to go. Truth be told this may be the first time he had a friend around his own age and the thought of being in his apartment by himself suddenly felt very lonely. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Would you like to have dinner first?"

Tenten gave him a quizzical look.

"It just I have all this food..."

"I thought you couldn't cook?" she asked.

Naruto felt deflated. "You're right it was a stupid idea."

"I haven't eaten yet. And I guess I could cook you dinner. Someone should show you how after all." she said matter of factly.

"You will? Cool!"

"But I'm not cooking it just because I'm a girl!" she said with a scary look on her face.

"Right." he said nodding in agreement not really seeing her point. But a smile appeared on her face. Together they made dinner and Naruto could not remember the last time he had this much fun.

**2**

After Tenten left Naruto looked at her profile. He had managed to use Observe and get her stats. She was really strong. She was a level 10 which made her on average twice as strong as a Academy graduate. Her skills were focused around bukijutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu and many of them added pluses to her abilities. Kind of like the skills he had gotten so far only, you know, _useful_. He had gotten the Cooking Skill while making dinner. Oh Joy. He sat up. She had also had several skills that were listed as Academy Skills. Shouldn't he have some of those?

Naruto walked over to his closet and pulled out his Academy Scrolls. He never read these nearly as much as he should have. Maybe that's why he didn't have them now in his skill list. He picked up his taijutsu scroll. A chime sounded.

_Skill Scroll located: Academy Style: Taijutsu. Would you like to learn this?_

"Hell Yes!" he shouted selecting it.The scroll vanished. In his skill list the taijutsu ability was now listed at level one. Naruto could not say he felt different but he was excited when he saw a little icon that meant the Beginner's Boost skill was in effect. He picked up his other four scrolls. One for bukijutsu, ninjutsu, survival and finally for Academy Scholastic. He learned each one right after another and all of then had the boost. A chime sounded.

_Congratulations! You have completed the Konoha Academy set of skills. The combined set gives you a 5% bonus against any other graduate of Konoha Academy. When all skills are maxed this bonus increases to 10%. All skills max out at level 5. _

These were the first real skills he had gotten! Tenten had the same ones and they were maxed out. He wondered how quickly he could level them? He had the boost and he had the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto was determined to max out the skills in time for graduation. He would not just catch up with his classmates he would surpass them!It took him another hour to finally fall asleep.

As he did he also was thinking on how he might impress Tenten.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: I hope you guys like this chapter. Will be leading into Naruto's training and hopefully have that wrapped up in chapter 5. Maybe even have him meet his team then as well.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Catcrazzed: Your welcome?**_

_** : Well secretly my Naruto is actually a cross dresser who...kidding. Thanks for letting me know! I fixed it.**_

_**Tsukiyo69: Thank you too and I'm glad you like the story.**_

_**Reaper505: Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy.**_

_**Silver Heart11DOOM: Done,**_

_**10000 Fists (x2): Thanks for your reviews. I don't have any plans for multiple bloodlines. His inherited Uzumaki traits and the Gamer power are more than enough in that regard. You'll keep reading too see how it will be unlocked. As for a specific focus as you figured I am mainly focusing on The Gamer however I am not locking myself into any game mechanic. You may also notice that I'm not giving actual numbers. That because that is a lot of extra work to keep everything straight. I'm more playing that part by ear. Keeping it flexible is easier for the story. I hope you enjoy it =)**_

_**jh831: I address that in this chapter. I hope you like the story. **_

**Chapter 4**

A knock on his door woke him. Early. A chime sounded.

_You have slept in your bed. HP & MP are fully restored._

"You're going to do that every time aren't you?" Naruto mumbled to his power. He dragged himself out of bed. His might be full health and technically he did feel rested but the rest of him that wasn't juiced up from a power from another world still was complaining the sun wasn't up. The door annoyed him again. It he didn't answer soon the neighbors would complain.

"I'm coming." he mumbled. He opened the door to see Tenten standing there with a basket full of stuff.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." she said. Naruto's first thought was that it was way too early to be that chipper. His second thought was that he was just in his boxers. He quickly closed the door part way.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked. Tenten pressed out her lower lip and her eyes looked like they were going to tear up.

"You don't mean you're unhappy to see me do you Naruto-kun?"

"No! I just thought we were not meeting until this afternoon?" Naruto wanting her to think she wasn't welcome. The change in her face was immediate as a smile blossomed.

"Well I can come in right?"

"Just let me get changed."

"Shorts are shorts." she said pushing her way in. She placed her stuff on the counter in his small kitchen, Naruto took the moment to find a shirt.

"I'm glad you're here Tenten but..."

"I got up early to catch up on repair work at the shop but then I realized something."

"What?"

She turned toward him holding a spatula in one hand. "I only taught you to make one meal and you were supposed to start eating healthy as part of your dream of becoming Hokage right?"

"Sorta, I guess."

"Well since I'm helping you train it would be irresponsible of me to only show you how to cook one meal. It's my duty to help you with meals until you can cook for yourself." She turned and began arranging things in his kitchen to her liking. Naruto stood there perplexed for a moment and went to join her. One thought kept stuck in his head.

_I thought she hated to cook?_

**1**

Tenten arrived back in the Yukari shop a couple of hours later. She had told Naruto that she would meet up with him this afternoon where they would have lunch and then start their training together. She was looking forward to having someone to spar with.

"You get the repair work done?" the voice of her Sensei Yukari came from the back room. He was her mentor in weapon forging. Once she had decided to become a tool user shinobi Guy had introduced her to him. He was the best smith in the Leaf, maybe in the whole land of fire. Guy felt the best way to know a tool was to know it from the ground up. Guy arranged for her to become a apprentice to Yukari, at least part-time. She wouldn't be the first ninja with a second job. Personally she felt he did it because he wasn't completely sure how to train her. Guy Sensei was awesome when it came to taijutsu so could really help Lee and Neji and he had improved her taijutsu skills incredibly, she was probably the strongest kunoichi in her class but he only had a basic knowledge of bukijutsu.

Whatever his motivation Guy's plan had worked. Yukari was a retired ninja who had been a jōnin tool user himself in his day and now applied his skills to his creations. Besides learning how to make her own gear he had given her countless tips on training.

"I got some of it done last night. I will finish the rest before I go to train." she responded.

"You go see that boy you like?"

"I don't like him!"

"You don't?"

"Not like that!"

"So why did you go to his place?"

"To cook him breakfast."

"Before dawn?"

"I have work to do!"

"He's too young don't you think?"

"He's only a year younger than me!"

"And he bought the tools you made."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Has anyone else bought your stuff yet?"

"No."

"If they do will you make them breakfast?"

"No!"

"Well...it's a good thing you don't like him then."

Tenten yelled in frustration and stomped off to get her chores done. A quiet voice came from the backroom.

"Sometimes I hate you Guy."

**2**

Naruto spent the time waiting to meet with Tenten trying to learn more about his power . He didn't really know for sure what he wanted to do. First thing he did was go to the library. He had to sneak in since most of the librarians would kick him out even if he was being perfectly quiet. By sneaking in he unlocked two new skills.

_Stealth (Passive): Lv. 1. This skills grants the Gamer the ability to hide himself from his enemies. This skill is directly countered by skills like perception or tracking. Increase levels to avoid being seen. Increased levels also grant new capabilities._

_ Perception (Passive): Lv. 1. This skill grants the Gamer the ability to notice details about the world around him Unlike Observer which focuses on something specific. Used to counter stealth skill in opponents. Increase level to counter higher levels of stealth and grant new capabilities._

Both skills were things he already knew at least in part because he had the beginner's boost on them. That would come in handy later. As Naruto wandered the library he was looking for scrolls to copy and see if he could learn. He was wandering into some problems though. It seemed almost everything he wanted to learn had some sort of restriction on him learning. Either the skill required a certain stat to be much higher than he had now or required a elemental release, whatever that was, he felt like he was wasting time. Even low rank jutsu had some restrictions because of his poor mana control! Another problem with using his power to learn Jutsu; most shinobi could learn a jutsu by checking out a scroll and using it until they had learned the jutsu or for a small fee many jutsu could be copied into a separate scroll. That would be Naruto's preferred method since his power would allow him to learn it instantly and then he could level it up. But if he tried that on the scrolls in the library they would disappear and the librarians would never sell him a copy. He thought about a transformation but they were all higher ranking shinobi. They knew how to spot any that he could make. It was frustrating. But he was starting to learn to think things through. He knew he could increase his stats. They grew some just by leveling and he also could award points into any stat he chose. He also needed to put some work into his shinobi studies. He wouldn't be able to do that with Tenten.

He thought for a moment and summoned, as quietly as he could, three shadow clones. He brought them together in a huddle.

"Okay guys I need each of you to tackle one subject. One you try to catch us up on studies. We need to level it out to get the Academy set bonus. Two you research into jutsu requirements, elemental release and chakra control. Three I want you try and find out anything you can about the being a Jinchuuriki or the Uzumaki clan." So far the Guide actually did list both topics but had all the information locked at this time. He was hoping if he did some research he could unlock more info or clues.

"We have to study while you get to hang out with Tenten?" One complained. Two and Three nodded in agreement.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know it's kinda like we always thought hanging out with Sakura would be."

"Yeah but we like Sakura." Naruto countered. One shrugged as if Naruto was making a point.

"I don't like Tenten."

"Why not?" asked Two.

"First I already like Sakura and Tenten is like, I don't know, a older sister or something."

"A older sister you thought about kissing last night." said Three.

"It's really pointless to argue with yourself." said One.

"Besides it's three on one." said Two.

"If you guys don't shut up I'll dispel you."

"Oh darn! Please don't stop my _oh_ so exciting existence of reading scrolls all day." said One.

"Do you even know how to kiss a girl?" asked Two.

"I've never even thought about it!"

"Except last night." One reminded him

Naruto held in his scream of frustration and sneaked out before his clones caught the librarians attention. He could hear himself snickering as he left.

**3**

Naruto had spent the rest of his day before meeting with Tenten using the Observe Skill on several of his classmates to see how he stacked against them. It was mixed but he did learn a lot. Most of the soon to be genin were around level 5 and if he managed to level out his Academy skills he would match them. It he counted his Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu he would be better than most of his class. But not all. Most of the ones who were stronger than him were from clan families. His Observe Skill showed him the reason why. Besides having the base skills most students had they all also had a completely different set of clan related skills. Those skills increased their overall abilities well beyond their peers. Also their average level was around level 8 with the strongest being Sasuke at level 9. Seeing his skills made it no surprise why he had kicked his ass so many times.

Naruto smiled. He knew what was wrong now and that time would see just how good he could be.

"What are you smiling about Naruto-kun?" said a voice from behind him."

"Ah!" he yelled jumping in the air. He landed holding his hand to his chest. Tenten was there grinning. So much for his Perception Skill. Tenten had a boxed lunch and gestured for him to sit down. The two new friends sat next to a large tree and Naruto began to help her unpack. He paused when he saw what was in the box. Two covered bowls of ramen. Homemade Ramen. Naruto looked up at her and there were tears in his eyes.

"You are the best friend ever!" he said sincerely. Tenten blushed and waived it off as if it was nothing. "Well I know you said ramen was your favorite food and didn't want you to think you had to stop having it. As long as you eat a balanced diet you can still have some. Besides this is a much healthier recipe than you'll find at most ramen shops...and you're not listening are you?"

Naruto was staring at the bowl of food hungrily but obviously waiting for her to finish. He looked up at her. "What was that Tenten?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing just eat up. I hope you enjoy it."

He made a quick bow. "Thanks for the food!" She was amazed at the speed at which he dug into it. She ate her own bowl much more slowly. She had never made food for anyone before, especially not a boy, he obviously loved it. Seeing him enjoy the dish was...nice. She was about halfway done when he finished his bowl. He looked at the bottom with a deep sadness. She sighed and handed him the rest of hers.

"I can't take yours."

"I'm full anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"I said so didn't I?"

"Thanks!" he said and dug into the bowl with the same gusto. It was few minutes later and he was down and both of them sat back against the tree.

"So Naruto-kun what kind of training do you want to focus on before you join your team?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we only have two weeks. It's best if we either pick your best skill and try to make it better or focus on one of your weaknesses and see if we can make it stronger."

"Huh, honestly I need to work on everything. I have been screwing around for awhile and all my skills could be better. I was going to try and use the time to at least catch up to the rest of my class."

Tenten tried to word this carefully. She didn't want to break Naruto's new found dedication. "Naruto-kun I'll help you as best as I can but I just don't see how we can make that much progress if all your skills are that far behind. I mean you can still improve but you may have to be more patient."

She looked over at him to make sure he did not look too disappointed. On the contrary she saw he had a rather mischievous grin on his face. He got up and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"What kind of secret?"

"Nope. No hints. I want to see your surprise." His face was only a few inches from hers and his smile was infectious. So she just nodded.

"Okay I promise on my dream to become to as great a kunoichi as Lady Tsunade."

He let her go and stood back. She ignored a slight feeling of disappointment. "Now that's a promise I can get behind." he said. He put his hands together in a handsign.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted and three clones appeared behind him. She was impressed but didn't quite see the big deal.

"Go ahead." he said.

"What?"

"Touch one of them."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Just do it please."

"Fine." she got up. The three clones began to chatter.

"You can touch me Tenten!" said Five.

"That's rude." said Four. Six just stood silently. Five made a catcall and Four grabbed him in a headlock. Tenten raised a eyebrow at Naruto.

"Sorry, they get that way sometimes." apologized Naruto. She walked forward and while Four and Five were still fighting Six just went up and held out his hand. She took it expecting the illusion to dispel. Instead the clone felt solid and warm to the touch.

"Hi." said Six.

"Hi." she replied lamely. She turn to Naruto. "Are you saying their all solid clones?"

"Yup." he replied proudly.

"That amazing Naruto-kun! Most genin don't have enough chakra to do one solid clone let alone three!" He smiled at that and the grin was still mischievous.

"How did you make three at a time?"

"You remember the incident with the Scroll a couple of days ago?" She nodded. "I was kinda the one that took it." Her mouth dropped in shock. "I was tricked by someone." He quickly clarified. "I even managed to stop them when I found out. But while I had the Scroll I learned the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu which lets you summon multiple clones at once."

"But how to you manage to summon so many?"

"About that..." he said and once again performed his favorite Jutsu. A nice chunk of his MP dropped. Behind a cloud of smoke faded and about 50 clones were now standing around all grinning.

"Mind blown." Tenten whispered her jaw dropped.

"It turns out I naturally have stupidly large amounts of chakra." Naruto commented. "It was one of the reasons I was doing so poorly in the academy. I just have issues controlling it all. This jutsu is perfect for me because I can pour the chakra into it, I don't have to worry about control as much.

"You can make a army on command...that's awesome."

"Well they do dispel in one good solid hit but yeah it's cool. But you don't get the best part yet."

"What?"

"I keep the memories of every clone."

"So what does that...oh."

"Get it now?"

"If each of these clones is helping you train you could puts months of work into the next two weeks. You actually can catch up to the rest of your class."

"And surpass them if I work hard enough. So you still want to help me?"

She didn't answer at first. She walked up to Five who was being arm locked by Four. Then she took out a kunai and stabbed him in the chest. He looked shocked as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What was with that?" Naruto asked feeling the shock of his clone. She turned and checked on him.

"That didn't hurt you did it?" she asked looking for any wounds.

"Wait you weren't sure? It could have killed me!"

"I didn't aim for anything vital. Are you hurt?"

"No but I felt it enough."

"Pain is part of training Naruto-kun. You better brace yourself for it." she looked satisfied with her Hitai-ate and wrapped it around his arm. The she turned and began to walk toward the crowd of clones.

"Tenten what are you doing?" he called out.

"Just going to see how tough you are, you know for training." she said cracking her knuckles.

"And the protector?"

"Need to know who not to stab."

The screams began a few moments later.

**4**

Naruto was lying in the grass utterly exhausted. He knew his body would recover physically quickly enough but he was afraid he was in shock. He turned his head and saw Tenten laying next to him tired but not breathing nearly as hard. She had huge grin on her face. She wore almost the same expression as she had waded through him. Well his clones. Mizuki was a wimp in comparison to her despite the difference in levels. She had bounced around the training field every moment throwing kunai that almost always found their mark. After the initial surprise that she would take about fifty of him head on he had tried to direct his troops to get her but they were a unfocused mob compared to her. She had appeared wherever they were weakest and launched kunai, shuriken and loads of other weapons into his counterparts. He had summoned more when they ran low. Eventually she seemed to get bored of slaughtering him from a distance and ran into the horde. He had actually been distracted by her movements. She was so...fluid. Each time she landed a punch or a kick she turned it into another attack almost like a dance. She had actually laughed with delight. Naruto now had a uncomfortable amount of memories of dying in very imaginative ways from a fourteen year old girl. His pride was a bit hurt. Despite that it had actually been fun. She had taken him completely seriously. No one had ever done that before as a fellow ninja.

Tenten glanced at him watching her and turned on her side, head propped up on her elbow, some of her hair was out of place. Naruto tried not to be distracted.

"You seemed to enjoy that a lot." he commented. She blushed a bit and grinned. "Sorry but you don't know how good a partner you are." For some reason she paused and blushed some more. "I mean sparring partner."

"Why?" he asked.

"Being a weapon user usually means you can only train in a few ways. You either attack targets, spar with dummy weapons or mock battle with teammates. This was the first time I could wade into real opponents who I could attack and not worry about them killing me! I actually think I perfected about two moves on you!"

"I'm glad my multiple deaths were worth it." he said sarcastically. She nodded enthusiastic in agreement missing it in her excitement. "They were. That is some of the best training I have ever had!"

"So more of the same tomorrow?"

She sighed but shook her head in a negative. "No that wouldn't really help you. I wasn't kidding I was evaluating your skills and they were lacking Naruto-kun. Your Taijutsu is below basic. You used no ninjutsu except for the Multi-Shadow Clone. And that you used poorly. We have a lot of work to do."

"So how are we going to start then?"

"Let me think on it for tonight. I have some ideas I just want to work them out in my head first."

"Your call Sensei."

"No way. You don't call me Sensei. That make me sound old."

"Sorry. I guess we should call it then?" Tenten got up first and held out her hand,. "You're forgetting something Naruto-kun."

"What?"

"It's dinner time isn't it?"

His stomach growled in response. She giggled. Both friends left the training field heading home.

**5**

Tenten got in late and sighed. She had promised to meet Naruto-kun earlier tomorrow and she was getting behind in her responsibilities at the shop. She wasn't lying though. She was looking forward to training. She would just have to lose a few hours of sleep and try to catch up.

"What are you up to with that idiot?" a voice said from behind her. She didn't spin around in fright though the voice had surprised her. She would not give him the satisfaction. As she saw the smirk on his face she could tell he knew. Those damn eyes of his.

"What are you doing here Neji?" She asked.

"I was checking on you and Lee. My clan responsibilities may be keeping me busy while Sensei is away but I wanted to check on my team."

"It's not your team Neji, it's Guy Sensei's. You haven't been made team leader."

"Not yet maybe, but it's fated that I will be. No one else is as strong as me."

"Next you'll be fated to have cereal for breakfast." she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." she said sweetly.

"Right. So what were you doing with Naruto?"

"I bet you spied on me anyway so why are you asking?"

"It wasn't spying. It's my job to make sure the team is keeping up to certain standards."

"I think ridiculous amounts of training pretty much is Guy's standard."

"Not when it's with someone like Naruto."

"And what's wrong with Naruto?"

"He has a reputation. People look down on him. He's a loser."

"No he's not. You saw what he was doing out there!"

"You mean when you were slaughtering him? I could destroy you in seconds. What does it matter if the little orphan boy learned a new trick? A loser is a loser."

"Your an ass Neji."

"Maybe it's because he's a orphan? You feel some sort of connection? Well cut it out. You can't hang out with him."

"Why do you even care?"

"Like it or not you're on my team. Your actions reflect on me and thus the Hyūga Clan."

"Neji I could give a crap about your clan and neither would Guy Sensei."

"True but if I bring up to my uncle he could bring it before the council. You wouldn't want it to get that far would you? I would hate for you or Naruto to get punished due to your stubbornness."

Tenten held a kunai up to Neji. "Try it and you will see how long I can last against you in a fight."

Neji smirked. Tenten didn't see him move but her face was slammed into a table her arm locked beneath her back.

"I will give you some time to think about doing the right thing. Being friends with him will just end badly. I'm looking out for you. Do the right thing or you'll force my hand." ordered Neji. Tenten felt the pressure on her arm release and she turned around and he was gone. Tenten wasn't sure what she was going to do. Neji could be a ass but he didn't make idle threats.

Tenten went to bed her chores forgotten but it was still hours before she fell asleep.

_**Author's Note: Two of the biggest comments on this chapter was the Library and Neji. First people wonder why Naruto doesn't use Henge in the Library. The most important reason is that while he is actually fairly good at that jutsu a shinobi library would be run by either active or retired shinobi would see through a rookie use of the skill. In his mind it would be better to just sneak in and attempt to be unobtrusive. Second is of course Neji, to me Neji was on a fairly dark path before Naruto beat the crap out of him and he learned about his father. He hated his family (at least the main branch) to the point he would have killed Hinata. However he still maintain his feelings of superiority of himself and his clan. Remember he treated Lee like crap because he felt Lee was trying to rise "above his place." This does not mean he is above using his clan to achieve his goals. He saw himself as a weapon of his clan fated to do their bidding. Seeing Naruto trying to do the same thing as Lee instantly made him hate Naruto and by extension Tenten who was helping him. Of course that is just my interpretation of his character. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Okay Training is pretty much wrapped up in this chapter. Next chapter will have some leftovers with that then followed by graduation and meeting his team. Unless it doesn't. My brain can go to weird places I never meant too. **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Catcrazzed: Welcome!**_

_**Fanficreader71: Thanks! I'm enjoying writing it!**_

_**Gordon72: No promises about Neji. He was kinda evil before Naruto beat some sense into him after all. So right now he is still at that stage. I don't hate Neji but that was what he was like back then. **_

**Chapter 5**

Naruto did not know the troubles his friend was having. He was distracted reviewing the progress he had made in the day. Most of his skills had grown slowly but two had actually leveled. First there was taijutsu. Not surprising considering the amount of battling he had done. Second was his shinobi basic knowledge. The taijutsu had grown over the day but he gotten the plus to studies all at once when his clones had dispelled. He got several surprises with that. First was that his studies had leveled. But then he got several updates as well.

_New Skill(s) Acquired! _

_ Research (Passive): Lv.1. You have gained the ability to find knowledge and learn to apply it effectively. 10% bonus for finding information about desired subject. Keep leveling for additional abilities and bonuses. _

_ Politics (Passive): Lv.1. You have begun to get a basic understanding of the political world around you. 10% bonus when dealing with diplomatic issues._

_ Clan Knowledge (Passive): Lv.1 You have gained specific knowledge of important clans in Konohagakure. Additional 5% bonus to social or combat skill checks when interacting with a researched clan. _

_ Intelligence +1: Through diligent study you have received a permanent bonus to your intelligence! _

_ Your studies have revealed new guide information! _

Naruto quickly brought up the Guide and found several new entries. Two were important to him. First was one concerning the Uzumaki Clan. He accessed that one first.

_Uzumaki Clan: The most prominent Clan of the now destroyed Village of Uzushigakure. The Uzumaki Clan were a powerful Clan well known for their Fūinjutsu and long life span. Their Clan were proud allies of Konohagakure but neither their power nor their allies were able to save them from from a surprise attack that destroyed most of the clan. Rumors state that survivors were scattered across the Elemental Nations._

_ New Quest: Discover the secrets of the Uzumaki Clan: You have learned you are heir to a once proud and powerful clan. But knowledge in them is lacking. Talk to your Team Sensei for more information!_

"But I don't have my Sensei yet!" Naruto complained. Oh well, at least he had more to go on than he did before. He had a Clan. They were destroyed and that was sad but there could be survivors! Even if there weren't he had a heritage he could learn about. He had a past beyond war orphan. A drop hit the top of his bed. He realized he had been crying. That was stupid. He's was happy. He wiped his eyes and selected the other interesting entry.

_Jinchuuriki: Means literally "The Power of Human Sacrifice". Jinchuuriki are humans who are selected to host one of the Nine Tailed Beasts. This is done to prevent their power from endangering human lives and as weapons for the shinobi world. Typically feared by their own people the Jinchuuriki lead lonely lives but most hold positions of respect in their respective villages. Jinchuuriki must learn to harness and control the power of their tailed beast. Some fail to do so and their beasts escapes. The current Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure is Naruto Uzumaki host to the most powerful of the beasts the Nine Tailed Fox. _

_ New Quest: Road to Jinchuuriki: You have learned a little of your hidden power of the Nine Tail Fox but you have to learn much more. Talk to the Hokage for more information. _

Hmm talk to the Old Man huh? Well at least he could that if he wanted to but Naruto didn't know if he did yet, maybe after he was done with training and graduation. Being honest with himself he knew this quest scared him. What if he found out he was a monster after all?

With mixed emotions the young ninja went to sleep with thoughts of future challenges and worries.

**1**

Naruto woke up the next day without any surprise visits from Tenten and tried not to be disappointed. She was helping him far more than he deserved after all. So he prepared his own breakfast (he resisted the sweet siren call of Ramen) and summoned some clones to do his daily chores.

Once again he walked toward the library. While he couldn't take scrolls from there he could still learn. He sneaked in and left another 3 clones to do further research. One was to continue general studies. Two was to learn more about elemental release and check on the Fūinjutsu thing his family was known for and Three was assigned to do more research into the Clans of Konoha. Naruto figured since he was a member of a Clan he should learn more about the others.

That chore done Naruto left the library and realized that he did not know what do do with his day. He had a few hours until he would meet with Tenten. He could head over to her shop now but he did not want to become a bother. He was itching to tell her about his Clan but it could wait. It was then he noticed something new on his mini-map. A gold question mark was on the edge of the map. He walked in it's direction and it stayed steady. He started to move faster towards the mark and it began to get closer. Finally he was at the location.

Ichiraku Ramen. It was like sending a addict to a opium den. Ayame saw him and waived him over. She had the same question mark above her head. Well its not like he was going for the Ramen right? And Ayame and her Dad were one of the few people who liked him. He headed over.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in days!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry I haven't been by but since I graduated I've been training."

"I thought graduation was postponed?"

"It was but I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to be Hokage one day."

Ayame smiled. She and her father were one of the few people who didn't belittle his dream when he talked about it.

"Well training is all well and good but you shouldn't spend so much time by yourself. Come by and keep us company. Me and Dad miss you, you're like a permanent fixture here."

"Well I'm not exactly alone."

"Really? Whose training with you?"

"Tenten." Ayame perked up clearly more interested. "Tenten she's the cute older girl who wears her hair in buns right?"

"I guess so."

"So you two are spending a lot of time alone?"

"Well we're training so yeah."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"What?! No! It's not like that! She is just a friend." Naruto said waving his arms in denial.

"It's okay if you try Naruto, as long you are a gentleman about it. You are being a gentleman aren't you?" she asked her face suddenly taking a more demonic look.

"Leave the boy alone Ayame."

"But Dad it's Naruto's first girlfriend. He needs advice from his big sister type! You can help too! I bet he hasn't had the Talk yet."

"Please stop." Naruto begged.

"Alright I'll back off on one condition."

"Anything!"

"Two things. First our delivery boy quit and I need someone to deliver today's ramen orders."

Easy, he thought, as long as this conversation ends. "Done." he said.

"Okay the other thing you need to do is bring Tenten over for Ramen."

"But Ayame..."

"But nothing I want to meet this girl. I have to look out for my favorite customer after all. Besides if you say no then I can have Dad come over to have the Talk."

"Fine!"

"Good I will go get the orders." she said smiling as she left. Naruto thought it was over but then...

"Naruto?" Teuchi said from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"We don't need to have the Talk do we?"

"Kami no."

"Good just checking."

Naruto banged his head on the counter. A chime sounded.

_New Quest: Ichiraku Ramen Deliveries: You have accepted a delivery quest from your favorite ramen shop! Complete the deliveries for reward. Reward: Increased reputation with Ichiraku Ramen. Slight increase in reputation with Konoha if all deliveries are completed successfully._

"Not worth it." he complained to his power.

**2**

Tenten walked through town carrying lunch and supplies for today's training. Neji could go to hell if he thought he could intimidate her. But she was worried. Most times Neji was an ass and would not act out on his threats, but if he did think Naruto was a issue he might make problems. She wanted to hang out with Naruto. She was really starting to think of him as a friend. She didn't have many. Neji was on her team but that did not make him her friend as he had proved last night. Lee was a friend but he took too much after Guy Sensei to be close. From her time at the Academy and living in the Leaf orphanage she did have friends but most of them seemed to grow distant when she didn't see them every day.

Naruto had it worse. People liked Tenten even if she didn't have close friendships. People actively had a problem with Naruto, not that she knew why. She was in a different class so she had not actually spent time with him in school but he already had a reputation as the class clown and a dead last but whenever he was by himself he was usually training or minding his own business. He did pull pranks. A lot of them. Most of time it seemed to be on someone who was being mean to him first.

He was far lonelier than she had ever been and she was amazed at how well he handled it. Right now he seemed to be at that age where he was in between being a boy and a teenager. He had a lot of good qualities going for him. He was far stronger than anyone realized. He was funny. He cared about other people. He was willing to learn and work hard for what he wanted.

Listen to herself. You would believe she was listing the reasons she was going to date the boy! That was silly of course not matter what a nosy smith might think!

"Tenten!" a voice shouted from behind her. Speak of the devil. Naruto came bounding down the street in the horrible orange jumpsuit. She really needed to finish his new outfit quickly! And take him shopping while she was at it. He came to a stop in front of her and was panting, hands on his knees.

"Hey." he said gasping for breath.

"What have you been up too?" she asked. "You haven't been training with another cute kunoichi have you?"

"Never," he grinned back, "I have been doing deliveries all over Konoha for Ichiraku's."

"Naruto-kun you haven't been cheating on your new diet have you?" she frowned.

"No! Just deliveries I swear. Ayame needed help because their delivery boy quit."

"Who's Ayame?" she said with a chill in her voice. Naruto didn't notice.

"She the daughter of the owner. She's really cool. She gives me free Ramen a lot!"

"Does she now?" her voice getting colder.

"Yeah I have known her for years. She looked after me when the Orphanage kicked me out."

Tenten paused. "Naruto how old is Ayame."

He scratched his head. "I don't know, in her 20's I think why?"

"Oh nothing!" she said warmly. "Just curious if I knew her was all."

"Okay...well I got some news!"

"What?"

"Well I did some research into my name and the Uzumaki were actually once a powerful clan!" He proceeded to tell her all he had learned. " I might actually have relatives lost out there."

"So you're related to the actual Uzumaki Clan?"

"Why? Is there more than one?"

"No Naruto-kun but sometimes the Orphanage would name kids after dead clans as way to honor them and keep their name alive. You may just share a name Naruto."

He shook his head. "I don't think so, as far as I know I was already named when the Orphanage took me in and I have other reasons to think it's true."

Tenten didn't argue with him. After all she had told herself a lot of stories growing up about a family she never knew. Besides he might be a Uzumaki in truth. She didn't want to break his spirit, if it was a lie it was a innocent one.

"Well I'm happy for you Naruto-kun."

"Thanks do you know what were going to do for training today?"

"I had some time to think about it but I'll go over it with you when we get to the training area."

The two friends chatted about this as they walked off.

**3**

After lunch Tenten sat back and went over what she had come up with. "Okay Naruto-kun. I had some time to work this out in my head and this is what I think we should do. First I'm going to show you show basic training drills that Guy Sensei taught me. You, that is the not clone you, should focus on that since you can learn other skills through your clones."

"Just working out? Man that sounds dull."

She smiled. "Not just that. I want to run the real you through plenty of drills in other skills after the clones pick up the basics. After all a clone only last as long as one good hit. Your real fights will last longer. If you only trained via your clones you would only have memories of fights lasting seconds or minutes. You need to learn tactics and strategy."

"Okay."

"I think the main problem with your clones is that you can make so many of them. You tend to summon as many as possible and swarm your opponent."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well the most basic problem is you have so many clones you literally get in you own way. I just had to wait for you to trip over yourself and attack. Any shinobi smart enough would do the same thing."

"Okay I see what you're talking about but how many clones are good?"

"We'll need to experiment but to start off I think 3 is good."

"Three? I get what you're saying about overcrowding but I think that's too few."

"You're right but what is the size of most shinobi teams?"

"Three to four. Oh I get it you want to to train in squad tactics with my clones!"

"Exactly Naruto-kun! Ninja teams are already set to work together as a unit. Once you learn those skills with you and two other clones or a three clone unit I can teach you what I know about tactics with multiple squads."

"You're a genius Tenten!"

She turned away. "I just took sometime to think about is all. Now while I work with those clones we'll have other clones boost the rest of your skills. I will show a group some training katas Guy taught us when we graduated which are great in honing your basic taijutsu. Once a group masters a move you can dispel them and summon another ten."

"Should I summon more?"

She shook her head. "I guess we could but I want to see how fast you learn first. I'm not a medical ninja but I have been warned about shadow clones because of their mental exhaustion. You may have huge amounts of stamina and chakra but who knows how many memories you can take at once? Besides I am going to have other clones work on different things. We should stick to around fifty since you can make a couple of hundred."

"Alright. What next?"

"How's your Leaf exercise?"

He grimaced. "I can hold the leaf about half the time."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we can work on that too. For now I want you to have ten clones working on that until they can do it indefinitely. Once they have that down have them add more leaves or twigs or whatever until they can hold multiple objects."

"Does it matter I can already use tons of chakra."

"Yeah but the better you can control it the more you can do with it. Also many Jutsu require great control as much as raw power."

"Finally we'll have some clones working on bukijutsu skills so your clones can have more options in combat that just rushing and hitting things. "

"No ninjutsu?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"Well you can spare some to work on the ones you already know but really I don't know that many myself. I know some Fūinjutsu for my scrolls but that's about it right now. Sorry Naruto-kun." she said apologetically.

"Wait you know Fūinjutsu? Could you show me that?" he asked excitedly.

"I guess so. I'm only a basic user though. It's really hard Naruto."

"That's okay the Uzumaki were known for it and I wanted to give it a try."

"I can do that then. But it will have to be tomorrow though. I need supplies for it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's get to work."

**4**

Naruto was once again exhausted and for once his heath bar was low as well. Tenten had ran him though basic exercises. Right! If these were her Sensei's basic training methods Naruto thanks the powers that be he already was taken by another team! She did not have one exercise that did not start with "First do a thousand of these, then a thousand of these" He hurt all over! Still it was worth. Between what he had done and what his clones had worked on all his skills were showing improvement. He even got a few new skills!

_ Chakra Mastery (Passive): Lv:1: You have gained the skill to mold and manipulate chakra. Some skills require highs levels to be acquired or used properly. Keep leveling for additional abilities and bonuses. _

The boost was on this skill for now and he even leveled it to 2 already.

_Weapon Specialty: Kunai (Passive): Lv: 1. You have gained proficiency with kunai blades! 5% bonus when using these weapons. Keep leveling for additional abilities and bonuses._

_Weapon Specialty: Shuriken (Passive): Lv: 1. You have gained proficiency with shurikens! 5% bonus when using these weapons. Keep leveling for additional abilities and bonuses._

_ Tactics (Passive): Lv.1. You have learned the basics of battle tactics. This skill applies a bonus of 5% to combat when battle strategy is applied. _

_ Squad Tactics: You have learned the basics of Three man shinobi squad tactics. _

No boost on them since he did not have anything beyond the Academy teachings but still! Also all his Academy skills had leveled. What he was proud of most of all was that he had leveled too! He was now level 3. He realized he still had not spent any of his skill points. He decided he was going to wait until he was done with training and had a idea how he wanted to go.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked him with a note of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine just a little winded."

"A little winded he says. Naruto-kun you should be proud of yourself. You have accomplished a lot in one day! If you keep at it you'll exceed your class in no time."

"Only if you help me Tenten. I think you the strongest kunoichi ever!" Tenten waived off the praise.

"Come on I should have called it earlier but you were making such good progress."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really," she said scratching her head, "but I have chores that have been getting behind at the shop and Yukari Sensei is really nice but if I keep getting behind I could get in trouble. So I'm sorry Naruto-kun could we skip dinner tonight?"

Naruto looked at her then turned away as if angry his arms crossed behind his head.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you off the hook like that."

"Naruto I don't have to cook-"

"I mean," he said cutting her off, "here you are doing all of this to help me out and you think so badly of me that you don't think I would want to help you?"

"What? I mean I couldn't ask you too..."

"Help you like you've been helping me? Why not? I'm your friend right?"

"Of course you are!"

He smiled as if he scored a victory. "Then ask me."

Tenten sighed and then bowed. "Naruto-kun could you give me a hand at the shop?"

"Of course Tenten you didn't have to ask."

He must be getting more skilled because he managed to dodge her first couple of fist before her ran laughing.

**5**

The next few days followed a familiar pattern. First he would send clones to the library for research. Then he would look for quests from people around town otherwise known as things people needed done they didn't mind having the town pariah do for them. Still it was worth exp and reward and some even helped with his reputation though he had so many negatives to that it was really slow. Then he had lunch with Tenten and off to training Tenten would show him (or his clones) various skills which he would spend the day learning. He spent his day split between physical exercise and mock battles between squads of clones. It started off with Tenten leading two clones and himself leading two other clones. First team down lost. He had yet to win yet. Even the one time one of his clones decided to be a "turncoat". He had to promise never to do that again...as he was held upside down from a tree branch being poked at with a kunai near places he didn't want poked with a kunai. He was sure she was joking...mostly. He had made progress on the entire Academy set and had a few more skills.

_Quick Draw (Active): Lv.1. For 10 MP you can get a 50% speed boost for ranged attack at the beginning of a combat round. _

_ Targeted Attack (Active): Lv.1. For 10 MP you can get a 50% bonus to hit and to damage against one opponent. Can only be used once at the beginning of a combat round._

These were pretty good but it took some time to figure out what a combat round was. Basically if you were actively fighting you could not use the skill. It took too long. But if there was a break in combat like when both sides withdraw to regroup or for a breath it gave you a chance then. But that one wasn't the coolest one.

_Chakra Charge (Active): Lv.1. MP cost varies. You have gained the ability to charge a weapon with chakra. Weapons charged gain a blue aura and damage and endurance increase based on chakra infused. Note: Durability of item decreases rapidly with use of the ability. Note: increased leveling of Chakra Mastery improves this technique._

_ Chakra Burst: Special ability where user overloads a weapon with chakra allowing for one attack with at least double the attack power. Note: Most weapons are destroyed when using this ability. Note: It can take several seconds for charge to complete. No other jutsu can be performed during charge. Movement is limited by -50% due to concentration. _

Tenten had showed him this only yesterday.

**One day ago**

"Naruto-kun I want to show you something new." she had directed him (the real him) to sit down.

"You have made a lot of progress and I was thinking of what kind of skills we can have you work on to improve your overall damage. Then I remembered this." She pulled out a kunai and concentrated. A blue aura surrounded the blade and it almost seemed to hum with power.

"This technique allows you to charge your blade with chakra and increase it's attack power. Once learned you can do it with almost any weapon." She let the aura fade.

"That is so awesome! But why haven't you ever done it?" he asked. He had never really seen any shinobi do that before.

"Well the skill is easy enough to learn but there are several drawbacks. First it drains a lot of chakra. Right now I don't have enough chakra to make it matter in combat. Second it wears out most weapons pretty quickly. Only certain metals can handle it without damage. By keeping your clones low and with your massive chakra pools you should be able to do it through normal combat without problems. Even the durability issue shouldn't be too much of a problem if your clones use their weapons for most of the attacks."

They had spent the rest of the day incorporating it into his skills. It was toward the end of the day he found another use.

His clone had come up with the idea and dispelled itself to have him give it a try. What he thought was this. What if he charged as much chakra as he could into a weapon? He brought out one of his kunai and channeled as much as he could, it took longer than normal but when it felt done it glowed brightly and he could fell the metal vibrate in his hand. He had thrown against the boulder he was using for target practice.

The explosion that followed had knocked him to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten had shouted running over too him.

"I'm okay." he said weakly. She didn't let him up until she had thoroughly checked him for injuries. She was clearly worried about him. He explained what he had done and she proceed to pound him on his head. That had hurt worse actually. When she was done she helped him practice the skill on a few more kunai (from a safe distance) until he thought he had it down.

"Well Naruto-kun I think you have your first Forbidden Jutsu." she said.

"Why forbidden?"

"Well this has a lot of attack power but you're pretty vulnerable when using it. It's the kind of jutsu you only want to use in extreme circumstances on when you mange to trick your opponent. You want to be careful with it okay?"

"Promise. But it's pretty cool right?"

"Absolutely!" she grinned back.

**Present**

Naruto could really feel his skills coming together. After training he would help Tenten with her chores. None of the crafting stuff so far but just the cleaning and organizing. He was starting to get interested in trying his hand at repair though. He had yet to actually see Yukari Sensei. The only disappointing thing was so far he had been unable to unlock Fūinjutsu but he was still trying. That skill required base knowledge that was hard to just learn and so far he had not thought of a way to get a scroll that he could "learn."

Right now he was just getting in to clean up the shop. Tenten was already there since she had left early from training. He got a broom and started to sweep the floor. Between the shop and his house his housecleaning skill was leveling nicely. Not that it mattered. Stupid skill. But he had to admit he like his apartment looking so nice and of course his next level had a bonus for shiny surfaces.

He didn't care about it really.

"Boy are you here again?" a voice came from the back room.

"Yes Yukari Sensei."

"You know I'm not paying you right?"

"Yes Yukari Sensei."

"Yet you're cleaning my shop."

"Yes Yukari Sensei."

"...You're not trying to peep again are you boy."

"That was a accident Yukari Sensei."

That was the second mistake Naruto had vowed only to make once with Tenten. The second day he came here to help with Tenten's chores he had gone upstairs into what he had thought were storage rooms looking for supplies. Tenten have never actually said she lived here in a small apartment. How was he to know? Yukari didn't live here after all. Also how was he to know she was getting changed right then? He had never dodged so many weapons in his life. She should have calmed down when he said he didn't see anything.

It wasn't true but that was besides the point. The vicious killing intent he had felt from the backroom was scarier however and then it was Tenten telling Yukari it had been a accident. Yukari had believed her but Naruto was determined to avoid meeting the dangerous presence in the backroom for as long as possible.

"Naruto-kun! Can you bring me my backpack. I left it downstairs!" a voice shouted from above. Naruto grabbed the pack and headed upstairs.

"Boy don't you do anything you'll regret."

"Yes Yukari Sensei." Naruto gulped. He got to the door that was partially open and politely knocked and waited for her okay. He went inside and sat the pack next to her bed. He stood feeling a bit awkward and having small flashbacks of flying kunai. She was straightening up her room and looked at him annoyed.

"Sit down Naruto-kun there's nothing to be worried about. I promise no weapons. "

He looked around and the only thing to sit on was the bed. He started to back away worried about Yukari Sensei's warning.

"Sit." her voice ordered. He complied and looked around. There were several weapons lining the walls and scattered scrolls and text and even a training dummy in the corner. Besides all that somehow it still felt feminine. Just like her he thought. In the door to the other room he saw a chair and he realized that his new outfit was laying on it. He leaned to get a peek. A hand grabbed the handle and shut it.

"Nope. Not until it's ready."

"Come on Tenten. Just a peek."

"Not going to happen." she said sternly. She sat down on the bed across from him and he shut up.

"So Naruto-kun it's less than a week until the graduation ceremony. I think you are going to hit the training goals you set with no problem. Is there anything else you want to work on?"

"Well I wouldn't mind starting on some advanced fighting forms or weapon styles. All the stronger kids in class all have fighting style's from their clans."

"I know me and Lee didn't start to catch up until Guy started showing us advanced katas. I know a good two handed kunai style that would fit how you tend to fight just fine. We could work that in the next few days. Anything else?"

"Well I would like to get the basics of Fūinjutsu down but it's hard, there some reference material at the library that I think would help but since I can't get to it I'm stuck.

"Why can't you get to it?"

"It has to be checked out." he said absentmindedly.

"Basic seal information isn't classified. You don't need clearance."

He chuckled. "Doesn't matter if the librarians won't get it for you."

"They won't get it for you, how come?"

"Come on Tenten, you know how no one likes me."

"But that is supposed to be available for any shinobi! Is there anything else you need you have a hard time getting?"

"Not really just issues with clothes, food outside of Ramen, gear was a issue before I met you." he said with a small smile.

"They won't sell to you?"

"Some don't but others will sell to me, it just cost more."

"How much more?"

"Usually about double."

"How do you live off that on a orphan allowance?"

"I wear the same thing everyday." he joked. He paused when he caught her eye, she looked mad. She looked you saw me naked mad. He back away from her wondering if he had screwed up somehow.

"Uh Tenten did I do something?"

"Of course not Naruto-kun! Just make me a promise okay?" she said sweetly. Her smile did not quite reach her face.

"Um Yes?"

"From now on when you go shopping, I don't care what for, I'm coming with you alright?"

Naruto paused. For the most part they hung out alone away from the villagers. She had mostly not noticed the occasional stares of hatred. He did not want her to see just how much people despised him. He still felt that her friendship would end once she learned about him. Part of him said that didn't make since, she had done nothing to show him she would act that way but he had friends in the past who after a whisper conversation with angry parents or worried friends would stop talking to him. And what if she somehow found out about the Demon? Would she think he was a monster too?

He didn't think he could take that from her.

"You don't have to do that, I'm used to it Tenten. What do I care if people don't like me?"

She leaned in close and Naruto remembered where they were. He got real quiet.

"I like you Naruto. You're my friend. I will not let a friend of mine be treated that way. So this is non-optional. I'm going okay?" her face was just a few inches away. He nodded. She smiled.

"Excellent! Let's get the chores done and we'll head over to your place for dinner!" she got up and bounded out of her room. He followed a bit more slowly.

How the hell did she always get her way?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer **_

_**Author Comments: I lied training wasn't done until this chapter but the next starts right with graduation. I meant to write more but I have limited time available so I figured most of you would just prefer to have a new chapter than possibly wait another week. **_

_**Review Replies: I just want to thanks everyone who has followed or favorited this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it! Also thanks to everyone who left a review. A few kind words mean a lot.**_

_**Guest: Thanks!**_

_**Catcrazzed: Welcome!**_

_**Ash0601: You make a valid point. Let's say this. In some games if you attack a enemy who already is being attacked you get no exp for it. Iruka was already fighting Mizuki so the power did not kick in. Otherwise your totally right I was just limiting his power =)**_

_**10000 Fists: Thanks when I write I don't always know exactly what's going to happen. Tenten becoming a important character was as much a surprise to me as it was to anyone else. **_

_**Okiro Benhime: He was never such a ass to Tenten but only because he had no specific reason to be. Before he changed he nearly killed Hinata and was ass to Lee so I think it can fit.**_

_**Trood: Thanks! There are limits to his power and I touch on that in this chapter.**_

_**Trebeh: I'm trying me best. I have not read any Naruto/Tenten fics (That I remember at least), as for inspiration the Gamer manga was the only thing for the power. Tenten was a surprise.**_

_**Darkness and Snow: Thanks!**_

_**Potter's Bard: Glad you like it. I try to keep a good flow to the read.**_

_**Sir Godot: Yeah Naruto not knowing games made keeping things from getting overpowered much easier. I would abuse the heck out of that power if I got it =)**_

_**Celtic Reader: Done! And Thanks! **_

**Chapter 6**

Naruto felt the kunai against his throat as he attempted to break the arm lock holding him in place.

"Too slow." his opponent commented and with a quick motion slit his throat. His mouth tried to yell in anger. Instead he burst into a cloud of white smoke. Tenten turned and smirked as the original Naruto stood there rubbing his throat. He had just downloaded the memories from his clone and he was pretty sure he would have nightmares about that one. The evil chuckle she had whispered in his ear had been a nice touch.

"You're getting more vicious Tenten, I think you're enjoying killing me way too much."

"I can't help it. Your clones are the best training method I've ever had. They fight like a real opponent and they go poof instead of bleeding. Saves a ton on cleaning bills."

"I'm real glad it's making you better." He said with a slight grumble.

"You've gotten a lot better Naruto-kun and you know it." she said with a smile.

"Maybe but I still haven't beaten you once."

"I'm more experienced than you or do you just hate losing to a girl?" she teased.

He grinned back at her. His orange jumpsuit had taken quite the beating today. Tenten was making sure the real him was in more battles. To tell him apart from his clones he now wore a blue ribbon that Tenten had given him. He rarely took it off. His training had gone well. He had learned quickly there was a difference between having the skill and knowing how to use it in the real world. A skill was the knowledge but the experience still had to gained the old fashioned way. As long as spamming hundreds of clones counted as "Old-Fashioned" It would only be two more days until graduation and he was level 4 and should be level 5 by tomorrow.

He had already maxed out his Academy Skill Set. They maxed at 5 so it wasn't hard. He now had a strong basic knowledge of taijutsu, ninjutsu, survival skills which was things like basic tracking, foraging and traps and Academy Studies which covered things like math, language and history.

He was also used up the Beginner's Boost on Stealth, Perception and Chakra mastery which ran out at 5 like the academy skills. That seemed to be where his power rated he should be with any skill he had experience with before he got the power. The others were progressing but much more slowly. What he was most proud of was he had finally gained Fūinjutsu!

_ Fūinjutsu (Active): Lv.1 MP cost varies on seal. You have gained a basic understanding of the seal arts! This is a powerful ability which allows the Gamer a wide range of skills. Find scrolls to learn new seals or experiment to create new ones._

_ Storage Seal: This seal allows user to store any item. Items stored exist in a state of stasis. Items stored are limited by Lv. of Fūinjutsu._

_ Exploding Seal: This seal can be charged with chakra and then set to explode. Damage rate depends on Lv. of Fūinjutsu._

Tenten had gotten him a copy of a scroll with the basics of sealing. He had to spend a few points on intelligence in order to use it but he still had the bulk of his skill points waiting for graduation. Right now most of the seals he made tended to fail but he was slowly grinding experience in it.

Naruto was getting comfortable with the limits of his Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu as well. His shadow clones could not access any of his menu screens. Also while they could do the work for a quest he himself had to accept and complete any quest. Still it was a advantage when trying to find minor quests to do in the morning. If it was easy enough he could accept the quest and have a clone do the work. Most quests around Konoha were only small exp or reward. If it wasn't for the reputation rewards many of them had he might not bother at all. But it seemed to be helping. Why the average citizen only scowled at him for a moment or two before going on their way! He looked at Tenten standing there panting from training. If she hadn't helped he wouldn't be nearly as far along.

"It's worth it as long as it's you." he said with a grin, after all she had been a better friend to him in the last two weeks than anyone around his age. For some reason though she blushed and looked away. Some people can't take a compliment.

"Anyway I was wondering if we could work on a new technique for me?" she asked. "I know we're supposed to be working on your skills but I had a idea for a new jutsu."

"You did! That's awesome! What is it?" he said excitedly. She seemed happy he was excited and reached back and brought out two of her scrolls. The two scrolls were similar in appearance to her Twin Rising Dragon scrolls. He knew them well. Pointy things of death came out of them. He now had a lot of memories of the pointy things of death.

Tenten opened the scrolls and rolled them out on the ground. "Now Naruto-kun you have seen this technique several times over the last few days, what would you say are some of it's weaknesses?"

He thought about it. Two weeks ago he would not have been able to answer this as easily, now he had a lot more experience. "Well the biggest issue is time. It takes time for you to unroll the scrolls and then you have to summon each weapon individually. You're quick at it but against faster opponents your could be interrupted or countered."

"Very good Naruto-kun!" he couldn't help it he preened a bit. "Yeah it's not a great attack for combat unless your comrades are keeping the enemy busy. I had to stop using it on you as you got stronger. I want to be able to use it in one on one combat with less risk but to do that I need to increase the speed and power of the attack."

Tenten pointed at the storage seals on the scroll. "Notice anything different?"

"Umm I don't know what I'm missing here Tenten but they look like they're flawed."

"That's because they are. Sorta"

"How is a broken seal a new jutsu?"

"Well how does a normal storage seal work?"

"The normal seal uses chakra to push the item outside of our dimension. Whatever that means. I'm still trying to read the more advanced scrolls." he said with a slight grin.

"That's right. A stable seal moves the item in and out of an alternate dimension and it always comes in and out in the same state you put it in. A flawed seal will have the risk of the item coming out at any speed or state. It's dangerous. What I am trying to do is create an intentional flaw that will pull the weapons out already in motion. If it works all I would have to do is channel my chakra across the scrolls and let the blades fly!"

"So you've already tried this out?" he asked.

"Not yet. I just completed these seals. Today was going to be my test run."

"Alright and what do you want me to do?"

She stared at him.

"You want me to be target practice don't you?"

"Kinda." she said with a grin.

"Why can't we have you just shoot normal targets first?"

"Well I need to learn very specific chakra control to handle the aiming."

"Which would still be fine shooting the ground."

"Okay...I've kinda gotten used to targeting you." she hung her head in shame.

Naruto blinked a few times. "That is one of the weirdest and nicest things anything has ever said to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you'll do it?"

He sighed, "Yeah I'll do it."

"You're the best Naruto-kun!" she said reaching over and hugging him. Naruto knew he was about to get a lot of more memories of dying. Somehow he was fine with that.

**1**

Tenten stood across from a field of Naruto's. She had spent almost a half a hour fiddling with seals only to have nothing happen the first couple of times she had tried to launch her attack. The next time she had summoned some of weapons but they had gone in every direction. One had missed her neck by a hair. Naruto had wanted her to stop right then but she would not take no for a answer. She keep trying to alter the seals and try again. She wasn't about give up.

"Can we at least take a break?" he asked trying to distract her.

"No Naruto. I think I almost got it." she said.

"That's what you said before you almost took off your head." he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing!"

She finished altering the seals and got ready to try again. Naruto had placed some clones set to dodge whenever she attacked but so far the only clones that had been in danger had been purely by chance. Honestly shouldn't she learn to shoot straight before using him as target practice?

Tenten readied the scrolls, if the technique worked she could unroll and activate them in mid jump allowing for a much quicker more devastating attack. Naruto approved but was not sure what her hurry was right now. She didn't have clones for violent training like he did.

The young kunoichi launched herself into the air unrolling both scrolls as she did so. Her hand skimmed the surface of the scrolls chakra charging the seals as she went. Unlike the previous attempts this time the seals activated and the weapons flew out if not exactly where she was aiming they all came out in the same general direction at the same time. She had done it! But Naruto noticed something. Her MP bar was over halfway gone. That was way more chakra than it should have taken. Tenten landed on the ground obviously drained.

"I-I did it Naruto-kun!"

"Awesome!" he said congratulating her. "Are you okay though, you seem pretty winded."

"I'm okay that just took more out of me than I meant. I must have messed up the chakra control. I will get right."

Naruto looked at her already low MP bar, she shouldn't be trying another Jutsu right now.

"Maybe you should recheck the seals first? The attack was still off a bit."

"No, I want to give it at least one more try before I mess with the seals again."

Well what's the worst that can happen? If her chakra ran out then the seals just wouldn't work.

"Okay if that's what you want."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." she said with a smile. She stood and stretched and then readied the scrolls again. She examined the field and tried to ready her target. Once again she launched into the air and tried to summon her weapons. This time there was a flash of blue light as the chakra drain was so bright it was visible to the eye. Tenten's MP bar drained to zero and then her HP bar began to drain as well. When it stopped it was about three quarters down. Tenten passed out as she still moving upwards.

"Tenten!" Naruto screamed and raced toward her. He was too far away to reach her however, as the real him was staying away from her attacks. Fortunately before she hit the ground some of his remaining clones were able to reach her in time and broke her fall. They dispelled from the force but Naruto was by her side a moment later. He gently lifted her head but she was unconscious. She wouldn't wake up. She was taller than him but he manged to get her into a fireman's carry and he raced toward the hospital.

**2**

Tenten's first thought upon waking was that she was cold. Her second thought was to ask why she was in a bed. Hadn't she been training? Her brain told her the best way to answer some of these questions might be to actually open her eyes but she rebelled against the notion as she felt exhausted. Still after a few minutes curiosity as to how she got into this state began to get the better of her. She opened her eyes and blinked against the sunlight. She was in a hospital room. Bright sunlight was streaming in through a window. She looked around and looked at the weight on her legs. Naruto sitting next to her bed and fallen forward and was asleep on her legs. It was adorable. Except he had drooled. She started to wake him when she felt a slight breeze. She looked down.

She was naked.

"Eep!" she whispered and quickly pulled her sheet over chest. She pulled it back for a second and looked down. She was not entirely naked. There were medical seals placed over the major tenketsu points in her body. She knew enough that these were seals that helped the body recover chakra after extreme chakra drain. But how did she lose that much chakra? She had been trying to perfect a new version of the Twin Rising Dragons but that technique required very little in actual chakra.

She focused back on Naruto-kun. Well there was one way to find out. Making sure she was very firmly wrapped in her sheets she called out to him.

"Naruto-kun?" he just lay there unresponsive.

"Naruto-kun!" she said more loudly. She thought she heard slight snore.

"Naruto!" she yelled and kicked him with her foot. He shot up and lost his balance. She felt bad when he fell out of his bed onto the floor. His head popped up a moment later.

"Ouch! I'm awake. What was that for anyway!" he paused his eyes going wide as he looked at her. "Tenten!" she shouted and jumped onto the bed hugging as hard as he could.

"Naruto! Sheets! Sheets!" she shouted as it suddenly became very difficult to keep herself covered and her excited friend properly separated. It was a good thing for her he realized the situation as his face went crimson and he scurried a few feet back both hands covering his eyes. She couldn't help but to grin.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay Naruto-kun just give me a- keep your eyes covered!"

"Sorry!" A moment later she was situated again.

"Okay now you can open your eyes." He slowly lowered his hands as if expecting some sort trap.

"So I must have been bad." He just nodded in confirmation. She noticed as he thought about it looked visibly paler...and a lot younger.

"Your justu went wrong. Something in seal, but I don't know enough to know what, I rushed you here as fast as I could. The nurses almost wouldn't let me in...until I convinced them. The doctors said you had extreme chakra exhaustion and covered you in chakra focusing seals...but I wasn't there for that part!"

"I trust you Naruto-kun." she said a little softly. He was trying to laugh like it was a joke but she could tell he was frightened. She could never remember seeing him frightened before. Either during the Academy or during the training over the last two weeks he met any challenge head on.

He almost lost his only friend she realized. She knew some adults were friends with him but she knew the difference it could mean to have only a few friends your own age. She had few real friends herself. But to be his only real friend it was like being his entire world. For a moment the thought seemed overwhelming and for a smaller moment she considered parting ways with the hyperactive blonde.

The moment passed with a small bit of guilt. She may be his only friend, this was true and the thought of messing up something like that was frightening but in the two weeks she had really gotten to know him and she thought he was worth it. She saw how hard he worked to achieve his dreams and how devoted he would be to those he cared about. Just training with him was pushing her toward her own dream of being as great as Tsunade. She believed him when he said he would be Hokage someday.

She believed in him. It occurred to her that he had been staring for a couple of minutes while she was pondering.

"What?"

"I just realized this is the first time I saw your hair down." he commented. "It looks cute."

She blushed and realized it was true. Her hair was not in it's normal buns and flowed over the sheets down to her waist.

"Don't get used to it, long hair in battle is not the brightest move."

"Oh you look cute that way too." he said. It was amazing how he managed to say stuff like that so casually. You'd almost think he hadn't planned it.

"How long was I out for anyway?"

He thought for a moment. "About twenty hours?"

"IT"S TOMORROW?" she shouted. "You graduate tomorrow! Why aren't you training!"

"Clones remember?"

"Are you a clone?" she asked.

"Nothing but the number one Naruto Uzumaki for you Tenten."

"Good. Find my clothes."

"Why?"

"I gotta get back to the shop, your new getup is not done yet."

"That doesn't matter I'll just wear my jumpsuit."

"No way. You are not wearing that thing one more day longer than needed."

"Can you even walk?"

"No, but you don't need to walk to sew. You can carry me back. These seals can treat chakra exhaustion there as well as they can here."

"How do you know?"

"You don't have Guy Sensei as a teacher without becoming familiar with every type of exhaustion there is. Now get my clothes Naruto-kun."

Naruto obediently found the clothes and tried very hard not to react at some of what he was carrying. Tenten just had him turn around as she got changed. She had to use him a prop and she could tell he was tensing up as he heard her get dressed. She resisted the urge to lean against him. He may not survive the thought. She would just be teasing him of course.

After she was fully clothed she climbed on his back and he snuck them out the window. She wasn't too worried. She wouldn't be the first ninja to leave before the doctor gave the okay. It wasn't long before she was back in her room.

"I will get this finished tonight and see you bright and early before the graduation ceremony." she said. He wouldn't leave until she had promised to be careful. As he left she smiled and then she got to work.

**3**

Naruto was an anxious shinobi the next morning. He had spent what time he had left yesterday training. He was more than happy with what he had accomplished so far, he was now level 5, but he knew he had leagues more work to go if he wanted to be Hokage one day.

Today would be the real first step. The day he officially became a genin of the Hidden Leaf. He had his forehead protector given to him by Iruka. Iruka had given it to him after Naruto had visited him at the hospital as thanks for saving him and as a way to show him how proud he was. Naruto had not worn it yet. He did not intend to until he was officially a genin and in his new uniform. Which was why he was anxious now. Tenten was running late. He had tried to check on her last night on the way back from training but several thrown kunai convinced him to go home. At least he knew she was feeling stronger.

There was a knock on his door.

He rushed over and opened it. There standing a little out of breath and carrying a paper package wrapped in a white string was Tenten.

"Sorry I'm late." she said. "I was working all night on it to finish the last touches." Tenten barreled past him into his apartment. She turned and handed him the package.

"You don't have a lot of time. You need to get changed."

"Okay I'll head in my room."

"No! I mean you need to use the mirror in your bathroom."

"Why?"

"Just move Naruto!"

"Okay!" Naruto replied and went into the bathroom and closed the door. As he removed his old jumpsuit she called out to him.

"Naruto-kun! I need you to hand me your jumpsuit. I need to check some measurements from it."

Naruto complied and handed his old outfit through the slightly opened door.

"Thanks!" she said. Naruto wondered what she needed to check since she already had the armor done. He heard her moving around.

"Tenten what are you doing out there?" he called out.

"Nothing! Just straightening up. Get changed already!"

"Alright! But my apartment is immaculate." he mumbled. He had just level his Household Chores Skill again after all. He opened the package. At first glance it looked almost exactly the same. He used Observe on it.

_Onyx Initiate Battle-gear Set (Fire Style)(Crafted by Tenten): Lv. 5-15, Rank Rare, Durability 40/40, AC: 25, 5% increase to chakra control, an additional 5% to elemental chakra control. Set bonus: This set includes a Chest, Legs, Hand and Foot items. Entire set grants an additional 5% bonus to chakra control. Also provides an additional +5 to all stats. Description: Forged with care from the base Onyx Initiate Battle Gear you can tell that the crafter forged this with someone special in mind. You feel a soft strong power coming from it. _

Special? He thought to himself. This gear was awesome! It didn't look that different as far as he could tell but obviously Tenten had decided on function over style. He could live with that. Besides he didn't know that items could increase is stats! He was just level 5. Good thing he had trained so hard. He would miss orange though. Naruto then heard a soft sound that he could swear was a muffled explosion.

"Tenten?" he called out concerned.

"Nothing! You almost ready?"

"One sec."

Instead of putting it on normally he placed the item in his inventory and then moved it too his character sheet. He felt space shift around him as the clothes settled on his body. It was a perfect fit! Not that he had any doubt. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty cool. Sorta like a mini Anbu without the combat vest. The chest piece did have plenty of pockets though. The most awesome thing was on the back of the shirt. A silver Uzumaki clan symbol was placed there proudly. He opened the door and walked out to show Tenten. She was bent over a large container of some kind that looked like it was smoking out the top. When she heard him she stood up quickly and spun around. Her face looked like she had been caught.

"I thought you would be another minute Naruto-kun."

"I can see that. Uh what's with the barrel?"

"I was doing some cleaning." Naruto looked around the room and thought for a moment.

"My jumpsuits in the barrel isn't it?"

"Yes."

"But I have like ten-" he paused and looked into the closest in his room. It was empty.

"All my jumpsuits are in the barrel aren't they?"

"Yes. Yes they are."

"Did you use explosive tags?"

"It was the only way to be sure."

"But all of them?"

"It's for your own good Naruto-kun."

"And what else am I supposed to wear?"

She put her hands on his shoulders. "I swear tomorrow I will help you shop for a whole new closet full of clothes but that jumpsuit had to die a horrible death."

Naruto walked over and looked at the dying embers of his old suit and wiped a small tear.

"Goodbye old friend." he said solemnly. Tenten bowed her head in a moment of silence. She couldn't stop the grin on her face. For Naruto a chime sounded.

_Congratulations through diligent effort you have removed the Unkempt Flaw!_

Well that proves it then. It did have to go. Tenten grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Come on Naruto-kun! You can't be late for your own graduation! I have one more thing to tell you about your new armor!"

_**Author's Note: I don't really hate the jumpsuit but the fact it does make for some good comedy. In Naruto's defense there are plenty of ninja wearing crap ninja attire. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: So training is finally done. Now on to graduation! I hope to push the story along more now that we can get into the area where we can do missions. We'll see. **_

_**Review Replies: Hey thanks for all the reviews! I will do my best to give you guys the best work I can =)**_

_**Ash0601: Well I am going to be honest I haven't quite worked out numbers. I have an idea of where his abilities are in relation to other characters but in most "game" related fics people seem to get bogged down in numbers so I'm gonna avoid it for now. As for him having a clean slate I thought it would be better for him to see his power from Lv.1 that way he could have more time to figure it out. That's why he was given the Beginner's Boost Skill. That allows him to level to where he should be quickly. I figured with his natural talents he would be around that but with his lack of skills he would be weaker than most clan trained kids at the beginning.**_

_**Anon: Thanks! Here you go!**_

_**Death Crawler: Keep reading =)**_

_**CelticReaper: Here you go Celtic. And he'll be putting some real thought into his stats soon. It took him some time to wrap his head around it.**_

_**Fanficreader71: Thanks! And thanks for the review! I hope you like it.**_

_**Catcrazzed: You know what I like about you Cat? Simplicity ;) Thanks!**_

_**BakaAndTensaiProductionz: Thanks! Glad you like it.**_

_**1000 Fists: We go into some that in this chapter. **_

_**Got a jar of dirt: Thank you!**_

_**Tsukiyo69: I hope you like the chapter!**_

_**Alex2909: Thanks for the review Alex.**_

_**Shadow Wolf Dragon Angel: *nods head in respect* **_

_**Arms of Loneliness: Well first Arms thanks for the review. I agree that Scroll of Seals is cliched but sometimes cliches work. Editing error will occur as I do not have the energy to read through more than once. My biggest issue is your versus you're. Damn that word. I stuck with personal journey aspect because one I'm better at it and two both Naruto and the Gamer share that theme. I don't care for international politics in the real world so I would avoid them as long as possible in my fic =) So far the story has followed the the anime but we are close to the beginning. Naruto wouldn't change into a different person overnight with this power though I do agree he might have had more of a freak out period. As for his powers in relation to others well I guess it's a difference in how I view his power. Naruto's power gives him game like abilities in the real world. In a game a level 1 has no chance of beating a level 20 but in the real world a kunai to the neck can kill anyone. Unlikely of course but not impossible. Naruto's power helps him in a few distinct ways. First it helped him learn things far easier than before. Second it gives him insights into himself and others that he never had. Third it gives him clear goals to work toward. Plus I don't want him to defeat every person he comes across like it was nothing. Where's the fun in that. To be clear your review is well received and I agree with some of it's points. I hope both of our stories do well =)**_

_**Karthik9: Thanks! **_

_**Fayari: Glad you like it =)**_

_**ThatGuy115: Hmm well your right he wouldn't normally go to the main house. But as for being a ass. He belittles anyone he deems inferior and put Hinata in the hospital. An act he feels so guilty for later he spends a good deal of his time trying to make up for it.**_

_**Iamjmph01: Thanks for the review and there will be more about Neji in the next chapter. Might put things in a little better context. **_

**Chapter 7**

The graduating class of Konoha Academy all mingled in the main classroom. They had been waiting impatiently for this day for two weeks and many were eying their forehead protector's hungrily. Two of the group were particularly anxious. One was Sasuke Uchiha who was sitting there staring at the table of protectors with a intense stare. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. Ever since he had come home to see everyone he ever cared about slaughtered by the person he loved the most. This would be when he truly started his path of vengeance.

Standing along the wall trying not to stare at him Sakura Haruno watched Sasuke with almost the same hunger that Sasuke had for his promotion. She loved him more than she could put into words and today would make all the difference. If she was placed on another team she would never really be near him again and her life would be over but if by some chance she was on his team! She hummed to herself at the thoughts going through her head.

"You still think you have a chance Billboard Brow?" a voice sounded. She turned and saw Ino standing there with a smirk on her face.

"I have more than a chance Ino Pig! I am destined to be Sasuke's one true love!" she countered hotly.

"If you're destined to be his true love how many times did he visit you over the last two weeks?" Ino mocked.

"Sasuke doesn't have to visit me. He is way too deep for such childish actions. When he admits his love it will be romantically and he'll never leave my side again."

Ino laughed. "Why would he want to spend all his time with you? I'm sure he sees enough fences around the village as is!"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and then in anger. She readied a fist when suddenly it happened. A loud explosion with smoke filled the room. Though she didn't know how somehow she knew it could only be from one source.

Naruto.

The smoke filled the front of the room and everyone either moved away from it or got into a guarded position readied for battle. Except for Sasuke. He just stared at the cloud with his hands folded under his chin.

The smoke began to clear and there was a boy standing there and he seemed to almost be covered in flames. He stood there hand in a V for Victory sign.

"Everybody your wait is over Naruto Uzumaki has finally arrived!" he shouted as loud as he could.

**1**

Tenten looked at the display and sighed. Well she had told Naruto-kun to make an entrance. She didn't realize he would have been quite so...flamboyant about it.

**15 minutes ago**

Naruto and Tenten stood outside the back entrance to the Academy. Naruto had been ready to go in but Tenten had stopped him.

"I have one more surprise for you Naruto-kun." she said.

"Gee Tenten this armor is amazing. I think I would feel guilty if you gave me anything else."

"It's part of the outfit actually." she said. "It want you channel some chakra through the cloth."

"Why?"

"Just do it." she ordered. Naruto channeled his chakra along his suit and where it flowed the cloth seemed to change to a orange and red the pattern's shifting back and forth. It look like flames were rolling along him. The effect was awesome. He looked up at Tenten.

"You gave me orange!"

"Flames but yeah."

"I don't get it how did you do it? Is it some sort of genjutsu?"

"No actually it's specially treated thread like the suit itself. It's treated to be used for special camouflage gear. When chakra is channeled through it reflects different parts of the light spectrum. You might be surprised but most ninja don't need orange for stealth. However since someone I know likes orange for some reason I was able to get plenty of orange and red thread for cheap. I worked it into the armor. I figure most of the time you can be stealthy like a proper ninja but when you go into battle you can look like a regular torch bouncing around the battlefield. Normally I would be worried about you being a target but since you seem to like rushing into battle head on I figure it didn't matter, anyways you always have so many clones I guess you'll be alright."

Naruto stared at the illusions of flames rolling over his arm. With a thought he stopped the chakra and the suit was a pitch black once again. He grinned and before Tenten could react he had jumped her in a full tackle hug. She fell to the ground.

"You're the best Tenten! Thank you!"

She hugged him back and for a moment both friends sat there. She pushed him back gently.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. I guess knowing how to sew isn't so bad."

"You're really good at it Tenten."

"You tell anyone and I'll try my new jutsu on you."

"The one that nearly killed you?"

"I'll get it. Now you need to get going. You can't become Hokage someday if you don't become a genin first." she teased. Naruto turned to leave but then stopped and looked back at her a serious look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't leave yet. You've done a lot for me over the last few days and I haven't done anything for you."

"That's not true Naruto-kun."

"Yes it is. I don't have anything I can do for you yet but I do want to show you that you mean a lot to me."

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered.

"Tenten I know you've said you want to become stronger that Tsunade. I get that dream. So I promise you this. As long as you let me I'll do everything in my power to help you achieve that goal. On my word as a ninja."

Tenten paused. For some reason she was slightly disappointed. She didn't know why what he said was sweet. She grabbed his hand.

"Okay then but that is unfair Naruto-kun."

"What! Why?"

"You paid me for the armor. You bought the weapons I made. You trained with me and I got just as much from it as you did. That kind of promise is something I can't accept."

"But-"

"Unless."

"Unless?"

"You accept my promise in return. Naruto-kun you have a dream too. You want to become Hokage. You want to be the strongest Hokage ever. I'll let you help me with my dream but only if you promise to let me help you with yours. That is only deal good enough for me. Is that fair Naruto-kun?"

"That's fair." he said with a catch in his throat.

"Well then," she said smiling brightly. "Go graduate! Remember the future Hokage should make a entrance!" He grinned and laughed and bounded toward the building.

Tenten wasn't about to miss this and made her way to a window overlooking the auditorium hidden in the shadows.

**Present**

Well she had told him to make a entrance. At least he looked good. The clothes seemed to be on fire as he stood there. He let the effect fade until his armor was all black. Everyone seemed to be either annoyed or angry with his display except for a few. The Uchiha survivor was just sitting there staring at him. A pink hair girl looked like she was ready to bash his head in and from her perch she could see a silver eyed Hyūga girl hidden in the back obviously staring at Naruto-kun shyly, like she liked him.

She didn't notice that she lightly held her kunai.

**2**

"Naruto what are you doing!" Sakura shouted. "You almost took off a year of my life.

"Sorry Sakura. I wanted to show off my new clothes." he said grinning.

"Who care about what you wearing Naruto? You always look-"

"Pretty good actually." Ino interrupted. Sakura paused and then blinked. Had Ino just given Naruto a compliment? She actually looked at her stalker. He was not wearing his old jumpsuit instead he wearing a rather sleek black shinobi battle-gear. It fit him far better than the jumpsuit. Also she noticed he seemed to be rather cleaner than he normally was. Was his hair trimmed? It still had a wild look but it looked better.

"Ino's right you actually do look pretty good. What's up?" she asked honestly curious.

"Oh I have been try to get my act together now that I'm a genin." he said a tad more shyly under the abnormal praise.

"Weren't you just on fire?"

"That! I know it's it awesome!" he said excited. For a moment the suit seemed to have orange and red flames flowing over it and then they were gone again.

"A friend of mine had to do some alterations to make this fit. When she did she did this to it. She knew I loved orange."

"So who was she?" Ino asked slyly.

"Uh a friend." she stammered. He suddenly remembered Tenten's warning about her sewing skills. Visions of dying multiple times flashed through his head.

"Come on now you can tell us." asked Ino. Naruto tried to look for a way out. Unfortunately more people were making their was over too him since he had made such a grand entrance.

"What I want to know is why the hell the little twerp is here? Didn't you fail the exam you idiot." the voice was said with arrogance and swagger. It was Kiba walking through everyone else.

"Shows what you know dog breath I passed the test." he countered silently thankful that he had interrupted the girls questions. Kiba was one of the few people he actually counted as a friend. Friend up to this point mostly meaning someone he could hang out with despite the anger the village showed him. Still it was something.

"Naruto how did you manage to pass the test? You clone was well...pitiful." asked Sakura. Naruto paused. He had been told to keep the incident with Mizuki to himself at this time. Especially while ANBU was investigating the possibility of other traitors. He had worked out another story.

"I took some extra credit." he grinned and with a handsign summon two Shadow Clones.

"Are those solid clones?" Sakura asked a little amazed.

"Yeah it turns out I have high chakra levels so I can actually do the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu easier than a regular clone jutsu." he explained. He was rather proud with himself for thinking up a cover story in advance.

"But how did you find out you had high chakra levels?" asked Sakura.

"Right and who taught you the Multi-Shadow Clone? Isn't that a A rank jutsu?" added Ino.

"Err." he stuttered. Maybe he should have thought of his story a bit more.

"I helped with both of those." a voice said from behind the group. Iruka Sensei stood there delighting just a bit in Naruto's discomfort. "I knew how hard Naruto was working with his test so I had him examined by a friend of mine from the medical corp. Once we knew that Naruto had such high levels of chakra the Hokage granted me permission to teach him the Multi-Shadow Clone. Once he proved he could do that the Hokage granted him permission to pass with the rest of the class."

Voices came from many of the classmates surrounding him.

"Sounds like he cheated to me."

"Hokage always seemed to show him favoritism."

"Of course how else could someone like him even get into the Academy?"

"My Mom said to stay away from him, that he was dangerous."

"My Dad said the same thing."

It seemed to go on and on to Naruto's ears. Iruka frowned and Kiba seemed to move just a bit as if placing himself between Naruto and the harsh words. To his surprise Sakura and Ino also did the same.

"Alright class! I think you've all waited long enough. Everyone get back to your seats!" The class grumbled but the entertainment was over but all the students really did want to graduate and meet their new Sensei. Sakura and Ino just left with Sakura waiving toward Sasuke but Kiba stayed for a moment.

"Well I'm glad you made it twerp."

"Really?"

"Yeah you're my favorite punching bag." he said popping his knuckles a grin on his face.

"Won't be so easy next time Kiba I've gotten stronger just in the last two weeks."

"I'll believe it when I see it." he said turning around he walked toward his seat.

Naruto headed toward his seat which was next to the teme. He sat down and glared at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke without moving glared back.

"You going to say anything?" Naruto finally asked.

"You're not worth my time."

"I hate you so much sometimes Sasuke."

"Whatever."

"Naruto-kun?" a voice interrupted his reply to Sasuke. He turned and saw Hinata Hyūga standing there hands clasped in front of her. She was rubbing them together nervously and while speaking to him was not actually making eye contact.

"What's up Hinata?" he asked nicely. The Hyūga girl did not talk much but she had never been mean to him either. While he waited for her to respond his silently used his Observe skill on her. He had not been able to in the two weeks since training since much of her time was spent in the Hyūga Clan compound. He was actually kind of impressed with her overall stats. She was a strong Lv. 7 with maxed out Academy skills and like many other clan children well developed skills in her own clan arts. At a glance she should be one of the strongest ninja in their class not just among the kunoichi. Then why did she do so poorly in regards to battle? He looked further down her description.

There it was, flaws. Similar to the one he him had. Things about yourself that were broken. She had three that hurt her worse than his did. Inferiority Complex, Despair and Fear. Those flaws each were all minuses against her stats and combat skills. More than that they affected her social interactions as well. His eyes went wide went he saw his reputation for her. It was nearly maxed out. Why would someone who seemed to think so little of herself think so highly of him? He looked up from the screen and saw she was waiting on him. She must have thought he was ignoring her in some way. He watched her closely for the first time noticing how nervous and afraid she was just to have a conversation. A chime sounded.

_-Empathy (Passive,Active): Lv.1. MP cost 10. This ability is a subset of the Observe skill. You have gained a window into the hearts of other and are more aware of the emotions around you. 10% bonus for Wisdom Stat. 10% bonus for detecting lies. Spend mana for additional information on a target not available through Observe skill alone. _

"Not now." he mumbled.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked her face going pale.

"Sorry not you Hinata. I was annoyed with teme over there." he said throwing his thumb over at Sasuke.

"Hm." Sasuke replied.

"What did you want?" he asked trying to sound engaging.

"I-I—just wanted to say I'm happy y-you made it."

"Thanks Hinata. That means a lot."

She blushed and nodded and then ran off. Naruto sat back down his thoughts heavy. So far he had only been noticing the strength of his comrades. He was using it as a ruler to gauge how strong he was. He thought of his power as a tool to become the strongest shinobi possible.

But was that all there was too it?

He looked over at Sasuke and used Observe and Empathy on him and gazed over his profile. He was strong of course. Actually in two weeks he had grown in power as well. But he looked at his flaws.

_ Sasuke Uchiha: As one of the last of the Uchiha clan Sasuke saw his older brother Itachi murder his entire clan on one dark night. The young shinobi is set on a dark path of vengeance that if not stopped will either corrupt or kill him. He values his quest above all else. (Empathy Bonus) Not all should be fooled by Sasuke's dark nature. He desires friendship and family but believes those things are forbidden him. As of yet he has not fallen so far into the dark that he could not be saved. _

_Flaws:_

_ Vengeance Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have been wronged greatly in your life. You have a desire to destroy those who have wronged you. You will follow your path to the detriment of all else. +30% to combat skills. -30% to teamwork -50% to judgment. -50% when trying to resist corruption._

_-Deceptive Aura: Your nature allows you to conceal the anger in your heart. This allows you to work in the world around you, even a level of popularity in those that see only your strength. However those that get close can usually see through this _

_ Depression Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have lost the ability to see the joy in the world around you. -30% to social skills._

_ Alienated Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You fell cut off from the world even those who would be your friend you see as a potential enemy...or as something to be lost. -30% to social skills. _

Sasuke was driven by vengeance. Naruto supposed he should have thought of that but honestly he had never thought about the backgrounds of his classmates. To be fair his life was pretty rough. He had vaguely known about the Uchiha massacre but he was much younger when it occurred. Still it wouldn't have to hard to think about how that had made his favorite rival feel.

"What now?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Naruto realized it looked like he had been staring again. It was hard to remember no one else could see what he did.

"Who are you hoping will be your Sensei?" he asked.

"I don't care as long as they're strong." he commented and then proceeded to ignore him again.

Iruka called order to the class.

"Alright everyone first I want you all to know how proud I am of each and every one of you. You've all worked very hard to get to this point. But it only gets harder from here on out. Train, grow stronger and look out for each other and I'm sure you'll all become fine shinobi." He finished up with calling each of their names in turn, when they went down to the front of the class he gave them their hitai-ate and a note of praise.

"Naruto Uzumaki." he called out. Naruto walked down toward the desk. Some of the students gave him the same hateful looks the adults did. But not all. Many were neutral not caring about him one way or another but others seemed to actually be happy for him. It was good reminder that the world was not out to get him.

At least not some of it.

"Naruto I want you to know I'm really proud of you. You fought hard to make it here though your scholastic studies could have been much better." he said cheerfully. "Still you showed what kind of person you were when you fought Mizuki. Someday when you're Hokage I'll be proud to fight under you." Naruto was stunned. Iruka really cared. Not to mention his reputation just went up by 10 with him. He was quietly lost in the moment.

"Uh, Naruto?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Where's your protector? I can't give to you until you hand it back to me." Naruto paused. His protector. That Iruka had given in thanks. The one he had been keeping in the pocket of his jumpsuit.

The same jumpsuit Tenten had blown up with glee. Crap.

"Naruto you didn't lose it did you?" he said in the more familiar tone of finding out what he had done now.

"Well." he said. He felt a small thump on his chest. A small stone fell to the floor. His hand automatically reached for the spot where it hit and he felt a piece of metal there. He reached and pulled out his protector.

"Ah I see you changed the cloth. The old one was wearing out. Blue is a interesting choice but better than that orange jumpsuit."

Naruto stared at the protector. The cloth was blue. Not just any blue but the same color sash he had used in training. Tenten had used it to replace the cloth the metal piece was attached to. When did she have time to do that he wondered?

"Well hand it to me." Naruto listened and Iruka turned him around and tied the protector to his forehead.

"Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki. Genin of the Leaf!

**3**

Tenten watched the proceedings with a happy smile. It wasn't long ago that she was graduating and it brought back found memories. Naruto was mingling with several of his friends. She knew of Kiba and Ino but the pink hair girl was unfamiliar. She seemed to be shouting a lot at Naruto-kun which was annoying. He seemed to not be bothered. The acoustics were good where she was and she heard some of the comments about Naruto and reminded herself that stabbing everything that bothered her was not a good way to deal with her problems.

Iruka came up and talked to the group and they scattered making their way to their seats. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke Uchiha which clearly annoyed the pink haired girl. A fan-girl. Ugh. Hopefully it was just a faze. What so many girls saw in him she didn't understand. She hated brooders. She preferred guys who could actually be happy and have a good time.

The Hyūga girl came up and talked to Naruto. She was incredibly nervous and Naruto smiled at her as he talked. Tenten once again found herself clutching one of her kunai. Her body was tense as they talked. But after a few moments the girl practically raced away from him. She let out a sigh of relief.

She stopped. Why had she done that? It was just some random pretty girl talking to her Naruto-kun. It was not like she asked him out on a date or something. Not that it mattered if he went on a date.

Damn. She did like him.

When did that happen? She only knew him for two weeks! Sure she had spent a lot of time with him but still.

Yukari Sensei was going to rub that in. How was she going to deal with this? She didn't even know if she wanted a boyfriend. The only two other guys she hung out with were Neji and Lee. Neji was a ass. Lee was a good guy but even if she liked him in that way it would be like dating Guy Sensei.

She suppressed a small shudder. She focused back on the ceremony when she heard Naruto's name called out. He went up to the front beaming. Iruka Sensei looked proud. A bit of worry crossed his face. His protector! She had forgotten to tell him about it! She eyed a small stone picked it up and threw it striking the pocket it was in. He took the clue and officially graduated a few moments later.

She stepped back further into the shadows confused as what to do. So she liked Naruto-kun. She was kunoichi of Konoha. If she could handle a fight for her life she could handle her feelings about a boy.

Right?

Nothing she could do about it now. She decided to wait until the ceremony was over and after she found out who was on his team. It couldn't take that long.

**4**

"Kami. I'm so bored!" Naruto exclaimed now the one of only three people in the room. Not counting Tenten who was hiding in the window. He figured the rock had been her after all. She must have wanted to watch his ceremony and see whose team he was on. Which was fine if his new Sensei ever actually showed up.

"We're all bored Naruto." Sakura scolded though inside she was actually shouting in agreement.

Naruto was not sure how he felt about his new team. Sasuke had always been his rival in school and even knowing more about him didn't exactly mean he wanted to spend so much more time with him. And then there was Sakura. If you had told him just a few days ago that she and him would have been on the same team he would have been in heaven. But now? It didn't seem to mean as much. He didn't hate her or anything. He had a look at her stats and level and wasn't impressed. She was a level 3. With the exception of her Academy Studies Skill most of her other Academy skills were a 3 or 4. She had no additional combat skills. She did have a special skill called Adept Chakra Mastery which amounted to a far greater level of chakra control at similar levels than a normal shinobi. In that regards she was superior to him or Sasuke but she had done nothing with it. He knew enough now that she could be great at genjutsu or medical ninjutsu. The skill actually had bonuses for it. She did have a wide range of scholastic skills that had intriguing passive benefits but Naruto could tell they were random. She liked to learn. She hadn't applied that knowledge.

Naruto reminded himself that he wasn't that different. His power gave him goals. Things to work toward that gave clear rewards. Maybe she needed the same kind of help. But her profile was not encouraging.

_ Sakura Haruno: Daughter of civilians Sakura has always dreamed of becoming a strong kunoichi. Growing up the girl was originally described as a shy wallflower however and was thought she would be washed out of the program. Bullied and picked on by her classmates for her large forehead she tended to hide. After befriending Ino Yamanaka she began to come out of her shell and worked toward her dreams. Recently she has grown a major crush on Sasuke Uchiha which has cost her friendship with Ino and has caused her development to suffer. (Empathy Bonus) Sakura has several flaws common to girls at her age but her crush on Sasuke borders on obsessive due to her rivalry with Ino. The worst aspect is a constant diet to manage her figure earning her the Malnourished Flaw. In reality she is barely eating combined with a shinobi life style increases the effects of this Flaw. _

_Flaws:_

_ Dark Fan-Girl Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have a obsession with someone to the impairment of the rest of your life. -30% to leveling any stats. Flaw can removed with acceptance of the true nature of your obsession. _

_ Malnourished Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have had a consistently poor diet resulting in in a 15% decrease in all stats. Flaw can be removed with a change in diet._

_ Inferiority Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You believe everyone around you is superior to you in some way. Your lack of self confidence results in a -25% to combat skills and a -%10 to social skills. Flaw can be removed with extreme development of skills and real world experience to build confidence._

_Multiple Personality Flaw/Skill: Your high intelligence shows you your own flaws and fears but a deep seated denial has resulted in another personality which reflects your true nature. This duality leads to indecision which grant -10% to combat skills. Note: This flaw is also an inherent skill under certain conditions. It provides a natural resistance to genjutsu and mind control. (Empathy Bonus) This is not a true split personality but a reflection of the person Sakura could become._

A split personality? Not that the boy with a demon in him could say much about that. But he had thought so much higher of her. So all three of them were a little broken. Great team they'd make. Finally his boredom got the better of him and he headed over to the door. He took out a storage seal and attached it over the top of the door and the frame. When someone opened it it would be torn. That would release anything in it. Now what to put in it?

"Naruto, what are you doing now?"

"If our new Sensei is going to be late he can pay the price." Naruto said chuckling evilly.

"That's not good Naruto. You shouldn't be playing pranks like that." she said with a scold in her tone.

"That's too bad Sakura. I was going to let you pick what we were going to dump on his head."

"Really?"

"Hey you're the smartest on the team right? You did have the best written scores."

"No! I'm not that smart. I guess I'm good at tests is all. Sasuke-kun is the top of our class after all." she said looking at Sasuke.

So he knew she was obsessed with Sasuke and had a inferiority complex. How could he use that?

"Too bad because the strongest combat student and the strongest scholastic student would make a good match don't you think teme?"

"Whatever."

"Well I guess I could help." she said nervously.

"Good I was thinking of a eraser to the head."

"No it's too small, especially if we are using a storage seal. A bucket of water would be pretty funny I suppose."

"Where's a bucket?"

"The storage closet?"

Naruto walked over to it. It was locked. He didn't know how to pick a lock. Maybe he should pick it up as a Skill? He looked over at Sakura.

"Can you get in?" she just shrugged. Sasuke sighed and headed over to the teacher's desk. He opened up the desk drawer and took out a key and threw it to Naruto. He grabbed it and unlocked the door. Inside was some simple cleaning supplies including a bucket and a sink.

"Jackpot!" Sakura exclaimed. She shoved past Naruto to grab the bucket. She started running the water given it a moment to run cold.

"Sakura." said Sasuke. She turned quickly.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Soap." he nodded his head toward some detergent. Naruto put his arm on his shoulder.

"See teme I knew you could get into the spirit of things!" he said with a grin. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. The three members of team 7 carefully moved the sud filled bucket up to the seal and Naruto channeled chakra to seal it in place.

"You know if this works we could all be in big trouble." commented Sakura.

"At least we'll be in trouble together." commented Naruto.

"Hm." agreed Sasuke.

They all three went back to their seats. Naruto and Sakura chatted a bit looking anxiously at the door and Sasuke even grunted a few times in response. They heard steps outside and all three stopped and stared with baited breath. The door opened and a silver haired jōnin started to come through the door. The seal broke and bucket appeared and perfectly landed on his head covering him in foamy water. Naruto laughed out loud and rolled in his seat. Sakura grinned and failed not to giggle. Sasuke didn't respond but you could see a twinkle in his eye and a small smirk. Also if you were listen to the background you might have heard another girl laughing uncontrollably. A chime sounded. New skills acquired. Naruto waived it off to the side for now. The jōnin looked at them with one eye the over covered.

"First impressions; I think you're all worthless." he commented. "Meet me up on the roof in fifteen minutes." With that he poofed into non-existence.

"Shadow clone? That's cheating." said Sakura. Sasuke got up and headed out the door.

"Might as well see how much trouble were in." he commented. He walked out the door. Sakura began to follow but turned when Naruto wasn't moving.

"Are you coming Naruto?"

"Gotta check something. Be along in a minute."

She shrugged and headed out the door. A moment later Tenten appeared beside him.

"So how does it feel to be graduated?" she asked.

"Awesome. You like the show?"

"Um, it was great." she said with a slight blush. "Anyways you know who your Sensei is right?"

"No who?"

"Kakashi Hatake! He is Guy Sensei's chief rival. Well at least Guy thinks so." she said putting her finger to lip. "He is known as the Copy Ninja and knows tons of cool jutsu. But..."

"But what?"

"Well I've never heard of him having a team before. I've spoken with some other genin and chūnin about him and they say he has been up for teams multiple times before but he fails them every time."

"Every time!"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm sure it's mostly rumors just do your best when meeting him."

"You couldn't have given me some warning before I dumped a bucket of soapy water on his head?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Hey you were getting to know your team, good job by the way. It took weeks for us to start working like one."

"I wasn't trying anything special just thought it would be fun."

"Don't sell yourself short. Pulling a prank is like pulling a mission. You all had to work together to get the job done after all."

"I should head up there."

"Yeah." she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Good job Naruto-kun."

"Hey I'm going to invite my new team out for ramen later. You want to come?"

"Sure you'll probably be done soon. Most jōnin Sensei usually let their students off for the rest of the day after introductions. I'll be catching up at the shop. Swing by when you want to go."

"Okay see you then." She waved and bounded up and out the window. Walking toward the stairs he was thinking about his new team when he remembered he had gotten a skill notice. Two checked his screen and two new skills were showing.

_ Unity (Passive,Active): Lv.1 You have learned the value of teamwork and as a result have +10% to combat skills when working effectively in a group. Also automatically unlocks the follower ability._

_ Follower: When in combat you can cast Follower on a friendly target to add them to a passive group. Followers appear on you HUD and mini-map. Followers can be targeted with friendly items and effects from your screen as long as target is within range. Followers count as a passive group and cannot access screens or menu abilities however they can access leveling abilities passively directed by the Gamer. _

_Prankmaster (Passive): Lv.1: You are a natural trickster and love performing pranks on unsuspecting victims. +5% to success when performing pranks. Note: Pranks can have a major effect on reputation with target or community depending on situation. Beginner's Boost is active for first five levels of this skill. _

"Heh I haven't had a chance to do any real pranks in a bit." he said to himself. He would have to fix that later. But what about his reputation? Maybe if he only did it on those who really deserved it? Or maybe if he just didn't get caught? He would have to think about it.

The Unity Skill had a lot to think about. First he hadn't really thought about items having any effects on him or anyone else. He would really need to start using Observe more and experimenting. What did it mean to add someone as a Follower? The description indicated they would not necessarily know if he made them one so he should try that out too and if they could level while being targeted that could come in handy. He could start helping Tenten with her dream for one. How much could his power do? As he opened the door and walked out into the light he promised to figure out more.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Another chapter done. I will either have another chapter out this weekend or Monday. I'm trying to build some extra story for regular updates but we'll see. Also I intend to add a overview of the rules of his power in the next chapter or two. I've been making these rules up as I go so it's time for a bit of editing and clarifying.**_

_**Also I know I have issues with grammar that I am trying to improve. If anyone catches the obvious errors send me a PM. I want to find the mistakes I make all the time and correct them if possible. **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**SS: Thanks! Reviews help!**_

_**Ash0601: I haven't decided (but have thought about) most of those things yet. I usually don't decide until I get there in the story. As for the Shadow Clones they can help him level Skills but I think I'm going to put a cap on how much he can learn in relation to the power. But yes basically he can level up faster with them than without.**_

_**Karthik9: Thanks! Glad you enjoy.**_

_**DeathCrawler: Can't have no orange =)**_

_**Guest: Thanks!**_

_**Catcrazzed: Your Welcome!**_

_**CelticReaper: Thanks for a review!**_

_**BakaAndTensaiProductionz: Glad you liked it!**_

_**Random Guy: Funny you should mention it...**_

_**AnFan-n-More: Okay that was a lot but...right now at least I have no intention of save and reload in his power. As for where his power will take him I don't completely know anymore than you do =) I am just a but ahead in the story. I can say the idea of repeating the same story over and over seems a bit monotonous but who knows?**_

_**Guest: Right now I update as soon as I've finished a chapter and at least done one read through. Depends on the time I have. IRL is a harsh master.**_

_**Buterflypuss: Glad you enjoy it!**_

_**Alex2909: Poor Naruto right? Even with a cool entrance no love. **_

**Chapter 8**

Hiashi Hyūga sat sipping tea as Neji came in and bowed his head to the floor. He put down his tea and stared at his nephew.

"Speak." he commanded.

"I have a report about Naruto Uzumaki."

"I thought since you graduated the Academy it was difficult to keep tabs on him?"

"It was; but recent events have changed."

"Explain."

"Naruto recently graduated from the Academy. Since then he has been training with my teammate Tenten. I have been able to observe the two of them for the past two weeks."

"I was under the impression he had failed the Exam again?"

"I do not know the exact situation but it appears circumstances have changed."

"Probably the Hokage's doing. He always did have a soft spot for that child. You say he has been training. Has he grown stronger?"

"Marginally. Someone like him can only hope to improve so much."

"You might be surprised about how strong he could be."

"Uncle. If I may ask what is your interest in the boy? He seemed nothing more than a worthless, clanless orphan."

"That is not needed for you to know. Just inform me of any changes in his situation. You said he was training with your teammate correct?"

"Yes."

"Why was she training with him?"

"At first I believe it was mostly due to the fact they are both orphans but-" he hesitated.

"Go on." Hiashi ordered.

"I believe she may have developed feelings for him. I warned her away but she has not listened."

"Why did you warn her?"

"She is on my team and as such a association with myself and the Hyūga clan. Spending time with a waste such as him reflects badly on myself."

"Such pride from a member of the side branch?" Hiashi commented. Neji flinched just a bit. "Still you are right to an extent. Perception is everything with the Clans. But I think you'll find Neji that telling a teenage girl who not to be with will usually have the opposite effect." he said with a rare chuckle.

"My Lord?"

"For now I want you to let them be. In fact encourage them if they become involved. That means Naruto will be closer to you. Plus it could mean leverage in the future if needed. Now go, you have training to complete."

Neji bowed again and left quietly. How? How could such a loser be of any importance to his clan head? Or to Tenten? He was a natural genius far more skilled than that buffoon but still people seemed to flock to him. It was Lee all over again. People trying to escape their fate. Lee wanted to be a ninja despite not being able to use ninjutsu. Naruto wanted to be Hokage despite being clanless, talentless, and hated by the village. Tenten herself had a absurd dream of passing one of the Sannin! At least he she had only been giving it lip service; or so he thought. Now she was training even harder trying to reach some ridiculous goal! And then there was Hinata...

Neji didn't even want to think about her but she also seemed to be obsessed with Naruto. He would follow his Uncle's orders and make "nice" but he would help them accept their places in life. Even if he had to break a few of them in the process.

**1**

Naruto blinked in the bright sun after stepping onto the roof. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke looking happy and shyly looking over at her crush while Sasuke tried to ignore everything around him. He sat down on the other side of Sakura. Teamwork? It was hard for him to picture. He had learned of it from Tenten but all his teamwork skills were, literally, working with himself. He had always fought against Tenten in training. Still he had the equivalent of a few months of memories on it so it could only help.

But how was he supposed to work with his teammates? A few weeks ago Sasuke was just his rival (that is if he was honest he had been no match for) and Sakura was the girl he liked. Now he knew more about them and he was forced to actually think about what he knew. Heh, Gamer Mind versus his own natural hyperactive nature. For a moment Naruto wondered where his power came from? What was the world like that produced such a ability? Somehow he knew it had to be a different world than this. It was just too contrary.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi appeared in front of them staring with his one eye. Crap! He should have asked Tenten what was up with that. Not to mention the mask.

"Well, so you're my new team? Why don't you all introduce yourself?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Naruto shrugged.

"What do you want to know Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Things like who you are, your likes and dislikes, hobbies, goals things like that."

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto asked. "That way we'll know what we're you're looking for."

"Me? Okay I guess. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm not going to tell you my likes or dislikes. I don't have a lot of hobbies and my goals are well..." he said trailing off.

Sakura leaned over and whispered. "The only thing we learned was his name." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Okay Naruto. Your turn."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training and learning new things. I dislike waiting for ramen, dirty houses, and people who are judgmental. My hobbies are hanging out with my friend, learning new things, and pranking. My goal is to become Hokage and in the meantime to become the strongest shinobi I can be. I also want to protect anyone who means something to me." He wondered if he should have mentioned he had a powerful demon sealed in him and a strange power from another world. Maybe not. Small steps.

"Very good. Sakura?"

"Yes Sensei. My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." she looked over at Sasuke. "My goal in life is too..." this time she giggled. "What I dislike is." this time she paused looking over at Naruto her face grew softer. "my annoying ex-friend Ino who thinks she's so much better than me."

_Hmm she was going to say Naruto. What changed her mind? _Kakashi wondered.

"Sasuke?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes or dislikes. I don't have hobbies and I don't have a goal. I have a ambition I will make a reality. I will revive the Uchiha Clan...and kill a certain man."

The group paused as the dark words flowing from the young teen. Naruto sat there and after a moment of silence couldn't resist.

"Well teme I'm sure Sakura would like to help you with rebuilding your clan."

Sasuke didn't move but his face went a bright red. Sakura's face did as well but she reacted more harshly.

"Naruto! You jerk!" she yelled slamming her fist into his face. He could have avoided it, but well he had it coming after all. He couldn't hide his grin. He had fallen over and now Sakura was above him being held back by Kakashi Sensei.

"Now Sakura, killing your teammate on your very first day is not the best of starts."

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sorry Sakura, Sorry!" he pleaded. "It was a joke." After few moments she calmed down and sat back down.

"I had thought you had changed Naruto."

"It's more of a journey."

"Whatever."

Kakashi scratched his head. "I see we have a lot to work on. We'll see how you guys do with survival training tomorrow."

"Survival training Sensei? We've already had that at the Academy." commented Sakura.

"I have to judge your skills personally and this training is much harsher than normal."

"How much harder?" she asked nervously.

"Let's just say I would skip breakfast tomorrow. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6am." with that he vanished in a flash.

I need to learn how to do that; Naruto thought to himself. Problem for future Naruto. He turned to his new teammate.

"Hey guys sorry about that. If you're up for it I will treat you both to ramen at Ichiraku's later.

"Whatever." Sasuke said and jumped off the roof.

"Was that a yes or no?" he asked the air. "What about you?" he turned to Sakura.

"I don't know Naruto. You're acting weird today."

"Hey there's a fifty percent chance Sasuke will be there."

"Since when do you care what Sasuke does? And why haven't you asked me out or something?"

"Do you want me too?" he asked perplexed.

"No! Just it's not like you."

"Well I am capable of learning. Slowly. But we're on the same team now so we need to probably know each other better."

"And this isn't some attempt to trick me into a date?" she asked suspiciously.

"Come on! Sasuke was right here. I invited you both!"

"Fine. But if this is trick Naruto." she sighed. "I'll be there." Naruto worked out a time and watched her leave. He leaned across the rail and looked out across the village. He had wanted to ask Kakashi about his clan but he had disappeared too fast for small talk. He brought up his list of skills and his eyes focused on the Unity Skill. So this was a team. If you had told him he was going to have a meal with Sakura a few days ago he would have been ecstatic. Now he didn't know how he felt. Or even if he should be worried about it in the first place.

"Screw it." he said aloud. He could do something productive before dinner. He brought up his quest log and selected the Uzumaki Clan Quest. A arrow appeared on his mini-map.

"You can't hide from me Kakashi Sensei." he jumped off the roof in the direction of the jōnin.

**2**

Kakashi sat in a tree reading the latest volume in the Icha Icha series. This was probably his guiltiest pleasure. He probably should have spoke more with his team but he would learn all he needed tomorrow. If they passed then he would spend time with each of them. If they didn't...

Well it was best to not get too attached. Especially when one of the students was the son of your former teacher. A person you happened to feel a lot of guilt and responsibility for even if things were beyond your control.

Then there were the other two. He knew he would get Sasuke. He was the last of the Uchiha and interest in rebuilding his clan was a major concern on the council. Many didn't want him to be allowed to be a ninja and wanted to get down to the business of descendants right away. The Hokage pointed out that there would be a good chance he would become a enemy of the village if they tried that. So for now he would be trained. But if he failed the test tomorrow he might find his shinobi career sidelined.

Not that Sakura would mind. He chuckled to himself. Naruto was right. She would be willing to help him start the Uchiha clan again though she was bit young to really understand what that meant. Her skills were lacking at this point but if she had a goal to work toward besides being Sasuke's girlfriend he saw potential that could make a fine kunoichi.

That made Naruto seem all the more odd. He had read his file which was extensive due to his status as a Jinchuuriki, and he had seemed more scatterbrained. He had observed that for himself from a distance. By all accounts he should be almost as obsessed with Sakura and she was with Sasuke! Also he was much more calm with Sasuke; a rival who had been constantly upstaging him his entire Academy run, that he would have expected. Maybe it had to do with that student of Guy's who was watching the graduation. He had thought she was there on Guy's orders. Guy always wanted Kakashi to get his own team so they could be "rivals" but perhaps she was there on personal reasons?

_Speak of the Nine tails _he thought. There, in another tree over doing a fairly decent job of being stealthy considering his grades was Naruto. He sighed and closed his book.

"You might as well come down Naruto." The young ninja didn't look too surprised to be caught and made he way to the same branch Kakashi was on. He stood there staring.

"Well what can I do for you?"

"I came to ask you something but..."

"But?"

"I didn't know you were a pervert." he said pointing at his book.

"This it's just some harmless reading."

"Right, for a pervert."

"Naruto I'm not used to getting critiqued by students who haven't trained under me for a full day yet. Now you had something to ask me?"

Naruto eyed him suspiciously but decided to move on. "I wanted to ask you if you had any knowledge about the Uzumaki Clan?"

Kakashi masked his face. Why was Naruto asking about that? No one had been giving him any information about his heritage had they?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well my last name is Uzumaki for one."

"Many orphans are given names of past clans."

"I know that but I have good reason to believe I am a true Uzumaki."

"And those are?"

"Private Sensei."

The most likely explanation was someone had told him his parentage. However if that was the case he would expect more questions about the Fourth. How to handle this?

"Well I suppose it's possible. As far as I know most members of the Clan had bright red hair but you could be from a illegitimate marriage or something of that nature."

He flinched a little. Inside so did Kakashi. He didn't like talking about his own Sensei in such a manner. Naruto deserved better but he would need to speak with the Hokage first. Somehow Naruto was getting information he shouldn't.

"Fine, but how can I find out more about them?"

"I'll tell you what Naruto. If you do good on tomorrows test I will be happy to do some checking into it for you. Sound good?"

"Alright. I can live with that for now. Cya tomorrow then Sensei." Naruto headed off. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. He had put if off for now. He would have to speak to the Hokage. Tonight.

**3**

Tenten made her way to Ichiraku's for a ramen dinner with Naruto and his new team. Guy would be back soon and she wouldn't have as much extra time. Nor would she have as much time to work out her feelings. She laughed at that. She wasn't used to being indecisive about anything. Crap, she hoped this didn't mean she was turning into a fan-girl. The ramen shop came into view.

Speak of the devil.

Naruto-kun was sitting there with Sakura chatting amiably enough. She seemed to be chatting back and occasionally smiling. But she was the only one there! Sasuke wasn't to be seen. It was like they were on a date!

_I am not jealous! Only stupid fan-girl's are jealous! _Tenten thought loudly in her mind, fist clenched to her side. She focused on her breathing and relaxed. She walked up to the other side of Naruto. He sensed her presence and turned his face brightening.

"Hey Tenten! I'm glad you could make it!"

"Of course Naruto-kun you know I wouldn't miss it." she said sweetly. She looked over his head and looked (she did not glare) at Sakura who was drinking a soda. Sakura paused sensing a killing intent. Naruto noticed looked back and forth between the two girls. He did not quite know what was going on but he sensed danger.

"Sakura right? I'm Tenten." she said introducing herself. Sakura smiled hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you. Naruto said you would be joining us."

_I'm not joining you! You're joining us! _She thought. The fact they were here first was meaningless.

"Naruto-kun where is your other teammate, Sasuke?"

"That teme decided not to show. Not surprised really."

"I hope you haven't been too bored Sakura?"

"No, not really, Naruto's been a lot less annoying than normal." she commented.

_He's not annoying! Okay well maybe sometimes but it's more cute than anything else!_

"Well, that's good. I had to finish up at the shop so I was a little later than I meant to be."

"It's cool we we're debating whether we should eat anyway." commented Naruto.

"How come?"

"Kakashi Sensei says we're going to have survival training in the morning and said not to eat breakfast. I thought maybe I should skip dinner too since I'm on a diet" said Sakura.

Tenten took a glance over the young girl. Tenten was the student of Guy and as such had a good eye for physical development. The girl was much less developed than a girl her age should be. She wondered if she was "dieting" too much? That kind of thing was not healthy in a civilian life let alone the life of a shinobi.

"I don't know Sakura, I've been taught you want to eat whenever you get a chance. The life of a shinobi always means that your next meal is not a guarantee. I would suggest eating now and early in the morning."

"Yeah! It's my treat Sakura come on!"

_His treat! Is he buying her dinner! Which is fine! I mean it's not like he's asked me out...or anything._

"I don't know..."

"Come on it's a celebration! We've graduated. Tenten must have celebrated when she graduated." he said looking at her.

For a moment her mind flashed back to her "celebration" which was a 20 lap run around the village. She had passed out at 10. But it was Naruto's look that caught her attention. There was concern in his eyes. For Sakura. He was trying to get her to eat. Tenten was a little amazed. She wouldn't have expected most boy's his age to notice such a thing, let alone...well him. She liked him, she could accept that but most times he was pretty oblivious. A stab of guilt washed through her. She was being ridiculous. Whether she liked him or not that was no reason to act crazy; he was trying to help a friend!

"Naruto's right Sakura!" she said cheerfully. "Tonight's a celebration. Eat up!"

"Well it _is_ a celebration." she agreed reluctantly.

"Awesome! Ayame three of your best bowls of ramen!" he shouted before she could change her mind.

"It's not so big a stall you have to shout Naruto-kun." Ayame said coming over to the three. "Wow! Naruto how did you pick up two pretty girls like that? I didn't know you were such a ladies man."

Naruto quickly looked back and forth ready to dodge either a fist or a kunai but both girls were turned away slightly embarrassed. "Ayame it's not like that! Sakura and I just got put on the same team today and Tenten is-"

"Tenten! The same girl you've been talking about for two weeks now?"

"Yes?" he said with a note of hesitation...wasn't he supposed to have done something?

"The same girl I've been telling you to bring over for the same two weeks?"

"Well she's here!"

"The same girl who made you new clothes—at a discount?"

"I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Tenten yelled reaching for her weapons.

"I'm sorry! She tempted me with ramen! I'm weak."

"Don't get mad at him he really is weak against ramen." Ayame said laughing.

"And you're cheating on your new diet!" cried Tenten.

"Just a couple of bowls I swear!" he said inching away from her.

"Why Tenten you sound just like a wife scolding her husband." Ayame said slyly. Tenten immediately turned bright red and sat back down face downcast.

"That's just silly who could like Naruto?" joked Sakura. Tenten's head shot back up.

"What that supposed to mean?" she said angrily. She reached across Naruto to Sakura who was now trying to put some distance between her and the enraged kunoichi.

"I just meant that..he's sometimes...annoying?" Sakura stammered. Naruto was now trying to hold his friend back, not quite knowing what was going on.

"I happen to think he's just fine!" Tenten inched closer. Sakura prayed to Kami.

"Children." All three teens turned toward Ayame who slide three bowls of Ramen in front of them. They all stopped, looked at each other, and sat back down and began to eat, silently. Naruto felt the need to apologize, for what he wasn't sure but his instincts were strong on this. Tenten sat taking calm bites of ramen. One right after another.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?" another bite.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" another bite.

"Ayame and Sakura teasing you and stuff...about liking me." he chuckled nervously.

"Naruto-kun?" another bite.

"Yes?"

"I do like you." another bite.

"…..."

"..."

Tenten finished another bite and looked over at Naruto who still had not responded. He was sitting the hand holding a spoon with a petrified look on his face. Sakura was behind him just as frozen with a noddle hanging from her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it. She just hated indecision was all. She was the type of girl who got things done. He wasn't saying anything. He wasn't even moving. He may not be breathing. Her liking him had actually killed him. Her face began to grow red. There was no way this could get any worse.

Then, of course, it did.

"YOSH! SO MY LITTLE TENTEN LIKES A BOY DOES SHE! THE PASSIONS OF YOUTH ARE A FLAME THAT BURNS BRIGHTLY!

Her face went from red to a pale white instantly.

"Please no." she whimpered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Hi all I hope you like the next chapter. This was my first time really working with Guy and Lee so I hope it works well. **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Yinko: Thanks! Glad you like it!**_

_**Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P: Cool. **_

_**DeathCrawler: I know right. **_

_**Ash0601: I haven't decided completely the impact knowing Guy will have on this Naruto yet. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Fanficreader71: Thanks for the review. I hope to hit above one hundred after this next chapter.**_

_**Guest: The story goes where it goes =) but I don't intend for it to be overly romance.**_

_**Smurfninjaman: Well you'll have to tell me how terrifiying you think he was.**_

_**Catcrazzed: Welcome =)**_

_**Blood Enraged: They are fun.**_

_**Chuck2012: Glad you liked it.**_

_**10000 Fists: I'm trying to keep up with updates but I will depend on life of course.**_

_**Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P: =)**_

_**Guest: Thanks!**_

_**Karthik9: I'll do my best.**_

_**Pull Up Goose: Good question they don't have that awesome badass member the other clans seemed to have.**_

_**Buterflypuss: Glad you like it. Have to think about physical changes.**_

_**CelticReaper: =)**_

_**Phantom: Glad you like it.**_

_**Elemental77: Thanks and here you go!**_

_**Guest: We'll see but thanks for the review!**_

_**Amatsumi: No sorry. Tenten is not the kind of girl who would hold back once she realizes it (in my opinion of course) so let the fallout ensue!**_

_**Bone Idle: Thanks!**_

_**Random Guy: I hope you like how you work in this story =)**_

_**Shadow Shad13: Thank you!**_

_**SS: =)**_

_**Izca Graymane: Thanks! I hope you like the next chapter too!**_

**Chapter 9**

"Hah! I knew it! Call it old man!"

"Fine I have cleaning duties for a month!" Ayame power fisted into the air and cheered at her success.

Tenten did not feel so happy. She had just confessed her feelings to Naruto-kun, he had yet to respond,move or breath. That she could actually handle. But what she could not handle was **him** here, now, trying to help.

"So this is what one of my star pupils has been up too while I have been away!" Guy bellowed, not quite as loudly as before but still. The green spandex wearing ninja was not alone; next to him was a smaller clone of himself walking with the same exaggerated swagger.

"Not Rock Lee too." she whispered.

"Yes, Lee met me at the village gates eager to train! I was most saddened all three of my students weren't there!"

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!" she countered.

"I have been awaiting Guy Sensei's return by doing laps around Village. I knew Guy Sensei would always come back from a mission early for he has the power of youth!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Now, now Tenten we'll discuss your lack of commitment later. Let me see this boyfriend of yours!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Tenten you are a student of the Mighty Guy! What boy would not give himself to you once your feeling are known?"

"Please shut up." she begged.

"Now what is your name boy?" he asked Naruto. Naruto now found himself staring at the jōnin and still was unable to say anything. He found his glance diverted from Tenten to Guy back and forth. Finally a response came out of his mouth.

"Eyebrows." he said firmly. One of the said eyebrows went up in a look of confusion.

"Eyebrows? What kind of name is that for a fiery youth?" Rock Lee stood up straight and shouted out.

"Guy Sensei! That is not his name. I believe he is referring to your eyebrows Sensei!"

"Well they are manly eyebrows are they not! Very well since he is not talking Lee why don't you tell me about him?"

"Why aren't you asking me?" asked Tenten.

"Yes Guy Sensei! His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a year behind our class and recently graduated although at the bottom of his class. He is known for pranks and eating ramen. He is known as having a most unyouthful reputation!"

"Lee!" said Tenten hotly.

"I'm sorry Tenten you are my friend but it is the duty of youth to be honest to one's Sensei!"

Guy Sensei stared down at Naruto and he seemed to be thinking hard about the young Genin. After a moment he shook his head.

"Tenten I'm sorry, I cannot approve. You may not see this boy!" he ordered.

"What you can't tell me that!"

"Tenten you are my ninja apprentice and as such I have control over anything that could affect your training. Also since you don't have a father I feel it's my responsibility to keep you from bad boys who would be...unyouthful."

Tenten's face was red, whether from embarrassment or anger even she couldn't tell, but she was fuming.

"Guy Sensei! Did you not tell us that we are to forge are own path?" Lee asked.

"Of course Lee! But it is the job of a jōnin Sensei to guide his students down a proper path! That is part of Youth!"

"I see Guy Sensei! But can I ask one more question?"

"Anything Lee!"

"Should not Naruto get the chance to prove himself?" Tenten paused in her fuming...and her thoughts on which weapon to use first.

"You're right Lee! The power of youth demands a chance to prove your fighting spirit! Very well! Naruto!"

Naruto turned still not really processing the world around him.

"I challenge you to a battle for Tenten's hand!"

"No! That does not sound right on so many levels!" said Tenten.

"Tenten is right Guy Sensei."

"Lee?"

"You are far too powerful to fight Naruto. It would be an unfair contest." Lee stepped forward lifting one arm up in a beckoning challenge.

"I will fight him." he said with a smile.

**1**

She liked him?

Like **LIKED **liked him?

Naruto's brain was split in two pieces right now. The first part centered around his emotions and natural hyperactivity were going off in fifty different places at once but generally all were in shock. The second, his logical side, now augmented with his Gamer's Mind Skill were trying to warn him of several dangers. It went a bit like this.

_She likes me!_

_**I realize that. It's great really, but there's this green guy...**_

_ I don't even know how to handle this!_

_**He seems pretty strong. You should take a look at him.**_

"Eyebrows." _his emotional side noted._

_**Not what I was going for.**_

_ Should I date her? What about Sakura? I haven't worked that out yet._

_**We stopped liking Sakura approximately one week ago but the real issue now is we're being challenged to a fight.**_

_ I mean she's cute but she's kinda scary with all those weapons._

_**You like that and it doesn't matter.**_

_ Why not?_

_**Because now we're in a fight.**_

__"What?" Naruto asked out loud. The mini-clone of the larger shinobi was in front of him with a smile on his face and in a battle pose.

"Let me go!" Tenten yelled as Guy held her back with with one hand...while avoiding the occasional weapon strike. Sakura sat back fearfully watching each person in turn.

"Now Tenten it's most unyouthful to get in between a battle of two rivals for your affection."

"Lee isn't fighting for my affection!"

"True," he nodded, "but still it will be a most youthful fight. Tenten slumped down.

"He'll never want to speak with me again." she mumbled.

Naruto frowned at Tenten looking unhappy but he had other more immediate concerns.

"Okay, I'm back in the moment." he looked at Lee. "Who are you anyway?"

Lee paused and looked up. "Right I did not introduce myself. I am Rock Lee pupil of Guy Sensei, teammates to Neji and Tenten and I will be your opponent today!"

"Why are we fighting again?"

"I am fighting you for Tenten's hand!"

"No you're not!" shouted Tenten. He looked at her. "Can you please make this make sense?"

"Guy Sensei won't let me...be friends with you unless you, uh, prove yourself."

"Can he do that?" She shrugged helplessly.

"Okay." he turned back to Lee. "Well this seems like a stupid reason to fight but I'm your man! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the student of Kakashi Hatake...sorta. My teammates are Sakura and Sasuke. I will by happy to mop the floor with you."

"Did you say Kakashi Hatake?" asked Guy.

"Yeah?"

"YOSH!" shouted Guy flames bursting from his eyes in excitement. "LEE THIS FIGHT HAS BECOME EVEN MORE IMPORTANT. YOU NOW REPERSENT THE RIVALLRY OF PREVIOUS GENERATIONS! TWO STUDENTS FIGHT TO PROVE THE WORTH OF THEIR SENSEI'S TEACHING! DO ME PROUD LEE!" Guy threw him his biggest smile and a thumbs up.

Tears were coming down Lee's eyes. "Guy Sensei I will do my best to prove the power of youth!"

"Lee!"

"Guy Sensei!"

"You know he hasn't actually taught me anything." commented Naruto. Neither ninja was listening while tears were coming to their eyes. Tenten just tried to hide her face. Naruto took the opportunity to use observe on Lee. No time to look over all his info just his stats and skills.

Rock Lee. Lv.12. Average intelligence, luck and wisdom; high strength, dexterity, vitality and stamina. Really high strength. His skills were loaded with Taijutsu and some bukijutsu. Many of the Taijutsu added buffs to his already high stats. He had some flaws though. One was a Damaged Chakra Coils which prevented him from using any ninjutsu or genjutsu. How could he even survive off that? One was a temporary flaw called Weighted which cut his dexterity and strength in half. Naruto wasn't sure what caused it but he would take any advantage he could get. Even with no ninjutsu this fight would be tough.

**2**

Lee and Guy broke up a big hug, Tenten was caught in the middle since Guy had not let her go. She sat on the ground looking a bit ill.

"All right! I will be proctor for this fight! The battle will continue until either opponent is knocked out, gives up or I call the fight!" shouted Guy.

"Uh Sensei?" Sakura asked quietly. "Is it all right for you to proctor a match for your own student?"

"It's okay Sakura." Tenten said weakly. "If there's one thing I can promise you either of those two will be perfectly fair."

"Of course! Youth demands no less!"

"Oh. Okay." Sakura came and sat next to Tenten on the ground. Naruto and Lee made their way into the middle of the street which was now clear thanks to Guy's bellows. Sakura leaned over and whispered to Tenten.

"Tenten can Naruto beat Lee?"

"No."

"Is Naruto that weak then?"

"No Naruto-kun is strong but Lee is far stronger."

"That's not what a girl should say about her boyfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"You said you liked him."

"And look where that got him."

Sakura paused and looked at the scene playing out before her.

"Naruto tends to get himself in these kind of situations I've noticed. "

**3**

_Duel? Y/N_

Rock Lee had finished his moment and now stood across from him in the street. A screen had appeared in front of him. Naruto selected yes.

"Are you ready Naruto?" he asked.

_Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee! Fight!_

"By all accounts yes."

"Then have at you." said Lee. Naruto began to bring his hand together in a handsign to summon his clones when Lee...disappeared. Naruto was still in the act of channeling his chakra when Lee reappeared with a kick to Naruto's head. A decent chunk of Naruto's HP bar dropped and he bounced and rolled to the side. He had the presence of mind to come up in a guarded position.

_Status Effect: Dazed (30s) For duration of this effect you cannot perform any ninjutsu. _

Naruto saw the next attack coming (a punch to left side) and manged to block it, the next one was not as easy as it was a low kick but Naruto managed to jump above it. He was unprepared for the third fist to the face. His HP bar was about a sixth gone.

_Status Effect: Stunned (45s) For duration of this effect your movement speed is cut by 50%. _

Naruto vision was blurry and tried to back away to give himself some room to think and allow the effects to wear off but Lee would have none of it. He reach forward and grabbed Naruto's shirt and lifted him up and slammed him into the ground.

_Status Effect: Winded (1m) For duration of this effect your stats are cut by 25%._

Naruto was completely disoriented on the ground and thought the fight might be over right there. His health was now down by a third and Lee was making his way toward him.

_Dazed removed._

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he commanded and about half of his MP vanished. He was panicking and had over done it a bit. About fifty clones were scatter around the street. Lee looked at the horde and smiled.

"That is a very good trick for such a inexperienced ninja Naruto but you cannot hide in a crowd of illusions from me!"

One of the clones came right up to Lee and grinned. "We're not illusions." he said and sucker punched Lee right in the jaw. Lee spun and fell backwards. His HP went down a depressingly small amount.

"Lee!" Guy Sensei shouted. Lee immediately turned and bowed.

"Yes Guy Sensei!"

"You should never underestimate your opponent!"

"I do not believe I did Guy Sensei! It would be highly improbable for a newly minted genin to have the chakra to summon one solid clone let alone as many as Naruto claims to posses."

"Lee you know better than that!" Guy began.

"Are we allowed to attack him?" One clone said to another.

"I have no idea, this is the weirdest fight ever."

"Maybe we should jump him?"

"You first."

"I...think we'll let him talk."

"Good call."

Meanwhile two of the other clones had helped prime Naruto to his feet and mixed him into the crowd of clones. The status effects were almost up. He was also out of combat. With the help of a quickly whispered plan and handsigns he spread a plan among his clones.

"Lee you should have been able to tell they weren't illusions just from the way they moved! Use your head! You treated your opponent as many treat yourself. The path of Youth requires you to treat all opponents with respect."

"Thank you Guy Sensei!" Lee said adamantly. He turned back to the nearest clone.

"I apologize for underestimating you Naruto. I will treat you with the respect of a worthy opponent!"

"Um, thanks?" the clone said. Lee smiled at the clone...and then head butted him in the face. He dispelled in a instant.

"Well he's using his head." commented Sakura.

"Don't be so literal Lee!" shouted Guy.

"Yes Guy Sensei!" he replied dispelling two more clones with a single kick. He spun into a battle stance and attacked the next group. This group spread apart to gather back into squads of three surrounding Lee at various points. The formation was two clones in front acting as guards and one in the back. Lee stood back waiting on their plan of attack. With a shout the clones began running around Lee; the squads were about two rows deep each row moving counter to the other. Naruto was trying to confuse Lee and give himself several angles of attack. The third Naruto in every group drew out a kunai, it was a practice kunai only designed to hurt not kill an opponent, and as one they targeted Lee. The attacks came from several directions all at once. There should have been no way for Lee to avoid getting hit.

Lee just smiled.

The attacks were close, but not perfectly timed. The first few Lee dodged just by shifting his body just enough to avoid being hit, the others he began to knock out of the air with a punch or a kick.

_Now! _Naruto thought as Lee was blocking his other attacks. He took a kunai powered by Chakra Charge and combined Quick Target and Targeted Attack. He spent about 50 MP on the attack but the combination made a potent attack. Quick Target increased the speed of his attack and Targeted attack boosted his chance to hit and his damage already augmented by the chakra charge. Even using a practice kunai if it hit it would hurt, even on a higher level opponent like Lee.

It almost didn't. Lee sensed the incoming attack as he had before but because he had adjusted his speed for the multitude of other kunai he was unprepared for the faster deadlier attack. He still managed to take the hit in the left shoulder as opposed to the chest shot Naruto was aiming for. The force spun Lee into the air and he landed on the air with a thud. His HP dropped to just above half. Naruto couldn't use the Target skills again unless he broke combat and he wasn't about to give Lee a moment to recuperate. His skills boosted his resistance to physical attacks, he could be almost out of HP and still beat Naruto into the ground if he wasn't careful. Naruto dispelled about half of his clones to regain some of his MP. He had too many clones and they were crowding each other, he had learned from Tenten that sometimes less is more, not that you would know that from how many weapons she liked to throw around.

Naruto sent two squads right after Lee to try and attack him while he was down, he felt a bit bad for that but this fight was not his idea! The clone neared Lee who appeared dazed. But as they neared Lee's eyes opened and he smiled. He spun on his back and manged to take out three of the six clones. The remaining three pulled back forming a new squad. Lee stood up glance at the Naruto clones searching for the real one.

"I have to say I'm impressed Naruto, that was the second attack you've done that surprised me; you're showing yourself to be a much more accomplished ninja than your reputation would suggest." he reached up and popped his shoulder back into place, it felt like a practiced move, but he did grimace a bit from the pain.

"But you are not the only one who can surround a opponent." Lee ran right toward one of his clones faster than the clone could dodge or block and took him out. As the rest of the clones tried to get to him he jumped and landed a kick on another clone on the other side of the group. He then flipped and a spinning kick took out to more. Naruto was running out of clones fast. He brought his hands together to summon more.

"There you are." grinned Lee. He moved and hit a quick jab into Naruto's stomach.

_Status effect: Interruption (3s) Your Skill was interrupted. For the duration of this effect you cannot perform last used skill._

Naruto's HP dropped and he tried to catch his breath. Another jab.

_Status effect: Interruption (3s) Your Skill was interrupted. For the duration of this effect you cannot perform last used skill._

He fell to a knee. Another jab.

_Status effect: Interruption (3s) Your Skill was interrupted. For the duration of this effect you cannot perform last used skill._

He was on both knees now one hand on the ground. The attacks ceased.

"You have fought well. I would suggest now that you concede defeat."

"Hell...no..." he said breathing hard.

"You will not win Tenten's hand with your current level of strength."

"You're not fighting for my hand!" a voice yelled from the side. It was ignored.

"I'm not fighting for her." Naruto said in agreement. Lee looked down at him with a frown.

"What kind of friend are you if you will not fight for her?" he asked.

"Heh, I thought you were her teammate?" he said.

"I am proud to be her comrade and her friend." Lee agreed.

"Then you should know no stupid fight would ever make Tenten decide who she's friends with...or anything."

"Then why are you fighting?"

"Well, you did start it, but really; I'm fighting for me. For my dream."

"Your dream?"

"I am going to be Hokage one day. I will not make that goal if I fight easy battles. I will only get there by fighting strong opponents...even if it means I have to lose."

Lee had tears in his eyes. "This I understand Naruto! I also have a dream! I want to prove you can become a splendid ninja even without ninjutsu or genjutsu! I too will fight as hard as I can for that dream!"

"Then I'm glad to fight you Lee, but I'm sorry."

"For what Naruto?"

"This." Lee in his excitement had gotten too close to Naruto and when he was in range Naruto pulled his head back and bashed Lee in the head with the best headbutt he could land. Lee fell back. A chime sounded.

_Headbutt (Active): Lv.1: Special attack that grants a 50% chance to stun a opponent is landed successfully. _

_ Status Effect: Stunned (45s) For duration of this effect your movement speed is cut by 50%. (Rock Lee)_

Naruto attacked Lee furiously. He only had Academy Style Jutsu but Lee was was stunned and moving much slower than he would normally.

And Naruto had clones. Every single one of him tried to pound on Lee. Naruto had to remind himself not to fall into old patterns and limited the attacks to no more than three of him at a time.

(_30s) _Lee's HP dipped under half. Naruto keep pounding.

(15s) Lee's HP was about a third. Naruto tried another headbutt but it failed.

(5s) Lee's HP was down to about a fifth. Just a little more and he would win.

"That is enough." Lee said as he shouted and seemed to fill with strength. The three clones around him were dispelled with a quick flurry of attacks.

_Status Effect: Lion's Stamina: This ability allows a user to heal one third of total HP and temporarily increases strength by 25%_

Naruto watched as Lee's MP dropped by about a fifth and his HP jumped back to just under half. What was with this guy? He just didn't seem to know when to fall down. Naruto grinned. Well, neither did he after all. Once again Lee began to jump around the battlefield destroying clone after clone. Not again. Naruto stood still as his clones were destroyed trying to follow Lee's movements so he could reach him. A chime sounded.

_Perception has leveled up!_

_ Perception (Passive): Lv. 5. This skill grants the Gamer the ability to notice details about the world around him Unlike Observer which focuses on something specific. Used to counter stealth skill in opponents. Increase level to counter higher levels of stealth and grant new capabilities._

_ Perception has gained two new abilities at level 5!_

_-Anticipation (Passive): Your heightened sense of perception allow you a 10% bonus to dodge, block, and counter a known opponent. This bonus is doubled to 20% when Locked Target is used. _

_-Locked Target (Active): (10 MP) When casting Locked Target on your opponent your gain a 10% bonus to hit and damage. Locked Target can be countered by stealth of higher level than perception. Note: Significantly higher level targets cannot be targeted. _

"Locked Target!" Naruto commanded. Unlike the normal targeting he did on a object or person which was usually just a green aura surrounded the quarry Lee was now surrounded by a red aura and he seemed slower...no Naruto could feel and track his movements better than he could before. He saw Lee heading toward one of his clones, Naruto ran and aimed a kick to intercept Lee's attack. It hit dead on knocking Lee back, but the genin merely rolled with the kick rising back in a combat stance.

"Once again you were faster that I expected Naruto, I feel that the time has come to not hold back on you anymore."

"Hold back?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I apologize for not showing you the respect you deserve. I judged you harshly based on rumors." as he was talking he reached under his sleeves and pulled out strapped on weights and threw them to ground. When they landed they made a noticeable dent in the ground. They were far heavier than they should be.

_Seals _Naruto thought thanks to his studies. Lee reached down to his leg warmers and repeated the same trick.

_Status Effect: Weighted (Flaw) removed. (Rock Lee)_

Lee's overall power just doubled.

This time Naruto did not see him move. He did not feel the blow that took his HP bar to nearly zero.

_Status Effect: Knockout (3m) _

_ You have lost your duel._

**4**

"Naruto-kun!" a voice shouted shaking him. He was a little worried. His HP was low. What would happen if he actually went to zero? He opened his eyes to see Tenten and Sakura both looking at him worriedly.

"Naruto-kun!" she said more excitedly when opened his eyes and then she hugged him for all she was worth.

"Tenten I told you he was in no real danger. Yosh! I would have intervened if he was." repeated Guy.

"He never should have been in a fight in the first place!" exclaimed Tenten.

"But Tenten it was a most youthful fight!" said Lee.

"That doesn't matter!"

"It was a good fight." Naruto agreed pushing himself to his feet.

Tenten sighed, "Not you too."

Naruto smiled. "What can I say it was fun! But," he said his tone turning more serious as he looked at Guy Sensei. "what about me and Tenten being friends?"

Guy looked at Naruto.

"Naruto how did you gain your strength?"

Naruto blinked. "Well the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu helped me cram a lot of training in but mostly it was her." he said pointing at Tenten. "Tenten has been helping me train as much as possible."

"Is this true Tenten?"

"Yes Sensei."

"I notice you seem to have grown stronger as well since I was gone. Is this also due to training with Naruto?"

"Yes Sensei, he has helped me as much as I have helped him."

"Then I can only say one thing." he said solemnly. Naruto and Tenten both held their breath.

"YOUR LOVE MUST BE BORN FROM THE PURE PASSIONS OF YOUTH! I WOULD BE THRILLED TO HAVE SUCH A YOUTHFUL YOUNG MAN SEEING MY TENTEN!" he yelled pounding Naruto on the shoulder, "BUT I MUST INSIST NO GRANDCHILDREN UNTIL YOUR BOTH CHUNIN!" he finished with a grin and thumbs up.

Naruto and Tenten stood there both of there mouths hanging open. Sakura was laughing rolling on the ground. A flash from the ramen shop showed Ayame with a camera.

"Yes! Blackmail." she cheered.

"Naruto, Tenten I would be honored to be your child's godfather." agreed Rock Lee mimicking he mentor's pose.

"I...I...I am going to kill the both of you." Tenten said quietly. With calm precision she pulled out two scrolls. Guy saw they looked similar to the scrolls she used for Twin Rising Dragons.

"Twin Roaring Dragons!" she shouted rising in the air her hands just barely touching the scrolls. Her MP dropped a great deal but not the uncontrollable amount it had before. Nearly every weapon went in the right direction. Guy grabbed Lee and was avoiding dozens of weapons.

"YOSH! You have grown stronger!" he said proudly.

"Die!" she yelled back.

**5**

Tenten breathed hard as the figures of Guy and Lee vanished into the distance, she could not believe those two! She went red after her anger began to fade; now she had to talk to Naruto. She had no plan for this! It was supposed to be a talk, not some over the top battle! Tenten took a deep breath and turned around. Naruto was standing there looking at anywhere but her. Great now he was embarrassed too.

"Naruto-kun..." she said awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry about that!" she said bowing.

"Stop!" he said quickly. "I mean you had nothing to do with it so you have nothing to apologize for."

"Well they are my team."

"You don't pick your team." he said with a grin.

"Kinda like family." she agreed.

"So are we gonna talk about what you said?" he asked.

"We don't have to Naruto-kun. I mean after all of that I don't know if you even want to."

"I do but...not right now."

"What do you mean NOT RIGHT NOW!" a voice from the side exclaimed. Both Naruto and Tenten turned and saw Sakura standing there fuming. They had both sorta forgotten she was there.

"Uh, hi Sakura." said Naruto.

"Don't you hi Sakura me! A young girl just confessed her feelings for you Naruto and the best you can do is tell her to wait!"

"I did sorta fight for her too." he said defensively.

"That doesn't count! You wanted to fight anyway! Sit down and talk to her!"

"No." said Tenten. Sakura blinked at the interruption.

"Thank you Sakura but I'm not going to force Naruto-kun to do anything he doesn't want too."

Sakura looked at the two of them and threw her hands up in the air. "You're an idiot Naruto!" and she stalked off into the night.

Naruto looked at Tenten. "I do want to talk to you but..."

Tenten held up her hand. "This was lot, if you need time to think about it I understand and...if you don't feel the same way I understand that too."

"No...I mean...Argh! This is so frustrating!" he said holding his hands to his head.

"Take some time and think about it Naruto-kun." she said walking off. As the night hid her from him she tried not to let any tears fall.

**6**

Sakura's right. You are dumb." commented Ayame.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"When a pretty girl who shares your interest and goals says she likes you? Say you like her back! You do...don't you?"

"I...think so."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I literally can't tell you."

Ayame sighed. "Well Naruto-kun I would suggest telling someone; a girl like that won't wait around forever."

Naruto's face took on a determined look.

"There is someone I can talk to about it." he said. A quick goodbye and he made his way off to the Hokage tower.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Chapter 10 is up! Also I have a editor! I hope between me and him little errors will be fewer. So real life is catching up, I am going to try and keep up with one chapter a week but there could be delays. I will do my best =) **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Mortimer Grimm: Ah but I like replying here it seems more personal...a more direct communication between the reader and the author. **_

_**DeathCrawler: Thanks for the review! That was my first real fight with Lee so glad you liked it!**_

_**Noskillnofun: It a balance between new powers and overpowered but I am going to introduce more game devices soon. **_

_**Steam Powered Crow: Guy helps in his own special way =)**_

_**Karthik9: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Fanficreader71: Hope you like the next one too!**_

_**Elemental77: Thanks!**_

_**Chuck2012: Glad you liked the fight scene!**_

_**Catcrazzed: Welcome!**_

_**Shadow Blade Shinobi: Glad you like it =)**_

_**Phantom: Thanks! **_

_**Guest: Hmm well sorry you didn't like it.**_

_**Trebeh: Thanks Trebeh!**_

_**Freshrice01: =)**_

_**Ash0601: No I don't think it would give him a out however if his perception and observe are high enough in comparison to his opponent it should allow him to know he is in a genjutsu and try to escape. **_

_**Uncageduzu: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Inuyonas: Heh**_

_**CelticReaper: Thanks!**_

_**Edengrave: I try my best =)**_

_** : Well I agree he should ne stronger but too stronger and the story is boring. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Jake: Part of the issue is I just hadn't used them yet. But Henge would not work (I'm my mind) as much as people think. The library for example is guarded by shinobi who would be looking for ninja using it as would other various locations. He may get away with it on civilian targets but well my Naruto just hasn't really tried it much. He wants to face things head on. And if by details you mean like numbers for stats and stuff...you basically already got it if I tried to keep the numbers under control I would eventually be spending more time trying to keep that straight than anything else so I just avoid it all together. BTW thanks for all the reviews =)**_

_**Lord Sigfry: Thanks for the review. As for levels don't thinks levels in The Gamer equate with levels in this story. I took the basic mechanic only.**_

_**Hachichiyyin: Noted. No promises.**_

_**Lydia-Hood: Two counter points. All of the Konoha 12 are "special" ninja. In that I mean they are all far more powerful than a normal genin coming right out of the Academy. Then they are trained by jōnin who are also of the same class so they get stronger faster. They're all hero class characters in terms of the story. Iruka on the other hand represents the "Everyman" ninja. The red shirt. He has been Chūnin for a long time and most likely will never make jōnin. His purpose is not to be another power house but to be Naruto's father/older brother figure. I think most of the Konoha 12 surpass any power he has by the Chūnin exams at the latest. **_

**Chapter 10**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was up late as he usually was going through an unending pile of paperwork. Their were many thing the Third Hokage loved about his job. He loved the people, the responsibilities, the flashy outfit, but the second he started his paperwork he ended up being depressed. He had no idea how many hours he had wasted signing off on thousands of reports over the years; he knew they were important, sometimes a single signature could stop a war or save lives but mostly it was documents that fell into the category of too important for a scribe to handle but too common to be interesting.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was making a bigger deal of this than usual and he knew the reason why. Bad new always made him grumpy and impatient with details and Kakashi always had a way of presenting him with bad news.

**2 hours earlier**

The Third was still working on paperwork when he felt a presence enter his office.

"Kakashi." Hiruzen said without looking up.

"We need to talk."

"About Naruto or Sasuke?"

"Both...but I am especially concerned about Naruto." the Hokage signed one last piece of paperwork and then sighed and put down his pen.

"You knew what you were getting into Kakashi. Sasuke has been severely traumatized by his families murder and Naruto has had a very lonely childhood it will take time to train them into a proper team."

"I understand that. Sasuke is obsessed with revenge but I would be surprised if he wasn't, it's Naruto whose different that I expected."

"How so?"

"He's much calmer and more focused than his file would suggest and from what I observed of him in the past. He still is a hyperactive knucklehead at times but he seems far more aware of the world around him than he was just a short time ago. He has been spending time training, he has changed his outfit from that horrible orange mess, and his apartment is cleaner than mine. Though to be fair I never spend much time in mine. I even think he may have a girlfriend but I don't think he knows it yet."

The Third's eyebrow went up. "That is a change. I visited him just about 3 weeks ago and he seemed normal."

"Most of these changes occurred since his graduation as far as I can tell."

"Hmm, the event with Mizuki may have been just what he needed. Being near death can change a person Kakashi."

"It seems a little different than that but I can't explain it fully."

"Well I would say we should wait and see after all most of these changes seem positive."

"Not all. He is asking about his clan."

"How does he even know about his clan?"

"He has been researching at the library."

"Naruto?"

"I told you he's changed."

"So what did you tell him?"

"That he may have been named after the clan in honor of their memory but he didn't buy it, he knows he's a true Uzumaki."

"Wishful thinking of a lonely boy."

"No, he feels it is a fact."

"There are no records he could access that would lead him to his parents."

"The secret isn't exactly well hidden either. He looks just like his father and there are more than a few who remember Kushina was pregnant and could put two and two together. I'm surprised it hasn't happened already."

"Most from that time only remember the Nine Tails attack. Kushina being the Jinchuuriki wasn't widely known and it was thought her and her baby died in the attack. Naruto's secret is maintained simply due to the fact most don't want to think of him as anything other than a demon. Why, if they thought of his parentage they probably would have to think of him as a person too."

"Why even give him the name of Uzumaki then?"

"I wasn't going to take everything from that boy. Minato was going to name him a Uzumaki did you know that?"

"No."

"It was going to be a gift for Kushina. She lived everyday thinking she may be the last of her clan so Minato was going to have Naruto carry on the Uzumaki name. I don't think he ever got a chance to tell her before..."

"Right. I stalled with him for now but how do you want me to handle it?"

"I'll need to think on it. I still feel it's too dangerous to tell him his parentage before he is strong enough to defend himself but we may not have a choice."

"Agreed. I wonder how Sensei would have felt about all of this?"

"He would have probably been disappointed in us I'm sure, if not outright furious, but our actions have been determined by circumstance."

"Could we have done better?"

"If we had more time, possibly, but it's impossible to judge such a situation, we can only live with our choices and try to make better ones in the future." Sarutobi said taking a puff on his pipe.

"For now, if he asks, tell him you'll look into his parentage and then consult with me again."

"Yes Lord Hokage." with that he vanished.

**Present**

Once again Sarutobi rubbed his temples trying to stop a headache. What he most hated about his job was lying to good people, even if it was for their own interest.

He heard a commotion outside his office door.

"You can't come in." said the muffled voice of his secretary.

"I need to talk to Old Man!" said a much louder younger voice.

"It's late Naruto! Come back tomorrow!"

"I'm gonna see him now!" Naruto demanded. The Hokage sighed and with a handsign to one of the Anbu stationed in his room he opened the door.

"He can come in."

"But Lord Hokage!"

"Thank you, but that will be all for tonight."

"Yes Lord Hokage." the secretary said and bowed leaving the room.

Naruto strode forward and sat in the sit across from the Hokage. His head was bowed and he looked stressed. This was unlike the boy Sarutobi normally saw. He wondered if he had already found out more about his parentage already.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he asked gently. Naruto looked up and meet his eyes.

"I need to know about the being a Jinchuuriki." The Third was for a moment caught off guard but did not let it show on his face. With all the talk of Naruto's clan and family he had been expecting a different question, but you don't become Hokage without learning to deal with life's little twists.

"I see, I was wondering when you would ask about that. Mizuki told you two weeks ago after all."

"I wanted to talk about it sooner but I have been distracted."

"So I hear, I am happy to find you so dedicated to your training Naruto."

Naruto gave a small smile. "Well I can't take your job unless I get a lot stronger Jiji."

"Indeed. So where would you like me to start?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He sighed. "Naruto I wanted you to have as normal childhood as possible so when you were bonded to the Nine Tails I ordered no one to talk about it. I was hoping this would keep the younger generations from ostracizing you, but it was also to help keep your identity hidden from the other villages."

"Because they would want to capture or kill me?"

He nodded. "Yes, capturing you would be the best because they could train you to be one of their own but even if they killed you in the village they would either take away a weapon of Konoha or worse release the Nine Tails in the middle of the village again."

"So I'm a weapon then." he said darkly.

"Of course not!" he said actually letting some killing intent leak through. "If I had wanted you to be a mere weapon Naruto there were plenty of people I could have given you to. That demon sealed inside you does mean you will have to fight but I did my best to make sure it would be on your own terms!"

Naruto shrank back. "Sorry."

The Hokage's eyes softened. "No, I'm sorry Naruto. This is much for a young boy to take in but I need you to know that you are still you. You are not defined by the Fox."

"Alright so next question. Why me?"

"The Fourth Hokage did not want to subject any person to being a Jinchuuriki but he did not have the luxury of time when the demon attacked. You...were a survivor of the Uzumaki Clan and all Jinchuuriki for the Leaf have been from that Clan."

Naruto's eyes widened. "So I am a really a survivor of the Uzumaki?"

"Yes Naruto."

"Who were my parents?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "I don't know exactly. Your Sensei told me about your concerns. There were, and still are, rumors of survivors of the Uzumaki Clan. I believe some were staying here in secret, we are great friends to the Uzumaki after all. The Fourth found you during the fight and you were alone. Your parents had most likely died in the battle. The Fourth realized your parentage and had to take a chance you could contain the beast."

"So it was chance?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto he did not want to bond anyone to the Demon but you were the best bet. His dying wish was for you to be honored as a hero for saving the village."

"Some honor."

"Sadly Naruto reality doesn't always let us do as we wish and you don't always get what you deserve whether you're good or bad. Being Hokage means sometimes making the least bad decision instead of the best decision. Sometimes no matter how good your intentions, someone you care about will get hurt. The Fourth's decisions...and my own, caused you to hated by the village even though we both wished the exact opposite for you.

"I don't get it, if I'm so important why didn't you place me with a clan or...adopt me yourself?"

"I would have but there are political considerations which stopped me."

"Like what?"

"You say you want to be Hokage, knowing this do you still want to?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'm not happy but if I'm going to prove myself to the village and protect those close to me I want to be the best and the best means being Hokage."

"Then this will be your first lesson. I want you to think about the balance between the clans and the civilians and tell me next time we talk why you think I made the decision I made and if you think it was the right one. Can you do that for me Naruto?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"So what does it mean to be a Jinchuuriki?"

"Well you know you contain the Nine Tailed Fox; this means you may have access to it's power and gifts once you learn to control it."

"What kind of power?"

"That can vary depending on the differences between the host and the tailed beast. The other Jinchuuriki are reported to have a wide range of abilities."

"Other Jinchuuriki?"

"Well you know the Nine Tails is the ninth of the Tailed Beasts. Most of the others are bound to other host and other Villages. Their hosts are public knowledge though."

"Are they...treated like me?"

"Some are treated better...some worse, it depends on how well the Jinchuuriki can control it's demon."

"Control? I've never had to control anything."

"Nothing yet Naruto, but your seal was superior to most of the seals used by other Jinchuuriki, after all, the Fourth was a Seal maser with no equal. He designed it to only let the power in slowly but as you get older and more powerful you will eventually have to face the Fox and learn to control his power."

"How do I do that?"

Hiruzen paused. "That's where it becomes more difficult Naruto, the Nine Tails was always hosted by a Uzumaki and all their training methods were lost when their clan was destroyed and the previous host died. The other villages have their own training methods but I doubt they would be be willing to share."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well there are some basics we can have you work on...but still my boy what made you want to talk about this right now?"

"Well..."

"You can tell me."

"There's this girl."

"I see. Is this the young Tenten I've been hearing about?"

Naruto nodded.

"By all accounts she will be a fine kunoichi. I understand you both have been spending quite a bit of time together training?"

"Yeah...and today she told she liked me."

"As more than a friend?"

Naruto nodded again.

"I would think that would be good news Naruto-kun." he said gently.

"It's not."

"Why?"

"I've been doing a lot of research lately since I learned about what I am." he paused as if trying to gather up nerve to confess.

"Go on."

"One of the things I looked up were the victims of the Nine Tails attack."

"Naruto there is no reason to look up that kind of information. It will only make you think of the Fox's actions as your own."

"You don't understand, Tenten is a orphan just like me."

"Ah, I see, her parents died in the attack didn't they?"

A nod. Hiruzen leaned back and his chair. No one so young should have to deal with these kind of emotions.

"Naruto your status as the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Leaf is a S-class secret, she doesn't have to know about it."

"But if she likes me...and if I like her back shouldn't I tell her the truth? And what if something happens with the Fox? I don't want her to find all that out by surprise!"

The Third smiled. "That is showing wisdom Naruto, I'm glad your starting to think about the consequences of your actions. Now, you have thought about what could happen if you don't tell her but have you thought about what will happen if you do?"

"She could hate me." he whispered.

Sarutobi nodded. "That is one possibility, but one I think not very likely, but what I am referring too Naruto is everyone who knows your secret is someone who could be put in danger by the enemies of the Leaf. If someone suspected she knew the identity of the Jinchuuriki they may go after her to get to you or if they realize you're close she may also be harmed just to harm you. The kind of secret you carry is dangerous."

"So I shouldn't tell her?"

"I'm not saying that either. Your choice has consequences either way. She is a kunoichi who has already chosen a chancy life. She may have earned the right to know the truth."

"So what do I do!" he said frustrated nearly shouting.

"This isn't a decision I could make for you. I could order you to keep it a secret but I think you have earned the right to keep that secret...or share it as you see fit. I haven't been able to do everything I wished for you Naruto-kun but I can do that."

"Neither choice if safe."

"That too is part of being Hokage."

Naruto sat there for a minute just staring at the floor.

"For now Naruto I can get you started on helping you try to prepare for when you meet the Fox. I am going to set up a appointment with Inoichi Yamanaka later this week."

"What for? I have no talent whatsoever for genjutsu."

"Actually most of their mind techniques are ninjutsu but can be used to create powerful genjutsu, but what I want you to learn most are their mental barrier techniques."

"Barriers?"

"One aspect of the Nine Tails is that if enough power leaks through the seal he can try and take over your mind or just the sheer emotions flowing through can cause you to lose control. These techniques should help you counter that. Once you've mastered those I can have you learn some other worthwhile abilities."

Naruto stood up to leave looking subdued.

"Naruto."

He looked up at the Hokage.

"I know everything seems overwhelming right now but I promise I will do my best to help you. And as for your friend I'm sure you'll make the right decision." he said trying to be as encouraging as possible.

"I hope so Jiji." he said and left the room.

**1**

There was a cure for feeling overwhelmed by the world around you. If you were having issues dealing with the fact that you host a demon who happened to kill the the parents of your newest friend turned potential girlfriend; if you happened to be one of the last members of a old powerful clan, if it turns out you may actually have enemies that want to hunt you down for having said demon or being one of the last members of said clan, and if you have a mysterious power that may lead to an entire another set of problems. There was a cure for the stress of all of these things.

Sheer boredom.

"Man Kakashi Sensei was supposed to be here almost 4 hours ago." Naruto complained.

"We know Naruto, saying every fifteen minutes won't change anything." replied Sakura.

Yesterday had given him a lot to think about. He had progressed on his Secrets of the Uzumaki Clan quest and on his Road to Jinchuuriki quest as well. He had learned a little about his past. He still didn't know who his parents were but he would keep looking. Hopefully his quest would give him clues. He also had no idea what to do about Tenten...but the benefit of avoiding a decision on that front had lead to a couple of new things that his power could do.

First was items...specifically "consumable items" like food or first aid items. They had always had a HP or in some cases MP stats connected with them but he had thought that it somehow just represented how healthy something was. It wasn't until he played around with inventory and character screen he found out the truth.

He had stored some of his box lunches in his inventory when he had wondered what would happen if he applied it directly to is character screen like he did his clothes. When he did he was sad to find out he wasn't suddenly full, however, he did see an additional 20 HP flash next to his health. Since his health was full he wasn't really sure if he could prove it had helped him when Naruto had a more...perturbing idea. He had never been into cutting or anything like that, but well he had to know if this would work so he had carefully stabbed a kunai into his hand. 

He had screamed for two minutes before he remembered to try using a item. But it had worked. Once his HP was restored the wound had healed. He was also sure the damage wasn't actually as bad as it should have been. He wasn't sure but he was starting to think his body no longer got injured like a normal persons.

One of his new priorities was going to increase his cooking skill as much as possible to see if higher level food provided more benefit. He had also read up on food pills and wanted to learn how to make them. He bet since they were designed for shinobi combat already they would be worth more to him while using his power. Given that he couldn't really learn medical ninjutsu this was great!

The next thing he was excited about was the Follower skill. He had read the details closely last night and tried it out early this morning when Sakura and Sasuke had arrived. When he targeted them with Follower they appeared under his own character tile and he could tell their HP and MP at a glance. Also he could track them on his mini-map easily even if they were out of range. He hadn't tried it yet but he bet he could apply items to them while they were Following which means if he had enough items he could heal them on the fly. He couldn't add his clones though which was a bummer but this would be a real benefit for team combat.

Of course all of that had taken about the first fifteen minutes of his morning. The next hour had been spent thinking about his personal problems, the hour after that was spent on things to try with his power, the hour after that...he had begun to bang his head into the ground.

"Some survival training. Survive staring at a training field all morning." he mumbled.

Sakura started to reprimand him again but shrugged her shoulders, she agreed with him after all, she glanced over at Sasuke, she had tried to start conversations with him all morning but outside of mostly one word responses he had ignored her. She gave up and went over and sat by Naruto, at least he would talk to her.

"So how did it go with Tenten?"

"How's it going with Sasuke?" he responded.

"You don't need to be a jerk Naruto."

He sighed, "Fine, sorry. I haven't talked to her since yesterday."

She pulled her legs forward and rested her chin on her knees. "So you still haven't told her how you feel?"

"No. Are you going to yell at me again?"

"I guess not. I was just taking it personally I guess."

"Why?"

She gestured over at Sasuke. "I'm practically throwing myself at him and he doesn't even acknowledge me. When you wouldn't answer her I just got mad is all."

"I have my reasons Sakura."

"Bet their dumb reasons."

"I wish they were." he said softly. "But that's between me and her."

"Fine. But I still think you should tell her."

"Noted."

They both sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I...annoying?"

He looked at her and she seemed scared.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well Sasuke will barely talk to me, but he barely talks to anybody, but now even you won't ask me out anymore."

"Even you? Kinda hard not to take that badly Sakura."

She buried her face into her arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. You were just always so...persistent. I never thought you would stop asking me out and Tenten likes you and I am wondering if I'm doing something wrong."

"So you were mad when I was asking you out but now you think think there's something wrong when I don't?"

"Yes."

"Even though you never wanted to go out with me?"

"Uh-huh."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know."

"Okay well do you really want to know what I think?"

"Yes." she said firmly.

"Well you are annoying sometimes. You are also sometimes mean, a know it all, you have self esteem issues you take out on everyone else."

She looked at him at bit hurt. "Naru..."

He continued. "But you can also be really nice at times, you actually do know a lot and even when you're being mean or taking out your frustration out on someone else, mostly me, you always seem to have their best interest at heart. And let me tell you something Sakura, in a village where most people treat me like nothing or outright hate me you always treated me like a person first. If you were mad at me it was because I was being annoying or dumb not because you hated my existence."

"That...still doesn't make me seem like a good friend."

"It's okay I have a really low bar."

"Thanks."

He grinned. "Don't worry so much about what Sasuke, me, or anyone else thinks. You're not perfect but I still think you're pretty awesome."

She smiled back. "Thanks Naruto."

**2**

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves and greeted his impatient students.

"Yo."

"YOU"RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screamed in unison.

"Sorry I guess I just got distracted on the road of life."

"Liar!" replied Sakura.

Kakashi ignored her. "Well you all showed up that's good."

"On time." Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi set a alarm clock on one of the three wooden post in the middle of the training grounds.

"This is going a test of your overall skills. This clock is set for twelve pm." he held up two small bells. "Your goal is to acquire at least one of these bells by the time the alarm goes off. Anyone who does not get one of the bells will go without lunch."

_So that's the real reason he didn't want us to eat breakfast _thought Naruto.

_At least I had dinner _Sakura thought gratefully.

Sasuke just stared.

"Now here comes the real motivation. Whoever doesn't have a bell by the time the alarm goes off will fail in their mission and be sent back to the Academy."

"What! That's not fair!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah we passed our final exam already Sensei!" agreed Sakura.

"You think that was the final exam? That is just a way to weed out all those students who have not mastered the basic skills needed to be a shinobi. Their jōnin Sensei administer the real test; it's designed to see if they really have what it takes to be a ninja."

"But Sensei there are only two bells."

"That's right Sakura. No matter how hard you work only two of you can pass this test. Don't get me wrong, all three of you can fail and probably will."

He looked at this three students. Sakura was in a state of fear and shock, she was thinking about how she was going to lose Sasuke more than losing her status as genin; Sasuke looked like he was ready but full of anger, he cared more about staying a ninja for his eventual goal than his current mission or teammates and Naruto...looked confused.

"One more thing, when you attack me come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you don't stand a chance."

"But what if we hurt you?"

"For the purpose of this mission Sakura I am your enemy so I expect you to try and hurt me. Does everyone understand their mission and the stakes?"

All three reluctantly nodded.

"Very well. Then...start!" he said. Immediately Sasuke and Sakura rushed for cover in the surrounding foliage.

_At least they have the concept of stealth down. _

Kakashi looked at the one who remained. Naruto stood there his arms crossed with a defiant look on his face.

_Now what are you going to do?_

**3**

_What am I going to do? _Naruto thought worriedly. He was going to find cover just like Sasuke and Sakura but he realized there may not be a point. His stealth was at basic levels. Kakashi was so powerful he was a question mark where his level would be. Naruto was not strong enough to take him down through skill and he couldn't count on luck like with Mizuki. In fact none of them were strong enough to take down the jōnin. Sasuke was their strongest and he would be batted away he was sure. Sakura was too weak to take him on let alone someone like Kakashi. All three of them working together couldn't really stand a chance of defeating him.

_That's not the mission though _he thought. The mission was not to defeat his Sensei but to get the bells. A plan began to form in his mind, but he could not do it alone.

"How long are you going to stand there Naruto?" Kakashi asked pulling out the orange book he had been reading before.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Really? Well good luck to you." Kakashi said turning a page. Was he really going to read that book while fighting?

"Locked Target" he whispered.

_Locked Target blocked. Opponent level too high._

"Of course."he said. Well it couldn't be helped then.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. Four squads of clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. All were holding two kunai and were set in a overall diamond formation with each squad able to back the others. The real Naruto made up the third member of the squad at the rear.

"That's certainly a lot clones." commented Kakashi.

"Attack!" commanded Naruto. Not the real one but a designated decoy on the front squad. The formation rushed forward. They all charged their kunai, the front squad rushed right toward Kakashi throwing shuriken and kunai, all charged, and then engaged him in taijutsu and bukijutsu. Squad two and three on the sides surrounded him and attacked from flanking positions. The fourth squad took to the air with the two clones attacking but mostly acting as shields for the real Naruto in case of a counter attack. Naruto prime had been saving up his Quick Draw and Targeted Attack skills for this attack. He had been using a Chakra Burst on one of his kunai and flung it at Kakashi.

The attack hit dead on with a small explosion. Naruto was shocked as he saw blood erupting from Kakashi and he began to fall to the ground. Naruto lost control of his descent and started to flail around in the air.

That was when his foot was grabbed. Naruto turned and saw Kakashi standing there somehow grinning despite the mask.

"All those clones and I beat you with just one...and a little fake blood."

Naruto turned back and the other Kakashi dispelled in a poof of smoke. Kakashi then used Naruto as a weapon against Naruto slamming him into his clones dispelling them each in turn.

_Crap _ thought Naruto.

**4**

_Naruto has gotten a lot stronger but Kakashi Sensei is literally throwing him around _thought Sakura.

_Come on! Let's attack him while his back is turned! _ A loud inner voice demanded.

_Cause that will go so well..._she replied to herself.

Naruto's strategy had seemed strong. She hated to admit it but he would have defeated her easily with that kind of attack. How strong had he gotten over the last two weeks...or how weak was she? If she couldn't get one of those bells she would be sent back to the Academy which meant she would not be on the same team as Sasuke...and that would tear her apart. A bit of panic was starting to take over when she felt a weight on her back and a hand covered her mouth. Kakashi! Another clone!

"Mmphf!" she tried to say.

"Shh! Sakura it's just me!" she calmed down and she was released. Sakura turned and saw...Naruto?

"Hi." he said with a grin.

Her first thought was just this. _Great he's better than me at stealth too._

"But you're out there." she said gesturing at the fight.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of shadow clones."

"When?"

"Oh main me summoned a few extra of me when we attacked. I used the the summoning smoke at cover to come find you."

"You're kinda weird you know that right?"

"Yeah. But weird and awesome go hand in hand!"

"Right. So why are you here?"

"I have a plan to tell you and Sasuke."

"A plan...what kind of plan?"

"I want to tell the both of you together."

"But how are we going to find Sasuke?"

"Oh he's over there." he said pointing to some trees not to far away."

"You can track Sasuke now?"

"Not really but I followed him close enough to see where he went."

_I didn't see where he went at all...and I was trying. _She thought.

"But what about...you?" she asked pointing at the real Naruto.

"Oh he's going to keep spamming squads of clones trying to keep Kakashi from thinking about anything you guys are doing."

"Fine lead the way then." she said with a sigh following him toward through the brush.

**5**

Sasuke was annoyed. Naruto was out there like a idiot attacking head on. What was worse was the fact he was doing far better than Sasuke thought he would have. Where the hell did he learn something like the Multi-Shadow Clone? That took huge amounts of chakra and most users could only make two or three at a time just because of all the extra memories. Sasuke smirked a bit, maybe Naruto had a advantage because his head was so empty. But looking at him fight the last of the Uchiha was not so sure, Sasuke had fought with Naruto plenty of times at the Academy and while the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu was new most of what he was using in the battlefield was not new, it was just mostly the same basic Academy skills far more refined. Though that trick with coating his weapons in chakra was different. Sasuke could do that, but rarely did due to the chakra drain.

"Psst! Hey teme." a voice sounded from below. Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto and Sakura on the hands in knees hiding in the brushes beneath the tree where he was perched. There was no way either of them should have been able to find him.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered angrily.

"Oh you know hanging around bugging Sakura...what do you think I'm doing, I'm looking for you!"

"Why?"

Naruto gestured over at himself being thrown in the river by Kakashi as if it was obvious.

"I'm not going to help you loser."

"I'm here to help you jerk."

"Why would I need help from you?"

"Because Kakashi is a jōnin way stronger than any of us. Idiot."

"I noticed from the way Kakashi is using you as a punching bag. By the way talking to you while you're over there is really weird."

"I know right!" agreed Sakura. "One Naruto is more than I can handle already. A few dozen..." she shivered just a bit.

"It's a strategy."

"Getting your ass kicked is a strategy?"

"Not my best idea, but it was the only way I could think to distract him."

"What makes you think I would listen to any plan you came up with?"

"You got one?"

"No...I was just going to wait for a chance to strike."

"There will never be one. He's too strong."

"And why should I believe you?"

"You...should listen to him Sasuke." said Sakura.

"You too?" he said looking at Sakura.

"I saw him fight last night. He's gotten a lot better. He didn't win but...oh you should just listen okay!"

Sasuke thought to himself for a moment. Sakura was one of his obsessed fan-girls but she was also the smartest kid in their class. She also wasn't normally fond of Naruto, if she could side with Naruto against him...well he could listen for a few minutes.

Besides seeing the real Naruto get pummeled was pretty entertaining.

**A few minutes later**

"Okay that plan is incredibly dumb." Sasuke commented. Naruto just stared at him. He sighed, "And considering our opponent actually does have a chance of working."

"So does that mean you're in?"

"Yes." he agreed reluctantly.

"Alright!" he started to shout when Sakura covered his mouth.

"Don't give us away idiot!"

"Sorry." he said with a muffled voice. Sakura softened her gaze. "Naruto this plans rides a lot on me, do you think I can do it?"

"Of course you can! Why wouldn't you?"

"I mean Sasuke...and apparently you are way stronger than me now."

Sasuke interrupted. "Sakura the dobe's plan actually requires a bit of subtlety. He's no good at it and I know you are better than I am, he picked the best person for that role."

"You think so?"

He nodded.

"Okay then." she said trying to not let her excitement at his approval show.

"Alright I just have to let me know."

"How?"

"When I dispel my memories will go to original me. I just need to take hard hit."

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at each other and grinned and then headed ominously toward the clone.

"Guys?"

**6**

_Ouch _Naruto thought as his scout's memories can rushing in. _Well that was uncalled for._

He had been fighting Kakashi for several minutes now and he had yet to make him put away his book. That was more annoying than the bells at this point. Kakashi was currently surrounded by four clones with charged shuriken.

"We've got him now guys!" said one of the clones.

"That's what the last fifteen of us said." replied another clone.

"Stay focused I think he's planning something!" said a third clone.

Kakashi turned a page.

"Go for it!" yelled the last clone and all four clones launched their attack. Kakashi took a calm step out of their line of fire and the attacks hit every clone in turn. Naruto slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Okay I saw that coming." said Naruto.

"You're lasting a lot longer than I expected Naruto but I thought your teammates would have at least tried a attack by now, of course they might just enjoy seeing you beat yourself up."

"That's it Kakashi Sensei!" he yelled and ran towards his teacher. He came up with a right fist which Kakashi blocked. He followed with a swept to his legs but Kakashi just stopped it with his foot. Several attacks after that he turned a page.

"Well maybe if I take you out of this fight for awhile your comrades will try a attack or two." he commented. Almost faster than Naruto could follow Kakashi placed a hard gut punch into Naruto. He was surprised however when Naruto grabbed onto his fist and looked up with a grin.

"Gotcha." he said and disappeared in a smoke cloud, in his place was a old log covered in several explosive tags.

"Crap." he said as the tags started to sizzle. The explosion rocked the field and for a moment Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. A second later he reappeared having Body Flickered away at the last moment.

"I didn't even know he ever used Substitution." he said. Had those tags been stronger they may have actually gotten him! He heard laughter and turned and saw Naruto laughing uncontrollably.

"You should see your face Kakashi Sensei. I bet you didn't know I could make my own seals!"

_He made those seals? When did he learn to do that? _

"It was a good trick Naruto but you didn't get me with it so I'm not sure why you're so happy with yourself."

"Look at your book Sensei."

He glanced down and too his horror saw the corner of one of his favorite volumes was on fire! He quickly patted it out with his hand slightly burning himself. He snapped the book shut and placed it in a pouch. He looked at Naruto and said with a bit of killing intent leaking through.

"Well Naruto you have managed to get my complete attention."

Naruto smirked. "Finally."

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke's voice came from above flooding the area with fire. Kakashi barely had time to dodge as the fire scorched the earth.

_A elemental attack? From a new genin? _Kakashi thought with surprise. He sensed danger from behind and saw Sakura coming at him with a kunai. He flipped and used a handstand to jump over her. As he landed Naruto and Sasuke attacked him from both sides with Sakura encircling him looking for shots of opportunity. Sasuke was far more skilled than Naruto at taijutsu, but the both of them together meant he had to use both hands for defense.

_Well they are working together. It's almost twelve though about time to wrap this up. _

Kakashiknocked both of them away with the intention of countering with a nice water style attack to knock his young ninja out. Naruto would have none of it however.

"You're not getting away Sensei!" he shouted throwing a well placed kunai right at Kakashi. It was too slow for the jōnin however who dodged it to the left. The kunai sped on by.

That was when he heard the scream.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi turned and saw the kunai lodged in Sakura chest blood spurting everywhere. Her face was ashen and he saw her falling backwards whispering something he could not make out.

For a moment he saw another face from another time.

"Sakura!" he shouted Body Flickering toward the girl catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

The bell went off. He looked at the girl who appeared unconscious. Two shadows appeared over him. Sasuke and Naruto were standing there with small smiles on their faces. He heard a giggle from his arms and saw Sakura looking up at him positively glowing. In her hand she spun two tiny bells.

"Eh?" he said a little lost.

Sakura held up the bloody kunai and pressed in the tip. The blade receded into itself and Kakashi could easily tell it was a fake.

"A joke kunai?"

"Got you Sensei!" she said with a grin spinning the bells in her hand once again.

**7**

The three genin looked their Sensei trying not to grin but the only one who kinda succeeded was Sasuke and he still was sporting a small smirk. Kakashi looked down at them and almost felt bad for what he going to do.

"Well guys that was very good but I have to ask who volunteered to go back to the Academy?" All three genin paused in their grinning and looked at each other. Naruto spoke for all of them.

"Huh?"

"There are only two bells remember? Which one of you is going to back to the Academy?"

Naruto stared at Kakashi. Kakashi stared back.

"Crap I forgot!" Naruto yelled grabbing his head.

"Sensei you can't send us back I mean we got the bells." pleaded Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura those are the rules. I'm happy to train two of you but someone has to get left behind."

"But.."

"I'll go." Naruto said dejectedly.

"But Naruto it was your plan!"

"I know but one of the things Jiji always told me is a Hokage is responsible for his people. I took charge so I have to take the consequences."

Sakura shook her head. "No Naruto, you did most of the work and you and Sasuke are the strongest I'll go."

"No way! You're the one who sold the prank! Besides," he said more softly, "wasn't it your dream to be be on his team?"

"Yeah, but your dream is to be Hokage and I almost...maybe think you could do it."

"Will you two just shut up." Sasuke interjected. Naruto and Sakura stopped and looked at him.

"I'll go." he mumbled.

"You?" asked Naruto.

"Why not me?"

"Well teme, I just never thought you thought of anyone else long enough to even think of doing something nice."

"Dobe I have my own goals but you did win this. It would make me look bad if I let you go back to the Academy bragging about some stupid noble sacrifice."

"Well Sasuke I can..." Sakura started.

"Oh don't you start. You did more than I did! Why would I let you go back!"

"Okay?" she said. Her inner voice did a fist pump. _True love strikes again!_

"Look I can't let either of you do that." said Naruto again.

"Well tough, I am technically the head of a ninja clan so my word carries more weight I'm going back."

"Listen teme if you're going back then I'm going back too!"

"Well fine!"

"If both of you are going back I am too!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Is that your answer then?" Kakashi interrupted. "Are all of you going back to the Academy?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura who both nodded back in agreement.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei it would have been cool but it wouldn't be right if we screwed each other over just to pass." said Naruto.

"Alright then...you pass."

"...Say what?"

"All three of you pass. The real test is two parts. First too see how well you work together as a team and then how loyal you are when that bond is tested. I am proud to say you are my first genin team that passed both parts. A friend of mine taught me that lesson long ago. A shinobi who breaks the rules is trash but a shinobi who abandons his friends is worse than trash."

"Alright!" Sakura shouted pulling both of her teammates together in a hug. A chime sound.

_Quest completed: __Pass or Fail! Kakashi's survival test!(Completed): You have passed Kakashi's test and are now officially a member of Team 7! Reward: 500 exp!__ Unity leveled up to 5! You have unlocked the Companion ability! Sakura Haruno added to the Companion list. Sakura leveled up to 4! Sasuke Uchiha added to the Companion list Sasuke leveled up to 10! Prank Skill leveled up to 3! Perception leveled up to 6! You have leveled up to 6!_

_ -Companion(Passive): Certain characters become bonded to the Gamer's power. Any character added to the Companion list can easily be added as a Follower. All Companions also can be leveled and skilled from the Companion section of the Guide. Note: There are limits to skills and abilities that can be added to a Companion in comparison to the Gamer._

"Cool." said Naruto.

"Totally!" agreed Sakura not knowing what he was referring to.

"Meet me tomorrow for training bright and early. This will be our normal training site. Oh and Naruto?"

"Yes Kakashi Sensei?"

"I was mildly impressed with your leadership skills so far, for now after me you are team leader."

Naruto looked back in shock.

"Try and not to screw it up." he said vanishing in a swirl of leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Here's Chapter 11! Sorry about the week skip. But while on most days I'm find time to write I do no have as much time as I used to. So I will try for once a week but I can't guarantee anything. I can only say that I am writing some every day so I'll get there eventually =)**_

_**Review Replies: (Temporary Hiatus) So question how do people feel about the in chapter review replies? Some objections have been raised. So let's take a survey. Do you prefer replies in chapter like I've been doing? Do you prefer via standard review reply in system? Or do you not care about replies at all? Depending on feedback I may change what I do.**_

**Chapter 11**

"Okay I'm getting tired of this." complained Naruto. "Is he ever going to be on time?"

"Not likely." said Sasuke.

"What can we do about it? He's the Sensei." added Sakura.

It had been three days since Team 7 had officially formed and every morning they got to the training grounds early in the morning and every morning waited around until Kakashi showed up. The average wait was about fours hours every morning. Naruto was annoyed; he had leveled more of his skills with just training with Tenten! What was worse was the fact the training Kakashi had them do when he arrived was simple stuff like basic team dynamics and strength training. He was getting tired of it. In fact he was tired of it.

"Alright that's it." he said getting up and walking over into the training grounds.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked warily.

"I'm going to train and so are you guys."

"But Sensei didn't tell us to do that."

He sighed. "I don't care. He made me team leader and unless he tells me otherwise I say sitting here is just a waste of time. Look, don't you want to get stronger?"

"Yeah I guess so." she said. _Hell Yeah! I've been so bored! _Her inner voice added.

"I thought so. What about you Sasuke. You have your whole revenge fantasy thing, you want to waste hours a day just sitting here?"

"Whatever." but inside he also agreed with Naruto. Most of what they had been working on so far was basics his father and that person had showed him when he was little.

"Okay then, unless Kakashi Sensei say otherwise I say we work on our training together until he shows up." Both his teammates nodded in agreement.

"So what are we going to work on first?" Sakura asked.

"Huh, I hadn't actually thought of that." he said with a grin.

"Naruto..."

"Gimme a break Sakura I just came up with this. Wait I know!" he said excitedly. "I just learned this yesterday! Follow me." Naruto said walking over to several trees.

"So what can you possibly know that I don't?" asked Sasuke.

"How to climb a tree."

"...I know how to climb a tree dobe."

"But do you know how to climb one without using your hands?"

"Jump to the higher limbs?"

"Cheating."

"Fine how?"

"Here's how." he said pulling out a scroll that showed the details of the Tree Walking Exercise. He had been intending on learning this scroll tonight and practicing on his own time but maybe it would be better to learn it with his team. Sakura didn't need it really but Sasuke could use it too. "My chakra control is horrible and this is a intermediate control exercise that also lets you walk on tree walls and stuff like that."

"Okay that does sound cool." agreed Sasuke. All three of them were crowding the scroll reading the basics of the jutsu.

"It looks like it all about balance," said Sakura. "You have to hold enough chakra onto the tree so that you stick to it but not so much that you damage the tree. If you mess it up you fall off."

"Doesn't seem too hard." said Naruto.

"I'll get it on the first try." commented Sasuke.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with a glint in his eye. "First one up to the top of the tree wins?"

Sasuke nodded. "You're on."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you both have to turn this into a competition?"

"Of course Sakura! Where's the fun if we didn't? Besides you can win too!"

"Fine lets do this then." The members of Team 7 each picked a tree of equal height and readied themselves. Naruto looked at the surface of the tree and focused his chakra. They counted down together and on one ran toward the tree. Naruto ran full speed and placed his foot against the bark. Sheer momentum got him up about three or four steps but on the last step his chakra gave out and he fell flat on his head.

"Ow." he said miserably. He looked at his friends to see ow they had done. Sasuke was lying on his back and it appeared he had used too much chakra judging from the damage to the tree. Sakura was rubbing her butt so it appeared she did not have the most dignified landing.

_Better than your head _he thought to himself.

"Okay this might be harder than I thought."

"Screw that I'll get it." said Sasuke.

"...I think I might know what I did wrong." commented Sakura.

"Let's all just keep trying." said Naruto. Once all three members tried their luck at the trees. Naruto and Sasuke switched places on their mistakes with Naruto now putting too much power into the technique and Sasuke too little. This time, however, when Naruto looked to check on Sakura he didn't see her...until he looked up and saw her now at the top of the tree smiling happily. A chime sounded.

_Sakura Haruno has learned Tree Climb (Passive): Lv Max Increased control of your chakra networks now allows you to walk along any solid surface. Note this skill is dependent on your base Chakra Mastery _

_ There's that stupidly good chakra control _he thought.

"Good job." he told her when she made her way back down. Sasuke just nodded in agreement. Naruto saw her look downcast when he seemed not to care.

"It's just a silly exercise." she said nervously.

"I couldn't do it and neither could Sasuke."

"It's not important Naruto."

He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Okay then if it's not important then you're in charge."

"What?"

"You got this down. Me and Sasuke don't. As team leader I want you to take charge of us until we get it down." he grinned. "You can do that right Sakura? Tell Sasuke what to do."

"I don't have to tell Sasuke-kun what to do."

"He doesn't mind do you Sasuke?"

"...As long as I get stronger no."

"See Sakura, he's totally into being bossed around!" he said with happily. Sakura had the Inferiority Flaw and her Dark Fan-girl Flaw severely holding her back. Naruto hoped by having her teach something to Sasuke that she was better at would help her with both those issues. A chime sounded.

_Companion Quest: Sakura's Strength! Sakura is being held back from her true potential by doubt and obsession. Help her on the path to overcoming these weaknesses by increasing her own skills and confidence. To start help Sakura teach the Tree Climb Skill to yourself and Sasuke. _

Cool! Companion quests! He accepted the quest on the screen. Naruto was happy to know he was on the right track with Sakura but it made him look over at Sasuke. What did he need to do to help Sasuke he wondered? He promised to put some time into thinking about it later; for now he listened to Sakura explain the ins and out of chakra control before he got ready to land on his head a few more times. 

**2 hours later**

When Kakashi had showed up a couple of hours later both Naruto and Sasuke had learned the basics of Tree Climb , with Sakura coaching them of course. Naruto had learned it much quicker than Sasuke thanks to his power allowing him to get it after a few tries but it had occurred to him that if he seemed to get it too quickly it might dishearten Sasuke so he had kept failing every so often to keep about tied with his rival. He wasn't going to intentionally lose to Sasuke no matter his feelings.

Kakashi first had all three of them run through what they had learned with the exercise. After that he had Sasuke and Sakura go off to spar much to Sakura's delight. Kakashi had Naruto stay behind for a small talk.

"So you're training your teammates behind your Sensei's back Naruto?"

"I wouldn't say behind your back Kakashi Sensei."

"And what would you say?"

"Uh, just using up free time?"

"Using up free time..." Kakashi said looking at Naruto with a stern look that reminded Naruto of all the times Iruka had caught him doing something he shouldn't."

"...I approve."

"What?"

"I approve Naruto. I made you squad leader after all. One of the duties of a squad leader is to help their team grow stronger individually and as a unit. Working together to learn the Tree Climb is a good step in that direction. I'm actually surprised you were able to get Sasuke to let you teach him anything and then standing aside and letting Sakura teach the both of you was a good move. It was a very good experience for her. I think from now on we'll officially say my late mornings are now your time to teach the team as you see fit."

Naruto was a little shocked and excited at the same time. "Thanks Kakshi Sensei!"

"There are conditions of course. You will review whatever you're planning to teach them with me before you start. There can be a lot of things that might be too much for a genin to learn and I know how much you are learning now I don't want you to get ahead of yourself. So if I say hold off you hold off got it?"

"Yes Sensei."

He smile with his one eye showing. "I'm proud of you Naruto, you have changed since getting that headband. Keep it up."

"I will Kakashi Sensei!"

**1**

Naruto stood in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and hesitated to go in. It's not that he had a issues with the flower shop itself mind you; instead he had a issue with the offices behind it belonging to the head of the clan Inoichi Yamanaka. The Yamanaka Clan was not a large clan especially in comparison to the Sarutobi Clan or the Hyūga Clan, which after the near extinction of the Senju and Uchiha clans were the two strongest Clans in the village, but what they lacked in sheer strength they more than made up for in unique valuable skills. Members of the Yamanaka Clan served as scouts, communication officers, interrogation specialist and were some of the premier shinobi psychologist in the five elemental lands, many thought the last might be their most valuable skill as many shinobi who would have had to been removed from the active service due to severe psychological stress were patched up and kept functioning by this clan.

Valuable as they were it was their last function that made Naruto nervous. No one usually like the idea of someone poking around in their head and with this clan it was literal! But his quest and the Hokage's orders had taken him here and he knew there was no way to avoid it. He took a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside. Immediately he was nearly overcome by the fragrance of the multitude of flowers permeating the air. A blonde girl leaned over the counter lazily reading a magazine. Ino Yamanaka. One of Sasuke's fan girls and rival to Sakura. He wondered if she had time to progress since he saw her last.

"Observe. Empathy."

_Ino Yamanaka: Ino is the daughter of clan head Inoichi Yamanaka and you have known her since you were young. Ino is a strong kunoichi who has begun to master the unique mind based jutsu of her clan. Ino forms strong bonds with those she considers friends and will work hard to protect them. She was once best friends with Sakura Haruno until a rivalry between them formed over the affections of Sasuke Uchiha. Like many girls her age she tends to be more obsessed with boys and her appearance than her battle skills and her growth has been stunted because of it. Empathy Bonus: Despite their falling out Ino still wishes to rekindle her friendship with Sakura. Ino was Sakura's first real friend and constantly feels the hurt of that broken bond._

_Current Level: 6_

_Skills:_

_ Academy Basics (Passive): Lv.5(Max) The combined basic knowledge of shinobi skills of a Hidden Leaf Shinobi. The combined set gives you a 5% bonus against any other graduate of Konoha Academy. When all skills are maxed this bonus increases to 10%._

_ Academy Taijutsu (Passive): Lv.4 A beginners knowledge of martial arts. 4% bonus to hand to hand attack._

_ Academy Bukijutsu (Passive): Lv.3 A beginner's knowledge of weapon combat. 3% bonus to weapon combat._

_ Academy Ninjutsu (Passive): Lv:5(Max) A beginner's knowledge of basic chakra manipulation. Also normally comes with knowledge of the Transformation Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu and the Clone Jutsu. 5% bonus to basic D and C rank ninjutsu._

_ Academy Survival Skills (Passive) Lv.2 A beginner's knowledge of basic survival skill. 2% bonus to survival checks such as tracking, fire-making, etc._

___Academy Scholastic (Passive): Lv.5 (Max) A beginner's knowledge of a variety of scholastic studies such as math, science, language, history etc... 5% bonus to knowledge checks._

_ Yamanaka Clan Set Bonus (Passive): You have learned the three cornerstones of the Yamanaka Skill set. 10% bonus to intelligence._

_ Yamanaka Mental Defense Skill(Passive): Lv.5 The Yamanaka Clan has been long time practitioners of mind based ninjutsu and while they are counted among the best they are not the only ones, as such they have developed mental defenses against intrusion from enemy shinobi. 15% bonus to mental resistance._

_ Yamanaka Mental Attack Skill (Active): Lv.4 For 5 MP you can link directly to an enemy mind to mind. You can multiply the strength of this attack per level for equal MP cost. A good defense if nothing without a good offense. Yamanaka Mental Attack Skill should not be confused with their jutsu. These skills are developed for direct combat with a intruding foreign mind...or if their attacking a defending enemy shinobi. This skill is designed to use chakra to weaken mental defenses and overwhelm a opponent. 10% bonus to mental attack. Note: This attack has no effect on a ninja you do not have a mental link established with._

_ Yamanaka Mental Mindscape Skill (Passive): Lv. 6 This skill is advanced form of meditation that allows the user to enter the mental landscape of their own psyche. All mind ninjutsu users have a variation of this skill. Many battles between mind shinobi occur on the defenders mindscape. 10% bonus to mental defense when defending. _

_ Mind Transfer Jutsu Skill (Active): Lv.7 For the cost of 3 MP per second user can project their mind into a opponent and take over their body. This skill is powerful but has several drawbacks. First the users psyche can only be projected in a straight line so the attack is easy to dodge. Second any damage done to the opponent while control is duplicate don the user. Third is strong willed opponents can force a user out. _

_Flaws:_

_ Malnourished Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have had a consistently poor diet resulting in in a 5% decrease in all stats. Flaw can be removed with a change in diet._

_ Vanity (Passive, Permanent): Your obsessions with your own looks sometimes blinds yourself to the feeling of others. -10% to perception checks. -10% to empathy. Flaw can be removed from increased insight into yourself and others._

_ Pride Flaw (Passive, Permanent): Your confidence in yourself has reached a point of self-delusion. You tend to underestimate people which is an annoyance in social situations and can be a deadly mistake in combat. -10% to social checks. -10% percent to combat checks._

_ Minor Obsession Flaw (Passive, Permanent): You have have a minor obsession with Sasuke Uchiha. This causes a -10% to social checks involving any interaction or confrontation concerning your obsession. Empathy Bonus: While Ino's feelings for Sasuke are real the unhealthy obsession is tied into her rivalry with her former best friend Sakura Haruno. This flaw might be removed if the friendship is restored or the situation with Sasuke is resolved. _

Hmm, Ino was overall stronger than Sakura but not by too much. Her academy skills were almost maxed out. Her Sensei would probably be focusing on that before anything else. Her clan skills did not add the huge additional combat skills that some of the other clans had but from what he had read of the Yamanaka Clan that was not what they were about anyway. Not that all the combat skills in the world would matter if they caught you in one of their mind jutsu.

Naruto wondered with annoyance just how many girls from his class had an obsession with Sasuke. He wondered for a moment if Tenten did; he had not used Observe on her since he had leveled it and not used the Empathy ability at all, for some reason it felt wrong. It was an aspect of his power he was coming to grips with, this ability to get insights on people around him. He didn't feel it was right to look into Tenten's head like that, but was it okay to do that to anyone then?

His internal musings were interrupted with the blonde looked up from her magazine and caught him staring at her. A small look of annoyance crossed her face and she shut the magazine.

"How long have you been there?" she demanded.

"Just a few minutes." he said with a nervous chuckle. _Long enough that a good ninja would have realized I was there _he thought.

She sighed. "You may be dressing better but you're still so weird Naruto."

"Sorry."

"Whatever, I knew you were coming but I was hoping maybe Sasuke-kun would have been with you."

"Good to see you too Ino."

"Don't take it personally Naruto. Sasuke is well...Sasuke and you're you." she commented as if that was some sort of explanation.

"Is your Dad in?" he asked now anxious to move this along.

"You have a appointment don't you? Did the Hokage think you finally needed some help with all your mental issues?" she said as she gestured to the door in the back. Naruto followed her through. The back was designed differently from the front of the shop looking more like the style of a professional office. He was lead into a study cluttered with books and scrolls. Naruto glanced around at the books and scrolls finding himself more interested in them than he would have been a few weeks ago. He asked a nagging question.

"Why do you guys even run a flower shop?" he asked the question always bugging him.

"It was thanks to my grandmother. Our clan has been into studies of the mind for generations now but she felt we were all getting too serious and dour about it all. She loved flowers and started putting them all around the offices where we would see shinobi coming back traumatized from battle. My grandfather opened this shop and put his personal offices in the back. She loved tending to the flowers and he loved having her close. Also, he found the smell of nature helped most of his patients, I guess when my Dad took over he wanted to continue the tradition."

"Huh what about you?"

She shrugged. "I don't like spending some of me free time working here...but I also love flowers. I guess if I do end up taking over I'll probably keep it going."

"That's cool."

"Well...my Dad should be back in a minute. I need to head back to the front."

"Thanks." he said as she left. A moment later her head popped back in.

"And tell Sakura that just because Sasuke is on her team that I haven't given up!" with that she was gone.

It was a few minutes later when Inoichi Yamanaka entered his study and greeted Naruto warmly. Like most jōnin his level was currently unreadable but he radiated confidence and bore a striking similarity to his daughter..or she to him.

"Welcome Naruto it's good to see you."

"Thanks Yamanaka-san." the older man waived off the formality gesturing for Naruto to sit down.

"Inoichi will be fine Naruto. I prefer a informal relationship with my patients and students."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in is chair. "So which one am I?"

Inoichi smiled. "Which title would you prefer?"

"Student."

"And why is that?"

"Well a student is someone who is trying to get stronger and a patient is someone who is broken."

"And you're not broken?"

"No."

"But a isn't a patient also trying to get stronger?"

"I guess so but if they were strong to begin with...wouldn't they not be broken?"

Inoichi smiled. "Maybe we'll discuss that more later. For now your definitely here as one of my students. A rare thing since the Yamanaka Clan rarely shares any of it's secrets to someone not born or adopted into the clan, but you Naruto are a special case."

"Because I'm going to be Hokage one day?"

"I think we both know that wasn't what I was referring too." he said gently.

"...Because I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails."

"Yes Naruto, I'm not making light of your natural abilities I'm sure you'll be a fine shinobi one day but there are many fine shinobi I would refuse to teach even if the Hokage asked me."

"So if if I didn't have the Fox sealed in me I wouldn't be here." Naruto said a little grumpily.

"We all have things both good and bad that happen to us that are beyond out control. A good shinobi learns how accept those things and if possible use them to his advantage."

"Like how you're supposed to help me learn to control the Fox's power?"

"Right. To a point. I don't know anything directly about training a Jinchuuriki of course. No one currently at the Village does but the Hokage feels teaching some of the basics skills the Yamanaka Clan posses will help you when the time comes for you face the Nine Tails."

"I need to be clear on one point Naruto. I will teach you and help you train in the core disciplines of my Clan but the actual jutsu are off the table. They wouldn't help you anyways, are we clear on that point?"

"Sure, but what are you actually going to teach me?" he asked with growing curiosity.

"It will be better if I show you." Inoichi said putting is hand on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto's world went white.

**2**

Naruto blinked and found himself on top the head of the Fourth Hokage's Monument. He was looking down over the village as he had countless times before, the sky was blue with white clouds floating lazily by. This was one of his favorite places to get away from the stares of the villagers . He would just sit here and stare at the village and pretend everyone he met didn't hate him.

"Nice place you got." a voice said to his side. He turned and saw Inoichi sitting besides him also enjoying the view.

"I don't get it how did we get here?" asked Naruto.

"We're not here, not really." the Yamanaka Clan head replied. "We are currently inside your very own personal mindscape courtesy of my own power."

"Mindscape?" Naruto asked. Ino's skills had mentioned such a thing but he was not sure what it referred to.

"Basically we're in your head, your psyche, and this place is a manifestation of it. I have to admit it was more peaceful than I was thinking it was going to be but looks can be deceiving."

"Why shouldn't be peaceful?"

He shrugged. "A mindscape is a place crafted out of your own psyche. Mind Ninjutsu start from there, it is a place crafted in your mind using the balance between your Yin and Yang Chakra. You see Naruto when a mind ninja learns to craft such a place it gives them a anchor to their own body and place where they can launch a attack on a opponent but when a ninja forms their mindscape for the first time or is helped to form one like I am with you all their darker emotions are unusually rolled up into it. I would think with your history this place would have been a lot darker."

"So why isn't it?" he asked looking around. This place felt real but according to Inoichi is was some sort of unique...genjutsu?

"No two minds are alike Naruto. You more so because of your Jinchuuriki status. I brought you here so you could get a feel for this place. Once you get an idea of the kind of place it is you'll have a easier time doing it yourself."

Naruto stood up. "So learning this will help me against the Fox?"

Inoichi nodded. "That's the idea. Most information about the communication between a Jinchuuriki and it's Demon revolve around a similar place called a Sealscape. It's a similar construct formed out of the power of the seal and a combination of both your and the demon's chakra. It's believed to be more intense than the mindscape I've helped you create here but if you learn the technique plus the other cornerstones of the Yamanaka Clan the Hokage and I feel you'll better be able to defend yourself against the Nine Tails influence."

"Okay then let's get started."

Inoichi smiled. "Relax Naruto like I said you first need to learn how to form the mindscape on your own before you can learn anything else. For that I am going to take you in and out of it until you learn to tell the difference between it and reality. After that we can start you on making it by yourself."

Naruto was eager to get started. After all once he learned these skills he could get the next quest in the chain.

"Let's get to it then."

"Very good." he placed his hand on Naruto's forehead and channeled chakra just as he had when he put him under. Naruto closed his eyes and waited a moment. Nothing happened. He opened them and they were still in the copy of the village.

"Inoichi?" The tall jōnin frowned.

"Something's wrong."

**"I would say it is." **a voice said from nowhere. Both Naruto and Inoichi took up a guarded stance. But there was no enemy in sight.

**"You both wouldn't want to leave before seeing all the fun things this place has to offer would you?"**

_**Author's Note: A few people had issues with Kakashi having Naruto lead training. They thought it was an example of his laziness. I had time to think on it and I would like to mount a defense for Kakashi as a Sensei. We don't see most of his actual training with Team 7 but it did occur. During the Land of Waves Arc he mentions how he had been training them in squad tactics. Now remember that was supposed to be a normal C rank mission not the A or S rank it turned into. I think the time we didn't see for training up to that point was Kakashi drilling them all in the basics. Naruto and Sakura would need the most help. Now when the Chunin exams start up he sends them in but I don't think he expected them to pass...merely gain some valuable experience. After that Team 7 basically breaks up when Sasuke and Naruto leave. The other Sensei's at least had their students for a couple of years. I think had that been the case for Kakashi he would have trained all three of them far more than we could see. As for my Kakashi he already acknowledges Naruto has developed a knack for the fundamentals of squad tactics and by having Naruto work with the team on that he frees up his own time to focus on their individual skills. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Chapter 12 is up folks! Hope you like it. Hey to make it official I can't make the once a week goal. Too much going on. So for now they come when they come. **_

_**Review Replies: **_

_**General thanks too: Killersoda57, trebeh, DeathCrawler, CelticReaper, Elemental77, Phantom, fanficlover, Inuyonas, chuck2012, saiyan prince1, karthik9, Catcrazzed, NinjaFang1331, kyunaru, Three roads, Happyendingsftw, Kasumi lynne, SuperiorShortness, karthik9, NinjaFang1331, 10000 Fists, Error4North, chuck2012, Catcrazzed, DeathCrawler, CelticReaper, Phantom, Windwhistle21, LazyGuy90, Inuyonas, Three roads, skidney, Fier66, killersoda57, WCS II, bandgesecurtiyaw, Lord Sia, Grey The Wanderer, Beyogi, Twigon Halolover, Arael Tenebris, Lednacek, Shimmer Stream, Canta009, , gaul1, Knightowl4183, Bobboky, HellsMaji, FF-Staygold, Kail Blade, icecatfire, Microzombie, CMVreud, GroveWolf, Jason29, imgonnadie, Kaldi97, Frosty Wolf, Shield Age**_

_**Lord Sigfry: Yup you got me =) But come on they're the same damn technique! I prefer English names most times but I will work on keeping it all straight. Still glad you like the story. **_

_**10000 Fists: Not 100 percent sure on how the high end of Kurama's powers are going to work but I have an idea for the game mechanics for the base levels of his power that works pretty well. You all will be the judge. **_

_**Ash0601: Thanks I thought it was good homage to how Sakura and Naruto beat him after Shippuden.**_

_**Culaio: I see where you're coming from but that would only work if I could actually accurately track there powers in relative numbers. I've done a decent amount of role play in video games and table top but I've never been a good number cruncher. If give them stats be forewarned I will not keep them accurate =)**_

_**Mastah0: Kakashi is not a companion because he is not on the same level or class as Naruto and his friends. Think of a potential companion as the kind of characters you would pick up in a game like Mass Effect. Kakashi would be more like a independent NPC hero class who would never actually be a part of your party. **_

_**WCSII: Well I still like the direct reply in story but I see you point on length. So a compromise. As above general thanks will just list their name but I will reply to direct comments as I see fit. This week is for two chapters so it's still a bit long but that should help on future chapter.**_

_**Guest (03/14): (Slight spoilers for The Gamer) While that's true that in theory the power would allow him to learn at a incredible rate in practice it's not the case. First the story reason. A overpowered Naruto is a boring Naruto. He can't increase his powers until suitable challenges await him. Let's take The Gamer. The story is 29 chapters in and Han has learned plenty of skills...but most of them are not actually relevant to combat. In terms of combat he's learned mana bolt which he has upgraded twice and a mana shield. He also has a heal ability and a good base in martial arts. He just learned Drain Life but has not used or leveled it yet. That's not a lot for someone who can pick up books and learn new skills. I'm not forgetting the power strike or rip but he doesn't really use them. Obviously he will get stronger but the writer will limit the growth for story needs. **_

_** Second is the game reason. When you start a level one character you don't get level one hundred skills. In terms of this story all skills and jutsu have limitations such as level requirements, stat requirements and similar game limitations. As for shadow clone well let's say this there is a decreasing return in grinding for level the more clones he uses. Hope that clears up some notions of how the power will be applied in this story =)**_

_**Sapphire Cat: He'll get around to some of the other Flaws soon enough.**_

_**SeaweedCannonbal: I disagree a bit with you. As I started to write the story I thought about the the kinds of things you learn about companions. Most of the time you end of learning their most personal stories and will have quests revolving around helping them with their life issues. So what interested me was how that would affect you as a real person getting these insights into your friends lives. Most times we tends to ignore out friends problems and focus on our own but in this case they are thrown right in your face how do you react to that. Do you just worry about yourself? Or do you try and make a difference in their lives?**_

_**Soulblazer87: Han did know he could get exp as soon as he did his first quest. In chapter 1 he had already leveled to 4. Han is also a gamer, he's able to figure out things with his power more naturally. Naruto has never played a video game in his life. He needed a quick tutorial =)**_

_**See that only two extra pages to the story in review replies =)**_

**Chapter 12**

Ino realized the appointment with Naruto was almost up. She didn't know for sure what her Dad needed to talk to him about but knowing all the issues that Naruto had she was surprised he hadn't been here years ago. She decided to pop in and remind her father of the time, if he went over he could mess with other appointments, many of which were far more important than Naruto!

She knocked on the door to his office and didn't get a response. Gently, she opened the door and poked her head in. Naruto and her father were sitting across from each other with his hand on Naruto's forehead. She could sense him channeling chakra into her classmate. That was odd. Most of the time her Dad did not use the mindscape skill in a normal session. The fact that he was meant Naruto was here for something more important than a mere psychological review. What worried here was the look on her father's face. He was frowning and and sweat was forming on is forehead. That almost never happened, her father usually had a mask of serenity on his face unless there was something exceptionally difficult about the delving...or dangerous.

But that was silly. Naruto was annoying but what in his head could be dangerous to her father?

**1**

"You see Naruto this was something more like what I was expecting." Inoichi commented as he once again tried to dispel the mindscape his power had formed. Once again the jutsu failed and both shinobi were stranded on the Hokage monument.

The sky hard turned dark supernaturally quick and a full moon had rose into the sky. The air itself had taken a more menacing feel. Naruto looked up at the taller blonde ninja.

"So what do we do now?"

"Good question!" Inoichi said with a smile.

"Should I even ask why that's a good question?"

"This is the first time I've ever been stuck in a mindscape I've help create." he explained.

"That's comforting." commented Naruto dryly.

"Don't worry these things tend to work themselves out. For now I say we head down into the village."

"Why?"

"The creepy demonic voice is most likely responsible for us being trapped here. It will be somewhere in the village most likely."

"Wait! We're going to look for the creepy voice?"

Inoichi looked down at Naruto. "Don't forget Naruto anything you see in here is you. The mindscape skill just gives a place inside you for your feelings, both good and bad, to manifest. The best way to get out of here is for you to face whatever it is that is holding you."

"Great, so I am crazy."

"No more than anyone else. There's a danger to my line of work Naruto, do you know what it is?"

"What?"

"People in my line of work start either see every person they meet as broken or corrupted. Seeing the darker parts of people can be chilling at times. But the wiser shinobi learns the truth."

"And what's the truth?"

"That everyone of us has a dark side. It's human nature. When you learn to accept it is when you learn to move beyond it."

Naruto looked down at the moon cloaked village.

"Well lets go meet my dark side."

Both ninja leap from the monuments and headed for the building below.

**2**

Ino was getting worried. Naruto and her father were still connected and her father was still unresponsive. Normally he would be able to communicate with the outside world while diving into a subject. The fact that he couldn't meant he was in deep. He would have warned her if he had intended such a deep delve deliberately and had a elder member of their clan on backup in case something went wrong.

What should she do? She wasn't sure if she should head to her Clan and leave them alone. What if their condition got worse? Ino decided to check the flow of chakra between her father and Naruto. She could get a idea on their condition from that and it would help her make a decision. She went up to her father and gathered chakra in her palms. She centered herself on her mindscape like she would for her Mind Transfer Jutsu. This provided an anchor for the jutsu. She wasn't going to try to enter either of their minds, just touch the surface of the chakra flow between them, that would allow her to sense any potential danger from the exchange. If it seemed really bad she would head to her clan and get a expert to help break the connection. Ino placed one palm onto her fathers head and one onto Naruto's. She channeled her chakra ever so slightly into both of them to join the connection at the tiniest levels.

Fire swept through her chakra network. She screamed in pain and tried to pull away from the pain but her body would not respond. She sense danger alright and more malice than she could possibly imagine.

Her world went white.

**3**

Naruto and Inoichi entered in the edges of the village. The moment they set foot in the village is was if there was a slight shift and suddenly people were all around them. Some were civilians grabbing what possessions they could carry and fleeing for the surrounding woods. Others were shinobi either doing their best to help evacuate the civilians or heading deeper into the village. Inoichi stopped one of shinobi, a young looking Chūnin and asked him what was going on.

"The Nine Tail Fox is attacking sir. Did you not get the warning? All genin and some of us chūnin are evacuating the civilian population. The rest of the chūnin and jōnin are preparing for battle!"

Naruto and Inoichi looked at each other. They were pretty sure they would have seen the Nine Tails rampaging from up above.

"Where is the Nine Tails attacking son?" Inoichi asked the younger ninja.

"Reports say to make your way to the Hokage tower sir." he said now staring at Naruto intently.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I...you just look familiar is all." said the chūnin.

"You have your duties chūnin, get back to them." ordered Inoichi.

"Yes Sir!" and he raced off into the night.

Naruto looked up at Inoichi. "So what's going on?"

"I think your mindscape is recreating the night the Nine Tails attacked."

"How could I know what that was like? I was just born!"

"It doesn't have to be accurate Naruto it just has to represent your fears. Though it does have the right feel of that night."

"Oh...you would have been there."

"Yes and my presence could be making it more accurate...or it could another source."

"The Nine Tails?"

"Yes his presence could be influencing this place as well."

Naruto pondered that for a moment. "If this is the attack on village then where is the Fox? I thought he was pretty hard to miss."

"That's a mystery we'll have to look into it at the Hokage tower I suppose."

"There it is Sir!" a voice shouted from behind them. There was the chūnin who they had interrogated along with a few squads of chūnin and jōnin.

"I thought you were crazy but it looks like you were right." said a older jōnin.

"He's being protected by one of our own sir!" the chūnin was silenced by a raise of the jōnin hand.

"You there," he said pointing to Inoichi. "I don't recognize you. What branch are you with?"

"Interrogation." Inoichi responded. "We're not looking for trouble gentlemen, we are headed right now to help with the battle against the Nine Tails.

The jōnin paused and for a moment looked perplexed. "I don't know if you're under a genjutsu or just a idiot enemy ninja but you can't be going to fight the Demon Fox if he's right there!"

He was pointing at Naruto.

"Seriously. Come on I don't think I even look like a 50ft tall demon fox!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You won't trick us demon! We'll protect our homes with our lives!"

Inoichi stepped between Naruto and the advancing ninja. He gave him a quick look.

"Naruto run! We'll meet at the tower!"

Naruto thought for a moment of staying and fighting but decided to heed the jōnin's words and fled into the night.

**4**

Ino woke up on the cold ground. A rock was digging painfully into her back. She could hear the sounds of fire and screams as if a battle was going on. The smells of smoke drifted around her. She struggled to open her eyes and look around her.

She was in the village. Somewhere close to the Hokage tower. Ino picked herself up under the bright glow of the full moon and tried to make sense of what had happened to her. Her mind was fuzzy. The last she remembered was working in the shop and it was bright daylight outside. Had there been an attack on the village? She checked herself for injuries that might account for her memory problems but she couldn't find any head injuries or signs of a concussion. Of course if she was really messed up she might not be able to detect them.

Ino decided she couldn't worry about it and tried to asses the situation. There were signs of battle all around but there were no enemy ninja in the immediate vicinity. Okay then, right now she was safe, so what should she do? If she knew the situation she would have protocols to follow but she had no idea what was going on. That meant the next course would try to find out; Ino was not far from the Hokage Tower so that would be the best place to get a update.

Ino jumped to the roof of the closest building and started heading toward the tower. Everywhere she looked there was battered or destroyed buildings. Civilians were running for safety...or far to late to worry about safety any more. She tried to not get sick.

It was that distraction that cost her as something collided into her and knocked her out of the air into the street below. Once again she found herself trying to stand. She heard a voice chuckling from above her. She looked up and there on the roof was Naruto.

"**Hello Ino**." he said.

**5**

Naruto dodged another attack by a "enemy" ninja. It seemed even in his own head everyone thought he was the Demon Fox! He had checked on his power after he left Inoichi's side. He could not tell the levels of anyone here. Anyone including civilians read as a ? on their level. Despite that so far he had not ran into anyone who seemed too powerful, Even jōnin seemed to go down without too much effort. At first he had tried to hold back on kill shots until he remembered this was all in his head. One small blessing was when these figments were killed they didn't bleed, it was almost like the dispelling of a shadow clone except they seemed to fade away instead of bursting in a puff of smoke.

He could not access his inventory...or any of his menu screens for that matter. He only had the weapons he was carrying but they didn't seem to be running out. There were advantages and disadvantages to this mindscape. It would be kind of cool of it wasn't trying to kill him.

He wondered if this meant he was suicidal?

Another couple of squads of shinobi attacked him from both sides.

"Kill the Demon Fox!"

"Protect the Leaf!"

"Gimme a break." muttered Naruto activating his Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu and sending 2 squads of clones to deal with the attackers. These fake shinobi did not have the strength of the real thing and quickly went down. One of the clone "team leaders" came up to Naruto.

"These guys seem too easy to you boss?"

"Very much so. Inoichi said this place was dangerous but I'm not sure what I'm even supposed to be guarding against! I wish I hadn't split up with him!"

The clone shrugged. "He's the one who told us to run. We'll have to assume he knows what's best."

Naruto sighed. "You're right I guess we should head to the Hokage tower like he said. Maybe that will give us some answers."

"If you're looking for me Demon you need look no further!" a voice shouted from in front of them. The voice belonged to a older looking man but much younger than Naruto was used too.

"Jiji?" he asked. There was the Third Hokage wearing battle armor and holding a giant red staff. He looked pissed and ready to fight. Killing intent was rolling off him in waves.

"I am not aware of any relations between myself and something as foul as you demon!"

"You took me out for ramen last week!"

"Nine Tails I don't know what sort of trickery you're trying but I won't give you enough time to use it!" the Third said readying his staff.

"Come on! Do I even look like the Nine Tails? I mean he is sealed in me but even a wacked out version of you should know better!"

"Demon, you know what you are and what you have done to this village now meet your fate!" he launched himself toward Naruto.

The clone glanced at him. "I got this!" he shouted and he along with several other clones charged at the manifestation of the Hokage with charged kunai. Unlike the previous manifestations this one did not just go under. He dodged several of the kunai with ease and a few sweeps of his staff destroyed several of the clones.

"Well he seems stronger than the others." Naruto said summoning three more squads of clones.

"Yeah Boss if he's as strong as the real Jiji we could be in trouble." commented one of the clones.

"If's he's as strong as one tenth of the real thing we would still be in trouble."

Two squads rushed the Third throwing explosive tag kunai at the building below the Hokage. The blasts destroyed the building but the Hokage had already jumped above it and created a giant mudslide taking out the two squads.

"Monster! How dare you destroy my precious village!" he shouted at Naruto.

"Come on! That mudslide took out three buildings! You're doing more damage than I am!" defended Naruto. Sarutobi's response was a giant water canon attack that Naruto could only dodge.

"What's the plan Boss?" asked one of the guarding clones.

"At this rate? Run until Inoichi shows up and hope he can handle it."

"Oh good plan."

**6**

"Naruto?" Ino asked quietly. He was standing on top of the building above her looking down with a grin on his face. It was Naruto...but it was not Naruto. He was wearing a tattered version of his old jumpsuit. His teeth had fangs and his hands ending in claws, on top of his head were two fox like ears and his eyes were slitted and demonic. He jumped down in front of her and Ino took a involuntary step back in fear. She couldn't be afraid of Naruto could she?"

"**So how are you liking the trip inside my head?**" he asked causally. "**You like what I've done with the place?**" he continued gesturing around the death and destruction.

Memories came flooding back into Ino of Naruto coming by for a session with her Father. Of her being worried about the both of them and trying to see if they were okay by checking their chakra flow.

"I'm in your stupid head Naruto!" Ino shouted. "How did you manage to pull me in here! And what's with furry fetish? I knew you were messed up but but come on show some class!"

Naruto seemed a bit taken back. "**Hmm well I had thought you would be a bit more disoriented.**"

"I've been trained in the Yamanaka Clan since I was born. My father has taking me in dives into shinobi's minds since I was 8. You think you're the first person who has visions of destruction? Please I've seen far worse...but yours are some of the most real I've seen."

Naruto walked forward...stalked really. Ino tensed up but refused to be afraid of the twerp. Naruto cupped her chin and grinned. "**So you're used to this? I'm surprised Ino really. What other things have you done in peoples head I wonder?**"

A fist collided with his face and he went flying bouncing of the ground and rolling to a stop next to a wall.

"Hands off you creepy pervert!" Ino shouted. "You think I can't defend myself in a place like this!"

"**Well I didn't expect you to hit so hard.**" he commented.

"Don't think you can underestimate me Naruto! In here I'm way more powerful than in the real world! You try to come near me again you're going to be in for a world of pain!"

He laughed. "**Little girl you have never felt real pain in your life! I was born in pain. You wouldn't last a minute trying to feel what I have felt.**"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Great now you're into that self pity crap too. I've had a rough time to you know! You think it's easy to be the heir to a clan?"

His eyes hardened a bit and began to glow. "**You think that your pain could compare to mine?**"

"**Fine then how about I show you.**" he said walking toward her slowly.

**7**

"Crap! Crap! CRAP!" Naruto yelled dodging a multitude of shadow shuriken jutsu. He didn't even know you could clone weapons on their own! The Third Hokage was relentless throwing attack after attack not worrying about chakra...or aim for that matter. He had destroyed more of the village than Naruto had...or the supposed demon for that matter. Naruto was under the distinct impression that this version of Jiji didn't really care. Right now Naruto was spamming as many clones as possible just to keep up a defense. It wouldn't last forever.

"We need a new plan Boss." commented one of his clones.

"You got any ideas because I'm coming up with nothing."

"Well I was thinking...we could try _that _jutsu."

"Which one?"

"The forbidden one."

"Chakra Burst? I don't think it would work on Jiji."

"No! The other one!"

"Wait! The one Tenten said was forbidden? With weapons?"

"Yeah."

"She would kill us if she found out."

"But she's not actually here you know."

"Man but if she ever found out." Both Naruto and his clone shivered.

"I think you're right we don't have any choice." Naruto finally agreed.

"We'll need a well-lit area in order to make it work." The clone reminded him. Naruto nodded in response and headed toward a relatively open square that was usually kept well-lit at all times because of the local Inn and taverns. The Third Hokage was only slowed by the multitude of clones surrounding him. Naruto landed in the middle of the square and looked around. Plenty of room and bright enough...perfect, he created a few more clones and had them surround the square. Sarutobi's manifestation landed just a few moments later. He looked at Naruto with a grim look of determination.

"So have you finally decided to face me creature?" he asked.

"Jiji we don't have to fight! I'm not the Fox!"

"Enough of your lies villain! You will never hurt a member of the Leaf again!"

"I'm sorry Jiji then I am going to have use that jutsu."

Sarutobi guarded himself with his red staff ready for attack. "Do your worst demon I will return it too you a hundredfold!"

"You asked for it then old man." Naruto brought his hands together in a handsign and shouted.

"Sexy Jutsu!" a puff of smoke filled the air and when it cleared Naruto had been replaced by a rather...unclothed girl of about 18 years of age standing there looking at the Hokage seductively.

"Hello...Jiji." her voice said with a sultry tone. The Thirds eyes went wide and blood erupted from his nose knocking him to the ground. A monument later he pulled himself to his feet.

"Monster...you will not...stop...me with such a underhanded technique." he said shakily leaning on his staff for support.

"Oh I didn't think little oh me could defeat you all by myself...which was why I brought some friends." the girl said holding one finger to her lip, a dozen clones then surrounded the Hokage and shouted out in unison.

"Harem Jutsu!" The Third was now surrounded by dozens of blonde hair beauties all vying for the Third's attention.

"Over here Jiji!"

"No talk to me Hokage!"

"You look so big in that armor!" said a third.

It was too much for the Professor. His face went white and once again a fountain of blood erupted from his nose and he fell to the ground once more. This time the manifestation of the Hokage faded away. Naruto and the clones transformed back to normal.

"I beat Jiji!" Naruto shouted.

"Actually didn't we just imagine beating Jiji since this is all in our head?" commented one of the clones.

"Don't be a downer man." said another.

"Yeah twisted mindscapes count right?"

"Yeah this is a win...as long as Tenten doesn't find out." all the clones shivered again.

Naruto was grinning listening to the banter when it suddenly stopped. Naruto and his clones all felt a feeling of immense hatred coming from near the Hokage tower. The all looked at each other.

"The Fox?" asked one of the clones.

"The Fox." Naruto agreed. He dispelled the clones and headed toward the source of the misery.

**8**

Ino brought out her kunai in a guarded stance. She knew that this was not a normal fight. She had been trained since she was little on matters of the mind and battles in the mindscape weren't actually a battle of physical strength but a matter of mental power. Experienced shinobi such as her father could ignore physical limitations on a mindscape but she was still a rookie in such things and while she was stronger and faster here than she was in the real world she didn't know if she was strong enough to face this demon looking version of Naruto. What the hell was wrong in his head anyway to produce something like this? 

"**Worried?**" Naruto asked as he stalked toward her.

"As if, I've been training in a mindscape for as long as I remember!" she countered.

"**Really? Let's find out how good you are then.**" Naruto's hand was almost faster than her eyes could follow as he pulled out a glowing kunai and threw it at her. If she had not been focused on him attack she would not have dodged it time. The kunai flew past her and struck into the building behind her and exploded. Debris rained on her and the concussive wave forced her to her knees. She was up in a moment but Naruto was right there with a kick knocking her threw the air. Rolling as she landed she came up throwing several shuriken at her opponent. Naruto dodged them easily.

This didn't make since! Naruto didn't have any training in the mindscape. Even if something had made him go psycho he should be moving somewhat around his normal speed! Naruto didn't leave her time to think attacking her with a combination of punches and kicks that Ino was only mostly able to dodge or block. Several blows made it through, and even though she tried to deny their existence...a trick on the mindscape allowing you to minimize damage, she still found her self in pain, she struggled to focus and counterattack. Ino managed a right hook across Naruto's chin, his face contorted for a second and then he looked back at her with a grin.

"**Strength...slightly below average for your level. Dexterity is passable. Stamina and Vitality are low. Intelligence and Wisdom are high for your level not that you actually ever seem to use them. Luck is...well you luck is lacking.**" he said grin even wider on his face.

"I can take whatever pain you want to dish out Naruto!"

"**Pain? You thought that was pain? Ino you have never felt real pain in your life.**"

"Oh here it comes. Another person crying about how their life is so much worse than anyone else. I've seen it before Naruto."

"**No, you haven't but you will now.**" Naruto reached forward and Ino prepared for another attack but no attack came. Naruto's demon eyes seemed to flash for a moment and Ino felt something akin to killer intent wash over her. But it was like nothing she had ever felt before, even in the most intense training with her father or the worst of the people's minds he had let her see.

First was a feeling of insecurity, of paranoia, like a thousand eyes were watching from every angle, each one of them judging her, hating her. Ino found herself trying to look in every direction at once, expecting a attack even though the only person here was Naruto. She spun several times in multiple directions trying to find the people watching her expecting her to fail, though she could not reason what it was she was supposed to be failing at.

"**That's just the first taste Ino, it get's better.**"

A second emotion joined the first, it was a feeling of shame and guilt, she deserved their judgment even though she did not know why. After all, if so many thought so little of her she must be at fault right? Ino felt tears streaming down her face as she started to condemn herself as harshly as the invisible tormentors did. Part of her knew that this was something Naruto was doing to her but she was drowning in the unfamiliar emotions crowding her mind and was unable to even start a defense.

"**Still standing Ino? Not bad so far. Let's see how you handle the next one. It's one of my favorites.**"

Anger flooded her psyche and consumed her thoughts. It was like a fire was set off in her mind and all she wanted to do was hurt all those who had failed her through their harsh judgments even if that someone was herself. She screamed in rage and for a moment almost blacked out from her fury. How dare they! She would hurt them all they way they hurt her!

"**See what I mean? Nothing like anger to make you wake up in the morning. But this last one Ino..it's the one that will define you or break you.**"

The last emotion Naruto made her feel dwarfed all the others, even the burning anger that had just consumed her. It was dark, it was empty and it was cold. She felt as if something were ripping ice sheathed claws along her soul. She fell to her knees and was just staring at the ground tears were no longer flowing from her eyes as she was all consumed. What was this? She had never felt anything like it before. She trembled as it took away any warm emotion from her heart.

"**You don't even know what you're feeling right now do you Ino**?"

She found she could not speak so she just nodded her head slowly from side to side.

"**It's loneliness Ino. Not the random crap you feel from time to time when you're bored. Not the piddly version when everyone else has something to do and you don't. This is the real deal, the kind of loneliness that is born out of everyone around you denying your very existence, where they hate you so very much that they'd rather pretend you don't exist than just kill you.**"

Naruto grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"**That is what this village has been doing to me since the day I was born Ino. So tell me; how's it feel?**"

Naruto let go and Ino slumped to the ground not even having the energy to move. She felt so alone. Was this how he felt. She couldn't stand it. All her life she had never felt anything like this. Ino had always had family or friends who cared about her and never realized anyone could ever feel this way. She would give anything for it to stop.

Naruto put a kunai into her hand. He whispered.

"**What will you do now**?"

Ino stared at the kunai and a small part of her was screaming for her to put it down that this was just some sort of trick. The rest of her just wanted it to end. Slowly she took the weapon in both hands and pointed the sharp tip toward her chest. Her movements were mechanical and she didn't feel she had control over her actions. Ino looked calmly at the weapon in her hands and felt a brief flare of hope; soon the crushing feeling would be gone.

She closed her eyes and thrust the kunai.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and saw and hand holding her fist stopping her from making the killer blow. She felt another hand on her shoulder and suddenly the feeling was gone and it's it's place was a quiet strength. She sighed with relief and tears were falling from her eyes. She looked up into the eyes of her savior. A blonde hair blue eyed boy smile encouragingly back.

Naruto?

**9**

Naruto took the weapon from Ino's hands and pocketed it. He had followed the menacing presence until he saw a figure wrapped in shadows standing menacingly over Ino. Somehow Naruto was sure both of them were real in a way that no one else was. Which meant Ino was in trouble. Naruto had barely made it time to stop Ino from plunging a kunai into her chest. He didn't know what that kind of wound could do to you in a place like this but he didn't want to find out either.

When he had neared her the hostile feeling had increased but it had subsided some when he had saved Ino. He helped her to her feet.

"How can you stand it?" she whispered.

"That weird feeling?" He asked this about the hostile aura. She nodded.

"Eh It's familiar." he said thinking of all the experience he had with the villagers.

She seemed to pale.

"Hey, no worries, it'll be okay I promise." he said trying to reassure the frightened girl.

"**They you ago again; helping those bastards you should be pounding into the ground.**" the dark voice said from the shadows. Naruto looked at Ino's opponent and saw...himself or at least a version of him. It looked at him with a twisted version of the grin he sometimes normally wore.

"**Why would you save Ino? What has she ever done to deserve it?**" his doppelganger asked.

"Why wouldn't I save her? She's my friend."

Dark Naruto laughed. "**Friend! What the hell has she ever done to show that she's your friend!**"

"She doesn't treat me like the rest of the villagers."

"**So what! Is that you definition of friendship? Hey, she doesn't treat me like complete scum only like unwanted dirt! You're pathetic!**"

"It's not like that...I can just...tell she's a good person is all." he said finishing rather lamely. Ino seemed to shirk from the words and pushed herself back into a wall. Naruto was worried she was still recovering from whatever attack that thing had used on her and he didn't really know for sure what to do.

"**Come on just for once do what you want! Take it out on her. You're way stronger than she is anyways.**"

"What are nuts! I don't want to hurt anybody!" Naruto countered.

"**I think you do...and you'll feel much better when you let that out.**"

"You're the Fox aren't you?" Naruto asked. The question hung in the air like a miasma between them. His other self grinned.

"**I'm inside of you aren't I? You know I'm real. I'm not like the other shadows in this place.**"

"I thought so. Don't think I'm going to let you trick me into becoming like you. Ino may not be perfect but she's my friend and I'll be dammed if a thing like you is going to hurt her."

The grin grew wider. "**Well then let's fight and find out. If I win we'll see how much you really do like the thought of revenge on those that hurt you, if you win you'll save the girl from the big bad monster just like those ridiculous stories and dreams you have: for all the good it'll do you. Saving one person won't make people stop hating you Naruto.**"

Naruto held his kunai up in a guarded stance after summon a squad to watch over Ino. "Maybe but I'll like myself a whole better for trying."

The Fox Naruto rushed him.

**10**

Naruto dodged several charged kunai being thrown at him being careful to make sure none of them could accidentally hit Ino. Fox was using the same skills as he was which he guessed made sense since he was sealed inside of him. The chakra blades were red opposed to the blue glow his had. Naruto rushed in close summoning two squads to either side in order to keep the fight contained. Fox countered with two squads of his own engaging his units.

"**Anything you do I can do Naruto.**" The Fox clones seemed to glow with a red chakra and quickly overwhelmed the regular clones.

"**And better.**" Fox smirked. Naruto grimaced back and slashed at the other him who parried and placed a kick right in his chest. Naruto fell back but managed to roll with the blow coming back on his feet. He had switched out one of his kunai with shuriken and attack one of the squads of evil clones attacking his clones. The surprise attack managed to save one of his own clones who threw his own shuriken at the Fox and then went to back up Naruto as both rushed in for a combination attack.

Fox countered and parried both their moves without even summoning another shadow clone like he knew all their moves and more, which Naruto supposed he actually did. His helper clone dispersed in a cloud and Naruto saw the demon clones had defeated the second squad and were now coming to back up their creator. Naruto tried to summon a few more clones but the Fox punched as he tried to form the handsigns and the other clones were attacking him from all sides.

"**Now, now Naruto if we keep summoning clone after clone this could take all day**"

"Fine! Try this then!" Naruto threw a kunai with a explosive seal into the ground right at their feet and jumped straight up into the air as high as he could manage. Fox saw the kunai and jumped back away from the attack. His clones were not so lucky and were caught in the explosion dispersing.

"**More tricks Naruto? You're a walking powerhouse! YOU DON"T NEED TRICKS**!" The Fox shouted and the very air around him seemed to swirl with red chakra caught floating like wisps. The wind lashed out at Naruto who did his best to dodge thru the air as blades of wind slashed into the ground and buildings. Everywhere they hit pieces of stone and earth were damaged and sent flying. Naruto spared a worried glance for Ino who was still shaken from her own attack. He still had two clones guarding her and they were already moving her further back from the battlefield.

What kind of attack was that? He couldn't do anything like that so he presumed it was special to the Fox himself instead of one of the bags of tricks he stole from Naruto. Naruto had been reading a lot and had a good idea about elemental attacks so he thought this may be some sort of wind based attack or maybe a direct attack by the demon's chakra. How did you fight that kind of thing? Even if he was good at containment seals he didn't think they would work inside his own mind.

That thought stopped him. This was his own mind. This was not the real world. Inoichi had brought him here in the first place to help him learn how to control the power of his mind for a fight against the Fox. Ino had skills just for attack and defense inside your mind; what could he do here that he couldn't do in the real world? His gamer power didn't seem to be fully functional here but at the same time things like weapons seemed to just reappear when needed. He assumed they would be there and they were.

This was like his mind. So his imagination and will effected it. Did that mean he could be stronger and faster than his normal skills would allow? He pulled out a handful of shuriken and used Chakra Burst on each of them. His MP started to drop but he tried to picture it remaining full and the blue bar immediately regained full power. He could work with this; Naruto threw the ninja stars at the Fox who was still covered by the demonic wind so the weapons veered off to the sides but the resulting explosions were still close enough to his target that he was forced to stop his attack and fall back a bit.

**"Naruto you want to know why you're so pathetic?"** the Fox asked.

"Enlighten me demon freak." Naruto mumbled trying to come up with a way around the wind barrier.

"**Not only were you born with incredible natural power, you then gained the power of the Nine Tailed Fox and after that you even more mysterious power but you still act like all these people matter! Screw them! Steal some scrolls and go train for few years! You could come back and have your way with this village!**"

"How would they ever respect me if I did something like that?" Naruto asked.

"**Respect is overrated, fear has a quality all it's own.**"

Naruto just shook his head. "But that wouldn't change anything."

"**What are you talking about? Of course it would!**"

"I would still be alone." Naruto said sadly.

The Fox paused. "**...You're and idiot and I will take this body from you even if I have to rip you apart to do it.**"

"I may not be the brightest..." he said reaching into the air and pulling out one of the giant shuriken like Mizuki had used against him and Iruka. If he concentrated enough he could summon items he didn't actually have on him and if he focused even more he could ignore some of the own rules of his power. Naruto used Chakra Burst and then activated Quick Draw and Targeted Attack on his doppelganger.

"...but I getting smarter every day!" he finished throwing the massive shuriken at the Fox. The increased mass of the weapon combined with the power of multiple skills was more than enough to get through the wind barrier; the shuriken hit the Fox directly in his chest impaling him. For a moment Naruto had a disturbing since of deja vu of when Iruka Sensei was hit with the same attack but then the shuriken exploded and the bigger weapon had a much greater explosive power than the smaller shuriken had. The flames and debris damaged the building around the Fox and smoke filled the air.

Naruto landed next to Ino who was getting back on her feet. He reached out his hand to help her up. She hesitated for a moment but then took it with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with a touch of concern.

"Yeah just...overwhelmed. The only time someone has overcome my mental defenses so easily was when my Dad was training me...this was much worse."

"I'm sorry Ino I should have been here sooner."

"What are you talking about? As far as you knew the only ones in here were you and my Dad. Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know we got separated."

"Well we need to find him so we can get out of your wacky head, he's probably at..." she paused and looked at still smoking crater. She looked back at Naruto with fear in her eyes.

"It's not over."

"What are you talking about I blew him up!"

"I can still sense him Naruto!"

"**OF COURSE SHE CAN NARUTO!**" a voice shouted not from the crater but from seemingly all around them.

"**DID YOU REALY THINK SUCH A PIDDLY ATTACK COULD DESTROY ONE SUCH AS ME!**"

The smoke from the crater blew away leaving a empty pit in the middle of the street. All around them the ground started to shake but not with the steady rumble you might expect from something like a earthquake but with a rhythm growing steadily stronger.

Like footsteps.

The building closest to them was suddenly gone as a massive paw smashed right through it. Both Naruto and Ino turn and immediately started moving back away from the demolition. There above them was the Nine Tailed Fox; larger than life and the stuff out of nightmares. He roared and Naruto had to cover his ears to block out the noise, the creature's tails lashed back and forth and where they struck devastation followed. The aura around the creature permeated the air and seemed to swallow the two young ninja. It was malice and hatred and anger all rolled into one demonic package.

"What...What is that?" Ino asked her voice full of fear.

"The Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto replied grimly.

"Here? How? I don't understand." she seemed on the edge of panic in the face of such a enemy and Naruto was not too far behind her. He took a deep breath and started to tell her.

"It's not the Fox." said a voice from behind them.

_**Author Note: There were a couple of points on this chapter I got back from reviews that I wanted to address that I didn't first time around. First was that Naruto does not have any reason to hate the villagers. The reviewer's main point was that they had a perfectly valid reason to be afraid of him because of the sealed Fox in him and with that I agree. A massively powerful demon sealed in a child was a valid reason to be afraid and as far as we know the Hokage's only measure was to tell everyone not to talk about which never works. He should had discretely tried to educate everyone on what being a Jinchuuriki actually meant. With that being said the villagers did not just avoid him, people who are afraid tend to lash out at what they're afraid of after all, they belittled him, called him demon and monster and every so often where physically abusive (remember when he went to buy the fox mask) and if it happened once or twice "on camera" we can assume it happened fairly often in his life. Now while the reason behind the villagers action were real they were not justified. Naruto has every reason to chose to hate them for the way they treated him, his feelings are just as valid as theirs were. **_

_** Now for the second point, his dream for becoming Hokage, Naruto was a small child when he came up with that dream and the reason is simple, his grandfather (the Hokage) was respected and loved and he wasn't so if he became Hokage he would be too. Obviously not true but it was the logic of a child. As he became older it became a kind of challenge, everyone told him it was ludicrous so he pursued the dream to spit in all their eyes. As time progresses and he does make more real friends his dream changes again and now he wants to pursue the dream because he really does love the people in his life and wants to protect them. Doe she need to be Hokage to do this? No. However he has not run into a reason to give up or let go of that dream either. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Here's chapter 13. I was hoping to completely wrap the mindscape storyline in this chapter but I have so little time to write lately I just decided to put out what I have so far. I have most of chapter 14 done so I can promise Tenten will show back up. 13 would have been out sooner but my editor bailed on me a bit so I waited too long to post. For now everyone will have to deal with my poor editing skills. If I find another editor in the future I'll get this and other chapters redone. **_

_**Review Replies: **_

_**General thanks too: pax-draconix, karthik9, Fenerath, Zikarn Krais, NijaFang1331, Fier66, Elemental77, Phantom, Justus80, CelticReaper, skideny, Error4North, Bobbpky, Happyendingsftw, microzombie, Sparrowhawk13, gaul1, KrisB-71854, Hotaru Shoharu, Catcrazzed, Rihtan, serialkeller, Guest (04/02/14), chuck2012, TheDon1023,imgonnadie, langiud reader, Deathwatch45, saintsdog4832, Archleone, CMVreud, SeductiveApple, ChronoMitsurugi, acrimony1029341, draconianking, AceMacimum, narutosykoz, MysticSea88, Aelmellin, GinnyLover14, Zanda641, Cemalidor, Feeruk, Selias, headboy419, Guest (04/22/14), Malix2, sunaandshadow, dragoon109, NorthSouthGorem, tavin93, kffs, Shandrakor, Guest (05/11/13), Guest 05/11/14)**_

**Chapter 13**

"It's not the Fox." a voice interrupted before he could explain. Ino and Naruto turned, Ino nearly screamed with joy.

"Daddy!" she yelled and run into the arms of her father who hugged her back warmly.

"Are you okay princess?"

"No! I've been attacked since the moment I got here and his freaky head is scary!" she said pointing at Naruto.

"Well that's hardly his fault now is it princess? What have I told you about judging people by what you see in their mindscape?" he admonished.

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. "You can't judge someone by their the manifestations of their unconscious thoughts, only by their conscious decisions."

"Right and how has our young Naruto done in that regard?" he asked.

"..." she mumbled something neither Inoichi or Naruto could hear.

"What was that Ino?"

"He...might...have saved me. But I would have kicked his darkside's ass in a minute!" she countered.

"No you wouldn't have. Naruto's head is...special. I would have not sent you in here until you were the rank of jōnin at least. Naruto could only face it because it's his head."

"Umm guys I hate to interrupt but the Demon Fox is still looking at us." said Naruto.

Inoichi looked at Naruto and smiled. "Oh I don't think he is going to make the first move Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head. "Why not?"

Inoichi glanced at the towering beast with it's tails lashing back and forth damage the buildings behind it.

"Because, it can sense that I am strong enough to actually challenge it."

"You're strong enough to fight the Nine Tails?" Naruto asked with a bit of awe.

"Don't be stupid Naruto! Why would you think the Nine Tails would be in your head? That thing is you!" replied Ino.

"She's right...but she could learn to say it better." Inoichi said giving Ino a stern look and turned back to Naruto.

"I told you when we entered this place that everything here is you didn't I Naruto? That is not the Demon Fox, that is your dark side.

"My dark side? I have a dark side?"

"We all do Naruto, though yours is a bit stronger than normal. But we'll discuss the ins and outs of psychology combined with chakra later. We need to deal with your bitter half if we are going to wake up."

"**Deal with me are you?**" the thing with the appearance of the Demon Fox interjected. "**What makes you think a mere mortal like you can defeat such as me?**"

"There you go buying into your delusion. The problem with taking a form like that in a place such as this is you can get lost in the illusion. You tend to forget what you actually are." Inoichi waived his hand and a immense wind slammed into Dark Naruto causing his Fox body to be pushed back several hundred feet; building and roads were smashed as the Fox attempted to hold itself to the ground. Inoichi looked back at Naruto and Ino, Naruto stood with his mouth agape and Ino beamed with pride at her father.

"What?" he asked Naruto. "Out there I may be a mid-level jōnin but in a place like this I'm as strong as a Kage."

He looked at his opponent who was struggling to his feet. "Ino, Naruto I want the both of you to stay here while I engage him. Neither of you are ready to face something quite like this." With that he jumped into the air practically flying toward the demon.

**1**

Naruto watched as he sped away and turned toward Ino. "You sure he can handle this?"

Ino grinned back. "My Dad is one of the most powerful mental users there is. When it comes to battles within a mind no ninja can beat him. Whatever your head came up with doesn't stand a chance."

"But it's...the Nine Tails."

She shook her head. "No it's not. I've been in sessions with my Dad before. When you're in a mindscape the darker impulses in your psyche can become manifested. Sometimes it looks like you but not always, sometimes it can take the form of something you're afraid of. I've seem people manifest spiders, old enemies, ex-girlfriends and even the Hokage! You're certainly not the first Nine-Tails I've seen."

A massive roar shook everything around around causing the two young genin to cover their ears.

"Though yours might be the strongest." she said a bit less confidently.

**2**

Inoichi ducked a swipe from a massive paw and countered with a punch into the Fox's right shoulder that impossibly seemed to hurt the Demon looking entity as it growled in pain and took several steps back. It gave Inoichi a look of loathing and tried to bite at the jōnin as he hovered in midair. Inoichi easily dodged the attack and then countered with a massive fireball that engulfed the dark persona and several of the buildings around him. Dark Naruto screamed in apparent pain as the flames licked at him burning his fur. For a moment, it looked like the fight might be over but the Fox seemed to shake off the flames like a dog shaking off water, fire fell in many different locations in the Village of Naruto's mindscape, fires began to spring up everywhere and in the distance you could here the sounds of screams.

"I see you're not going to make this easy on me are you?" asked Inoichi calmly.

"**Hardly.**" replied the Fox. It's nine tails seemed to grow stiff and then lashed out at Inoichi like nine separate whips each trying to score a hit on the fast moving ninja. Inoichi dodged almost all the attacks in succession but the last scored a hit directly on him in his chest sending the shinobi flying. Inoichi steeled his mind focusing on his body remaining unharmed at he flew threw a building into the ground. He heard Ino calling out his name and silently he wished her to stay back and stay safe. This was far more dangerous than even she realized. This construct was actually backed up by the chakra of the real Nine-Tails which meant it was far stronger than he was letting her know. It would certainly be one of the few times he had been hit in mind combat, that she had seen anyways. The Nine-Tails roared in defiance and Inoichi stood and readied for the next round.

**3**

"Father!" Ino screamed as the jōnin went flying into a building and was lost in the cloud of dust that filled the air. She had followed her father into dozens of mindscapes and seen him fight all kinds of nightmares but had never seen him hit so hard before. Battles in the mind were a combination of will, imagination and chakra and her father was a expert in it's combat but then, she had never seen a version of the Nine-Tails that was this terrifying before either. Up to this point she had seen two others whose fears had manifested as a Nine-Tails demon, both were survivors of the attack from 13 years ago. They were just memories made flesh that the patient had difficulties getting over. By creating and entering their mindscapes, with the help of traditional therapy as well, her father was able to help them overcome their issues created by the stress and terror of that night.

This Nine-Tails was different from the other two. First Naruto should not have any memories of the attack given his age, he would have been born around that time but would have still been a baby. Second, manifestations of this nature were born usually out of some sort of deep buried trauma, but what kind of trauma could Naruto had experienced that would make something so much stronger than the nightmares of battle hardened ninja? Ino started to turn to speak with him when she realized something.

Naruto was holding her tightly shouting at her.

"What?" she asked. As she asked she realized her body had relaxed.

"You can't try to go to your Dad Ino! That thing is way to strong for you!" Naruto shouted.

Ino looked around and suddenly it occurred her that she had instinctively started to rush toward her father when she saw him attacked. Her father would have been the first to tell that it was stupid idea. Never get in a fight between two opponents who are stronger than you unless there's no other choice. At best you may help distract the enemy allowing your ally to get in a attack but at worst you may distract your ally since they would be worrying about protecting you as much as defeating the enemy. Naruto had understood that and held her back when she started to go. She turn in his arms and looked in his face. It had new scratches and bruises on it.

"Did I do that?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, but you weren't yourself so don't worry about." he said with a grin.

"Well I am now." she said.

"I'm glad."

She waited a moment looking into his blue eyes and then asked.

"Could you let me go now?" His face immediately went bright red and he practically jumped off her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Naruto." she said with a small smile. Her smiled faded as the Nine-Tails roared in defiance and she turned to see her father leaping out of the debris to resume his attack on the formidable beast. She frowned in worry.

"He'll be okay Ino."

"I know." she replied.

_I hope _she thought

**4**

_I need a new plan _Inoichi thought to himself as he dodged another attack from the Nine-Tails manifestation. While the fight might look spectacular with the two opponents going back and forth with massive building destroying attacks in truth both of them were doing little actual damage to each other; this was a contest of wills and to Inoichi's surprise this Dark Naruto was a good match against him. He was reasonably sure the "real" Naruto would have not lasted near this long. This repressed side of himself had a virtual wellspring of mental energy to call upon.

_Of course if his darker side can pull upon some of the actual Nine-Tails chakra then that may explain the increased mental strength. _He reasoned to himself. This meant merely fighting the Fox might not be enough to stop him. He would need to find an attack that would effect the Demon Fox on some level as well. A battle in the mind was a battle of symbols, if you attacked with a fire attack the effect of the attack depended in part on the combined belief in the effectiveness of the attack on both the caster and the target. If you were afraid of fire the effect would be greater than say a water user who was comfortable with defended against similar attacks on a regular basis.

If this manifestation was in some small part drawn from the real Nine-Tails he needed a attack that would have meaning not only to Naruto but to the Demon Fox as well. But what would work? Did they have anything in their shared experience that would effect a 13 year old boy and a centuries old Demon Fox?

Inoichi allowed the next attack to strike home once again throwing him back away from the battle. He controlled his momentum and landed on the ground allowing dust and debris to cloud his actions.

"Mind Clone Jutsu." he said silently and another him appeared in a flash of blue chakra.

"Find Naruto and Ino and get what we need." he ordered. His other self nodded in response and disappeared in a Shunshin. With a wave of his hand Inoichi scattered the dust in the air revealing himself to the Fox.

"Hope you're quick about it." he commented to his clone and he readied another volley of attacks for the Demon.

**5**

Naruto tried to think on how he could help, but watching the battle between the jōnin and well...himself he was at a loss on how to do so. They were both fighting at a level that seemed beyond him. On one level he got what Ino was telling him, the attacks were not real they were just a representation of the contest of wills between one part of Naruto made flesh in the mindscape and her father, but it looked real to him. Also as much as he hated to admit it he was afraid of his darker side. Naruto had always done his best to try and rise above how the villagers treated him but he knew how much hurt was inside of him. In the real world there were plenty of times he almost succumbed to the pain, what would happen to him if he faced that monster in a place like this and...lost?

Ino was watching the battle silently, the worry for her father written all over her face. Another thing that was his fault. He wanted to try and comfort her but what do you say to the fact the the thing trying to kill your father was you? It was because he was lost in these thoughts he did not feel the presence come up behind him. But he practically jumped out if his skin when he felt the hand fall of his shoulder.

"Ahh!" he shouted turning quickly pulling out two kunai and turning to face the attacker. Ino heard and readied a battle stance.

"Naruto! Ino! Relax it's me!" said Inoichi to the startled teens.

"Daddy!" Ino yelled and ran toward him only to have Naruto block her path.

"How do we know it's him? It could be another trick by other me!" Naruto cautioned only to have Ino push him aside and run toward her father.

"Naruto if you don't think I can tell my own father's chakra signature in a mindscape you're more of a idiot that I thought!" she commented hugging her father. Inoichi hugged her back but gave her a stern look. Ino sighed and turned back to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto there's no way you could know I knew for sure it was my Dad."

"Uh...thanks?" Naruto replied. Ino apologizing was weird even if her dad made her do it.

Ino turned back to her father and cocked her head to the side.

"Mind Clone?" she asked him.

"Yes, I needed to speak to the two of you...Naruto especially." the clone replied.

"What do you need to speak with me for?" Naruto asked.

"I need your help to stop your other self."

"Daddy you can't beat it on your on?"

"Ino this manifestation...is stronger than most. I will need to use a different strategy to defeat him."

Ino shook her head. "How could anything lurking in a 13 year old boy's head be strong enough to challenge you? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Well...Ino..." he glanced up at Naruto and the question was obvious on the jōnin's face. This was his secret to share after all. Naruto sighed and addressed Ino directly.

"It's because I actually have the Nine-Tails Fox inside of me Ino." he said as calmly as possible, he couldn't help the slight hitch in his voice as he told her though, Ino was one of the people who, while he couldn't count as a true friend, was one of the ones who at least saw him as Naruto, not the Demon Fox. How would she look at him after learning the truth?

"What? I don't understand. The Nine-Tails was destroyed years ago."

Inoichi shook his head. "Something like the Nine-Tails is not easily defeated. When the Fourth Hokage battled the Demon Fox he might have been able to destroy it but even if he had it wouldn't have killed the beast, only dispersed it to give it a chance to reform and attack the village again later."

"So he was forced to use a different option. Instead of trying to destroy the Nine-Tails he sealed it inside a newborn boy who became a host for the Nine-Tails power. As long as he was alive and healthy the village would be safe."

Ino looked at Naruto whose eyes were downcast and she saw real fear radiating from his body. Something she was not used to seeing from the blonde ninja. She looked back at her father.

"But how can I not know about this?"

"This is a S ranked secret princess. You can't tell anyone about this. At the time the Fourth Hokage had wished for Naruto to be treated as a hero for keeping the village safe but people are easily swayed by their fears; they saw Naruto as the Nine-Tails instead of its container and wished for him to killed. To help protect him and to give him a chance at a normal childhood the Third decreed no one would speak of his status as a Jinchuuriki...a host for a Tailed Beast. So most of the younger generations were left unaware of his secret but it spread among the adults as did their fear and hatred of him."

"But I don't get it! Is he the Nine-Tails?" she asked resisting the twinge of fear and the urge to take a step away from him. Inoichi out his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"No honey, the Nine-Tails is a separate entity from Naruto. Even what I am fighting out there is not the true Nine-Tails, it's just a manifestation of Naruto's psyche just like any other that I've taken you to see before."

"If's it's just a manifestation then why can't you beat it?" Ino asked.

"I'm can't be positive but I think there are two main reasons it's so strong. First is that while it's not actually the Demon Fox it does at least in part draw on aspects of the Demon Fox's mind through the chakra in Naruto's system. The second reason is actually even more relevant, the sheer trauma Naruto has had to endure from such a young age."

"Trauma?" she asked still not completely wrapping her mind around everything she was being told.

"Ino think about what I've told you, Naruto has been hated by most of the adults around him since the day he was born and despite his good intentions the Third Hokage was wrong about the younger generation. Most of the children picked up on their parent's hatred from Naruto and ostracized him as well. Naruto has been almost completely alone his entire life."

"But he has friends and family right?"

"Ask him yourself."

Ino turned toward Naruto who refused to meet her eyes.

"Naruto? I mean you have family right?"

He started to speak but just shook his head.

"Who do you live with? I knew you we're a orphan but didn't you get adopted or live at the orphanage?"

"The orphanage kicked him out when he was five Ino, and most families would never adopt the Demon Fox and those who may have been willing to give him a chance were afraid of the repercussions of those who hated him. Naruto has been living on his own, alone, most of his life."

"How? How could you live like that?" she asked softly. He didn't respond to her.

_ I'm used to it _she remembered him saying after he had saved her from the Dark Naruto's attack. That feeling of utter despair that his dark manifestation had used as a weapon was how he felt all the time. How could anyone stand feeling that way even for one moment and still keep on going; let alone with such a hopeful attitude?

"Naruto," said Inoichi "I'm sorry for talking so openly about such painful subjects but I need your help to defeat the Fox manifestation."

Ino saw Naruto take a deep breath and center himself and most of the dark emotions going across his face seemed to recede and when he looked back up he was the same Naruto that she knew but now she knew she would be able to see a look in his eyes that she had never bothered to notice before.

"Hey it's okay Inoichi," Naruto replied with his normal grin on his face, "sometimes you just have to let this stuff out right?"

"That true Naruto but I usually let my patients let these kinds of things out on their own time."

"So I'm a patient now?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

Inoichi smiled back. "No, but this could be considered a form of therapy."

"Now your manifestation is too powerful to defeat by merely trying to physically subduing it. We need to try something different. What I need from you Naruto is permission to search your memories.

"What for?"

"When you find the source of a trauma you can more effectively treat it." commented Ino. "Sometimes my father can even seal away the harmful memory altogether which can remove the disorder the patient came into correct."

"True Ino but Naruto has had to deal with consistent trauma for years now, I am looking for something different. I need to find a memory that has both meaning to Naruto and the Demon Fox. If I can I can use it against his darker self to help contain it. "

"Can you just destroy it?" Naruto asked. He didn't like the idea of something else sealed inside him.

"No Naruto," said Inoichi, "I can't destroy it because it is you. That's as much a part of you as any other part of your personality. To try and kill it would to be trying to kill you."

"But if that thing is me what does it say about me?" said Naruto.

Ino moved forward and put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Nothing Naruto, everybody has a dark side yours is just a little bit louder than normal just like your normal annoying self. Right Daddy?" she said looking at her father.

Inoichi nodded back. "Right princess we just need to find a way to you deal with it until you are ready to face it yourself."

"Alright then what do you need me to do?" asked Naruto.

Inoichi's clone walked forward and put his hand on Naruto's forehead and a soft chakra began emitting from it.

"All I need you to do is relax while I sift through your memories. I warn you Naruto when I touch your memories you might feel their associated emotions.

Naruto sighed. "Well lets get it over with then."

Inoichi nodded and began to concentrate, Naruto's eyes glazed over as he started to see and feel flashes of his life up until now.

"How are you going to find the memory you need?" asked Ino.

"I can skip the more recent memories. The Demon Fox has been sealed in Naruto pretty deeply, right now it's almost like he's asleep so any memory that would be relevant to both Naruto and the Fox will be buried somewhere deep in Naruto's childhood."

A few moments passed and Ino watched as Naruto squirmed and occasionally a tear or gasp escaped him despite being in a trance like state.

"How could we have failed any child in the Hidden Leaf so completely?" Inoichi said softly. Ino was pretty sure he didn't mean to say it aloud, the fact that he did said a lot about what he was seeing.

Inoichi's eyes went wide and the flow of chakra stopped. Ino caught and held Naruto as he staggered back and nearly fell.

"Ow." Naruto said. "I couldn't even make out what I was seeing at the end there Inoichi."

"We we're back when you were very young Naruto. Your brain doesn't process the world in quite the same way."

"Did you get what you need?"

"I think so, we'll find out soon enough. I want to the two of you to not get to close to the battle. If I fail you both will have to try and face the Fox together."

"Do you think we would have a chance?" Ino asked worry in her voice.

"It's Naruto's head and you're a skilled member of our clan I think you have a chance I just want to avoid it if we can. I need to go."

Naruto nodded back and Ino gave her father a quick hug. He stepped back and smiled at the both of them and then dispelled himself.

**6**

Inoichi struggled to not lose focus as the memories of his clone filled his mind. One of the most amazing things about Naruto's ability for Shadow clones was not just the fact he could make so many, it was the fact that he seemed to have almost no issue taking in the countless memories of his other selves without getting overwhelmed or in the case of some shinobi being driving insane.

The head of the Yamanaka Clan got what he needed however and managed to avoid any serious attacks. He now had a plan of attack in order to subdue Naruto's dark side...he just hoped the trauma of the event did not affect Naruto negatively. Even he had to remind himself that this was Naruto he was fighting right now. Inoichi gathered the strength of his will together and charged the Demon Fox. As claws and teeth tried to reach him he didn't try to attack instead focusing on dodging all the incoming blows. Inoichi shot past the Fox's head and landed on top of the demon. It tried in vain to shake him off by thrashing it's massive head from side to side. Inoichi held firm willing himself not to fall. He placed his hand on the Fox's head and channeled chakra while running through handsigns with the his free hand.

"Yamanaka Clan Style: Memory Entrapment Jutsu!" he shouted.

The world shifted.

**7**

Naruto and Ino watched anxiously as Inoichi dodged the attacks and landed on the Fox's head. Naruto could see him channeling chakra for some sort of jutsu but he was too far away to make out what it was but it's effect were dramatic when the Village around them seemed... to melt the streets and the buildings lost their cohesion. Both teens had to close their eyes to try and stop and incredibly overwhelming sense of vertigo that struck them.

When Naruto opened his eyes their location had changed. Instead of being in the middle of the village they now found themselves in the forest surrounding Konoha in one of the many clearings that existed. The Fox was still battling Inoichi with all his might but now another figure had joined the fight against the Fox, this figure was harder to make out and seemed to appear and disappear around the battle field. If it was a Shunshin it was faster than any Naruto had ever seen.

"Memory Entrapment Jutsu." commented Ino.

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

"I think that's the jutsu my Dad is using." Ino continued. "The memory Entrapment Jutsu is a technique that traps the opponent in a particularly traumatic memory. Not to be confused with a genjutsu which can cause targets to view a painful memory in the real world this jutsu traps a target within their own mind. Our clan developed this technique to help Shinobi face a particularly painful buried memory. In battle it's useful for locking down a opponent you don't want to kill, only incapacitate though depending on the power of the memory summoned not all shinobi come out of it completely sane."

"I don't get it. I don't have any memories of the Nine-Tails and I certainly don't remember this fight."

She shook her head. "He said he had to go back to when you were really young Naruto. If that's the case it's more likely that you wouldn't have any memory of it consciously. I think that's why that other figure fighting the Nine-Tails is so foggy looking it must be from some half formed memory of yours when you were little."

Naruto watched the battle with fascination, something in did seem to resonate with him, it was not like he could actually remember anything but...it felt familiar. The battle seemed to take a turn and the obscured fighter disappeared for a moment leaving Inoichi to fight the Fox on his own. It wasn't long before the figure reappeared, this time holding onto someone who looked as if she could barely stand. She was obviously female despite being obscured like the male fighter was. Naruto could make out two additional details however, first she had bright red hair which Naruto now knew was a clear sign of the Uzumaki Clan and the second was she was carrying something which she clearly wanted to protect with all of her heart.

A baby.

With a quick word for Ino to stay back Naruto raced toward them.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Chapter 14 finishes up the "Mindscape Arc" and (hopefully) pulls together most threads in time for Chapter 15 which will be Team 7's first C rank mission. One small hint with that is that it will not be in the Land of Waves at all. **_

_**Review Replies: Thanks to sparrowhawk13, serialkeller, buterflypuss,karthik9, Elemental77, Dairegh, kffs, Plasma57,Generalhyna, WindWhistle21, fancyspinner, Bobboky, CelticReaper, NinjaFang1331, Ryo no Kitsune, Cerulean Knight, imgonnadie, Malix2, loretta537, Cemalidor, grimkit, Fier66, acrimony1029341, anon, defiasstone2,DaOneInDaCorner, WalkersCrown, Zenoen-the-mac-user, Jon, Guest 05/16/14, LD 1449, invinoveri, Matthew Blackheart, Kisame Hoshigaki, Jouaint, Zeakagirl, 125b, ShinigamiNoKitsune129, ShineX, MysticSea88, Ragnar92, Guest 05/24/14, kildar2010**_

**Chapter 14**

Ino watched Naruto as he raced toward the battlefield yelling a quick warning for her to stay back.

"Screw that." Ino said to herself and raced after the blonde ninja. She was not going to let her father face something alone if things started to get really bad...or Naruto for that matter. She knew how dangerous facing traumatic memories unprepared could be and her father would need something very traumatic to help contain the beast.

She just hoped she could be of some help if something did happen.

**1**

Naruto raced toward the figure that he was sure was his mother. Did this mean his mother had been alive when the Fourth had found him? Had she given him up to save the village? But what about his father? Had he already died in the actual Nine-Tails attack? He had no answers and if this was a moment from his memories he would not pass up a chance to learn more!

The Nine-Tails raged while Inoichi battled back and the male...even though his features were not clear Naruto was sure that must be the Fourth Hokage gently helped the woman with the red hair...his mother, to sit on the ground holding the crying baby, Naruto had hoped as he neared that their faces would become clearer but even as he was just a few feet away he could still not make them out.

Naruto heard Ino behind him and grimaced. He didn't want to put her in any more danger if she got hurt while in his head he may never forgive himself.

"I told you to stay back Ino."

"And you're not the boss of me Naruto. I'm the one who knows more about this place not you." she said and her tone brokered no argument.

Naruto sighed and accepted it, he was more concerned with the scene playing out before him. The Hokage and his mother were talking and just like he couldn't make out their faces their words were also mumbled. He strained but couldn't make out what they were saying, but he thought he could figure out what they were talking about.

They were talking about sealing the Nine-Tails inside of him. This was from the day he was born. Naruto clenched his fist and nearly growled in frustration. He was so close! Why couldn't he see them? Ino looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"I think the red haired woman...is my mother."

"Your Mom?"

"Yeah."

"You never saw her did you? No pictures nothing like that?"

"No."

Ino let a breath and put a hand on his arm. "Naruto if this is back from when you were born then my Dad is pulling together a half formed memory. Whatever you see might not even be accurate. It's going to me mixed with your half remembered impressions and memories, it's a miracle you are able to see anything at all. This may not even be a memory of your mother this could just be someone you saw when you were little that your mind is using to fill in the role."

"It's her Ino I'm sure of it."

She squeezed his arm in response. "Okay then let's see what we can see okay?" He nodded and both young ninja watched the scene playing out. The Hokage and his Mother were arguing, that much was for sure, and Naruto knew it only be about one subject. He couldn't make out either of their faces but in both he saw hurt and determination. He was surprised at the sadness he felt from the Hokage. He didn't want to do this any more than his mother had. It was hard to hate someone forced into such a position.

Suddenly golden chains erupted from the back of his mother and surrounded the Nine-Tails holding him in place. Inoichi stopped his assault and drifted back from his opponent.

"**Do you think a half remembered dream can stop me Inoichi!**" cried the Fox.

It can if it's the right dream." replied Inoichi. The Fox strained against the bonds but as strong as he was in this place his own mother's chains were stronger. Naruto watched as the Hokage summoned a small alter and reluctantly placed the baby in the center. Naruto saw the Hokage start a jutsu that he didn't recognize but a few moments later he staggered and the Demon Fox shrunk to half it's original size. His mother went to his side concerned.

"**I am not the Fox! I will not be stopped!**" the manifestation said panicked.

"You chose to take on the Fox's form and you chose to dip into his power for your own ends but you never stopped to think about the consequences did you? If you take on the Fox's power..."

Dark Naruto roared in defiance and lunged at the small baby on the platform. This time Ino was holding Naruto back as he instinctive tried to rush forward. A moment later he gasped in horror. Naruto was not alone in his instincts, there above his younger self the Hokage and his mother stood impaled by the Fox's claws, blood from both their bodies running down dripping down on the child. Naruto was on his knees tears falling from his eyes as he watched the scene unfold. He watched as his mother and then the Hokage said words he could not hear to the baby crying just below them.

"If you take on the Fox's power you take on his greatest fear." Inoichi concluded. The Fourth Hokage smiled a last small smile and with a single handsign finished his jutsu.

The Demon Fox, Dark Naruto, roared and screamed in pure fear as a white light enfolded him and drew him toward the baby. A seal appeared on his stomach glowing and Naruto could feel the same seal responding on his own body.

The world went white.

**2**

Naruto opened his eyes staring into the amusingly concerned faces of Inoichi and his daughter. In that moment it seemed incredibly hilarious how similar the pair looked, it looked so odd, despite the emotions running through his head, that Naruto found himself starting to laugh. Inoichi just gave a small smile back to the young ninja and started to help him to his feet. Ino was less forgiving and frowned at the fellow blonde.

"What's so funny Naruto?" she asked annoyance quickly replacing the concern she had been showing a moment ago.

"I'm sorry," he said, "it's just you guys looked so much alike."

"We were worried when you didn't wake up the same time we did you...baka! And I look nothing like my Dad!" she replied hotly.

Inoichi just rolled his eyes (carefully outside Ino's field of view) "It can be a normal reaction to find something funny after a stressful situation. It's a natural coping mechanism..as you should know from your studies Ino."

She nodded in reply.

Inoichi took a few moments to scan Naruto. "Well I think your stable for now."

"It would be a first time." mumbled Ino.

"Ino..." he father warned.

"Sorry habit."

Inoichi sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto normally a first session doesn't go nearly so dramatically."

Naruto chuckled. "Nothing else in my life is normal so why should my head be any different? So does this mean I don't have to worry about my dark side anymore?"

Inoichi shook his head. "No Naruto, what we did was a kind of seal that separated you from the corrupting influences of the Nine-Tails chakra in your system. Your dark side was feeding on it to become stronger than normal. Eventually, you will have to face that part of yourself just like everyone else does, more so for you because your darker impulses and the Nine-Tails chakra tend to merge. For you to eventually face and control the Demon Fox's power means you'll need to come to terms with your dark side first. On that note..." Inoichi reached behind his desk and opened a drawer and pull out three scrolls and handed them to Naruto. A chime sounded.

_Road to Jinchuuriki: Training with Yamanaka Clan!(Completed): You have entered your own mind and faced the dark side within you. That part of you is sealed away...for now. Reward: You have received the three scrolls of Yamanaka Mind Combat. Learn them and start leveling your new skills!_

_Road to Jinchuuriki: Mastering the basics!: Meet with your trainer for regular practice in the Yamanaka Mind Combat skills. Reach Level 5 in each skill to complete quest and start the next Quest in the chain. _

"These are the three main skills of Yamanaka mental combat. As I told you before I won't show you any specialized Jutsu from our clan but if you master these in should increase your strength when you finally come into contact with the real Fox."

"Thank you Inoichi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed!

"Inoichi is still fine Naruto besides I will not be continuing most of your training in these arts anyway."

"You're not?"

"I was going to when I was the only one with the skills to teach you, who knew your secret, but now we have someone else." Inoichi paused looking at his daughter. Ino looked back and forth between Naruto and her Dad and then pointed to herself.

"Me?"

"You have been lax in your clan training lately and one of the best ways to learn is to teach Ino." his tone brokered no argument.

"Fine," she said with some exasperation. "I'll teach him."

"That's so good considering I wasn't giving you a choice." her father commented.

"Thanks Ino." Naruto responded enthusiastically.

"It's no big deal."

"I will talk with Kakashi about your training schedule and we will work in a training session about once a week. Does that sound good to you?"

"Absolutely! Believe it!"

"On a personal note Naruto I have had a chance to look inside your mind and frankly I am amazed at well adjusted you are considering what you have been through and I find I'm ashamed that my own clan has been a part of that. So Naruto as the head of the Yamanaka Clan I want to officially tell you from this day onward you can consider us your ally in this village Jinchuuriki of Nine-Tails Fox." A chime sounded.

_You have gained the Yamanaka Clan as a ally! Complete quests for the Yamanaka Clan to increase reputation and gain access to new items and abilities!_

_ New Quest: Pride of the Clans: Befriend the Yamanaka Clan. The path to Hokage is a long one and you will need allies along the way. The head of the Yamanaka Clan has officially declared you a ally of his clan. Perform quests for the Clan to raise your reputation._

Naruto was stunned. First he hadn't known his power tracked clan reputation. So far he had mostly been following the village as a whole and individuals. It seemed he could add Clans to the list as well. Second, he knew what this offer meant. When a clan officially declares you an ally it means that they publicly support you in village politics and it also meant he could count on access to the Clan's resources if needed. Down the road if could even mean support when he tried to become Hokage.

"Thank...thank you Inoichi." stuttered Naruto. The older ninja smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair taking away the seriousness of the moment.

"Naruto you saved my daughter when she got in over her head. You earned this. I think you're going to be a splendid ninja one day. Don't let me down now."

"I won't! Believe it!" he shouted.

**3**

Naruto started to walk home from the Yamanaka flower shop eager to learn his new scrolls. It had been an eventful and emotional day and he knew he needed to think over all he had learned. His new quest implied he could make a ally of more clans which he would need in the future. He had others to think about though. His Road to Jinchuuriki quest seemed to leading to him learning to somehow use the Nine-Tails power. His Uzumaki Quest line would teach him about his past and maybe more about his parents and after, in a way, seeing his mother that was something he was desperate to do. He knew he could unlock companion quests for anyone that his power listed as a companion but he did not know the criteria for making them a companion or unlocking their quest.

"Naruto! Wait up!" Ino's voice shouted from behind him. He turned and saw his fellow blonde shinobi running up to him. In her hands she held a flower.

"What's up Ino?" he asked perplexed.

"Look I need to say something. Your Dark self said some pretty hurtful things about me..."

"Oh yeah I'm sorry..."

"No! I'm not trying to get you to apologize! I was thinking about what he said and he's right. You shouldn't count me as a friend."

Naruto felt a pang of hurt. He thought he had made some ground with her but was she afraid of him like everybody else?

"Well if that's how you feel Ino..."

"That's not what I mean!" she said quickly. "I mean he was right that a friend doesn't just treat you less bad than everyone else." She sighed and spoke more calmly. "Naruto I may not have known about...you know what...but I was still mean to you, just like the rest of the villagers and by all rights you should hold it against me but you don't so..." she bowed her head and held out the flower. A quick use of Observe told him it was a white tulip and one of it's meanings was forgiveness.

"Please forgive me for how I've treated you up to this day Naruto. I promise to be a real friend from this point forward." she said her head still bowed. Naruto didn't know what to say and suddenly felt a bit awkward as he realized everyone walking by was staring at the Yamanaka Clan head daughter bowing to him. A chime sounded.

_ You have gained Ino as a companion! Increase your reputation to unlock companion quests._

"Okay! Your forgiven!" he said quickly. She stood straight and smiled at him.

"I mean it Naruto. My Dad may have offered you my Clan's friendship but I am doing this on my own."

"I know...thanks Ino."

"Well...I'll see you at our training session!" she smiled and waved and ran back to the store. Naruto turned and walked away holding the flower. He couldn't help but grin at the situation. Things were finally starting to turn around for him!

_Thunk!_

It was at that moment a single kunai landed right in front of his path. It pierced the ground and was quivering from the impact. Naruto didn't have time to process the attack before dozens of other kunai landed all around him trapping him in place.

"Hello Naruto-_kun_!" a voice sounded from above. There standing on the building above him was Tenten. Naruto looked down at the flower in his hand and back up at her.

Crap.

**4**

Tenten had been pretty pissed by the personal moment she saw between Naruto and Ino but he had convinced her to let him talk to her later that night. Naruto had thought it might be a good idea to let her cool down a bit before he explained the situation, besides, he knew everything he was about to tell her would be a lot and he wanted to try and do it right. Tenten was the first real friend he had made his own age and he was afraid once she knew the truth about him it would end that friendship.

First thing he had done when he got home though was learn the scrolls Inoichi had given him. So now he had three new skills.

_ Yamanaka Clan Set Bonus (Passive): You have learned the three cornerstones of the Yamanaka Skill set. 10% bonus to intelligence_

_Yamanaka Mental Defense (Passive): Lv.1 The Yamanaka Clan has been long time practitioners of mind based ninjutsu and while they are counted among the best they are not the only ones, as such they have developed mental defenses against intrusion from enemy shinobi. 5% bonus to mental resistance._

_Yamanaka Mental Attack (Active): Lv.1 For 5 MP you can directly attack enemy mind to mind. You can multiply the strength of this attack per level for equal MP cost. A good defense is nothing without a good offense. Yamanaka Mental Attack Skill should not be confused with their jutsu. These skills are developed for direct combat with a intruding foreign mind...or if their attacking a defending enemy shinobi. This skill is designed to use chakra to weaken mental defenses and overwhelm a opponent. 5% bonus to mental attack. Note: This attack has no effect on a ninja you do not have a mental link established with._

_Yamanaka Mental Mindscape (Passive): Lv. 1 This skill is advanced form of meditation that allows the user to enter the mental landscape of their own psyche. All mind ninjutsu users have a variation of this skill. Many battles between mind shinobi occur on the defenders mindscape. 5% bonus to mental defense when defending._

Awesome! Naruto knew these skills would be invaluable whenever he actually faced the real Fox again in the future or his own dark side. Naruto resisted the temptation to try and start training with them now despite the fact the next leg of the Road to Jinchuuriki quest line was getting each skill up to level 5. He didn't want to get sidetracked and miss his meeting with Tenten! Naruto looked around his apartment and considered all the changes. It was spotlessly clean, the kitchen was stocked with more than just ramen and in his closet was a real variety of clothes, he had changed so much since getting his power but a big part of that was also Tenten. His power had led him to her after all. Was she supposed to be his friend? Or something more? He sighed and knew there was only one way to find out. Naruto left his apartment locking the door behind him.

**5**

Tenten sat on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage's monument and looked out over the village. It was a clear night and the stars were out and despite herself Tenten found herself enjoying the view. Konohagakure was certainly well lite at night and it seemed to shine like the stars in the sky and it filled her with joy and a bit of her own shinobi pride. For a moment she thought it would be nice for Naruto to get here already so he could share it with her and just like that her bad mood returned. She knew her confession was lot for him to take and had tried to give him space to think about it, but then she caught him taking a flower from another girl! Ino no less! One of those stupid fan girls who care more about looking pretty than being a proper ninja!

A small part of her wondered if Naruto thought Ino was prettier than her. She squashed that down like a bug, she would be damned if she became a fan girl. She was ninja! She was going to be as strong as a Sannin one day! If that's all Naruto cared about then that would be that, she would have misjudged him and she would need to end their friendship. She could have accepted if he didn't like her in that way but she would not stand a friend going behind her back! Tenten was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps until they were almost on top of her. She resisted the urge to turn suddenly, instead, turning her head to check on who was behind her.

Naruto stood in his black uniform that she had altered to fit him. Even in the bright moonlight it seemed to pull in the shadows around him making him much harder to see. Really what kind of ninja ever chose to wear bright orange anyway? Of course her Sensei and her teammate chose to wear bright green which wasn't much better really. Naruto stood there and she could tell he was nervous, only meeting her eyes for a moment before looking away. She gestured next to her and Naruto walked over and sat down next to her. Tenten leaned forward holding her knees and looked at him. He seemed to be having difficulties making the first move.

"Hi." she said prompting the conversation.

"Hi." he said back mimicking her position and sitting holding his knees. He was looking at the ground and not at her.

"Naruto you're going to have to start this at some point." she said.

"I know."

She sighed. "So do you like Ino? Is that it?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing like that Tenten."

"Then what was up with you and her today? I mean I promised to give you space and all..."

"I wasn't there about Ino! I was there to see her dad Inoichi!"

The clan head? Tenten knew that the Yamanaka clan was the backbone of the psychological health of the village's shinobi, if the clan head was seeing Naruto...

"Naruto you've had a rough life so far so if you needed to talk to someone I wouldn't judge you."

"No! I wasn't there as a patient!" he exclaimed. "Though maybe I should be." he said almost under his breath.

Tenten scowled. "Okay then I don't get it, why would the head of the Yamanaka Clan be meeting with a genin then?"

"He was giving me training in the Yamanaka Mental Skills." said Naruto.

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise. That was not a small thing. The Yamanaka Clan style was not a kekkei genkai, but its skills were almost as powerful in its own way. She had never heard of someone outside the clan being taught those skills, to be done would almost be considered taboo.

"Naruto why in the hell would he teach you something like that!"

"To tell you that I have to tell you something about myself."

She cocked her head to the side. "Like what?"

"This isn't minor, this is a S ranked secret Tenten, you have to keep this a secret...no matter how you feel about it."

Tenten felt lost. What sort of secret could Naruto have that would be considered a S rank secret? Why would it matter to her anyway? She looked at the tenseness in his body and could tell he was serious...and scared as well. This was not something he wanted to tell her.

"Naruto you can tell me, and if it's a S ranked secret you know I'll keep it to myself, but are you sure you should even be telling me this? I trust you if it's something you need to keep to yourself."

For a second she could see the out she had left him cross his mind but he actually shook his head as if shaking it off the temptation.

"No. The choice on who to tell has been left to me. Tenten...I like you, I'm not sure if that means I _like _like you but I think you may be the best friend I've ever had so you deserve to know this."

Tenten gave him a long look and nodded her head. "Then tell me Naruto."

"When the Nine-Tails attacked the village everyone thought the Fourth Hokage had destroyed it right?"

She nodded. That was common knowledge. The Fourth's defeat of the Nine-Tails at the cost of his own life marked him as possibly the greatest hero the Leaf had ever known.

"He didn't destroy the Fox Tenten."

"What do you mean? Of course he destroyed the Demon! If he hadn't we wouldn't be here!"

"You can't destroy one of the Tailed Beasts. You can only disperse or contain them. If you disperse them they can come back in a few years to wreck more havoc, but if you contain them properly they can be sealed away for a longtime."

"How long?"

"A human lifetime."

A feeling of dread started to feel the young kunoichi.

"In order to keep the village safe the Fourth chose to seal away the Nine-Tails in a human host...they're called Jinchuuriki, and to do that he found a newborn baby and sealed the demon away to keep the village safe."

She looked at him unable to move.

"That...was me Tenten."

As the realization of what her friend had told her began to sink in a memory filled her thoughts. She was too young to know her parents of course, but she had seen pictures of them. When she was little living in the orphanage she had used to imagine fantasies where they were alive living together in a home, nothing special, no tales of being a princess or being apart of some lost powerful clan, just two parents who loved and cared for her. Most kids at the orphanage had similar dreams of course, when you don't have a family growing up all you want is to find one, it was one of the things she had in common in with Naruto after all. Despite being a bit younger than her he knew that loneliness, in fact he knew if far better than she did being sent to live out on his own at such a young age. She still remembered when she had stopped having fantasies about having parents, when she was about nine years old someone had told her the story of the nine-tails attack, she had heard it before of course but mostly it was something told in whispers, this time however it was after she had been particularity...rambunctious, one of the Orphanage nannies had told her about how the Nine-Tails had eaten her parents up and if she wasn't good it would comeback and eat her too. That night and every night after for several weeks she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, every night having nightmares about the Fox coming to eat her parents and then her.

So Tenten stopped daydreaming about her parents and eventually the nightmares stopped. But now in her newest friend those old fears resurfaced and for a moment when she looked at Naruto all she could see...all she could think of was the Fox. Tenten stood on her feet and stepped back from Naruto. As upset as she was she saw the hurt on his face and part of her wanted to tell him it was okay, but right now she wasn't sure if it was. Naruto stood up and began to take a step toward her. In her mind the nightmares of the Demon Fox coming to eat her lurked beneath the surface.

"Stay back Naruto." she said without thinking. Naruto dropped his hands to is side and his head was downcast. She couldn't see his face in the shadows but she was sure tears were running down his cheeks. Part of her wanted to say she was sorry but she did not have the strength.

"Naruto...I have to go." She turned from him and fled into the night.

**6**

Naruto sat on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage monument and cried into the night. This was one of his favorite places, the hero of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but it was also the man who had cursed him to having the Nine-Tails stored within him, the man responsible for the entire village hating him. He was the reason Naruto was now thinking he would never truly have close friends or a family in his life. Still this was the place he felt safest when he was hurting and he could think of nowhere else he wanted to go. So the young genin sat there in pain and mourning the friendship he had lost by choosing to tell the truth.

A small cough altered him to the presence behind. Naruto turned and saw the Third standing above him with a small sad smile on his face.

"May I join you Naruto?" he asked softly. Naruto didn't answer but gave a small nod in response. Sarutobi sat down next to the young ninja.

"So I see that things didn't go quite as you would've have liked with young Tenten."

Naruto gave a small nod in response.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Very well then." the Hokage said and sat there quietly with the young boy. To pass the time he brought out his pipe and slowly began to smoke. Sometime passed before Naruto began to speak.

"I thought I was making the right decision."

"Are you sure you didn't?" the Hokage asked.

"Of course it wasn't! Tenten hates me now!"

"Does she?"

"She told me to stay away from her."

The Hokage took a long breath on his pipe and let the smoke out slowly. "Hmm, well that does not seem to be a good thing."

"Thanks for the wisdom Jiji."

"Did she tell you to stay away from her forever?"

"Well...no."

"Then perhaps she was just overwhelmed by what you told her Naruto-kun."

"You think so?"

"It's a possibility."

"She also might hate me and never talk to me again."

"That could happen as well."

"Why did you even let me tell anyone?" Naruto pouted. The Hokage stopped and gave Naruto a stern look.

"Because you want to be Hokage. Have you been studying like I asked?"

"Yes Jiji." Naruto had or at least his clones had on his behalf. Naruto was starting to understand the basics of politics, not that he liked the concept or that he fully understood the need for such compromising but this had caused him to start looking at the role of Hokage in a new light.

"Then what have you learned so far?"

"That being Hokage is hard."

"Give me a example."

"Well after the battle with Madara the First Hokage was pressured to exile the Uchiha clan even though most of them had sided against their clan head. He choose to keep them as part of the Hidden Leaf even though it might have sparked a civil war."

"Very good. Now what does that have to do with this situation?"

"I...had to make a hard decision?"

"Indeed. This was a S rank secret even though it's a very poorly kept one. By telling Tenten, or choosing not to tell her, there will be consequences. You could tell her and she might reject you, or you could not tell her and have that knowledge used against you or her in the future. Also she could be caught unawares if the seal holding the Nine-tails ever weakened and you could hurt or kill her."

"I would never do that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course you could." The Hokage said sternly. "This is why I want you to learn control Naruto! So you won't be a danger to yourself or others in battle. So you can live a full life with those you love without fearing for their safety!"

Naruto stared back at the ground. Sarutobi could see him trembling.

"Conversely telling Tenten could mean that she will accept you fully for who are which could lead to a much deeper friendship or more as the two of you grow older. If you're going to have a full life that is a important thing to learn. All your choices will have consequences Naruto. You must try and pick the best choices you can and know no matter what you choose things could end up badly. This was why I gave you the choice on who to tell."

"So this is a test?"

The Hokage laughed surprising Naruto. "All of life is a test little ninja! More so if you want to be Hokage one day."

"Did I pass? Did I make the right decision?"

"Did you pass? Well you made a choice and you would be surprised how many people can't do that. As to whether you made the correct choice..."

The Hokage leaned back and stared at the stars and let out a puff of smoke.

"I ask myself that same question almost everyday Naruto-kun."

**7**

Tenten found herself at her teams designated training grounds in the middle of the night throwing kunai after kunai at a singular training post. She had been at it so long the post was starting to look like a pincushion but she kept throwing try to find new spots to land a hit.

The one thing she was not doing was thinking about Naruto! Every time she stopped to take a breath he started to slip into her mind and a wellspring of emotions she couldn't seem to handle started to overtake her and she was training again. By this point she was started to feel exhausted but she kept pushing herself further and further, anything to avoid thinking about what Naruto had shared with her.

Another kunai struck the post and it was one too many, the post creaked and split and fell to the ground with a loud crash. She stopped panting heavily sweat pouring down her body and that was all she could do. The young kunoichi joined the post on the ground and tried to catch her breath.

Tears began to roll down her face as the emotions she was trying to avoid finally were allowed to rise to the surface. She hated herself for that, she thought to herself that Tsunade probably never cried, she was one of the Sannin, she faced everything head on!She wasn't even sure what it was she crying about. Was she crying about Naruto? Did she hate him now that she knew he was the Fox? Was she crying for her parents that she never even knew? For the life she might have had? Or was she crying because she was upset for herself for the way she had reacted, the look of hurt in Naruto's eyes was so great she felt it. What kind of friend did that make her if she reacted in such a way, and she said that she liked him, how could she like him and hurt him like that! All of those thoughts and others seemed to roll through her head with no rhyme or reason, she was surprised when she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned and saw a older chūnin stepping out of the shadows.

"Hello Tenten." Iruka said walking toward her. She started to get up but he gestured for her to remain seated and joined her on the ground. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but was failing miserably. Iruka handed her a handkerchief and sat silently giving her a few moments.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" she said softly.

"Of course. How are you doing?"

She just gestured around at the training field making her point for her.

"I see, so Naruto told you about the Nine-tails did he?"

Tenten's eyes went wide. "You know?"

Iruka gave a small chuckle. "Tenten most of the older generation alive at the time of the attack know or at least suspect."

"But I thought it was a S rank secret!"

"Yes but mostly from the younger generations and other villages."

"But why?"

"One is village security of course. The absurdity of how the secret is kept has lead other villages to believe that Naruto is probably a misdirect to keep up the illusion that we still have a active Jinchuuriki. They believe that the Nine-tails was destroyed and will re-manifest at some point in the future or that we planted it in another ninja who is actually kept secret, they can't conceive of the real reason we would work so hard to keep such a poor secret."

"What is it then?"

Iruka looked at Tenten sadly. "Tenten you should have a idea about that by now. Think about how most of the village treats him."

Tenten's mind seemed to freeze as she thought back to all the times she had seen Naruto mistreated by the adults of the village, either through hostile words, refusing to sell to him on or some rare cases trying to attack him altogether. Suddenly it all made so much more sense.

And she had done the same thing the moment she learned the truth.

"The Hokage made Naruto's condition a S rank secret not to keep it from the other villages but in order to give him a chance at a normal life. The Hokage knew that pain and hatred of that attack would be directed at Naruto. It's a natural reaction you want to blame someone for what you lost."

"Iruka-sensei I don't understand why are you even here?"

"Naruto is watched even if it is at a distance. Once the Hokage allowed Naruto to decide who knows his secret he had had Anbu watching to see who he told, it was important to see how people would react to make sure no one from a enemy village would actually believe he was the real Jinchuuriki."

"So the Anbu saw Naruto telling me?"

"The Hokage thought he would anyway, you two have become quite close in the last few weeks."

Tenten blushed a bit. "Okay I get Naruto is important to the security of the village and would have to be watched, but I still don't understand why you are here Sensei."

"Well that has nothing to do with politics, the Hokage knew how upset you were and thought I might be best to talk with you about it. Be happy it was me or Guy."

Tenten shuddered at the thought. Her Sensei was a great teacher when it came to the martial arts but when it came to anything else...well he would either attack Naruto for making her so upset or try to cheer her up with a marathon training session. Iruka continued.

"You see Tenten, you and I have something in common."

"What Sensei?"

"We both lost our parents in the Nine-Tails attack." he said sadly.

Tenten held her breath for a moment. "I'm sorry Sensei."

He waived it off. "It was a long time ago and I have long since come to terms with it. But I'm here about you Tenten. Naruto told you something really big, how are you handling it?"

"I—I don't know."

"It's hard thinking that the thing that took away your parents is inside him isn't it?"

She nodded. "I couldn't look at him Sensei, he told me this big secret and expected me to be a good friend and I just ran away! I couldn't even look at him! What kind of person does that me?"

Iruka didn't respond directly. "I remember the first time he came into my class, he looked so eager to learn, to be apart of something that it was adorable, he was already living by himself by that time. It must have been so lonely to be that young and be expected to care for yourself. I knew what he was of course, I was young when the attack came but not so young that the secret escaped me."

"So here was this young hopeful determined student just looking for a chance, for someone to care about him and tell he could be somebody, not hated and you know what I did Tenten?"

She shook her head.

"I ignored him, I belittled him, I treated him like he was nothing, I did everything in my power to make sure Naruto would never become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf while trying to maintain my honor as a teacher," he gave a small chuckle, "like you can ever keep your honor when you choose to treat someone that way."

Tenten couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto always spoke so highly of Iruka, he was obviously his favorite teacher and one of the people the young ninja considered family. From what she had seen of their relationship in the academy he had always treated Naruto fairly if a little sternly, but if you paid attention you could tell the teacher cared for his student more than most.

"What changed Sensei?"

"The Hokage came and talked to me. He made me understand something very important about Naruto."

"What?"

"He's not the Fox. He did not kill my parents...or yours. He saved the village on that day when he took on the burden of hosting the demon. But instead of honoring him we punished for the sins of the demon he was holding. It was more than that, he also showed me that Naruto was like me, a lonely orphan doing whatever he could to be noticed or be loved. Someone who dreamed of being accepted, who dreamed of having a family and once I saw that I couldn't ignore everything else I saw in him. He's a brave kid who tries to do his best in the world despite everything the world wants to throw at him. Once I looked at his actions and looked at my own I was ashamed, from that day forward I have done my best to make up for that time."

"Well that's enough of the heartfelt stuff, we ninja are supposed to be emotionless beings after all." he said with a grin. "If you would permit I would like to give one more practical lesson as a teacher."

Tenten nodded.

Iruka reached down and picked up one of the kunoichi's discarded weapon scrolls.

"You use storage scrolls all the time right?"

"Yes Sensei."

"When you store your kunai in a scroll does the scroll become the kunai?"

"No Sensei. It's just a container for the weapon. You're saying it's the same for Naruto right?"

"You were always a bright student, it's more complicated than that of course but in essence it's still the same thing. Naruto is your friend first, Jinchuuriki second, always remember that." Iruka got up and Tenten followed suit.

"You're not a bad person for feeling what you feel Tenten, it's how you deal with it and act upon it that decides what kind of person you are." He started to leave when he heard her whisper.

"What if he can't forgive me?"

Iruka turned and looked into her tear stained face and then despite his rather stern reputation as a strict teacherbrought her into a hug.

"He forgave me." he whispered back. After that he left her to her thoughts.

**8**

Sarutobi sat down in his chair, it was late in the night, or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it. He had spent some much needed time with Naruto but he couldn't rest just yet, there was one more task he had to complete before he could allow himself to sleep.

"Report." he ordered.

"Per your instructions I have done a thorough evaluation of Naruto Uzumaki's mind." replied Inoichi Yamanaka.

"And your findings?"

"Much better than we feared I'm happy to say. I didn't detect any direct influence of the Demon Fox on his mind. He had one of the largest dark side manifestations I have ever seen in anyone let alone someone as young as him."

"Is that due to the Fox or due to his history?"

"His history mostly, I was able to do a quick but relatively complete search of his memories...my findings were not pleasant Lord Hokage, I can't believe what our village has put him through but his psychological issues are still a natural response to his environment. I do think the demon chakra in his network is enhancing the effect though. You would need to consult with a expert in that type of chakra to know for sure."

"Do you think that there is a danger of the seal rupturing?"

Inoichi frowned. "I can't say for sure Lord Hokage. I'm a expert in the mind, not in seals, I don't know for sure what would create a crack in a Tailed Beast seal but I can tell you for all that he has been through Naruto is a remarkably well adjusted individual. Given some time to mature he could face down his darker impulses and win I'm sure of it, and that is something I can't say for many full grown jōnin. For now I had to bind it away until he has time to grow in strength.

"Is that safe?"

Inoichi nodded more firmly. "He was already keeping that side of himself pushed to the side, I just locked it more securely. I will check his mind every so often to make sure there are no adverse effects."

"Will you handle that during his training?"

"No actually I am going to have my daughter handle his basic training."

Sarutobi raised a eyebrow. " Young Ino? Do you have something up your sleeve Inoichi?"

The head of the Yamanaka Clan just shrugged his shoulders. "Not really I think someone his own age would be better to teach him, however if something does happen between them I would not object. On that note I should inform you I have offered my clan's alliance to him."

"That...was a big move." The Hokage said cautiously.

"Just getting ahead of the curve Lord Hokage. That boy is the Jinchuuriki and that has a certain amount of power behind it all by itself, but he is also the last of the Uzumaki, once he starts to realize once that means to this village he'll better set to take your hat someday than even he realizes. Besides...I looked into his memories Lord Hokage, my clan is not innocent of treating him poorly, I feel it's time for us all to start making up for that don't you?"

"Indeed. Is there anything else you need to report?"

Inoichi sighed. "Just one thing. He caught a glimpse of his parents."

Sarutobi tensed. "Did he learn who they were?"

"No but only barely. Per your orders I obscured his memories but he does know his mother and the Fourth were together and their feelings were obvious but I don't think he knows that the Fourth was actually his father or the identity of his mother beyond her Uzumaki heritage. To ensure that I added an additional block...reluctantly... in is mind to keep him from putting together the pieces he already knows but it's a temporary measure at best. His mind is sharp and he will eventually put the pieces together."

"I see. You warned me of the risk. Good job." Sarutbo said with a heavy sigh.

"If I may ask Lord Hokage. He already knows about the demon, why not tell him of his full heritage?"

"That knowledge in many ways is more dangerous than his Jinchuuriki status. I have only given it to a few trusted shinobi."

Inoichi nodded at the compliment.

"I intend to tell him when he is strong enough to defend himself but I wanted him to become comfortable with what he knows already and have time to grow in skill in wisdom. The knowledge will get out, there are too many clues for it to be otherwise, however the longer we can put off that day the better."

"As you wish Lord Hokage." Inoichi said bowing.

"Once again good work." Inoichi bowed again and left.

The Hokage sat smoking his favorite pipe. In truth he didn't know if the training the Yamanaka clan abilities would ever help Naruto against the Fox but it was important to make sure his mind was stable which was why he arranged for the training in the first place. Sarutobi gave a silent prayer of thanks that Naruto had survived intact up to this point. Now that he was a ninja he could use his power as Hokage to help him more directly.

He only hoped it would be enough to help Naruto weather the dangers he would surely face.

**9**

The meeting between the Hokage and the head of the Yamanaka Clan was not the only late night meeting that went on that night. Around the same time Neji Hyūga also found himself meeting with the head of his own clan. He came into a small chamber and bowed.

"Report." Hiashi commanded.

"I have been observing Naruto and Tenten per your instructions and tonight I found some relevant news."

"Go on."

"It appears that Naruto Uzumaki is actually the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox." Neji had heard Tenten talking to Lee about the meeting tonight. Lee had been badgering her about the "flowery passions of her youth" ever since he learned that Tenten and Naruto were friends. She finally gave in and told him a few tidbits just to keep him quiet. Neji hadn't been in the room, Tenten had not trusted him since his behavior on learning about her new friendship. What most failed to realize was that when one could see through walls all you had to do was learn to read lips and you could find out many secrets people wanted kept to themselves.

Most Hyūga learned this particular skill at a early age.

Neji had followed Tenten and observed the meeting from a safe distance and learned of Naruto's status, he had stayed watching Naruto weep like the failure he was until the Hokage himself had come to speak with him. Worried the Hokage might somehow detect him he had slipped away into the night and made his way to his clan head to report. Hiashi sat there in contemplation of the news.

"So the boy finally starts to learn of what he is does he?" he finally commented.

"You knew my lord?" Neji asked.

"Most in the village do, the Hokage ordered none shall speak of it to give him a "normal" childhood. You yourself can see how that worked out.

It worked out just as Fate decreed Neji thought to himself. Naruto was fated to be a failure no matter what power was stored within him. How else could you explain someone being a Jinchuuriki to the Nine-Tails and being forced to live as a orphan?

"I may need to consider a change in my plans."

"My lord?"

Hiashi looked at him as if judging his worth.

"Neji who do you believe if the best fit to lead the Hyūga clan once I retire?"

"Lady Hinata has that honor."

"That is not what I asked you."

"It would not be my place Lord to judge on such matters."

"It is if I so command."

"Lord Hiashi...I believe Lady Hinata is not strong enough to lead the clan."

"I would agree with you."

Neji's eyes went wide. It was no secret of the clans head displeasure with his daughter but to be talking about it with a member of the branch family was unheard of!

"Do you intend to give the position to her sister then Lord Hiashi?"

"Hanabi is a far more capable warrior and if my choice was just between the two of them I would probably push for her to replace Hinata as clan head but I have another choice in mind."

"Who my Lord?"

"You Neji."

For a moment Neji's mind literally did not process what his clan head had told him. It was not to be believed. Even if one were to accept a branch member becoming a member of the main family (which had happened from time to time) he had never heard of any branch member becoming the head of the clan! Neji sat there gaping.

"Well I see that was enough of a shock to break through your vaunted self control." Hiashi commented with a small chuckle.

"My Lord...I don't understand." Neji couldn't remember when the clan head had ever treated him with nothing better than disdain.

"There is no reason you would. Clan politics is not normally shared with it's children...especially those of the branch family. I have several reasons, first is how weak Hinata is, her sister is far more capable but she is younger and I have seen signs in her of weakness as well, the influence of her mother and sister I suspect. More than that though is the future of the Hyūga clan. With the near destruction of the Senju and Uchiha Clans we are set to become the one true power in the hidden leaf; that means we don't just need a strong leader in the coming years but the strongest we can get. I don't intend to let tradition keep us from having that leader."

"So my seal would be removed?" he asked not completely able to hold out the wonder in his voice.

"Yes Neji, don't mistake me, I believe in our system despite the pain it can sometimes cause but I also believe we should never hold to any tradition so strongly that it keeps our clan from the greatness it deserves."

"But what does this have to do with Naruto?"

"A Jinchuuriki might be feared in every village but they are also important political tools. A clan that has a Jinchuuriki tied to it has strength in the same way a village does. Since Naruto now knows of his status the clans will be able to approach him and make him offers of alliance. If one clan can bind him enough to claim him as part of their clan their perceived strength in the village we grow. Given our existing strength if we manage to do this and have a strong leader from the next generation this village will have no choice but to acknowledge the Hyūga clan as it's master."

"Lord Hiashi I am honored."

"Starting tomorrow I will start giving you private lessons in ninja skills and clan politics. Once I'm done with you Neji you will be the greatest clan's head the Hyūga has ever seen."

Neji bowed his head in thanks still not able to believe what was happening.

"Now remember this day whenever you talk about your vaunted fate." the Hyūga Clan head said with a smirk.

**10**

It had been almost a week since Naruto had told his secret to Tenten and they had not spoken since. He had taken the Hokage's advice and had not gone and talked to her about it, he was trying to give her space but in truth deep down he believed he had lost his friend to Fox.

While things in his personal life were not quite what he would have wanted he was happy with his progress as a ninja and in his team. Most of their days were split, in the mornings Naruto would lead training mostly in team exercises. Naruto would use the same tactics he had learned with Tenten, he would summon dozens of clones and wage mock battles to reinforce basic squad mechanics, each of them would take turns in different positions in the squad trying to get a feel for where they felt best. Naruto with his clones tended to be best at crowd control, Sasuke with his advanced taijutsu and fire jutsu was excellent at doing direct damage and overwhelming a opponent. Sakura was the hardest to find a good place for, while she was intelligent she did not exceed at any particular combat skill.

This is where Kakashi started to show his stuff as a Sensei. While Team 7 mostly spent their mornings workings on the basics alone, in the afternoon he started working on individual training with each of them. Naruto was focusing so far on squad tactics and strategy so he could actually stay ahead of his team, Sasuke's training both with his clan and on his own focused on his individual skills and while he understood the concept of working in a team in practice it was the thing he struggled with the most. Naruto on the other hand was beginning to acquire a innate understanding of squad tactics because of his clones. More than that was his skill Gamer's Mind. That allowed him to remain detached but focused on the battlefield no matter how chaotic it seemed to get. Kakashi had confessed that he was worried when he had gotten Naruto on the team he would have had to spend most of his time making sure Naruto and Sakura had mastered the basics of combat, the fact that somehow Naruto had mastered all the Academy skills was proving to save them on a lot of time.

Sasuke was, of course, already talented and despite Naruto's power still the strongest member of the team, though Naruto could now see he was quickly catching up to his rival, in actual combat it would be close between Sasuke's skill and Naruto's clones. To improve Sasuke, Kakashi was so far increasing Sasuke's existing skills. This meant more leveling in his Uchiha combat styles that Kakashi knew well and a few more fire jutsu. With that Naruto was a little jealous, so far Kakashi had been reluctant to teach Naruto or Sakura any elemental jutsu, most times a ninja did not learn elemental jutsu until they were chūnin. The main reason for the restriction were genin's low chakra reserves which meant nothing to Naruto and with Sakura's advanced chakra control learning elemental would actually help increase her chakra reserves faster than anything else would. Naruto was sure Kakashi would relent soon on the issue but if he didn't Naruto was determined to unlock it himself; all his research had shown elemental jutsu was one of the cornerstones of a strong shinobi.

Then there was Sakura, Kakashi had been trying to catch her up to the boys on the team and in part that meant almost purely focusing physical conditioning, Sakura had been too wasted the first few weeks of training to learn any other skills but Naruto thought that it had been good for her, he no longer had to encourage her to eat, he was pretty sure she was beginning to understand a shinobi needed a robust diet in order to properly function. It hadn't hurt when he had suggested that Sasuke's opinion of her might be negative because of how she was holding the team back, he felt a bit bad for manipulating her like that but he couldn't argue with results. Once she had started to meet the physical requirements Kakashi had shown her some basic genjutsu and medical ninjutsu, both required excellent chakra control and she took well to both.

Sakura had become really excited when Naruto had given her a gift of a scroll that had the basics of a taijutsu that actually focused on chakra control, Naruto had found references to Tsunade's fighting style which had unlocked part of Sakura's own companion quest line. It had taken a lot of work to find even a beginner scroll, thank goodness for quest clues! She had taken to the new fighting style even better than the other skills. She only knew the basics and she was still behind her teammates but she was showing remarkable improvement and she was developing into a good support role for the team able to distract, heal or attack as the situation warranted.

Naruto had never had a point where he was in charge of anything before and he found he like being the leader even with the problems that came with it. Sasuke still favored fighting alone and would more often than not go off on his own if Naruto didn't keep a eye on him. Sakura was still a fan girl when it came to Sasuke, though less so than she was, but it was frustrating when Naruto was sure that Sakura thought Naruto was right about something but she would still side with Sasuke, part of Kakashi's training with Naruto was how to build team dynamics and a big part of that was patience.

Which was why Naruto grit his teeth and did not shout when Sasuke broke formation and rushed a group of clone "enemies" who were guarding a target, a fake "hostage", in this case a simple log with a painted face on it; Sasuke ripped into the clones dispelling half of them with ease. Sasuke's speed had caught them by surprise and it took them a moment to regroup and try to counterattack.

The last of the Uchiha was brilliant in combat, moving in between Naruto's clones like he knew all their movements before they even made them. He blocked and countered and one by one the remaining clones fell against fist and kunai. In a few moments he was the only one standing there with a small smirk on his face. Sakura shrieked in glee and ran over to him shouting congratulations, Naruto followed more slowly trying to keep his irritation in check.

"That was awesome Sasuke!" Sakura shouted at him. Sasuke just nodded back, which was actually a bit more interaction that Sakura had used to get. Naruto wanted them to all get along but he was worried about anything that encouraged her fan-girl tendencies.

"No it wasn't Sakura," he commented "Sasuke screwed up the mission."

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"You were supposed to wait for Sakura to create a distraction drawing away the clones then you attacked while I rescued the hostage."

"So what? I saw a opening and I took it. We won. You just hate the fact I didn't follow your plan."

"Yeah Naruto don't let being squad leader go to your head. Sasuke still is a better fighter than you. You should trust his judgment." Sakura said defending her interest.

Naruto sighed. There was Fan-girl Sakura rearing her head again. She was so smart when she forgot she was obsessed with him. Well he could prove her wrong now.

"So if he is so smart then what's up with that?" he said pointing at the wooden hostage. Where the neck would be a kunai was stabbed violently into it. Had it been a real person it would have bleed out almost immediately.

"Sakura was supposed to use a genjutsu to draw away some of the enemy, you would engage the remaining clones while I protected and freed the hostage. Instead you had to be so obsessed with proving yourself you forgot the actual mission!" he wasn't shouting but he was getting close. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had tried to prove himself and Naruto was frustrated. When they worked together they were pretty awesome but whenever Sasuke ran off on his own their teamwork fell apart. It didn't help that most of time Sasuke was able to complete the mission anyway. Looking into his stubborn face Naruto was sure Sasuke was once again ignoring the lesson of failure. Sakura at least had the decency to look a bit ashamed when she realized that the hostage had been killed and she had cheered.

"Who cares Naruto!" Sasuke said angrily back. "It's not an actual mission! It's just some stupid piece of wood! I can't waste my time worrying about teamwork when I need to be getting stronger!"

Naruto was about to retort when another voice beat him too it.

"Is that so Sasuke?" All three genin turned and saw Kakashi Sensei standing above them on a tree limb calmly reading a book. He wasn't looking directly at any of them but they all knew his attention was purely focused on Sasuke. Sasuke felt the pressure but did not want to back down.

"Yes! I do think so! You have the dead last of our class teaching us squad tactics and we haven't done any mission better than a D rank chore, how am I supposed to ever prove myself if I don't get to test my strength?"

Kakashi now was actually looking directly at Sasuke with his one eye, he snapped his book shut and landed on the ground in front of him.

"So you think Naruto can't teach you anything because he's the dead last of your class correct?"

Sasuke started to say something but gave a look in Naruto's direction. He knew Naruto had changed a lot since class and he actually was starting to feel a small, very small, bit of respect for his self appointed rival but he was just not happy with how fast he was progressing!

"No Sensei, I just feel there's nothing he can teach me because I know all of this already. I was taught squad tactic basics before I entered the Academy."

"Then why are you so bad at it?" Kakashi replied.

That took the Uchiha back. "What just because I didn't follow the script? I thought ninja were supposed to be flexible?"

"Ninja are supposed to adapt to the situation not go off on their own against the wishes of their squad leader. They're supposed to wise enough to know the difference between the two, which you repeatedly have shown you do not. Of your class Naruto probably has the second best understanding of squad tactics at this point, his strategies are sound and he incorporates both your and Sakura's skills correctly to maximize your chances of completing the mission but you disregard him even though you know he is correct! Why would I send a team like on any mission except D rank chores!" Kakashi was not shouting at Sasuke, he never shouted, however no one on the team could not hear the stern rebuke in his voice.

"So you're saying it's my fault? That we haven't gone on a real mission?" Sasuke replied sullenly.

"Actually yes. Naruto has so far been a effective team leader and has greatly expanded his skills since the Academy, Sakura has made remarkable progress in developing a strong support set for the both of you, Sasuke you have improved the least, in part because you were so much stronger than your teammates to begin with but also because you disregard your teammates strength."

Sasuke stood there looking at the ground in anger. He refused to accept that he was the one holding them back! Kakashi sighed and drew his attention to the whole team. Naruto and Sakura had taken a step back and were trying to not be noticed. Naruto was fighting holding back a bit of delight at seeing Sasuke get a bit of reproach for once, Sakura was worried about Sasuke but also not wanting to anger her Sensei.

"All right let's split up for a bit and work on individual training. Sakura I want you to work on your physical conditioning and I will be with you later to work on your skills with you. I will work with our young Uchiha for a bit (where they could finish their conversation in private).

"What do you want me to do Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You are relieved from training today Naruto, you have something important you need to address."

"Wait? Like what?"

Kakashi just gestured over toward the edge of the training grounds where, standing nervously, was Tenten.

**11**

Kakashi took a still sullen Sasuke away while Naruto stood there looking at Tenten in the distance. It was his first time seeing her since he had told her about the Nine-Tails and truth be told, he was still hurting from her reaction, logically he had come to realize that wasn't fair, it was big news that hit her on a personal level and it was wrong to judge her based on that one moment.

Still he wasn't moving toward her.

A rather painful punch connected with his right arm.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his arm looking at a glaring Sakura. "What was that for?"

"Why are you still standing there? Go talk to her already!" Sakura commanded. While Sakura was still obsessed with Sasuke she had finally taken a interest in Naruto, at least in regards to his personal life, she had been pestering him about details with him and Tenten ever since they had meet for ramen and when Tenten had stopped hanging out with him she been more aggressive with trying to find out what was wrong.

"It's...not that easy Sakura."

She gave a look that clearly showed what she thought of that comment.

"I don't know what happened between you two but I'm sure it's your fault Naruto, somehow you have a girl who's smart, pretty, strong and not me, that seems willing to put up with you and I will not let your bull headiness cause you to screw this up! Now do you have what it takes to go over there or do I have to make you?" She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

Naruto gulped. He knew he could still beat her in a fight if it ever came down to it but somehow he knew in a situation like this she could still pound him into the ground no matter how strong he got. The blonde shinobi backed away from the angry looking with his hands up in a pleading gesture.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go over there Sakura. Man you think a guy couldn't be conflicted for a bit."

Sakura raised her hand menacingly again and Naruto took the clue and turned around jogging toward Tenten. Sakura smiled as he left. She was rooting for Naruto and Tenten, after all, if Naruto got a real girlfriend he wouldn't waste so much time pestering her and it would be one less obstacle between her and her true love Sasuke! She had to admit to herself though that she genuinely wanted Naruto to be happy. Since joining Team 7 she had gotten to know him a lot better and had seen first hand how hard he had been working to become a better ninja and a better person, she had chances to see how the villagers treated him and the look of hurt she saw on his face that he quickly covered up with a grin or a joke. She didn't know why people seemed to hate him so but she was quickly growing tired of it. Naruto had done a lot to help her become a stronger kunoichi and hadn't rubbed it in...much...when it became clear he was much stronger ninja than she was.

Which was more than she could say for Sasuke, he had begun slowly to warm up to her joining in the occasional conversation or helping with training but most of the time she always got the feeling that when he was with her it was just a chore he had to put up with. She still loved the black haired Uchiha but she was starting to become less...disillusioned with him. For a moment as Naruto neared Tenten she wondered if she was a mistake, instead of help Naruto and Tenten get together maybe she should pursue Naruto herself? She shook her head and chuckled at the thought. She didn't like Naruto in that way, he was just kinder and besides she really liked the older kunoichi and wanted to become a good friend with her in the future, she probably wouldn't appreciate her entertaining thoughts about her main interest! Sakura turned to give the two some privacy and warned Naruto in her head to not screw this up or she would make sure he lived to regret it!

**12**

Naruto stopped just a few feet from Tenten and looked nervously at his friend. He scratched the back of his head and tried to think of what to say, she beat him to it.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." he replied for a moment feeling a bit of deja vu.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Fine. I guess." he tried to say something more but found he was having a hard time finding what words he wanted to say. He had gone through dozens of variations of this scenario in his head, sometimes he would get her to say she was sorry, sometime he would tell her off for the way she had acted, other times he would beg his own forgiveness for putting her through any pain but none of it felt right and he was left at a loss for words.

Tenten sensed his hesitancy and hung her head.

"Naruto do you hate me now?" she asked softly.

"What? No! Of course I don't hate you." he said quickly.

"You don't want to talk to me though do you?"

"It's not like that Tenten, I...was hurt and I really don't know what to say or do now."

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm horrible."

"That's not what I'm trying to say! See this my problem. I've been thinking about this forever and nothing seems right. I don't think you're horrible but I'm still hurt...and a little mad at you."

"You should be. I was a bad friend."

Naruto sighed in frustration, he wished his stupid power would help out with this!

"See this is what I'm talking about, I have been trying to blame you or myself or the Fourth Hokage or the stupid Nine-Tails and none of it seems right. It wasn't even that long ago that I learned about the Fox inside of me...and I really haven't figured out how I feel about the who thing myself."

Tenten hung her head. "Naruto when you told me about what was inside of you I wasn't seeing you, I was just seeing my parents or at least all those dreams I used to have when I was little where I imagined being in a loving family. Thinking the thing that took away all that was in my best friend was more than I could handle, I saw how much I was hurting you but right then I couldn't make myself be anything but afraid, you deserve better than that."

Naruto shook his head. "No, that's what I'm starting to figure out ever since I learned about the Nine-Tails, life's not always simple like that, I mean I'm really angry at the Fourth Hokage for putting it inside of me but I sat and I thought about, if I was the Hokage and I was trying to save the Village what would I have done? The Fourth did not want to do it to me but he didn't want the Village to be destroyed or attacked again either and I get that."

"So are you okay with it?"

Naruto laughed. "Kami no! I'm still made at him and I'm mad at Jiji for not telling me about it sooner but I'm starting to get the reasons he did that, at least a little. Maybe in time when I'm smart enough and wise enough I'll be able to accept it but for now I'm just going to become a kick ass ninja! But this is what I'm trying to say is it's not fair for me to expect you to just get it all of a sudden. You have all your own thoughts and feelings about it, so I think it would be really unfair of me to want you to accept it like it was no big deal."

"Okay now you're making me feel worse you acting like your all mature and stuff." she said sullenly.

He grinned. "I've been thinking of nothing else since our talk and it took me awhile to get a handle on what I was thinking. I didn't work a lot of it out until I was talking to you."

"I still want to apologize."

"You don't have too." he insisted.

"Yes I do, even if you're right I still hurt you with how I reacted and even if I couldn't help it I never want to hurt you Naruto."

"What about training?"

"Training doesn't count." she insisted.

"Seems pretty painful at times is all I'm saying."

"Anyways I didn't want to hurt you and I'm really sorry Naruto-kun."

"Alright then I'll forgive you...on one condition."

"What condition?" she asked

"Keep being my friend? I don't have enough of them to lose one."

Tenten laughed a bit and bumped her headband against his then stayed there looking him eye to eye.

"Dummy I already said you were my best friend didn't I?"

"That you did. So what do we do now?"

She smiled at him. Her face was the barest of inches from his and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Well for now I would like for us to starting hanging out again. I miss you. And once both us have time to work through whatever we need to work through we'll take it from there."

He smiled back at her. "I think I'm okay with that."

Suddenly Tenten leaned forward and turned kissing him on the cheek at the last moment. Naruto felt himself go red...and rather warm.

She whispered in his ear. "Just remember Naruto-kun I meant it when I you're my best friend and I meant it when I said I like you, so are you okay waiting until I am okay with your "house guest?"

Her breath was on his ear. He gulped and almost squeaked out a response. "Yes."

She stepped back and grinned. "Okay then! Just remember Naruto-kun that I will get over this and in the meantime if any other girl begins to find out how awesome you really are..."

The kunoichi pulled out several kunai almost out of the air spun them around and made them disappear just as quickly except for a single kunai she twirled around her fingers. She giggled and Naruto gulped again, this time out of a bit of fear but knew she was joking, mostly. It was in that moment a thought popped into his head and he voiced it without thinking about potential consequences.

"Hey Tenten is this a good time to mention I'm going to be doing regular training with Ino Yamanaka?" he asked innocently. He barely dodged the kunai that flew off her finger in surprise embedding the ground where his left foot was.

"What?" she nearly shouted.

A chime sounded.

_Congratulations! You have unlocked Tenten as a companion! She has now been added to your companion list. _

As Tenten started to get angry about him hanging out with other girls he tried to hid his smile. He didn't know what was coming in the future but he knew she was going to be one of his real friends no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Hope you all enjoy chapter 15. Sorry it took so long to get out. Real life takes up so much time sometimes. Only one rough edit from me on this chapter so far so grin and bear the errors =) Since a lot of people have been asking about stats I am thinking of leaving some details of Naruto's stats in upcoming chapters. For the most part assume he focuses on intelligence and spreads out the points gradually increasing his other stats. **_

_**Review Replies: Well given how long it's been since I last updated for now I'm not doing any replies this chapter but as always I want to thank nearly every who takes time to leave a quick review.**_

**Chapter 15**

The horse plodded along the dirt road, it's hooves making a steady rhythm in the evening air. The horse was dragging a cart loaded with supplies that at a glance were probably headed to the markets of Konoha for trade or sells. Sitting in the front of the cart was a lovely young couple in their mid-twenties who had the look of newly weds trying to make their place in the world. You would think think the couple a little odd, the dark haired golden skinned young wife seemed to almost glow with adoration of her new husband, hanging onto his arm and leaning into his side like he might disappeared at a moments notice. Meanwhile,the husband a slightly older silver-haired man seemed almost annoyed at the attention and was keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead of him. A frown formed on the woman's face.

"You shouldn't be so cold to your wife Kage-kun!" she said sweetly. Kage looked at her and as she leaned in closer to him, he actually began to look a bit uncomfortable.

"I need to steer the wagon." he said a bit lamely gesturing to the reins in his hands.

"The horse knows the way." she countered. "You could spare at least one arm for your wife's poor cold shoulders. I am getting chilly."

Kage's eye went up. It was actually pretty warm out, however he sighed in defeat and moved the reins to one hand, seeing him ready to hold her she grinned in anticipation but her hopes were crushed when he jumped back suddenly.

Crack! A knobby end of a old looking came hit the bench between them.

"There will be none of that on this trip!" An old grizzly voice said sharply from behind them. Sitting above them was a old man who appeared to be in his sixties or seventies. His back was bent and his face was full of wrinkled but he looked tough as a old tree and had a partly toothless grin on his face.

"Ojiisan! What was that for?" she complained rubbing her knuckles, the cane had caught it slightly as she had jerked away.

"To stop you two from...carousing...in my presence." he said back to the young woman.

"We...were...not carousing." the girl managed to say through gritted teeth. "I just wanted us to cuddle a bit, like all newly weds do."

"You can't fool me with that kind of talk you lady!" he chortled. "I know what you youngsters do! First it's with the cuddling, then it's with the kissing, and before you know you are getting on to the baby making!"

"I...I...am not!" she cried out.

"Baby making I say! And right in front of these old eyes! If your poor Kaasan and Otosan could see you now! Gallivanting with any boy who comes your way!"

"He's my husband!"

"See any excuse for the baby making!" the old man declared.

"I am not baby making with anyone!" she finally screamed and lunged at the old man. Kage sighed and reached out holding her back with one arm while guiding the horse with the other. The old man cackled and leaned back right out of range of her fist as she tried to make her grandfather one of her ancestors quicker than the Shinigami had ever intended.

"I don't know what ever possessed you to marry a shrew like that but I almost feel bad for doing this." a voice called out from the surrounding forest. The three travelers all paused in their antics looking around them. The young woman shrieked as behind them a large tree fell to the ground blocking the path, and ahead three bandits blocked them from moving forward.

"I mean not only does that girl have a set of lungs on her but to have that old man in the mix as well. I hope the few times you actually manage to get some that she's worth it." the lead bandit said with a smirk. He stood slightly ahead of the other two bandits and his confidence seemed to indicate that he was the leader of the trio.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." the bandit said with a bow. "I am Musahsi of the Free Blades and I would be honored to do business with you today."

"What kind of business do you have with us?" Kage asked grabbing a bo staff and holding it defensively.

"You better not give us any trouble or my Kage-kun will give the three of you a beating you will never forget."

"Quiet Yoshi." Kage commanded and surprisingly the young woman obeyed but looked a bit sullen about it.

Musahsi chuckled. "While I'm sure little flower, that your husband is a great warrior in your village, I think" while he talked he pulled out his samurai blade which glowed with a fine sheen of blue chakra, "that he might just find himself outmatched in this situation."

Yoshi had the good grace to gasp in horror, Kage just tightened his eyes at the sight but the old man seemed to find something amusing about the whole thing. Musahsi brushed it off. His grandfather had been a little off towards the end as well.

"As for our business," he continued answering the previous question, "Our business is simple, as long as you cooperate with us, we will help you by relieving you of all your worldly possessions but leaving the woman's honor intact. All you need to do is sit on the side of the road and we will be on our way. Why to be generous I'll even leave you the cart and the horse so you can make your way home. Now who can turn down a deal like that?"

It was this moment one of Musahsi's two henchman started to speak up. "Uh...boss?"

Musahsi sighed. "What is it now Ryutaro?" he asked to taller skinnier man to his right. The man question had wild blue hair and declined to wear a shirt. Strapped to his back were two spears that seemed to be attached to chains wrapped around his body.

"Doesn't that horse look familiar?" he said pointing at the rather ordinary looking horse attached to the cart, the horse seemed not to care about the human drama going on, and instead was more concerned with straining against his harness to reach a bit of grass on the side of the road.

"What are you talking about Ryu? It's a horse, like the fifteen thousand other horses you have seen in your life."

"I don't know boss," the larger man to the left commented. "I think Ryu's right, I could swear I know that horse from somewhere." The larger man was a direct contrast to Ryutaro. Whereas that man had a largely skeletal appearance he was a large mountain of a man with dark hair and a bandanna wrapped around his his head. He wore a simple shirt with a red vest. The travelers couldn't help but notice he carried a massive kanabo, a type of studded club, that he held over his shoulder with ease.

"You too Shiko?" Musahsi turned toward his victims and grinned in apology. "Sorry folks, my friends here tend to get distracted by the oddest things. You know how it is."

"Seriously boss I've seen that horse before." Ryutaro insisted.

Musahsi frowned and walked toward the offending equine. "Boys it's just a horse, we see horses that look like this all the time, I mean we just robbed some merchants earlier today who had a horse that looked a lot like this one."

Musahsi paused and looked at the horse more closely.

"Now that you two mention it does look a lot like the horse from earlier."

He started looking at the markings in the horse's fur. He eye's went wide when he looked at the collar attached to the animal. Cursing he leap back next to his two compatriots his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"That is the same damn horse! What the hell is going on here?"

Kage sighed. "I told you it wouldn't work dobe."

"Hey! It was a good plan! How was I supposed to know they would recognize the stupid horse?"

Yoshi slumped forward her chin resting in her hands. "I guess our covers are blown. Could have used a few more minutes with my hubby." she said mumbling the last bit.

"Hm." replied Kage.

The old man hung his head. "Whatever, might as well drop the Henge." The young couple nodded and all three made a handsign for release and a white puff of telltale chakra smoke filled the air dissipating to reveal the smaller forms of Team 7 sitting there.

"Crap ninja!" shouted Ryutaro.

"Puny ninja." grumbled Shiko.

"Awesome ninja!" Naruto shouted back. "You're in front of the most elite team of genin in the Hidden Leaf, the fabulous Team 7!" With the proclamation Sasuke scowled and Sakura banged her head on the cart in exasperation.

Musahsi sighed a bit in relief. "Genin, of course, twerps like you are just genin."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto in annoyance. "Dobe! You didn't need to tell them we're genin. That gives them a idea of how strong we are!"

Naruto scratched his head and grinned. "Sorry about that, I just kinda got caught up in the moment."

"Whatever. So what do you want us to do now, oh great team leader."

Musahsi interrupted. "What you kids should do is leave the cart with use and be on your way. I would prefer not to put the blood of children on my blade but I will if I must."

Naruto looked at him quizzically. "Why would we run? All I see is two failed ninja and a ronin samurai who turned to petty crime when they couldn't hack it in their own villages."

An angry tick appeared above Musahsi's head. "Look kid I'm trying to be patient here but if you think three rookie genin can beat us you're out of your blonde mind."

Naruto crossed his arms and almost seemed to be pouting. "Way I see it we have a three on three fight. Seems like a fair match to me. Believe it!"

Ryutaro and Shiko started to laugh. Musahsi just gave a bit of a smirk.

"Fair fight? Now since when do bandits, or ninja for that matter, fight fair?" said Musahsi bringing his fingers to his lips and letting out a high pitched whistle. Leaves and branches began to rustle as all around Team 7 around a dozen other bandits emerged from hiding all branding weapons and chuckling at the outmatched team.

Sasuke cursed and Sakura looked up at Naruto in annoyance as if this was his fault! To be fair he was team leader and this ambush was his plan but no one had mentioned more than the three bandits!

"Man this isn't even our real mission." Naruto complained as the bandits readied their weapons.

**1**

A chime sounded.

_You have slept in your bed. HP & MP are fully restored._

"Yes!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted practically jumping out of bed. It had been several weeks since the young Jinchuuriki had confessed what he was to his best friend and then reconciled after she almost hadn't been able to handle it. At first things had been a bit awkward around each other but that had faded quickly. If anything their days were too busy to waste what precious free time they had on worrying over a little thing like containing one of the most powerful chakra beast known in your body.

What had the young ninja so happy today was that Kakashi Sensei had finally promised Team 7 they would get to do their first C rank mission, and that he would make sure it was something outside of the village. Naruto had felt like they were never going to do something besides another crap D rank (he had since stopped caring about the reputation bonuses, there's only so many times weeding a garden came seem interesting) and doing something more difficult that would require them to leave the village seemed awesome.

Naruto still did not know what it was that Kakashi Sensei had said to Sasuke to get him to start playing ball but ever since he had taken him aside to have a talk Sasuke had been much better at working with his teammates as a actual unit. Naruto could tell that his Uchiha friend still only barely cared about working as a team but for now he was finally playing ball and they had been doing much better in their mission, both D Rank and training, because of it. Best of all he could see himself getting stronger. He had made level 9 and would be at level 10 soon. Sakura had made level 6, he had hoped to get her level up higher but she at least she now had some real tricks that would be useful in combat. Sasuke, the teme, had made his way to level 13 still somehow managing to stay ahead of Naruto in terms of pure strength but Naruto could see the gap closing every day.

He had learned a bit more about how his power helped with skills. Skills had three general limits. The first is a level cap based on his own level. He could level any skill up to five levels beyond his character level. So if he was level 5 he could level any skill up to 10 at most until he hit level 6 in which case he could level the skill up to 11.

Unless the second restriction comes into effect. Some skills had a max cap. Take for example his Academy training. All those skills maxed out at level 5 and could be increased no further. If he wanted to improve, say his taijutsu, he had to find a new stronger skill to start leveling. Sasuke had a edge up on this with his Uchiha Clan skills but Naruto had not as of yet added on a advanced style. So he had picked up the Konoha Genin Skill set to advance his base skills. These were the general combat skills of a normal genin and considered the natural progression of the Academy skills. Naruto had considered trying to add multiple fighting styles but there were issues with that.

The third typical Skill cap was requirements. Sometimes to learn or advance a skill he had to have a another skill or condition met first. The Uchiha Clan style required you to be of the Uchiha bloodline to use, oh he could learn the style but if you weren't a blood member of the clan there were massive penalties. Somehow, Kakashi had the same skill set without the restrictions though Naruto thought it might have to do with the Sharingan. Conversely a style like Guy Sensei's and Lee's required a focus on Strength, Stamina and Dexterity to be used effectively which he was not willing to commit too.

This had also lead Naruto to the most difficult part of leveling; the time it took to level a skill. At first leveling a skill was easy and the first few levels could be made in a day for most skills, but after some time passed it became progressively harder, even with shadow clones. It took time for Naruto to figure out the reasons why, first obviously the higher the level the more exp it took to increase it but the second problem wasn't as apparent, Naruto found that that doing the same tasks that had once allowed for steady progress in a skill gave decreasing results as he leveled. He had been able to level his housecleaning skills at first by doing simple chores such as doing the dishes but as time went by he noticed doing the dishes gave less and less exp back. He had to do more difficult chores to get the same results as the dishes used to. Tenten had been surprised when he started doing most of the cleaning around the Yukari shop but the working area of a blacksmith was far dirtier than the messiest of 13 year boy's room. He found cleaning it gave him much better exp than his normal chores but now he had maxed his level in that skill, at least until he leveled again.

Naruto had been frustrated with the apparent limits in his power but it lead him to a few realizations. His power would allow him to learn practically any skill as long as he met the requirements and the speed in which he could level that skill was far faster that a normal shinobi. If he did max out all of the current skills he had that just gave him time to learn new skills until he leveled his character level. For the most part even that wasn't a issues, right now he seemed to level his character level faster than he could max out most of his skills. Naruto had checked with the progress of other genin around his age and he was either at or exceeding most of their skill levels. Only those with special training or abilities were still ahead of him, the average ninja was starting to fall behind quickly.

Naruto showered and changed with a quick access of his character sheet. After his still unfamiliar ninja armor settled on him he examined his inventory, he did not have to much stuff that he could not in theory take almost everything he owed with him if he so saw fit. He was resisting the temptation since that would mean most of his storage space would be full. He found boxed meals and instant ramen were stackable so he had several of each. He had all his ninja tools and his prank kit, he had survival gear that Tenten had helped put together, and what he was most proud of...food pills.

When he learned that cooking could give temporary stat bonuses he had sought out recipes about the ninja items that he had came across in his endless research at the library, he had been surprised to discover that pills were not made through the cooking skills alone but with the addition of another skill called Ninja Alchemy. This skill blends aspects of chemistry and chakra to create items, after picking up the skill Naruto learned two basic recipes, one health pill and one chakra pill that restored small amounts of each. The materials were not easy for him to get yet so he had not leveled it much but he was able to buy some larger pills for emergencies and had made a few stacks of the smaller ones. Naruto wasn't worried about supply since they had a cool-down anyway which would limit use during battle.

Looking over his inventory he gave a small nod, he had everything he thought he would need in most situations, especially on a C rank mission. Thanks to his knowledge of storage seals he didn't even have to explain why he didn't have a pack, he just carried a few handy scrolls on him, he had even made some scrolls for Sasuke and Sakura which had been been a good reputation bonus for both of them but he had still failed to unlock Sasuke's companion quest. Naruto gave one last check around his apartment to make sure it was secure while he was gone and seeing no issues headed out the door.

**2**

Tenten dodged Rock Lee as best she could trying to put some distance between herself and the chibi version of her Sensei, she had been sparring with Rock Lee for several minutes now, and, like most of their fights, she was starting to get overwhelmed. Lee moved light a monster across the training grounds avoiding each of her attacks like she was a rookie genin. She was launching dozens of shuriken and kunai at the spandex wearing shinobi and using chakra enhanced ninja wire to redirect them even when he dodged her attacks, but despite them she had not managed to land more than a few minor blows that would not have been threatening even if this had been a real battle.

The problem wasn't with her overall skill, the young kunoichi was quite a skilled weapon master even for such a young age, the problem was her opponent had such speed and strength at his disposal that he simply could out race or overpower any of her attacks before she could land any kind of significant blow. Tenten knew this fight was bound to end soon so she might as well try her trump card.

"Twin Roaring Dragons!" she shouted unrolling the twin scrolls in unison, she had improved the technique greatly since the first time. It was still a large chakra drain but she now could control the general direction of the attack. The modified seals when releasing the weapons drew of her chakra to add extra energy to the weapons when they were summoned to launch them with high speed at her opponent. Despite the chakra cost it was a better direct attack jutsu that the Twin Rising Dragons, with it she was able to overwhelm the defenses of a normal shinobi with ease. The first time she had used it against Lee she had been granted one of the first victories against her teammate.

The first time it had worked.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee shouted spinning in the air using the wind generated by the attack to knock most of the projectiles off target, Tenten also noticed he was using the weights hidden under his clothing as armor to physically deflect the rest that came through. Clever. While she admired him she knew her attack had left an opening and started to move back to give herself some breathing room, but it was already too late, Lee had finished his attack and then propelled himself at her with opening she had created. He was moving too fast for her react, but still she tried to put her arms together for a block.

"HALT!" The voice of her Sensei shouted across the training grounds, somehow impossibly Lee had managed to pull his punch just the barest of inches from her face. She breathed a sigh of relief, that would have hurt, and it would have probably ruined her plans for the rest of the morning with the free time she had managed to wrangle from Guy Sensei.

The fight over Lee immediately stepped back smiling and bowed to his opponent in respect, she bowed back with a smile on her face as well despite the fact she was feeling pretty worm from the battle.

"That was a excellent battle Tenten. You have really improved your new jutsu!" he nearly shouted.

"Thanks Lee but I would like it better it you had not already found a way around it." she said keeping her tone light and a smile on her face to make sure there was no sting in her words.

If she had shown any bitterness Lee didn't see it as he nodded in response. "Yes! Once you defeated me with your new jutsu I worked straight for two weeks to make sure I had a defense against it.

Two weeks? It had taken her the better part of three months to get the jutsu down well enough to be sure of it in combat and he had found a counterattack in just two weeks, she had not been surprised when Neji had countered the attack on his first try but while Neji could be a jerk he was still a genius and she had expected it, but she had hoped her new attack would at least show she making up the ground between herself and Lee.

Guy Sensei walked up and congratulated them both. "Good job! Both of you were alive with the flames of youth!"

"Thank You Guy Sensei!" Lee responded enthusiastically back. She gave a less energetic, but still genuine, thanks as well. Guy looked at her quizzically and then turned to Lee.

"Lee in celebration of your victory let's say you do fifty laps around the training grounds."

Lee grinned and saluted. "Thank you Guy Sensei!" With a quick goodbye to Tenten he went off to train. Guy turned back to her and had a more serious look on his face.

"Tenten, what is bothering one of my favorite students?" asked Guy.

Tenten tried to hold back a startled look on her face, sometimes it was easy to forget that despite his strange habits and ways of acting that Guy Sensei was a jōnin and as such fairly perspective. She shook her head in a attempt to sway any of his worries.

"Nothing really Sensei it's just..." her voice trailed off as she tried to think about how she wanted to put her feelings.

"You're disappointed in how you're doing when compared to Lee and Neji?"

She wasn't about to stop her startled reaction this time and simply nodded a affirmative.

"It's not that I'm jealous or anything Sensei it's just that I don't think I have done as well I could. I know I don't train as hard as Lee and that I'm not a genius like Neji but I'm putting a lot of effort into trying to reach my goal and I've been wondering if I haven't been doing enough if there's still a large gap between me and the boys."

Guy Sensei smiled. "Tenten sometimes I know the flames of youth that both I and Lee show when we're doing our training might seem like a lot when compared to most ninja but just because you don't train as much as we do don't think you're flames don't burn just as bright! We are able to train to the lengths we do because training itself is part of our passion. You train as much as Neji and you are probably the strongest kunoichi from your age group, indeed, you may be one of the strongest shinobi from your graduating class."

"Thank you Sensei but when I see Lee and Neji they're such powerhouses and I'm...well not."

Guy for a moment seemed to have a distant look in his eyes and collected his thoughts before he continued.

"Tenten who is my greatest rival?"

"Kakashi Sensei of course."

"Yes, I have known Kakashi since I was younger than you. When I met Kakashi I picked him as my rival because he seemed so strong and I wanted to match myself against that strength and you know what happened when I did?"

"What Sensei?" Tenten asked curious. Guy talked about his rivalry of course, but rarely from when he was young.

"He crushed me. I had expected it at first after all I knew he was stronger than me and I wanted someone to measure myself against, so I trained and trained and challenged him again. Again he defeated me. So I trained and challenged him again, only for him to defeat me again. The happened over and over for years."

"And you kept going Sensei?" Tenten asked not being able to accept failing so many times but still fighting on.

"Oh I had moments I wanted to give up, when the task I had given myself of surpassing Kakashi seemed impossible, but I was encouraged to keep going by my friends, a few times Kakashi himself, and I kept working at until I noticed something. I may have not been surpassing Kakashi but I was becoming stronger than most of my fellow ninja. I had been so focused on my goal I had forgotten the reason I set him as my goal in the first place; I had wanted to become the strongest I could be."

"So you had achieved your true goal even if you couldn't beat Kakashi Sensei?"

"Right! My flames of youth had grown brighter without me even realizing. Tenten do you know the first time I ever beat Kakashi in a competition?"

She shook her head no.

"It wasn't until I made the rank of jōnin."

"That long Sensei?"

"Yes for years he had defeated me but that first win was all the more sweeter for it. What I am trying to say is just because you don't feel as strong as your teammates don't mistake that for not becoming strong, because you are and I couldn't be more proud to have you as one of my students."

She would not let a tear fall but she may have sounded a bit chocked up when she responded. "Thank you Sensei, I am honored to have you as my teacher as well."

He did not hide the fact that he was wiping a tear from his eyes. "Now Tenten one thing I don't want you to take away from my lesson is that you have to wait years to match...or surpass your teammates strength." He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled encouragingly. "One of the differences between yourself and the boys is they already have their own fighting styles while you have been developing yours from scratch. Neji has his clan fighting style and Lee has done me the honor of following my style of combat. You're not going to develop a new style overnight but I have complete faith in you Tenten, I know you will become as strong as Tsunade one day and I will do my best as your Sensei to help you achieve that goal." he finished his speech with a thumbs up and she could swear there was a sparkle coming off his large grin.

She gave a bow and tried not to show how she was a bit overwhelmed after his speech. Guy Sensei could be totally awesome when he wasn't acting completely crazy!

"Now weren't you going to go meet with young Naruto after he gets his first C rank mission?" Guy asked.

"Yes Sensei, I wanted to say goodbye before he left."

"Of course! Being apart from your precious person can be one of the most difficult parts of being ninja. Just know the flames of youthful passion will not be quenched with a few days apart. Now remember, no special goodbyes before you're both chūnin, I don't want any grandchildren until you're older." Guy said still giving her the thumbs up.

...And suddenly it was awkward again. Tenten felt her face going white and then red with a combination of anger and embarrassment.

"It's not like that Sensei...and why are you talking about things like that with your student anyways?" she shouted.

He waved off her complaint. "It's the duty of a Sensei to watch out for his student in all aspects of their life to make them better shinobi."

"I'm pretty sure their love life is not something you're supposed to be talking about."

"Love life, eh?" he responded.

Now the red on her face was mostly embarrassment. "It's not like that!"

"Well just remember our talk. I think I am going to go train with Lee." said Guy sensing a imminent storm of weapons about to fill the air, with a quick Body Flicker he vanished from the training area, leaving Tenten to contemplate her revenge.

**3**

Sakura neared the edge of training area for Team Guy. She was due to meet with her team later this morning where they would finally get their first C rank mission! Sakura was proud, she had been working hard to make sure their team was strong enough to earn one and Kakashi Sensei had finally said they were ready. Kakashi Sensei and Naruto had done a lot to help her become strong enough that she was starting to not feel like a burden to her teammates, but one other person had been helping her out and she wanted to thank her before they got their mission.

Entering the clearing she saw Tenten obviously fuming over something and considering waiting to thank the girl later. After Tenten and Naruto had made up from whatever it was Naruto had done (she never found out what it was but Tenten had assured her that her teammate had done nothing wrong and it was all to do with a misunderstanding), Sakura had come to the older kunoichi, first just to find out what had happened but after that a conversation had started and she found a new friend in Tenten. In some ways she reminded her of Ino, at least in the sheer confidence she had in herself as a girl and as a shinobi, Sakura found she missed that ever since Sasuke had come between her and her former best friend. While Ino had done a lot to help her stand up for herself she still found she was not as confident as she wanted or pretended to be sometimes.

Tenten had sensed this and had started to take the younger girl under her wing, she listened to Sakura's doubts, and in her own way tried to help her master them. Of course many times Tenten's version of help was watching Sakura dodge multitudes of kunai, she wouldn't admit it but she was like her Sensei in some ways, including a habit of thinking training could solve most of life's problems. Still she had grown stronger and she would do her best to help her team the way Tenten did hers. Deciding she still wanted to talk to her friend she strode forward.

"Stupid Guy Sensei, who does he think he is, I don't make comments about his personal life." Tenten was muttering to herself.

Sakura's pace slowed, maybe she shouldn't disturb her friend after all.

"I mean when's the last he's been out on a date anyway? I bet he would send any woman screaming in fear after he yelled "Yosh!" the first time."

Taking another step a small twig broke, the sound cutting through the stillness in the air, and Tenten spun around holding three kunai in each hand and unconsciously letting loose a small amount of killing intent. Sakura stopped, pallor going pale, and for a moment thinking if she could make it to the forest edge in time.

"I didn't do it!" she said quickly. Tenten, noticing it wasn't her mentor, noticeably calmed down and allowed a smile smile on her face.

"Sakura? Sorry about that." Tenten said sheepishly putting the weapons away.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Being friends with Tenten could be...heart pounding at times.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I startled you, is something wrong?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Nothing just Guy Sensei being...Guy Sensei." she said waiving off the apology.

Sakura chuckled a bit. She had heard several rants about her new friends teacher and it had made her much more appreciative for her own Sensei's quirks.

"Well I just came by to talk for a bit. I have some free time this morning because Kakashi Sensei is going to be getting us our first C rank mission today!" she said with the excitement leaking into her voice.

"I know, Naruto told me about last night, congratulations Sakura! You've both worked hard for it, I should know!" she said back with a grin. "I'm leaving from here to meet with Naruto. Sensei gave me permission to miss training to see him off."

"I don't want to intrude on you two."

Tenten dismissed the concern with a wave of her hand. "It's not like we're together or anything."

Sakura hid her smile at that one, both her and Naruto were very clear on that point, but ever since they had made up from their fight they had spent a great deal of their free time together and the pink haired kunoichi thought it was probably only a matter of time until they stopped dancing around the the issue.

"Well then I guess I'll join you two then." she agreed.

After a few minutes for Tenten to gather her things they started heading back toward the village. For a few minutes they walked in silence enjoying the scenery but it was Tenten who broke the quiet.

"So how do you feel about your first C Rank?"

"Excited, I mean this will be the real first test of our skills, how do I know I'm ready?"

"Why would you not think you're ready?" Tenten asked.

"Well it's just that the boys are so much stronger than I am. Naruto has his shadow clones and is starting to add on a lot more skills everyday it seems and Sasuke was already well...Sasuke." she said not quite able to keep the dreamy tone out of her voice when speaking about the Uchiha.

Tenten arched her eyebrow at that one, Sakura already know how she felt about her third teammate, while she didn't necessarily hate the boy, she didn't really care for him much either. His attitude could disrupt a team and the way he treated a girl who was head over heels for him angered her a bit. He didn't have to return her feelings but he could show her respect as a fellow shinobi, she had to admit he had improved with both her and Naruto, he seemed to be starting to act civil enough at times. She shook her head at the thought. Naruto seemed to think they were getting through to the teme slowly and her and Sakura had a kind of truce on regards to the two boys anyways; she would not berate Sasuke for his attitude and Sakura would not hold her odd...friendship with Naruto against her.

"Sakura," she started with a gentle tone, she knew the girl's confidence was still a fragile thing right now, "you are not as strong a Naruto or Sasuke yet, but you are playing a valuable support role on your team that they need whether they know it not." though she would make sure Naruto understood. "You are just starting off in your shinobi career and you have plenty of time to learn your own style and get stronger."

Tenten stopped in her tracks and started to chuckle. Sakura looked at her with a perplexed look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing really. It's just that I had a similar conversation with Guy Sensei just before you showed up. Lee had beat me in a spare, again, and I was upset that I felt like I was stuck in the support role on our team."

"You don't like being in a support role?" Sakura asked. While she didn't voice it Tenten could hear her concern, Sakura was working as hard as she could just to be in a strong support role.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. My team is a close combat specialist, but taijutsu is my secondary skill and in battle I tend to focus on long range attacks with my kenjutsu to make sure the enemy doesn't overwhelm us with numbers. My goal when becoming a shinobi was to surpass Lady Tsunade, but I did not have any of her natural skills...you're more like her than I am Sakura!"

Sakura gave a small smile at the compliment.

"Even though I don't have any of her skills I am working hard on acquiring my own skillset, but like Sensei says it takes longer to walk your path than to follow a path someone has already set so I guess I'll be okay with being the support member of my team for now, besides we need it to be more balanced, even I wasn't there it was be far easier for enemies to overwhelm us with ranged attacks."

"I don't know if I'll ever be strong enough to be more than just support."

Tenten laughed and Sakura looked quizzically at her older friend. Tenten waived, diffusing any insult.

"Sorry, but didn't I tell you you had similar skills to Lady Tsunade? Most of her skills are technically support skills but she has mastered them so well she is one of the Sannin and the greatest medical ninja to boot! If she can do that starting off as a "support" ninja then me and you can too!"

Sakura nodded...hesitantly at first but then with more confidence. "You're right we will be awesome support ninja and then awesome kunoichi!"

"Yeah...and then we will kick the boys ass." Tenten said with a laugh. Sakura laugh along with her and both friends continued talking as they went off to meet with Naruto.

**4**

Naruto was waiting by Ichiraku's when the girls came into view. Naruto waived to them and they both returned the gesture, for a moment he paused savoring the feeling of friendship growing around him, seeing people who were happy to see him, besides the precious few he had up until this point, made him happier than he could express.

Tenten spoke first. "Hey Naruto-kun I hope you don't mind if Sakura joins us for breakfast."

"I don't want to be a bother." said Sakura.

"You're never a bother Sakura, unless you keep me from the ramen." he said with a grin. "Come on this could be our last breakfast here for awhile!"

"I think that means more to you than it does to us Naruto-kun." teased Tenten.

"So you don't like our cooking?" commented Ayame from around the corner.

"Apologies Ayame, but you have to admit Naruto loves ramen more than anything else in the Elemental Nations."

"As he should, our ramen is some of the best around and if I find my other favorite customers are saying it's anything but the best I may make poor Naruto-kun choose between ramen and you." the young chef replied in a teasing voice.

Tenten giggled and turned to comment to Naruto who she noticed was frozen with indecision.

"You're actually thinking about it aren't you?" she commented dryly.

"Uh..."

"So which would you pick Naruto-kun? Me or ramen?" asked Tenten.

Sakura leaned over and fake whispered. "You may want to answer this carefully Naruto-baka."

Naruto's mind raced,thinking about a world without ramen, until he came up with the answer.

"I would pick homemade ramen made by you Tenten." he said with his best grin.

The three girls looked at each other evaluating his answer.

"Okay I have to give him credit for that one." Ayame finally commented.

Sakura nodded. "He does seem to be learning."

"I do try." said Tenten proudly.

Naruto sighed sensing the danger to ramen had passed and got down to the business of eating. He chatted off and on with the girls but mostly watched Tenten and Sakura, he was happy for the friendship they had struck. Naruto found that to get Sakura motivated that many times he had to use manipulation to get her really focused on her training, but he hated when he had to do it, Tenten was a much more positive influence giving Sakura encouragement to be the best ninja she could be, while having nothing to do with Sasuke. Naruto sighed for a moment thinking about the third member of their team, Sasuke was doing a lot better in training (well with teamwork at least, Naruto had to admit Sasuke was always doing just fine when it came to developing his skills) and that was the reason Kakashi was getting them a C rank today, but he couldn't help but be worried that in a real mission he would go right back to his old habits.

He sighed and put the thoughts aside for now, he was enjoying a meal with his friends and latter he would go on his first real mission. If Sasuke turned out to be a problem he would deal with it when it came. Dark thoughts put aside Naruto got down to enjoying his favorite food with his the people he cared about.

**5**

The three friends stopped in front of the Hokage tower, they stopped before they went in, the two younger shinobi looking up with a bit of apprehension. Tenten smiled at them, remembering what is was like when Guy Sensei had taken them on their first C rank mission. Of course now that she thought about she was the only one acting nervous, Lee had been his usual over the top self and Neji never showed any emotion he did not have to, so that had left her feeling a bit on her own. She was glad the her two friends were able to face it together.

"Don't worry you two, I know you'll do fine, I have trained with you both after all.

"

"Yeah Sakura don't worry," said Naruto starting to regain his normal confidence, "with me as your team leader what could go wrong?"

"That feels me with such confidence Naruto." Sakura replied dryly, but despite that she still seemed to lose most of her tension.

"Either way you two I'm going to leave you here. I shouldn't be hanging out with you guys when you get your mission after all."

"Is this goodbye then?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head. Tenten shook her head.

"No, I have the morning off. You'll probably be leaving soon after you get your mission. I'll meet you at the gates to say goodbye then."

"You two are so cute together sometimes." Sakura said with a grin on her face. Naruto and Tenten tensed going red and both glared at her. Noticing Tenten getting ready to go into weapons mode she grabbed Naruto and started dragging him into the tower.

"Well we can't keep Kakashi waiting! Bye Tenten!" she shouted dragging them both away before the blades started flying. Tenten sighed smiled and waived as they entered the building.

"Why do you have to tease us like that?" Naruto asked as they entered inside.

"Help restarting the Uchiha clan." she reminded him of his favorite topic of teasing.

"...fair enough." he replied.

Naruto and Sakura made their way to the mission room of the Hokage tower. Outside the door they found Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for them, Sasuke looked almost annoyed and Kakashi was leaning back reading his book.

"You guys are almost late." Sasuke complained.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, Naruto was delaying us." Sakura said quickly. Naruto sighed, fan-girl rears her ugly head again.

"Hey some of us have better things to do in our free time than brood teme." said Naruto.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and put it away. "Alright you three let's not start a fight before we go before the Hokage. I wouldn't want my three cute little genin to make a bad impression on the Hokage for their first C rank after all."

The three genin in question quieted down and nodded to their Sensei. Kakashi looked at them each in turn with his single eye and nodded back seemly satisfied with what he saw. He turned opening the door to the mission room and his team followed in after him. Naruto blinked for a moment from the change in light from the darker hallway to the brighter large room, he had been here dozens of times before whenever they came in to get their D rank missions, but today it felt...different. Naruto's eyes settled on the Hokage sitting in the center of the mission bench looking down at the entering team, despite trying to look serious Naruto could see a small smile on Jiji's face. Naruto could barely contain his own smile back.

Kakashi stepped forward his team a few steps behind him.

"Team 7 reporting for duty Lord Hokage." said Kakashi much more formally than normal.

"I see, so are you looking for some more D ranks for your young genin then Kakashi?"

"No Lord Hokage."

"Eh? Well there is no official E rank mission but I'm sure we could find something if we try hard enough." said Sarutobi with a twinkle in is eye.

_Keep it up Old Man, I have a Prank Skill and I'm not afraid to use it _though Naruto to himself.

"No Lord Hokage, I am requesting my first C rank mission for my team."

The Third leaned back in his chair forming a temple with his hands looking down at Team 7.

"So you think they're ready for the responsibility that a C Rank entails?"

"I do Lord Hokage."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure. I can remember some of them toddling around begging for ramen yesterday...or at least so it seems."

Naruto felt himself going a bit red with embarrassment. He may have asked for ramen recently but he did not "toddle". His patience was thinning.

"Come on Jiji! You know we're ready for this already!" he finally shouted.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Well I supposed you are. Forgive an old man Naruto his amusement, but I do remember when all of you were just babies and it never stops feeling strange whenever I have to send you out for your first real mission."

The Hokage searched through several of missions set in a pile in front of him. Finally he pulled out one and handed it toward the team. Naruto raced ahead of his Sensei and grabbed the paper. A chime sounded.

_Travel to Natsu bar__e__: The small village of Natsu bar__e_ _on the border of the Land of Fire has requested the help of Konoha shinobi to stop a wild boar infestation. Travel to the village and investigate the scope of the problem. Reward: 500 exp. Increased reputation with Konohagakure. _

"Wild boars! Jiji you sure this isn't some sort of D rank mission in disguise?"

The Third's face took on a slightly harder tone. "Naruto all missions that come to us are important, whether it is a D rank mission to take out the trash or a S rank to save a country and all those missions should be treated with respect. Am I clear?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I know Jiji, I just really want to test myself after working so hard."

The Third smiled. "I know you do my boy, but the road of shinobi is a long one, especially if you want my hat one day."

"Besides," Kakashi said grabbing the mission report from Naruto's hands, "it's actually up to your jōnin Sensei to evaluate a mission. I doubt these are normal boars."

"What do you mean Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"A small village wouldn't hire shinobi for something their own hunters would normally be able to take down on their own. Even a C Rank mission is expensive for small villages such as this one, I expect these boars are probably chakra mutations."

Naruto scratched his head. "What's a chakra munition?"

"Chakra _mutation _baka. I swear sometimes you go right back into your bad habits." complained Sakura. "A chakra mutation is when a unusually high amount of nature chakra combines with with a plant or animal in nature forming a stronger version of that animal or one with abilities outside the range the species would normally possess."

"Very good Sakura." Kakashi said. The pink haired girl beamed. "You see Naruto most of the time these mutation simply result in fiercer more dangerous animals, many times too dangerous for a average civilian to handle. That is why we're being hired."

"So all these mutations are dangerous?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not necessarily, many times there might be useful traits the shinobi world might want to cultivate, for example, the Inuzuka ninken originally came from mutation stock that were then breed over the years. Some shinobi believe most summon animals come from the same process, or at least something similar."

"It still seems like hunting pigs but hey, it's out first C rank so we'll rock it. Believe it!" he said with his normal enthusiasm. Sakura nodded in agreement with him.

"What are the chances we'll run into a giant boar?" asked Sasuke breaking his silence.

His teammates looked at him with curiosity. He actually seemed interested in something.

Kakashi tilted his head. "Well I supposed it could happen. The client would normally have mentioned something like that in the report. Why do you want to know?"

"I...once faced one before. Facing another one now would let me see how strong I've become."

"You faced a giant boar! That's so awesome! When did you do that?" Sakura aksed.

"I don't want to talk about." he snapped.

"Hey teme she just asked a question, no need to be a jerk about." commented Naruto.

"Whatever."

"Enough you three." Kakashi said his voice cracking with a note of command. The three genin stood at attention. Kakashi turned back toward the Hokage.

"Team 7 formally accepts it's first C rank mission Lord Hokage." he said.

The Hokage smiled down at the team. "I sure you will all do fine. Just remember to watch out for each other and make Konoha proud."

"Hai Lord Hokage!" Team 7 responded and left the mission room.

**6**

They had been given two hours to prepare anything they would need for the journey and say whatever goodbyes they needed to, Sakura and Sasuke were basically already packed thanks to their storage scrolls but Sakura left to say goodbye to her family and Sasuke left...to well Naruto didn't really know but brood most likely. Naruto meet back with Tenten who shared his excitement, they swung by Ichiraku's and said goodbye to Ayame and her father, but Naruto declined any more ramen for the day (mostly because Tenten was there and because he had plenty stored in his inventory), there were others who would miss his presence for various reasons who he sent a few shadow clones to explain his absence.

Now their time was nearly up and the two friends were making their way to the gates. As the gates came into view he saw several people already there, first was, surprisingly, Kakashi Sensei standing by a disgruntled Sasuke. Next was Sakura and her family chatting amiably with a third group. It was the third group that surprised Naruto most of all because they seemed to waiting for him. Naruto had seen genin teams leave the village before and many times, time permitting, their friends and family would see them off, to wish them well and to come home safe.

Iruka Sensei saw Naruto first and waived, his presence now know to the others who waived as well. Besides his former teacher Ino was there as well along with the other two members of Team 10 Shikamaru and Chōji and most surprisingly Chōji's father, head of the Akimichi Clan, Chōza.

Shikamaru and Chōji had been friends from his Academy days of course, they were some of the few who would be willing to spend some time with him, thought since they had all joined their respective teams they had not seen a lot of each other. Naruto had actually been spending more time with Ino than the two of them since he was doing his mind training with her.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? We're your friends aren't we? You deserve a good send off for your first real mission." commented Ino.

"Speak for yourself, I would have been happy sleeping in, but it was between this or training, which I hear is your fault by the way Naruto." the young Nara said with a bit of annoyance.

"How's that my fault?"

"You got miss loudmouth on here on a training kick ever since you kicked her ass in a spar and now she's got Sensei working us double time."

Naruto tried not to smile at his friends plight, it wasn't his fault, Ino had challenged him to spare after he might have mentioned he would stomp her in a fight in the real world. She had accepted and like he had predicted he had defeated her soundly, as soundly as she beat him in the mindscape. Ino being Ino had not accepted that and had challenged again after every single session they had. She had yet to win.

"Come on Shikamaru it can't be that bad I mean Asuma is pretty laid back from what I hear."

"He was until Ino threatened to go to Kurenai Sensei and tell her that he was slacking in his teaching duties, since then we have been training non-stop, this is the first morning we've gotten off in weeks!"

"Yeah and he threatened to take away my snacks if I didn't keep up!" complained Choji.

"Now boys, your Sensei's job is to push you, it is not Ino's or Naruto's fault if your having difficulties keeping up because you two have been slacking." the large friendly voice of Chōza said as he rubbed both boys heads. After he was done embarrassing the boys he reached his hand out to Naruto who shook it readily. The older jōnin's hand seemed to engulf his own.

"Nice to meet you, I have heard some good things about you from my boy and most recently from Inoichi as well, it seems you have been very helpful around to his clan recently."

"Just doing some random chores here and there sir."

"Call me Chōza Naruto, I don't stand on formality any more than Inoichi."

"Thanks Chōza."

"Now Naruto seeing as you have been helping out my former teammate I was wonder if you could do a favor for me?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Normally I would be happy to help but I'm leaving for a mission today and I'll be gone for a few days."

"I'm aware of your mission and it's why I need your services."

Naruto glanced over at Tenten who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Your team is going to the village of Natsu barē correct?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked wondering what his mission to the remote village could have to do with the Akimichi Clan.

"As you may know Naruto my clan is know for more than being excellent shinobi, we are also known for being chefs, we have to work hard to keep up both reputations. Because of that we keep our ear out for rumors of rare ingredients that we can use to make new dishes. I have heard of rumors of a unique root called the Natsu yūgō rūto which is said to be fused with the essence of summer itself and it only grows in the woods surrounding Natsu barē, I have not had time to send one of my clan down there to check it out and see if would be worth establishing a trade deal with the local village. If your mission permits I would like you to find me samples of this root and bring them back to me. I can make this worth your while."

A chime sounded.

_New Quest: Pride of the Clans: The Road to the Akimichi Clan is through their stomach: Chōza, clan leader of the Akimichi Clan, has asked you gather samples of the rare Natsu root. Gather 12 samples and bring them back to Chōza. Reward: 500 exp. 1000 ryō. Akimichi Cookbook. Unlocks Akimichi Clan quests. _

Naruto had long since learned to school his face whenever his power popped up some new information, but his eyebrows still rose a bit. A new clan questline!

"I would be honored to help out your clan Chōza." Naruto said honestly.

"Thanks, maybe your hard work will rub off on these two eh?" he said with a laugh. Well I'll let you finish your goodbyes. Good luck on your first C rank." The large jōnin smiled and headed off into the distance.

Shikamaru scratched his ear. "Troublesome. You go around helping clan heads like this Naruto and they'll start to think all genin should be doing the same thing."

"How are you going to manage getting the roots for my dad and get your mission done?" Choji asked while munching on a second bag of chips.

"Eh, it shouldn't be too hard. We'll be hunting boars in the forest anyway."

"That's cool well good luck Naruto. If I leave now I can get in a early lunch before Asuma Sensei makes us start with training again!" the young genin waived and walked off to find a meal.

"Sigh. Well I better keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't stuff himself to badly or Asuma will put him on half rations for a week. Despite whatever madness you've infected Ino with Naruto watch yourself out there. I can't get back at you if get run over by some runaway pig"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of comment!" Ino yelled.

"No! No! His mission is dealing with boars remember?"

"Better just be about his mission." she mumbled.

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru said softly. "Anyways I'll see you later Naruto, Tenten."

"Cya man, thanks for coming by." said Naruto

"Bye Shikamaru." added Tenten.

Ino turned back toward Naruto. "Don't think just because your on a mission you can slack off in your training. I expect to see improvement by the time you get back. Alright?"

"Yes Sensei." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Don't call me Sensei! It makes me sound old! Anyways I just want to make sure you're ready for...you know...that." she said with a nervous look at Tenten.

Naruto felt his face soften. "I know Ino I promise to train but I doubt that will be a issue soon, and Tenten knows."

"Of course you and her are..." she paused not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Close." Tenten finished for her.

"Close! Right! Well I am going to catch up with my two teammates before they forget we have training." Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm before she could run away.

"Ino...thanks. For seeing me off. I am not used to that." he said in genuine thanks.

"I said I was your friend for real right? Seeing your friend off on their first C rank is tradition."

"Still it means a lot." he said with a smile. She smiled back and then glanced at Tenten. "Well I think I need to go."

"You sure you don't want to say goodbye to Sakura too?"

"Why would I want to say goodbye to Sakura?"

"Because you both have doing your best to not look at each other. Someone needs to make the first step Ino."

She looked at her old friend and almost seemed to decide to step toward her but shook her head and stepped back."

"She doesn't want to talk to me. I'm her rival after all. Just...make sure she's okay will you Naruto?"

"I promise."

"That's good enough for me. I'll see you when you get back!" with that she ran off to find her teammates.

Tenten leaned in. "What did I say about other girls?"

"Hey she's just a friend, and she likes teme anyways."

Tenten sighed. "It would be so much easier if I didn't think you believed that. Well I am going to talk to Sakura for a bit." With that she joined up Sakura and her family.

Naruto sighed and looked up at Iruka. His former Sensei was watching him with a grin.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing just wondered when you became so popular. Girls fighting over you, clan heads asking for your help, and now your going on your first C rank and leaving the village!"

"Girls are not fighting over me, Ino and Tenten are both friends."

"And what would Tenten do if you went on a date with Ino?"

"..."

"Speak up Naruto." Iruka said in his best teacher voice.

"Probably something with kunai."

"I see well I'm sure she's just a friend."

"I can still prank you, you know, just saying."

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "Okay I'll leave it be, but seriously Naruto I wanted you to know I'm proud of you. You are really starting to make your way in the shinobi world."

"Thanks Iruka Sensei. I am trying my best."

"And people are starting to notice. You'll be Hokage before you know it."

Naruto relished the warm feeling of Iruka's praise. He was one of the first who had taught him and hearing him be proud...well that meant more than he could say. Iruka looked down at the young ninja.

"I'm not going to tell you good luck because you've worked hard and don't need it, but be careful and come home safe. Okay?"

Naruto wiped the corner of his eye. "Stupid dust. I'll be safe Sensei. Keep Konoha safe while I'm gone!"

"Goodbye Naruto."

"Goodbye Sensei." and with that his teacher left.

Naruto looked at the Sakura and her family laughing. For a moment he thought of going over and joining them but he didn't want to ruin their moment. He had meet Sakura's parents a few times and he seemed to get a mixed vibe from them. He didn't know if it was because of his Jinchuuriki status or not, but they certainly weren't completely happy he was around their daughter. He waited as they finished their goodbyes. Tenten gave Sakura a hug and the pink haired girl went to join Kakashi and Sasuke. Tenten came back to him. Suddenly it dawned on both of them that they had to say goodbye.

"Crap I thought I was good with this but I know I'm going to miss you." she said suddenly.

"Me too, I like having you around Tenten." he said. She smiled at him and then enveloped him in a hug. He returned it in a second.

"No turning into a Demon Fox while your gone okay?" she whispered into his ear.

"Deal as long you don't start wearing green leotards like Guy and Lee. He felt her shudder and laugh at the same time. They pulled away and smiled. Tenten leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you soon Naruto-kun!" she said and ran off to train. Naruto unconsciously rubbed his cheek and went to join his team.

**7**

Kakashi had wasted no time escorting them through the gates of Konohagakure. Naruto had found himself absorbing in all the sites and sounds of the forest and for a while it had completely focused his attention.

For awhile anyways.

Now, several hours later, he realized that the next few miles of forest would be the same as the previous miles of forest and they might keep on being the same until they actually reached their destination which wouldn't be until tomorrow afternoon.

"Man Kakashi Sensei why don't we go faster I want to be there already."

"Ninja squad leaders don't whine Naruto. In answer to your question if we expend all our energy to get there we wouldn't have the energy to actually complete our mission and that may look bad to the client if we show up on their doorstep and immediately crash from exhaustion."

"I wouldn't crash."

"Not all of us have your ridiculous levels of stamina Naruto, do think of your team when making team decisions."

"Yes Sensei."

"Don't be snippy."

"Yes Sensei."

A few more minutes passed and Sakura made her way next to him.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you friends with Ino?"

"Yeah I guess I am." he said glancing at her face he saw she was looking at the ground.

"How is she doing?"

"Pretty good I guess, why do you ask?"

"Well I just wanted to see if she gave up on Sasuke."

"Really? Is that all you care about?"

"Well she is my rival after all."

"Sasuke's my rival, I didn't end any friendships over it."

"That's different Naruto, Sasuke is your fighting rival, Ino is my romantic rival."

"Because you're going to make Sasuke chose one of you?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and glanced back at Sasuke. She was pretty sure he was to far away to hear them.

"Well I can't make Sasuke choose me of course..."

"Ino might she does have crazy mind powers."

"She wouldn't do that! Would she?" Sakura paused for a moment thinking about it.

"Not likely." Naruto agreed. "So barring crazy mind control jutsu Sasuke will actually get to chose the girl he chooses to be with, what makes you think he is going to chose either of you?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and was perplexed. How had she gotten in this conversation.

"Well we're on the same team..." she trailed off.

"So if Ino was on the team he would chose her? Is this a proximity thing? Cause you know you're around me a lot."

"No! I'm meant to be with Sasuke!"

Naruto rested his arms behind his head. "You know it wasn't too long ago that I thought we were meant to be together. Want to ask me how that's worked out?"

"That's not the same thing! I haven't shown any interest in you!"

He gave her a small grin. "And how much interest has he shown in you?"

Sakura paused not knowing what to say when both teens were interrupted by a weak voice.

"Please...help us." the weak voice called from off the side of the road. The voice was so faint Naruto was not sure he had heard it but Sakura shared his look of concern. Naruto gestured Kakashi and Sasuke forward.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"We heard a call for help Sensei." said Sakura.

Sasuke stared into the foliage but saw nothing. "It could be a trap."

"Hmm that would be unusual this far into Fire Country territory but not impossible. Naruto send in a squad of clones to spring the trap if there is one. Sakura be on guard for any genjutsu. Everyone stay on guard."

The three genin nodded and Naruto sent his clones into the tree line. A few moments later Naruto's eyes widened as one of the clones dispersed.

"It's not a trap Sensei, there are civilians in trouble!"

Kakashi nodded. "Lead the way then."

Team 7 carefully made their way into the woods still wary for a attack. Naruto sent a few more clones to guard the area. Not far in they found a old couple tied to a tree and a overturned cart lying next to them. The couple looked like man and wife and were well into their sunset years. They looked dehydrated and exhausted, they had obviously tied there for several hours.

"Sasuke release them from their bonds, Sakura examine them and treat them for their injuries. Naruto double the number of clones in the area and see what tracks or clues you can find."

"You don't need...to...worry yourselves. We'll be okay now that we are free." the old man said after he and his wife were lowered to the ground.

"Please lay still sir. I know some medical ninjutsu."

"Really your younger than my granddaughter!"

"She knows what she's doing." said Kakashi. Sakura glowed with a note of pride. "Now can you tell us what happened?"

The old man shrugged, it was not for him to question the ways of the shinobi. "Me and Myē were heading back from successful trade in Konohagakure. We we're loaded with supplies when three shinobi came stopped us in the road. They gave us a choice of our things or our lives, I getting to old to face off against a regular bandit let alone one of your kind. I gave them our things and they tied us to the tree. They said eventually someone would come along and release us...if we shouted loud enough."

Naruto was angry. "How do you know they were shinobi?" he asked.

Myē responded, "They could do things like that." she said pointing to the clones."

"Oh."

"They're probably rogue shinobi who turned to thievery." commented Kakashi. "Still pretty brave to be trying this so close to Konoha, they are probably counting on the fact this trade route is rarely used." He paused as Sakura finished her examination.

"So how are they Sakura?"

"They should be fine after they get a good night's sleep and some food and water Sensei."

"Good, now we have to decide what we are going to do about the bandits."

"What do you mean Sensei? We need to go stomp them into the ground! Believe it!"

"Naruto! It's not that simple! We have several responsibilities to consider."

"Like what?"

"Them for one." Kakashi said gesturing at the old couple. "We found them so their our responsibility to see them to safety. Second we have a mission where people are counting on us already, if we're late people could be put in danger and Konoha's reputation could suffer and yes we do have a obligation to either stop the bandits ourselves or inform Konoha so another team can be sent out."

"So what do we do?" asked Naruto.

"They're are several options available, but what do you think we should do squad leader?"

Naruto sensed the underneath the underneath, Kakashi would make the best call but he was testing his leadership decisions under pressure, so what was the best choice? Should they engage the enemy or escort the couple back to Konoha and inform the village? He looked at the couple and knew he didn't want anyone else to be harmed they way they were.

"Kakashi Sensei you could escort them back to the village and meet back up with us right?"

"I supposed why?"

"Here's what I think. You escort our friends here to safety. We'll scout and engage the enemy, if there too strong we'll high tail it back to you. You said they're rogue shinobi and most of them never graduated from the Academy right?"

"True but many of them have as well."

"I think we could stop them Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said with conviction.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side as if thinking it over.

"Alright. We'll go with your strategy Naruto."

"We will?" Sakura asked not sure how she felt hunting a unknown opponent.

"I think Naruto is right." said Sasuke. "We can handle any rubbish out there."

That gave Naruto second thoughts, but still he had made his decision. A chime sounded.

_Stop the Roadside Bandits: You have decided to stop bandit plaguing the trade routes of Konoha. Find the bandits and retrieve their stolen goods. Reward: 500 exp. 1000 ryō. Increase reputation with Konoha._

Well he guessed that made it that then. In a few minutes Kakashi had settled the old couple and led them back toward the Village with warning to be careful.

"So what now fearless leader." Sasuke asked. Naruto eyed the overturned cart and his eyes took on a mischievous glint.

"I have an idea."

**8**

"Man this isn't even our real mission." Naruto complained. It had seemed like a good idea. Turn the cart upright, do a quick transformation, find the horse that had run off, and then wait for the bandits to find them. The old couple had only mentioned the three bandits and Naruto had been sure they could handle most anything they would run into. The quest wasn't rated too high after all! He was pretty sure he would complain to whoever ran this thing. The three main warriors were all decent levels and would be a tough fight for the rookie team, having to deal with a bunch of low levels on top of that would mean they would be hard pressed to win and they were cut off from any easy escape.

Well...no point worrying about it. Just have to fight and try to get his team through.

"Sakura ready a genjutsu and then attack spear boy, Sasuke go for the leader, I'll take the big guy on the right." Naruto said keeping his voice low. Giving Sasuke the leader should deal with his pride issues, the large guy was the highest level and Naruto saw some powerful earth jutsu with Observe. The leader was a strong samurai class but Sasuke's speed would be a good match and he had several levels on him. Spear boy had some lighting affinity but Sakura should be able to keep him off balance until either he or Sasuke could finish off their opponent and back her up.

"What about the cannon fodder?" asked Sasuke.

"We'll have to leave our surprise for them." Naruto said.

"So what's it going to be kids?" asked Musahsi, the ronin samurai confident in his position. Ryutaro and Shiko stood at his side ready for combat.

"I say bring it on Old Man!" Naruto shouted.

"Old Man! I'm twenty-three you little..." he never finished his sentence as the cargo in the wagon erupted in a cloud of chakra smoke, from the smoke for a moment it appeared fireballs launched at his men surrounding the young genin. Had they somehow stored explosive tags in the cart? He didn't have time to analyze the situation as the dark haired shinobi attacked him with a great amount of speed and in a moment he was focused on his battle.

**9**

Sasuke practically blurred as he raced toward Musahsi drawing out a tantō for the attack, his heart was racing, this was his first real battle with a opponent who wanted to face him in honest battle...someone who may want to kill him. For him this was another milestone in his road to facing down Itachi, the road that would lead to the vengeance of his clan.

Sasuke lashed out with an attack to Musahsi's side but he found the former samurai was ready bringing his blade into a block with more efficiency than speed, his greater combat experience allowing him to anticipate the genin's attack. Sasuke drew on his chakra adding strength to the attack trying to overpower the bandit's guard but the bandit merely turned with the attack allowing the boy to move past him.

"You're trying to meet a samurai blade to blade boy?" Musahsi mocked the young Uchiha.

"I'm a ninja, I'll meet a opponent in anyway I can." replied Sasuke who threw a spread of shuriken at his enemy. Musahsi knocked a few of the blades out the air with his blade, the rest flew past him or bounced of his armor.

"Come on little shinobi, I hope you better have tricks than that."

"You'll see soon enough." Sasuke replied and readied his next attack.

**10**

Sakura rushed toward the odd looking warrior, her hands free to allow for direct attack or genjutsu as need be, she tried to take stock of her enemy. He was tall, skinny, with wild blue hair and he seemed adverse to wearing a shirt. What worried her the most about him was his odd weapons, he wore two spears on his back that were attached to chains wrapped around his chest, that indicated an unique fighting style that could be dangerous. Kakashi Sensei had warned her that those who developed unique styles could be deadly as they would have tricks you would not have necessarily trained for, conversely he had also explained that most of those ninja would not be as dangerous once you learned those tricks as most shinobi tended to lean on those tricks like a crutch. The problem, he would say, was learning the trick before the shinobi could use it kill you.

"Well you were a whole lot hotter when you were transformed." Ryutaro commented pulling out one of his long spears and readied himself. "I hope you'll make a better fighter than you did a fake wife."

"I fooled you!" she said jumping into the air attacking with a kick aimed his chest. Ryutaro brought his spear around and used it to block her foot.

"Eh, I've seen better." he said and with a act of thought he channeled lighting chakra through his spear.

Sakura screamed as the pain lashed through her body and she was thrown back, but she kept her head together and rolled away and came back up shakily to her feet. She had been through a lot of intense training and she now knew how to ignore it and keep fighting, but now she had a problem, her fighting style was mostly up close and her opponent had a great defense against up close combat.

How was she going to beat him then?

**11**

Naruto rushed toward his opponent, his mind not as completely focused on his battle as it should be, instead he was think about the strategy for his team and wondering if he had made mistakes. Check that, he knew he had made mistakes, Kakashi Sensei had told him no strategy no matter how good will have it's mistakes, the catch is making sure those mistakes don't get your teammates killed.

Sasuke was their highest level, now at level 13, he was next at level 9, and Sakura coming in last at level 6. He had sent Sakura against the spear wielder Ryutaro because he was the lowest level of their enemies at level 9, Sakura still had a lot of work to catch up to him or Sasuke but despite being a lower level than either of them she had added in quite a few for skills, between her Senju Taijutsu developed by Lady Tsunade of the Sannin, to a decent showing in both genjutsu and medical ninjutsu she had enough skills to beat or least hold off a higher level opponent until someone could back her up.

Sasuke was sent after the leader of the group Musahsi, being a level 11 Sasuke had 2 levels on his adversary, but that was not the only reason he sent the Uchiha against the former samurai, Sasuke was the fastest of the group and samurai, while not known for the same level of jutsu a ninja may have, were known for amazing speed and control in combat. Sasuke would be the best match for him and getting to fight the leader would hopefully soothe his pride.

Naruto had left the largest of the bandits for himself, the mountain looking Shiko, Sasuke may not realize it but this was the strongest, or at least highest level of the trio, coming in at level 12. This meant he had a 3 level difference on Naruto and while his Observe Skill gave him only limited information on a higher level opponent he still knew he had a strong Earth affinity backed up by some strong Earth Jutsu as well. Of the group he was the most dangerous so Naruto had decided to take him by himself. Between his clones and superior armor he was in the best position to fight the larger man and see what kind of powers he had.

He had intended to back everyone up with several shadow clones that would attack the trio by surprise, but the added forces disrupted that plan, forcing him to send them to distract the minions and mack sure they didn't overwhelm Team 7. He had considered summoning more but the battlefield was tight and he had long since learned the lesson in not having so many clones that they go in the way of each other or his teammates. He would summon more as need be after the battle became more clear.

He just hoped that his decisions, no matter how good or bad they may be, would not cause any of his comrades to die.

**12**

Naruto One transformed with his brothers from seemingly innocent cargo into dark garbed shinobi, he immediately flared chakra through the unique threads in his armor so he looked like a burning flame rushing toward his enemies. He was pretty sure both himself and his brothers looked awesome, but he was concerned, this was not the original plan, they were supposed to rushed the three warriors in the middle of the road, but now they were supposed to do their best to keep their surrounding enemies at bay. Naruto Prime had communicated the commands with a series of taps on the wooden seat of the cart before the battle had began.

Personally he had disagreed with his primary self, he had thought it would be in the best interest to have the clones attack the three strongest warriors, most of the minions were ranging from levels one to five and Team 7 could have taken down many of the them pretty quickly, the clones could have keep the main bandits busy and gathered useful intel for when they finished with the low levels. There was no time to bring up the point however and once battle starts he had learned you have to follow the orders of the original, each Naruto once summoned might see the situation from a slightly different perspective which could sometimes lead to wildly different conclusions. In order to maintain a organized battle everyone had to stay on the same page. Of course he still didn't quite get Prime's thoughts in this case, if he had stayed back he could far more easily summoned more clones as needed, right now he was a bit locked down.

They could use some more clones, he realized, as it was they didn't have enough to form into the desired squads that had become the norm. In fact, they didn't have enough to meet all the enemies one on one. A shadow clone was not meant for straight forward combat, a clone was not a stable construct, able to be destroyed by any impact strong enough to disrupt it's chakra matrix. Most tended to just think about avoiding strikes from the enemy but what many people forgot was landing a blow strong enough to hurt your opponent also meant it could be strong enough to destroy your clone as well. That was why Naruto (with the great help of Tenten) had developed squad formations for his clones, besides keeping them organized, it allowed them to share the damage by one clone taking a hit from a enemy while another attacked. This increased their chance to survive longer in attacks, even better is attacking with weapons or jutsu from a distance, any attack drained their chakra pool which would also eventually disperse them but they could last far longer.

A lot of problems to deal with if Naruto One was going to complete his mission and delay the bandits minions for as long as possible. One was headed toward a level 3 warrior, not a issue for Prime but a big issue for a one hit clone on his own, the warrior seemed to not be a chakra user at least, so Naruto One risked a head on attack. The warrior gauged his target and attacked with a western style sword aimed right at the center of the clone, to the warrior's surprise the clone did not try to block or dodge the clone in anyway, but instead of meeting flesh or seeing a burst of chakra smoke the clone seemed to shimmer away in the afternoon light. The warrior was more surprised a moment later when the clone attacked from his left aiming careful blows to his chest and back, the clone could not deal crippling blows due to the warrior's armor and his own limitations, but he had managed to put him on the defensive.

Naruto One grinned, all around the battlefield he could hear similar sounds of surprise and combat and realized their little trick had be successful. Sakura may only have low level genjutsu, but even a low level jutsu can be effective if used in the right way. Sakura had cast a genjutsu that slightly altered the area so the clone attackers would seem slightly to the left or right of their actual position meaning the first attack from the minions would miss giving the clones a needed initial strike and a chance to get in the bag guys lines. It wasn't perfect, some of the fighters were a high enough level to resist the attack or had enough chakra training to dispel it, but enough were fooled that the clones were among their ranks disrupting any defensive strategy they may have had.

Naruto One smiled one more time and focused on defeating his enemy despite his handicaps and silent wished his brothers, and his creator, good luck.

**13**

Sakura keep a wary distance from her opponent, this was her first fight with a enemy who meant to do her harm and now she wished she had trained more than she had. Until the fight had started she had been proud of her increased skills, but now she found herself lacking. Ryutaro might be odd looking but so far she didn't have a good way to attack him, her medical ninjutsu was for defense and support roles, her genjutsu was low level and the few jutsu she had tried on him he had just resisted, that just left her taijutsu. Sakura had mastered her Academy taijutsu thanks to a lot of training with her teammates and thanks to Naruto she had supplemented it with the Senju Stye created by Lady Tsunade, but the Senju style was not a true taijutsu style on it's own, it was a style that greatly increased the damages of your blows but a user still needed a separate combat style to land those blows. Her style was simple and Ryutaro could see through her moves and he had a ready defense with either those spears or the chains wrapped around his body, he could channel lighting chakra with ease for any direct attack.

Hence the keeping a distance, but her enemy wouldn't let her get away with that for too long.

"You going to start this fight any time soon little girl?" he asked sounding bored.

"Hey if you want to fight come over here!" she countered.

He shrugged and with practiced experience removed several lengths of chain from around his body and allowed them to pool at his feet.

"I don't want to waste my time, I'll just watch you dance a bit."

"Dance?" she asked and then she found had no time to ask questions as Ryu hurled the spear in his hand directly at her. She barely dodged the weapon as it zoomed past her and struck into a tree not far behind the young kunoichi. Sakura tried to hold back the shock of how fast the move was, but she realized she had a opportunity, she may be able to land some attacks with shuriken while one of his weapons was locked down by the tree. She reached into her weapon pouch to grab the ninja stars when Ryutaro waved his finger in the air.

"Now, now you didn't think you were safe did you?" he said and with a flick of his wrist the chain which was lying slack on the ground snapped in the air toward her now charged with lighting chakra. Sakura tried to dodge, but was only partly successful as the edge of the chain seemed to reach out and touch hurt sending the electric chakra throughout her body. She stumbled but did not fall managing to stay on her feet despite her vision blurring. The young kunoichi gritted her teeth and focused on her opponent who was grinning and chuckling. He pulled out his other spear and chortled with glee, as she attempted to move and gain some distance, he threw the spear into another tree opposite of the first. Now he had two chains to both sides of her leaving her only one avenue of escape which would be to run directly away from him, but the distance was far enough that he could easily cause either of the chains to hit her and cause lighting damage.

He was toying with her.

Ryutaro chuckled. "See we have plenty of time to spend with each other."

"Dance girl." Sakura wanted to shout some sort defiance, instead she found herself complying with his demand and she tried to stay ahead of the deadly chains.

**14**

Sasuke grunted with effort as he and his opponent engaged each other, he had determined that he was faster than his adversary, but Musahsi had a economy of movement that seemed to more than make up for Sasuke's speed. The former samurai seemed to be able to anticipate his attacks and counter before Sasuke had even started his own attack. It was...frustrating. He knew he had trained hard and increased his skill but still this no name loser was holding his own and even putting him on the defensive. Musahsi made a quick horizontal slash with his katana and Sasuke stepped back blocking with his tantō, Musahsi anticipated the block and followed with a kick to the Uchiha's chest, Sasuke saw it coming and rolled with the attack but as soon as he was up the ronin was on him again attacking with a flurry of strikes simply meant to keep the young ninja off guard. It was working, Sasuke was having a difficult time keeping up and as long as he was engaged blade to blade he couldn't try any different attacks.

In didn't make him feel better that his teammates didn't seem to be fairing any better than him, Sakura was of course on the defensive, frankly he was surprised she had managed to stay standing as long as she had. Right now, it appeared her opponent had trapped her and would soon finish her off if she wasn't helped soon. Unfortunate for her that he did not see a opening from his battle where he could go to save her. She may be one of his annoying fan-girls but he did not wish her harm, he had seen her trying to be an actual ninja in the last few weeks, maybe if she had been trying to work that hard since the Academy she wouldn't be struggling to badly now.

Naruto so far was in a stalemate with with his opponent, a mountain of a man wielding a giant club who seemed to move with decent grace and speed. Naruto had not summoned any clones yet to help, Sasuke thought he was worried about the tight quarters, but he would have too soon, the bandit seemed to have a lot of strength and Naruto was struggling. Some leader, Sasuke smirked, he could keep the job as far he was concerned, at first he had to admit to a bit of jealousy with the Uzumaki, taking the leader spot but after watching Naruto deal with trying to make Sakura a acceptable shinobi, dealing with Kakashi Sensei's perpetual laziness, and if he was honest with himself and his own difficulties, Sasuke was happy to let the blonde play leader and let himself have more time to train. A horrible thought struck Sasuke, what if Kakashi deemed Naruto's effort inadequate and made him team leader? He shuddered a bit at having to keep Naruto in check, let alone deal with Sakura.

With renewed sense of commitment Sasuke started to increase his speed to match the incoming attacks. He would make sure he defeated this opponent, not just to eventually defeat Itachi, but for his own peace of mind.

**15**

Shiko, despite his size, was not a slow man by any means and he proved as he blocked Naruto's attack with one quick strike and immediately attacking again with a return swing. So far the fight had been a bit of back and forth between the giant and the young genin. Naruto had the edge on speed and agility but so far he had been unable to score any real hits of his own either. That needed to change and quickly, Sakura was in trouble, he had not intended for her to fight a higher level opponent on her own for so long, but neither he nor Sasuke were making good enough time on their own opponents and if the clones lost they would be overrun with enemies quickly.

Naruto jumped back to gain some distance, Shiko did not follow, the three warriors were not easily thrown off their own battle plan, they had stayed within easy reach of each other encase an member needed help, they had not backed each other up in attacks but Naruto thought that was only because they did not feel threatened by Team 7 as a whole.

He could use that.

Naruto drew several shuriken from inside his vest, actually he was reaching into his inventory but he had found a bit of slight of hand worked wonders and hiding his power, and hurled them at the earth user. Shiko did not appear worried in the least as the projectiles proceeded toward him.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall Defense." he said calmly after making the appropriate handsigns, a small mound of earth rose in front of him taking the impact of the shuriken. A very reasonable counter to Naruto's attack, one that he had been counting on, as the attached smoke bombs filled the air, and thanks to the slight breeze in the air that Naruto had noted was blowing in the direction he had wanted, rolled right over the barricade into the warriors eyes.

"That is not going to do you any good little ninja." Shiko commented.

"Give it a second." Naruto's voice commented from outside the smoke.

Shiko stopped for a moment. What was the boy talking about? And then it hit him...

"Come on!" he shouted starting to gag. Naruto grinned at the sound. Shuriken with smoke bombs were cool.

"What kind of ninja does something like that?" said the giant as he held his nose.

Shuriken with smoke bombs and stink bombs were even cooler.

Shiko stumbled as his mouth and eyes began to water and burn, feeling like they were on fire.

Shuriken with smoke bombs, stink bombs and pepper bombs were the best!

While Shiko tried to collect himself Naruto used the time wisely, first he summoned two squads of clones, the first went to help their brothers and the second went to back up Sakura. Then since no one was focused on him he brought up his menu, Sakura's health was down by two thirds and he was worried she wouldn't last long. He accessed and applied a green food pill to the kunoichi and watched as her health went up above half and hoped that would be enough. Items had a cooldown before he could use them in combat again. The smoke began to clear and Shiko was starting to shake off the effects of the attack, Naruto slipped two kunai into his hands and charged them with chakra. He was going to end this soon and get his friends out of this alive.

He raced toward the giant.

**16**

Sakura danced as Ryutaro spun the lighting chains back and forth like twisted game of jump rope she had used to play as a child. If he had wanted to he could have hit her at anytime but he seemed to be having way to much fun tormenting her. She growled in frustration, if she could land a solid hit on him he would stop laughing then! She grimaced cause she knew she couldn't take much more and she had knew once Ryutaro was done with her he would turn on her teammates, they would be hurt or killed for her weakness!

"Sakura!" a familiar voice shouted from above and both her and Ryutaro turned as a seemingly blazing figure came from above throwing charged kunai at her enemy. Ryutaro reacted as quickly as his element, pulling one of the spears from the trees and using the returning chain as a kind of shield against the incoming weapons. Sakura stumbled away so she wouldn't be captured by the same attack again, she thought she might fall from her injuries but two more Naruto clones landed beside her to help her to her feet and gain some distance. The first Naruto didn't stop his attack trying to get in close for a strong hit. Sakura shouted out a warning but it was too late because as soon as the clone got too close Ryutaro defended himself much as he had with Sakura, dispersing the clone.

"I'm sorry." she said not quite sure to who.

"Sorry? What for?" one of the clones asked.

"You had to save me, and after you and Tenten, and Kakashi Sensei have worked hard to make me stronger."

The clones looked at each other not knowing what to say, finally one of them shrugged and turned to her.

"First you are stronger, you would not have lasted nowhere near this long against a enemy like this when you just got out of the Academy." said the first clone.

"If anything it's our fault, we thought we would have backup for you right away." said the second clone.

The first clone rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah I'm sure Boss is sorry about that one."

"But we're here now to back you up, how to you want to handle it Sakura?"

"Me? But you're team leader." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but we are your backup."

"And you've been fighting him."

"So stop feeling sorry for yourself and come up with a strategy already." Sakura stared at both clone as they went back and forth like a pair of twins. A surge of strength seemed to fill her and with it a idea came half formed into her mind.

"May...Maybe I do have a idea." she said with a note of strength in her tone.

**17**

It was a mistake to engage the Samurai blade to blade, at least with his current level of skill, the ronin's fighting style simply gave him the advantage despite Sasuke being a bit faster. He needed a chance to change up his strategy if he hoped to defeat the warrior, but so far he did not have a opening he could use try something different. If he tried to switch to different weapons or ninjutsu he would get struck down, so far he had found himself stuck in a stalemate waiting until one of them made a mistake, increasingly he feared it would be him.

A distraction finally showed itself when several smoke bombs went off to his right from Naruto's battle with the large ninja. At first both he and his opponent had not allowed the scene to distract them until Musahsi started smelling the air.

"What the hell?" he asked and for a moment his stance was off. Sasuke did not waste the opening and flipped backward using a handstand to give himself some distance from the deadly katana. Vaguely he was aware of a squad of clones running past him, to help Sakura most likely, he was fine with that, he had a chance on his own now. Rapidly, his hands went through the desired signs and drawing forth his chakra he attacked.

"Fireball Justu!" he shouted and let a ball of flames race toward to engulf his enemy.

"Crap." said Musahsi, but like all samurai, he was also trained in the use of chakra and focused it into his blade and slashed forward cutting the attack with a wave of air, forcing the fireball to split in two and go around him. As the blast cleared, the young Uchiha was no longer there, honed senses warned him of an attack from above, Sasuke was falling towards him shuriken already flying and now with a kunai in hand. Forced to block the kunai with his sword he did not completely avoid the thrown weapons, though most hit his armor or hit the ground, some scored light wound drawing the first blood of the match.

"You little shi-" he started say before the Uchiha once again drew back to attack from a different angle. Musahsi readied himself for the next attack knowing the fight had somehow shifted from his favor.

**18**

Naruto raced toward Shiko throwing charged kunai as he went. The smoke was just beginning to clear and Naruto frowned as he saw the kunai lodged into rock armor that the ninja had formed around himself as a defense, he must have managed it despite the stink and pepper bombs messing with his concentration. Naruto nodded at the good defensive move but noted the rock armor was not a complete transformation, experienced Earth users could cover every inch of their bodies with strong rock, some could even seemingly fuse it into their very skin. Shiko, however, could only form the body armor over the vital spots on his body leaving several places still open for attack. It had done it's job so far, Naruto could aim at the giant despite the smoke thanks to the fact he was a Locked Target but the armor had stopped even his charged kunai from scoring a wound.

Naruto ran in as fast and as low to the ground as he could. Shiko roared and swung his mace at the blonde ninja, his aim was off from the pepper bombs effects still in his eyes, and he missed without Naruto having to dodge. He felt the force from the impact which nearly knocked him off his footing, he channeled some chakra to his feet similar to Tree Walking in order to stay upright. When he reached Shiko he kept up the effect running up the giant without slowing down and when the genin found himself close to Shiko's face he leaned his head back and launched his Headbutt Skill against the large warrior's unprotected forehead. He grinned as his HUD, and the dazed looked in Shiko's face, indicated that the attack had worked and Shiko was stunned. Naruto bashed the warrior in the face a few times for good measure taking satisfaction in seeing his health bar start to drop. After a few precious seconds of doing what damage he could to the large warrior he saw his eyes start to clear and he jumped away before the warrior had a chance to grab him.

Shiko glared at the boy. "Brat I hope you had your fun because I am going to smash you into the ground."

Naruto grinned. "Who says I'm done?" With that the young shinobi made a quick handsign that Shiko recognized as a activation seal. His face set with panic as he heard a sizzling sound from all over his body, he glanced down at his body and saw, all over his rock armor, explosive seals set to detonate. The little brat hand been placing them during his attack! Shiko only had time to cover his eyes...

To his satisfaction the seals erupted all over the shinobi's body devastating the rock armor defense, seals may be slow to level, but he really thought they were worth it! Shiko's armor was destroyed and his health was in the red, it was time to finish this. Naruto summoned a squad of clones who ran forward at the giant, each clone attacking with a flying kick striking in the rogue ninja's chest or face, after the clones made their attack, Naruto himself struck the giant with the strongest punch he could manage right to Shiko's face. That was it, the giant fell to the ground unconscious, his HP down to zero.

**19**

Sakura launched multiple shuriken at Ryutaro while Naruto's clones did the same from different directions. The tall skinny ninja took the attack in stride blocking the attacks with his two spears or swings of the unnaturally long chains, so far Sakura had not gotten past his defenses and the clones couldn't risk getting in close to the ninja's lighting barriers. To beat him she would have to land some sound attacks on him and to do that she had to get close to him, but so far he still had almost complete control of the battlefield.

Sakura dodged another whip of the chain, lighting crackling trying to hit her even as she dodged and she realized she was still being toyed with by her enemy, she felt angry even though she knew the more time he gave her to learn his strategy and timing the more time she could employ a countermeasure to take him down. Sakura had been observing him for a while and she was pretty sure while he had well developed long range attacks and good defenses that his actual skills in up close combat were rather weak. If she could get a opening she should be able to do some damage, even actually win the fight. Finally Ryutaro hurled another of those spears at her, she dodged and the spear plunged lightly into the ground, instead of using the miss to gain some more space or trying another attack she turned around and punched the end of the spear as hard as she could forcing the spear deep into the ground.

The two clones attacked forcing Ryutaro to defend with his other weapon, he still wasn't worried by the girl, but he had to admit he was now much more focused on the fight than he had been, it was time to stop playing with his prey and finish this fight, the brats were stronger than they had realized and if even one of them won their fight they could overwhelm his squad. The girl had pulled a smart move he would give her that, she had lodged one of his spears into the ground effectively cutting half of fighting power and the two clones of the other annoying gaki were doing there best to keep on the pressure with his other weapon, but it wouldn't help her, he could still swing his chains around even with his spear lodged in the ground so if she tried to attack he could still fry her before she got close and the clones faced the same problem, if they got too close he could still disperse them with ease. Ryutaro saw the girl place her hand on the ground getting in a stance like she was going to sprint right at him. Did she think she could move fast enough to actually hit him? He laughed at the sight, he would give this girl a quick death in thanks for all the entertainment she had given him.

Then she vanished.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

Sakura reappeared in front of the startled shinobi and didn't hold back her grin, she snapped her right hand forward, the same she had placed on the ground earlier and flung a large clump of dirt and debris right in Ryutaro's face. Ryutaro felt his eyes blink furiously as he tried, unsuccessfully to clear the dirt from his face. Who actually threw dirt? A literal dirty trick but most shinobi never used it because if you have even barely decent chakra control you can channel chakra into your eyes to help flush them out. Only he was trying to and it wasn't working! Suddenly he didn't have time as he felt a punch, a much stronger punch that he was expecting from a girl her size land right in his gut. Despite the chains acting as a make shift armor he doubled over and the kunoichi landed a blow right in his jaw sending him to his knees and filling his vision with stars as well as dirt. Why hadn't the dirt cleared out yet. His mind jolted with a realization. Genjutsu! But when did the girl have a chance to cast one on him, he had seen her earlier attempts and easily pushed them off. Another fist connected with chest this one strong enough to crack many of the links in his chakra chains causing them to burst apart and fall to the ground.

Sakura could have answered his questions had he voiced them, and if she had not been busy beating the crap out of him with the clones standing back deciding it might be best if they didn't get involved. Sakura was not that strong yet, especially in regards to her two teammates, but Kakashi Sensei had known she might need some tricks to help her in a fight where she had limited or no backup. The first trick he had taught her was the Shunshin, or the Body Flicker, technique which allowed a ninja to cover large amounts of ground in the blink of eye, it was a skill that most ninja didn't learn until chūnin or sometimes jōnin because of the chakra control required. Sakura though had a talent for chakra control and as Kakashi had thought she had mastered the basics of the technique rather easily, learning and mastering were two different things however, and Sakura was still a long way from being able to use it in normal combat, in training she tended to overshoot her target more often than not and had she not been desperate she would have used it for escape like Kakashi had intended for her.

The genjutsu was another a gift from Kakashi. Ninja were used to dirty tricks such as throwing dirt in a enemy's face and in fact was considered an acceptable strategy, however most ninja hand simple counters for such tricks, like using chakra to clear out your eyes. One of the few times Kakashi had failed to take out a target was when he was chasing a Iwa ninja who had used a genjutsu to enhance the effect. Genjutsu at it's heart was simply the act of imprinting a image onto chakra and sending it through another medium to the intended target. The medium could technically be anything, water, sound, air, the most common medium being the reflected light in the enviroment. The type of medium could in theory be anything, earth was a much more difficult medium to use because of it's stable nature, but the Iwa shinobi had cast a very simple genjutsu that merely kept the user believing his eyesight was impaired from the dirt. Since you expected to be blinded and were in fact blinded for a few precious seconds you were more likely to believe that the dirt just wasn't coming out, the Iwa ninja didn't know it but had he capitalized on that moment he may have actually killed one of Konoha's most feared shinobi. Even though Kakashi had not had his Sharingan out but he had been able to reverse engineer the jutsu easily enough and it had come in handy a few times. Kakashi had taught this genjutsu to Sakura because she needed tricks in her arsenal until she was strong enough to hold her own and in this case it had paid dividends.

Ryutaro had certainly not expected it and now he was down one of his spears and his chains were shattered lying on the ground, freed from his tether he was able to cast off the genjutsu and try to attack with his remaining spear but the kunoichi had the upper hand now dodging his attacks easily, he was hurt and stunned and he was never that good at melee combat. With one last desperate lunge he tried to piece the girl but she ducked amazingly low and planted a upper cut right in the ninja's jaw and that was the last thing the rogue shinobi saw before unconsciousness took him.

**20**

Musahsi found himself on the defensive trying to anticipate the young ninja's attacks but he had learned from his first mistakes in battle and was no longer trying to engage Musahsi in direct combat, instead he was now focusing on distance attacks such as shuriken and fire jutsu. How did some rookie genin have fire attacks anyway? Musahsi had some sword techniques that could attack at a distance but they were for the most part to slow to actually hit the more agile ninja. For a moment he cursed himself for leaving his master because he felt the training was too hard, his master had far more tricks for dealing with shinobi that he had never bothered to learn. When he had quit and fled the samurai life he had figured the skills he had were more than enough to make a good living as a mercenary, or in this case, as a bandit. When he had decided to form his own bandit gang he had managed to acquire like minded souls who wanted easy money and were willing to be...less that morale...to get it, at the time the Land of Fire had seemed like a good idea, while Konohagakure was arguably the strongest of the Hidden Villages they were also the most peaceful, allowing people like him room to hide as long as they stuck to less used trade routes.

Someone had been paying attention, he thought, as the teenaged ninja shot towards him with two kunai in hand, Musahsi did a blinding fast horizontal strike which seemed to hit the ninja but a poof of chakra smoke later a log, cut clean in half, dropped to the ground and the shinobi had manged to score a hit on his right side that was only mostly stopped by the armor. Musahsi start to run toward the ninja hoping to return the wound but he was forced back to his original position by a well placed fireball, Musahsi growled in frustration, he was not going to lose to some brat.

For a moment the ninja paused and smirked. "So how do you like my tricks?" he mocked.

"Pathetic, just like any shinobi I've ever beaten."

Sasuke laughed. "I doubt you've face that many shinobi if you've faced any at all. A loser like you only likes to go after people that can't defend themselves." For a moment Musahsi saw a flash of real hatred cross the boy's face. "I bet you've never been in a real fight with another chakra user."

Musahsi frowned, the boy wasn't too far off, after all you didn't become a bandit to get involved in battle, you became a bandit to earn your living from easy targets. His gang was a fair mix of chakra users but mostly they only faced guards with no chakra, people they could overwhelm rather easily, they did their best to stay away from real ninja. They had faced a few but normally they had been low levels that they were able to overpower between himself, Shiko, and Ryutaro or they could overwhelm with shear numbers but the blonde idiot somehow was able to summon solid clones that held off his men.

"This battle isn't over boy." he said defiantly. They both turned when they heard a explosion from Shiko's direction and Sasuke gave a predatory grin.

"I think it just about is. I may give Naruto a lot of crap but he is more than skilled enough to take out any member of your team. In fact I better hurry up and beat you before he comes and tried to "help" me."

Musahsi raised his blade in a guard stance. "Just how do you think you're going to do that? You need to land a solid attack and I am getting a hand on your tricks."

Sasuke laughed. "Do you now?" Sasuke rushed toward the ronin, throwing shuriken that Musahsi blocked with blade or armor, waiting for the you ninja to unleash one of his fire jutsu. Sasuke stopped short just out of reach of Musahsi's blade and he jumped high into the air, as he did he snapped his arms apart with his fingers spread wide; Musahsi watched in dawning surprise and horror as some of the ninja stars, many of which Musahsi had thought had just been misses on the boy's part, lifted into the air, Musahsi could tell that there was fine ninja wire woven through the center of the weapons which now encircled the ronin.

Musahsi instinctively had an idea what Sasuke was planning but he was in a guard stance and he did not have time to adjust to slash the wire, Sasuke turned in the air twisting the wire pulling it tight entrapping Musahsi, binding his arms and legs tight together. Sasuke landed on the ground and Musahsi grimaced at the smirk on the boy's face.

"While you were circling me all those misses were laying a trap, weren't they?" commented Musahsi.

"Yes I couldn't leave you unimpressed after all."

Musahsi chuckled. "Crap kid, I think you got me."

"Thanks but don't think I don't see you trying to go for your dagger to cut out."

"You can't blame me for trying to get away can you?"

"No but I think I will end this now." With that Sasuke performed a fire jutsu and the last thing Musahsi saw was a wave of flames heading right toward him.

**21**

Naruto had his hands on his knees looking at the small mountain he had managed to bring down. He smiled at his first victory against a opponent on his own, Mizuki didn't count because Iruka had already been fighting him first, but he had done well he thought. A quick glance confirmed that Sakura and Sasuke were doing fine, making sure his enemy was bound securely in case he woke Naruto made his way over to them, his clones had confirmed that the minions had been defeated. He grinned. He was totally awesome!

Naruto stopped as Sakura and Sasuke came up to him, for a moment all three of them were silent as they looked at each other not knowing who would break the silence of the moment. To Naruto's surprise it wasn't him.

"We rock!" shouted Sakura, pumping her fist into the air. Naruto laughed and agreed with her and even Sasuke almost looked happy for once.

A slow clap filled the air. Instantly the trio moved back to back on guard looking for then new enemy.

"Not bad you three." a voice said from _behind _them. Team 7 jumped in surprise and shock quickly trying to turn to meet a potential threat. They were only half right when they their Sensei standing there with a small smile, only really conveyed with a single eye showing.

"Kakashi Sensei! What are you doing here?" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"Eh, did you guys really think I would let my cute little genin go into their first battle without watching out for them?"

"But what about the old couple?" Naruto asked.

"You think you're the only one who can make Shadow Clones?" he asked, "I made one to escort them back to the village while I kept an eye on you."

"So this was just a test?" asked Sakura.

"Everything thing in the shinobi world is a test Sakura, if your lucky most of the time when you fail you'll have the chance to learn from your mistakes, sometimes failure just means death."

"So you wanted to test us in a place where you could gauge our skills without us knowing." commented Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded. "It seemed to be a good opportunity though those bandits did seem to be stronger than I had anticipated. Just don't start expecting every time you're in a fight that I will be there to save you just because you don't see me."

"So how did we do Kakashi Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Let's ask your squad leader. Naruto how do you think your team did?"

Naruto paused and thought about his own experiences and those of his clones before he answered. He looked Kakashi in his eye.

"You keep the other bandits off us didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes I did."

"I thought so. I keep worrying about running out of clones but most of them seemed to keep getting lucky breaks, enough of the bandits were good enough they should have overwhelmed at least some of the clones and backed up their leaders."

"Your clones were doing a fairly good job I just helped take out some of the stronger fighters, but what does that mean?"

Naruto sighed. "It means if you hadn't been here we may have been overrun. We barely handled them and we got caught in one on one battles and were unable to back each other up, if there had been more enemies they could have taken us down."

Kakashi waived his hand. "Your being hard on yourself. You could have summoned more clones. Your initial plan based on the information you had was pretty solid but as you learned Naruto, you have to leave room for the things you don't know. Plans need to be flexible or discarded altogether as the situation changes. Overall you did well, even though you were engaged in a one on one battle, and you would be amazed how often chance forces you into that, you still maintained good awareness of your team and even managed to back up Sakura."

Kakashi turned his attention to the kunoichi. "Sakura you faced a opponent stronger than yourself and you did very well, you incorporated what I taught you effectively in combat. Excellent job."

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei!" she said bowing quickly.

The jōnin turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke at the beginning you were fighting cocky but you did realize your mistake and corrected it. You did well. Remember next time to fight like that from the beginning and you'll defeat your enemy sooner and be able to back up your team."

Sasuke just nodded in acknowledgment.

"So what now Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Right now we will wait for a retrieval team to come and round up these guys. They'll deliver them to Konoha and find their camp and return any stolen goods. After that we will continue to Natsu barē. For now this mission is done." A chime sounded.

_Stop the Roadside Bandits(Completed):_ _You have defeated the roadside bandits and made the trade routes of Konohagakure safe to travel again! 500 exp! 1000 ryō. Increased reputation with Konoha gained! Bonus item: The shattered chains of Ryutaro. You have acquired the broken links of Ryutaro's chains, somehow you think they may be useful. _

_ Congratulations! You have reached level 10! Through hard work you have removed the Malnourished Flaw! (please review skills for possible updates)_

_ Sakura has reached level 7!_

Naruto held in the exclamation at the new level. He was catching up to Sasuke! Sasuke was sure to level again himself before this mission was done but he was leveling quicker overall than Sasuke was, it wouldn't be long until he meet and surpassed his rival's level. He checked the icon for broken chains in his inventory. He didn't know what they would be good for but the chains seemed to be able to channel chakra better than normal metal so he bet Tenten could give him some ideas. Naruto went to help the rest of Team 7 make sure the bandits were secure, even with the delay they should make Natsu village by tomorrow where he would see what kind of challenge awaited his friends there.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: Alright this chapter was going to be a little longer but people thought the last was too long so I just stopped at a decent place and called it good. **_

_**Review Replies: Thanks to everyone that has left reviews. Some people have asked if I know of other stories like this. I'll have a list at the end of this chapter. **_

**Chapter 16**

The small village of Natsu barē was a pleasant town but it would be hard for any world traveling ninja to tell it apart from any other village in the Land of Fire. In Naruto's eyes, however, it seemed to be a place of mystery, after all, this was the first place he had visited outside of Konohagakure since he was born.

Sure, the mystery may have dimmed some by the fact the village was small, so small in fact Naruto was sure it only about 10 to 20 buildings in total, and sure, since he had grown in in Konoha that was the same amount of buildings that might be in a village block, still Naruto was entranced by the sight of someplace new, someplace he had not been to before.

Team 7 was currently just outside the boundaries of the village, having arrived early that morning, and were on a slight incline looking down at the peaceful setting. Naruto was a bit confused on what would have caused the village to spend money on a ninja team in the first place, a village this small did not have much in the way of funds and trade was minor at best. That was one of the reasons the bandits had chosen the road they had, it had minor traffic along it's route but also was poorly patrolled making it prime pickings.

"Alright guys this is your first time acting a representatives of Konoha so I expect you all to be on your best behavior." ordered Kakashi. They had taken a brief break before going to the village.

"Of course Sensei." agreed Sakura. Sasuke merely nodded his head in response. Kakashi stopped and stared at Naruto. Naruto looked to his left and right and then pointed at himself.

"What? Why are you staring at me Sensei?"

"I expect you to watch yourself more so than the others Naruto."

"Come on Sensei. I'm team leader! I'll do great. Believe it!"

Kakashi just shook his head. "Naruto you have made great strides in your shinobi skills...but your diplomatic skills still need a lot of work."

"I know Sensei but I won't get better until I have a chance to practice." and maybe get a diplomatic skill he thought to himself.

Kakashi sighed. "True enough I suppose, just try to follow my lead as best as you can or if I'm not around Sakura's."

Sakura was beaming at the compliment, and from behind Kakashi stuck her tongue out at the blonde. Naruto wanted to be mad but he couldn't, there was no malice in her actions, she was just teasing him, which was a far improvement from the relationship just a few weeks ago.

"Now that's out of the way let's go and meet our clients." said Kakashi and Team 7 headed down the gentle slope toward the waiting village.

**1**

_You have discovered the village of __Natsu __barē! 500 exp! _a screen informed him as they crossed the border into the village lands. Naruto cleared the screen with a slight wave of his hand. He had gotten several of these messages as they crossed several lands on the way here, he had hoped he could have done some more exploring but he could not think of a good excuse to leave the team. He had sent some clones out once or twice, but either they had not gone far enough out to clear out new areas on his map, or it was another one of those things he had to do as himself.

Nearing the village the shinobi were able to see signs of why they were hired, small crops surrounded the village and there were clear signs of trampling and digging that if Naruto was to guess was by the wild boars they had been hired to help with, as they got closer to the buildings themselves they saw signs of damage by the same animals, signs were trampled, buildings had patched over holes and gore marks by tusks could be seen in many areas. People were about but their movements were cautious, like they were ready to flee at a moments notice. Naruto noticed small children playing seemingly oblivious to the fear the adults showed, but they were closely being watched by older children his age and older.

Naruto found himself being watched, which was not abnormal for him, many times his own fellow villagers would keep a eye on him while trying to ignore or curse his existence, he now knew it was out of fear of the Kyūbi but it still hurt, but what was different was know what the villagers eying him were directing their gazes at his whole team. They were worried and curious at the warriors in their midst but no better or worse than any other ninja they would come across. Naruto found it was a nice feeling to be "normal".

Kakashi directed them toward the center of the town, which at it's center was a slightly larger building than most which Naruto would have guessed was the house of the village leader...even if the man and his family were not standing outside the home with a quest marker hanging over his head. Kakashi headed toward the man and bowed. A chime sounded.

_Travel to Natsu bar__ē(completed)!__: Reward 500 exp. Increased reputation with Konohagakure._

_ Speak with the Village head: You have arrived at the small village and it's problems are obvious speak the village head and his family to learn more. Reward 100 exp. _

It was the younger man to the right of the old couple that spoke first. He bowed and addressed Team 7 cordially.

"Welcome honored ninja, I am Rikyu Seyama and on behalf of myself, my father and my village I would like to thank you for coming to our village."

Kakashi started to bow back when the old man interrupted.

"It would have been better had they actually been here yesterday like they were expected." complained the old man.

"I apologize Chief Seyama, but we were unexpectedly delayed on the route here. You should have expected us by today at the latest however, given the turnaround to receive and accept the mission."

"Given what we're paying to have you here I should have expected you here three days ago. We shouldn't have to pay anything to get protection for the village!" the old man said angrily.

"With respect you could have put a request through the Fire Daimyō in order to get troops to help you, you would have not been charged."

"Those request take weeks! My village can't afford to wait!" He was about to continue when his wife's hand settled on his shoulder.

"Peace husband, these ninja have come to help us and you're treating them most rudely. The genin are just children and I'm sure you're scaring them."

Naruto and Sasuke bristled a bit at being called scared let alone scared, though Naruto had to admit the old man was a little off putting.

"Besides Father we can request a refund from the Fire Daimyō after the fact but hiring the shinobi gets help here now."

The old man waived them both off and rubbed the temples on his head and took a deep sigh.

"My family is right, I have been rude, I am letting my worry for my village affect my judgment and I apologize." he said with a small bow.

Kakashi shook his head. "Any leader I have ever respected loves his village and the people in it, why don't you tell us what's going on so we can help."

"My son will be better able to explain, he is the best warrior in our village and has been dealing with this problem since the beginning."

Rikyu stood forward, he was tall for his age and moved with a grace that backed up his father's claim about him being a competent warrior, the young man was dressed in leather and had a bow slung over his shoulder with a full quiver of arrows on his back.

"Well I am almost embarrassed to tell the story, but I have been hunting in these woods since I was little and I have never run into anything like this. Several weeks ago there was a large storm, by itself it was nothing we haven't experienced before but after that boars started showing up in the forest around the village. I wasn't bothered at first, I just thought they were driven onto our lands by the storm, or predators from their own territory, in fact, I welcomed the additional hunting, but as time passed I noticed more and more of those things appearing in the forest. I tried to find where they were coming from but I couldn't find a den or a trail that made sense, it seemed occasionally they just appeared in the middle of the woods. Events started to get out of control when larger, stronger boars started showing up, their hides were tougher and they could do things that normal boars couldn't."

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

Rikyu titled his head to the side in thought. "Well the tough hides for one, I've seen some of the boars color seem to change for a moment, and while changed, my arrows would either barely harm them or bounce right off, some have charged at my hunters with enough force to gouge rock, one stomped the ground enough to cause it to shake, I barely saved one of my comrades who was knocked down stunned, and I had one even shoot some sort of quills at me."

Naruto looked at his teammates and was glad to see confusion in their eyes as well. He had never heard of powers like that outside of summoned animals, or maybe the Inuzuka wolves.

"Even with the odd powers it wasn't too bad for us to handle until they started becomes more aggressive and entering the fields and the village, none of their initial assaults were too bad, myself and the other hunters were able to drive them off, but they kept coming. The damage started to occur faster than we could repair and while, thank Kami, we have had no deaths we have had multiple injuries and every person injured is a person who can't help with defense or repair, I realized that if this kept up we were going to be overwhelmed soon enough, so I convinced my father to hire shinobi to help us stop these things.

Naruto performed a quick Observe on Rikyu. He was a level 10 like himself but he was classified as a hunter, his skills and stats were a lot less than his own, but overall Sakura was probably stronger than he was, still he was strong for a civilian and he appeared more than capable to handle most normal threats to his village, which gave even more credit to the dangers these animals might present.

"Don't worry Rikyu, we're awesome ninja and we'll help keep your village safe. I promise." said Naruto. The young man smiled at his words.

"I'm sure you will, but it won't be easy, these beasts seem to have limitless numbers."

"If there's one thing this do...Naruto can deal with it's numbers." said Sasuke. Naruto blinked. Sasuke talking was rare enough, but a actual compliment, he should mark this day down.

"We'll certainly help in every way we can." agreed Kakashi. He looked down at Team 7. "I going to talk to the Chief and his family to get a few more details, Naruto leave a clone here, but I want the rest of you to scout the village and give what aid you can."

"If you're looking for things to do these beasts have damage the fencing and buildings, we don't have the manpower to do repairs." said the Chief.

"Oh and if you have any First Aid or Medical Ninjutsu skills I would be grateful with any treat you could help provide to the injured." said his wife. A chime sounded.

_Sometimes you need a Kunai, sometimes a Hammer: Chief Seyama has asked you to help with much needed repairs to the village. Repair any five damaged locations to complete the quest. Reward: 250 exp. Increased Reputation with Natsu barē. Bonus: There are a total of ten major areas of repair. Repair all ten for greater reputation bonus._

_Bring me your injured: Lady Seyama has asked you to provide whatever medical aide you can to the wounded in the village. Treat any five injured to complete the quest. Reward: 250 exp. Increased Reputation with Natsu barē. Bonus: There are a total of ten injured, treat all ten for greater reputation bonus. _

Naruto summoned a Shadow clone for Kakashi.

"We'll be happy to help, we'll get your village back to normal in no time. Believe it!" he said to the family and then he gestured for the rest of Team 7 to follow.

**2**

The first task Naruto came upon was broken fencing that was supposed to be protecting the fields from wild animals. For the most part he felt he had enough knowledge to repair a fence will enough, the tools and materials needed were laying nearby, obviously someone had been planning to do it but with all the attacks the villagers were now hard pressed to get everything done that needed to be done.

"You guys want to start here?" he asked his teammates.

"It seems a good a place as any." agreed Sakura.

"Whatever." said Sasuke starting to look sullen again.

Naruto sighed. "What's wrong now teme?"

"I thought we were coming here to challenge ourselves with a real mission, but instead we're doing D rank mission nonsense."

"These people hired us to help them. This is helping."

"These people hired us to fight, not do chores."

"You too good to do repairs yourself?"

"I've lived by myself for awhile now, I don't have people do things for me!" Sasuke said hotly.

"You're not the only one who lives by himself Sasuke!" Naruto countered.

Sakura stood between them. "Stop fighting you two, we are supposed to be on the same team."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Fine, let's just get this done so I can get to something worthwhile."

Together they started tearing down the broken pieces of fencing.

**3**

A chime sounded.

_Through special actions you have gained the skill Repair (Passive): Lv. 1 You have the ability to fix what has been broken. 5% bonus to repair items within 5 levels of your current skill level. Most repairs will have material requirements. _

Well damn, Naruto thought to himself, not a bad skill to get, but why did he get it now? It wasn't like this was the first time he had fixed something since he gotten this power, he sighed, sometimes he thought he would never get the in and outs of this ability.

So far he had met the minimum requirement for the repair quest, after repairing the first section of fencing Team 7 had just walked around finding other areas to fix, instead of handling it all directly Naruto had just summoned some shadow clones. Right now, Sakura was using what healing jutsu she had on the villagers and he was backing her up with his First Aid skill and sometimes an occasional food pill used with help of his Target skill and his power. He was happy to be helping people but he had to agree with Sasuke...he was itching for a bit of combat. The encounter with the bandits made him want to try out his skills further and some lower level mobs of boars would be just the thing.

"There you go." Sakura said warmly and the young woman who had been sporting a injured leg and a bad limp got to her feet and practically bowed in thanks.

"Thank you shinobi-sama! Thank you very much!" she said trying to place ryō into Sakura's hand.

"No. Please you keep it. We're just here to help." Sakura said shaking her head and pushing the money back into her hand.

"But I would not have been able to work for weeks!" the woman explained.

"Your Chief hired us to help, we're just doing our jobs she said warmly. After a few more moments of conversation the woman accepted Sakura's resolve and left. Sakura shook her head as she wandered away.

"I didn't think when we took mission we would be helping people so desperate." she commented to her teammates.

"We didn't know the attacks were so serious. Konoha may have sent another team if team if they knew, or even just made it a B rank mission." replied Naruto. "We'll do what we can to help and then go hunt down the boars."

"You mean waste our time." commented Sasuke.

Sakura looked up sharply at him. "You don't mean that do you Sasuke?" Naruto was amazed, for once, her tone wasn't pleasant as she addressed her crush.

Even Sasuke seemed to pause. "Of...course not, but we could be doing a lot more to help them if we just started eliminating the boars like the mission requires us to."

"Listen teme, this problem is bigger than we thought. Kakashi is taking his time to learn what he can before sending us out there, otherwise we may find ourselves biting off more than we can chew."

"You maybe, but I can handle anything out there." he gestured at the distant forest.

"I can handle anything you can teme."

"You can handle anything that I _could_...yesterday, but I'll always be ahead of you dobe."

Naruto started to take a step toward his rival, he would show that bastard how strong he was even if Sasuke had a few levels on him!

"Boys we shouldn't be starting this in a client's village." warned Sakura worriedly.

"He has it coming Sakura, I'm going to make him stop being such a bastard if I have to pound it into him."

"Go ahead and give it a-" Sasuke stopped as Naruto held up his hand.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Quiet teme!"

_Snoop activated:_

"Go ahead and ask them!" a female's voice pleaded.

"It's too late for them to help us. The village must come first now." a male responded, his voice weak with weariness and despair.

"You don't know unless you ask." she said.

"It's been a week, if Rikyu couldn't find him they wouldn't be able to..."

_Snoop Deactivated_

He hadn't meant to keep leveling the skill, he really hadn't, but it was passive and kept activating on it's own. Sometimes it would help find hidden quests, most of the time it just made him feel like a creep. Luckily this appeared to be one of the good times. He now saw a couple holding each other, obviously both of them were were upset and now they had a quest marker. Naruto abandoned his argument with Sasuke and headed over to them.

"Dobe?" he said perplexed.

Sakura caught up next to him.

"Naruto?"

"I just want to check on them." he said gesturing at the couple, Sakura started to voice a question, but decided against it and held her peace, together they came up to the young couple.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I couldn't help noticing you both seem upset, is there anything we can do to help?"

The man seemed startled and his wife gestured for him to say something.

"Well you see honored shinobi," he started hesitantly, "it's our son...he's gone missing."

"That's horrible!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He's only five and he's been missing for a week." the woman said worriedly.

"Lord Rikyu has been looking for him all over the woods since he went missing but he has been unable to find him, it's like he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"A week?" Naruto asked. "How did he go missing?"

"It was my fault, I was working in my shop, I do woodwork for the village you see and since the attacks starting I have been hard pressed to keep up with repairs, and he kept pestering me so I lost my patience and and I yelled at him to go play somewhere else. I shouldn't have, he's just a little boy and he wanted to play, somehow he got outside and must have made his way way into the woods and I..." suddenly the woodworker was overcome with emotion and feel down at Naruto's feet and his wife followed suit a moment later.

"Please Lord Naruto! Please find my boy. I can't live with myself knowing that my words may have cost his life." They both said more but it was hard to make out as they both began to cry from their sorrow. Naruto was stunned and he looked to Sakura for help, but she had the same expression on her face, Naruto knelt down and tried to lift the man up, Sakura did the same comforting the wife.

"Look," Naruto said to the bereft man, "I'm no lord yet, not until I become Hokage, but I try to act like the kind of Hokage I want to be one day. I promise I will do everything I can to find your kid and bring him back."

Thank you Lo...Naruto! We don't have much money but we can scrape something together for you."

"Did I say I needed any money? Keep it, you'll need for your kid when he comes home." A chime sounded

_Find the missing child: A young couple has asked you to search for their missing son who has been lost for a week in the forests of Natsu barē. Reward: 350 exp. Major increase in reputation with Natsu barē. Small bonus reward._

Naruto and Sakura made their goodbyes and walked away finding Sasuke leaning in the shadows, he had obviously been listening in to their conversation.

Naruto sighed, "Look teme I know you don't want to get sidetracked but..."

"Save it, let's see if anyone else needs help and get back to Kakashi." he said starting to turn away. Naruto put a hand on his arm and felt him tense.

"I thought you didn't want to waste time?"

Sasuke turned and looked at both his teammates and then to the young couple.

"Making sure a child has his parents isn't a waste of time." with that he walked off and Naruto and Sakura followed.

**4**

Things went quicker with Sasuke actually helping complete their quests. Naruto was happy with their results. They had completed the mission requirements and had done the bonuses as well. Besides getting to do some good and help people also meant that the villages defenses were back up and running. The fencing and walls they had repaired should help keep any boars out and they had assisted in healing several people, many of which were warriors who had been injured in the fighting, now if a attack did come they would be ready to hold it off while the ninja were gone dealing with the problem.

Team 7 came back to village chief's house and came upon the Chief, Kakashi Sensei, Rikyu and Naruto's clone pouring over some maps. The Chief looked up and actually smiled at the three genin.

"I've been hearing reports about you three helping out all day, maybe you are worth the money my village has spent on you."

"Father..." Rikyu sighed, "What my father meant to say was, thank you for all your help, our people needed hope after so many days of living in fear of another attack."

"We were honored to help." said Sakura and Naruto voiced his agreement, Sasuke just nodded to the group. A chime sounded.

_Sometimes you need a Kunai, sometimes a Hammer(Completed): Through your hard work Natsu __bar__ē is starting to look like a functional village again. 250 exp! Large__ Reputation increase with Natsu bar__ē._

_Bring me your injured(Completed): You have shown that shinobi can do more than just hurt their enemies and the villagers of Natsu barē are grateful. 250 exp! Large Reputation increase with Natsu barē. _

_You are now Honored with Natsu barē._

Naruto's eyebrow arched with that one. He took a moment while the adults were talking and checked his menu. His reputation bar withNatsu barē had moved from middle all the way past the yellow into the light green section. He couldn't remember if his bar had ever actually changed in Konoha. His Outcast Flaw seemed to cause reputation to change so slowly. Of course, he mused, no one here knew of his status of being the Jinchuuriki so he supposed that didn't matter here, also this was a small village it may take less work for the villagers to realize how awesome he was!

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered.

"What!" he whispered back.

"You're looking smug. What did you do now?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy we helped all these people." he said defensively. Which was, mostly, true.

"That better be it baka!"

"Sakura, Naruto is there something you want to add to the meeting?" Kakashi said interrupting their increasingly louder conversation. Naruto saw the Village Chief, his son, his Sensei, and most strangely, his clone all staring at the two of them. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and Naruto rubbed his head trying to think of something to say.

His clone sighed. "Kakashi Sensei maybe it would be best if I dispelled so Prime could catch up."

Kakashi shook his head. "Let him catch up with his teammates, then you can dispel, and he maybe he'll learn not to have side conversations during a briefing."

"Hai Sensei." replied the clone.

_Traitor _thought Naruto given the clone a evil eye. The clone smirked back.

"As I was saying, we have been going over the reports of the sightings of these boars and they have been most illuminating."

"Illuminating how?" asked Sasuke.

"At first I thought we were dealing with a normal pack of chakra mutations that had either recently been transformed or had migrated here from another location but Rikyu's hunters have actually managed to take a fair number of them down and their attacks have only been increasing. That would indicate that somehow their numbers have been increasing. With that in mind I have marked down all the point where the boars have been encountered and I have noticed a pattern."

Kakashi pointed to the map, there a few miles away from the village, an area was circled, Naruto noticed that from that point sightings increase heavily and the further away from there the more they dispersed.

"Do you think the boars are coming from there Kakashi Sensei?" he asked.

"Well that's the interesting question, Rikyu has scouted the area himself and he has seen no signs of dens or anything like that."

"What's odd is that I have seen tracks leaving the area but I can backtrack them to their source, it's like they appear out of thin air."

"Could someone be summoning them?" asked Sakura.

"Good question Sakura, but I don't think so, these boars have not shown the intelligence of a summon species and if their not intelligent they can't have a bonded summoning contract." replied Kakashi.

"So I don't get it then, where are they coming from?" asked Naruto.

"That's what we need to find out if we're going to complete our mission. Here's our plan, we're going to split up, you three will come at our mystery spot from the west and I will come from the east, our objective here will be to find and kill as many of the boars as we can, I'm confident you three can handle anything they throw at you, but if you get into any trouble send up a signal flare and I will be there as fast as I can. Assuming all goes well we should clear out the boars in the area and then we'll investigate their source." A chime sounded.

_Pig...the first white meat: Kakashi Sensei has tasked you with killing as many boars as you can. Kill 20 boars to complete your quest. Reward 500 exp. Increased reputation with Natsu barē._

"Your clone will have any other details yo may need. Any questions?"

Naruto looked at his teammates and they shrugged.

"No Sensei."

"Very well, we leave immediately."

**AN: **Okay here's a list of stories that use the Gamer as a source. Check them out. =)

The Gamer of Konoha by Slender's Father

Review: As far as I know this may be the first Naruto fanfic that uses the Gamer mechanic. I tried reading the first few chapters but something with it just did not click with me. This is not a negative review of his work, please read if for yourselves and give it a try.

CoG: Create New Character by NorthSouthGorem

Review: I like this story because he mentions mine...not that he really seems to like it very much =) But his seems just fine as long as he gets some chapters out.

Naruto: The Gamer Files by MaxFic

Review: Actually I like this one a lot, writing's solid and for those of you who love more accurate stats (or any stats) he's pretty good there too. Of the pure gamer crossovers I would recommend his the most (next to mine)

When Signing a Contract, Always read the Fine Print by gentlemankitsune

Review: This fic does not directly pull from the Gamer, but it seems to fall more in the realm of having a gamer power vs my world is a videogame. He has his own game mechanics and their pretty good, plus he's 17 chapters in.

Naruto: Ramen Days by Rathanei

Review: Now this is clearly in the my world is a videogame camp but it's still good. Been awhile since it was updated. Maybe if the world shows some interest he'll continue.

So I hope that gives everyone some extra reading material, go ahead and let me know fi you know of other stories in the same line that are good.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer**_

_**Author Comments: So I just sorta stopped this chapter as I realized it has been a bit since I updated. I apologize for the abrupt stop. **_

_**Review Replies: Thanks to everyone that has left reviews. You may have noticed I don't do review replies to everyone like I used to. The reason for this that now takes a lot of work =) Anyways don't think I'm not grateful for everyone who reads this story and to those who reviews. Even the haters up my count =)**_

**Chapter 17**

Team 7 meet at the edge of the village, the huge forest ahead of them, it was here that they would split up and circle around to take out as many of the mutated boars as they could, once done they would try and find out the source of the infestation and deal with it.

"You guys have everything you need?" Kakashi.

"Yes Kakashi Sensei, you don't have to worry about us." complained Naruto.

"Eh, it's the duty of every jōnin Sensei to worry about their cute little genin, what if they get lost? What if they fall and skin their knees? These things keep us Sensei up at night."

"Sensei." Sakura started to growl and raised a fist menacingly. Kakashi placed his hands in front of himself in apology.

"Okay enough joking, you three have proved to me that your skills have grown, but I just want you to be prepared, we are fighting a unknown enemy here and while I think it's something you can handle, I want you to be prepared to turn and run if things seem bad, even if things just seem very strange, remember, I am just one signal flare away."

"We know Sensei." Sakura said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Sasuke just nodded but he too failed to keep his eyes in check.

"Kakashi Sensei don't you forget to keep an eye out for that lost kid." Naruto said. He doubted Kakashi would find him, quests that appeared to him were usually things either only he could do or things that he would have the best chance of doing.

"I know Naruto, but all of you need to prepare yourself, a young child lost in a dangerous woods for a week...well the outlook isn't good."

"We have to try." Sasuke's voice stated flatly.

Kakashi looked at his student. "Of course we do Sasuke, if we can find the child and bring him home nothing would make me happier, but a ninja has to be prepared for all outcomes."

Sasuke nodded in return and Kakashi sighed. At least his student was starting to show emotions for something besides vengeance on Itachi.

"Alright let's move out. We'll clear out what we can of the targets and meet at the rendezvous location in no more than 3 hours."

"Hai Sensei!" all three shouted and without another word Kakashi vanished in a burst of leaves and the three genin turned and ran toward the dark woods.

**1**

Team 7 entered the forest from the west and Naruto brought them to a stop in a few minutes.

"What is is?" asked Sasuke.

"Have any of us actually trained in survival skills beyond the Academy basics?"

"Why would I waste my time with that? I have to get stronger to defeat my brother."

"Well right now what we need is a decent tracker in order to find these boars...or that kid for that matter."

"Don't forget those roots you promised to find." Sakura reminded him.

Naruto sighed. "What about you? Did you pick up any tracking from Kakashi?"

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "No, I was spending most of my time trying to catch up to you two."

Naruto wanted to hit himself in the head. He had to started getting more proactive with his power! All he had to do was pick up some basic scrolls!

"Well it can't be helped now. I'll just have to improvise." he brought together the familiar handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted and several squads of clones appeared around them.

"Okay guys, I'll stay with Sakura and Sasuke and we'll keep on a straight path toward the rendezvous, I want you to spread out and look for the kid and any of those root things we're supposed to find. If you find anything interesting disperse to let me know."

The clones looked at each other and then one clone spoke out. "You know we all know that right? I mean you were just thinking it before you made us."

Sasuke laughed behind him.

"Just go already." Naruto ordered.

"Sure thing boss." his clone said with a grin and the squads scattered in several different directions.

Naruto turned back to his teammates. "I'll summon some more clones every so often, we should be able to cover a large amount of terrain that way."

"You know you rely on that jutsu way to much." commented Sasuke.

"This coming from the guy who throws out a Fireball Jutsu every chance he gets."

Sasuke shrugged. "I like to burn things."

There was a silent pause.

"That's kinda creepy Sasuke."

"Shut up dobe! I didn't mean it like that!"

"How did you mean it?"

"The Uchiha Clan has a long tradition of mastering fire techniques."

"Do they have a tradition of kicking puppies too?"

"Of course not!"

As the two continued to argue Sakura sighed and decided to let them get it out of their system while she maintained a lookout. It wasn't long before she head a rustling in the underbrush. She gestured for her teammates attention and for once they both listened.

"Is that one of your clones Naruto?" she whispered.

"My clones wouldn't be making that much noise and they would be taking a clear path or using the trees. Fall in guys." Sakura and Sasuke nodded, the argument suddenly over, and moved to either side of him in a slight triangle pattern, the standard defensive pattern for a trio of genin.

Sounds of grunting and hooves hitting the dirt filled the area, Naruto saw five enemy icons appear on his mini-map and adjusted his team's formation in order to face them. Seeing they were out numbered , and thanking Kami that not every enemy he would face used stealth, he summoned two squads of clones, one to either side, to act as crowd control and increase his damage rate.

The first boar burst into their area running toward them at a stead pace. This particular boar didn't look that different than any boar he had ever seen in a book or the few he had seen in the forests around Konoha.

"Observe." he commanded.

_ Mana Boar Lv 5: A basic mana transformation, mana boars are a common foe for adventurers everywhere, while alone they don't pose a threat to most heroes be warned that they run in packs and they can become incredibly more dangerous. Skills: Charge, Enrage. _

Naruto paused fore a moment, mana boar...he had not seen any reference to mana outside of his own power, what did it mean? He didn't have time to ponder it as three more of the Mana Boars followed the first along with a larger reddish boar behind them. Naruto performed Observe again.

_Fiery Mana Boar Lv 8: These boars anger was so great that they fused with a small part of the fire elemental mana making them stronger than some of their pack. Skills: Fiery Breath, Burning Defense._

Four level 5's and one level 8...nothing that seemed to difficult, but Naruto was wary ever since his encounter with the roadside bandits. The boars had arranged themselves in a basic X formation with the level 8 in the center and the level 5's acting as a guard. Naruto gestured for the two clone squads to move to either side of the enemy acting as distraction, he took point reading a attack by using Chakra Charge on his kunai and using Targeted Attack on the front Mana Boar to his right. He had considered attacking the Fiery Boar, but he wanted to finish off the weaker boars first, and get a idea of what their skills could do.

"Sakura back me up on my target, your best attacks are up close, so just do what you can with shuriken, if they get too close distract them with genjutsu or be ready to heal. Sasuke I want you to do the same thing but once we get their measure I want you to be ready with a fireball, that should be a good way to slow them all down."

"Right." Sakura said acknowledging the order. Sasuke just nodded but it was clear he was also board.

"Alright guys, let's hunt some boars!" Naruto said using his _Quick Draw_ skill to throw his weapon. Sakura and Sasuke both let lose with their own attacks all centered on the same target, Naruto's attack hit home, the kunai striking the boar and slicing along his hide, bare moments later Sasuke's kunai and Sakura's shuriken hit the boar doing more damage. Naruto grinned as he saw the health bar on the boar drop by almost 75% in that one attack alone had almost destroyed the boar, but he was surprised, the boar was a level 5 he had thought the creature would go down in the first go.

The victimized boar let lose a howl of rage and it's hide grew visibly redder.

_Enrage: Can be activated when your health drops below 50%. Temporarily greatly increases strength and defense. Immune to Mind Control._

The boar howled again and charged toward Team 7, ignoring the attacks of the clones trying to keep it's attention.

_Charge: Once activated target shoots forward with a 200% increase in speed. While active target has increase in strength. Chance for Stun and Knockback effects. _

The boar charged forward ahead of it's pack, pieces of dirt flying into the air, it headed straight for Naruto.

"I got this!" shouted Sakura moving ahead and going through the hands signs for the _Displacement Jutsu_, the same Jutsu she had used against the bandits in their last fight. Not a bad idea really, it would allow her to alter the boar's attack causing him to harmlessly run by his target.

Except _Enrage_ made the enemy immune to Mind Control effects.

Naruto started running toward the kunoichi as she cast the genjutsu and was stunned when it seemed to have to no effect. Naruto did a flying tackle and knocking Sakura out of the boar's path just in time to see it speeding by.

"Fry that thing Sasuke!" he shouted to the Uchiha. Sasuke needed little prompting as he launched a fireball at the boar as it began to slow down and return to it's original color. The fireball was too much and the boar squealed in pain as it died.

_Mana Boar Lv 5 defeated: 250 exp. Items available. _

The beast fell over dead, injured and burned, a white orb escaped the body and rested next to it's corpse.

_Tip: Mana has memory. When mana based enemies attack or kill an opponent, an imprint of their opponent and their gear is left upon the mana in their system. When they are killed in return, excess mana can form into items imprinted on the mana. The value of these items can vary based on the strength of the creature killed, not to mention there is a certain randomness to what may be dropped. Collect the items by touching the white orbs that form near the corpses of the fallen. Please note that Mana creatures decompose quickly and if you want part of the remains for food or hide you must harvest them relativity quickly lest the be lost to the mana spawning process. _

Naruto removed the screen wondering what the hell that was about. When did creatures drop items? Was this from his game power? He didn't have time to think on it until he finished this battle. Those abilities changed his strategy; he was going to attack the group in mass, but with their ability to temporarily increase their strength when their health was low meant he needed to try and break the pack apart and attack them one on one. If they Enraged too many of them at the same time they could do some serious damage to his team. Naruto shouted out a order to his clones. They stopped harassing the pack and instead each squad focused on just one boar drawing two of them away from the pack, this left the Fiery Boar and one Mana Boar for Team 7 to deal with first. Naruto wanted to try and divide up the pack further but the enemy did not give him any more time to react.

The Fiery Boar rushed forward with the Mana Boar by it's side, this forced Sasuke to dodge splitting him from Naruto and Sakura. Naruto finished helping Sakura back up and shouted to his teammate.

"Take out the little one first as fast as we can." Sasuke nodded, confirming he heard the order.

"Sakura try casting _Displacement_ on the larger boar, I think the smaller boars could only resist when they got injured. Sakura gave him a long look but then also nodded, she cast her _Displacement Jutsu_ on Fiery Boar and he swerved away from his packmate now aiming for targets that were not where it thought they were. The moment there was some distance between the two, all of Team 7 focused their attacks on the Mana Boar, this time they poured on the damage and the boar did not have time to activate Enrage before dying.

Memories flooding into his mind gave him the barest of warnings, one of his clone squads had done too good a job of damaging their boar, it activated Enrage and Charge and smashed through them, dispelling them in a instance, it continued on to the next Naruto it saw, which was the real one. Naruto did not have time to dodge but managed to get his guard up as the powered up attack hit him, he was immediately effected by Knockback and Stun, flying through the air and landing on the ground roughly. Dazed he was unable to bring up his defense and was vulnerable to being trampled by the oncoming boar.

Luckily, he had a team watching his back. Sakura attacked the beast head on rushing forward pounding the boar in it's sides, the boar's skills kept it from taking real damage but it did put a stop to the charge going at Naruto. While Sakura protected Naruto's back Sasuke engaged the the Fiery Boar hoping to test his strength and kill the animal on his own, he attacked in close using his tantō hoping the added damage of the weapon would let him kill it quickly, he had enough foresight to know if the smaller boars had strong abilities the larger one would as well, not to mention different ones.

Sakura helped Naruto to his feet, his health had dropped by about 10%, but that wasn't too bad considering, he declined to use a food pill as it would be far to soon, he observed Sasuke's fight with the Fiery Boar and decided to let him handle it on his own for a moment, the Fiery Boar must have stronger defenses than the smaller boars because it's health was dropping slower, however Sasuke had a few levels on it and as long as he stayed focuses he shouldn't be in too much trouble.

"Sakura let's take out this one." he said indicating the boar that had attacked him, it's health was already low thanks to his clones and Sakura's attacks. She nodded and the both ran in close and attacked with fist and kunai, the weakened boar tried to escape but quickly fell.

Sasuke was not having as much luck as he would have liked, the Fiery Boar was stronger and quicker than his smaller cousins and activated a defense justu of some sort whenever he got too close.

_Burning Defense: Target's surface is covered with living flame dealing a small bit of damage to melee attackers. _

While Sasuke did not have Naruto's advantage of seeing a description of the attack, he was figuring out most of it for himself, whenever he got in close and dealt decent damage with his tantō the creature's skin erupted in flames forcing him back or risk taking damage himself, he could attack with distance weapons but the boar's hide seemed pretty tough and it took minimal damage, still if he just kept up this pattern his enemy would fall, only...he was growing impatient, he wanted to defeat the creature now, not wait for it to die from small wounds, he wanted to prove his strength.

"I can play with fire too." Sasuke said quietly and formed the handsigns for his Fireball Jutsu, with a deep breath and a roar of flames he attacked the boar. The flames rolled over the boar and seemed to consume the beast. Sasuke smirked in triumph, waiting for the flames to die down and allow him to see his victory, his smirk was erased in a instance when the flames vanished and not only was his opponent still there, but now seemed to be healed from his injuries!

_Tip: Some enemies that have a strong elemental affinity can draw strength from elemental attacks to gain back health and even boost stats, a wary adventurer will be cautious and use appropriate elements when attacking a enemy. _

The Fiery Boar almost seemed to return Sasuke's earlier smirk as it breathed in and launched it's own fire attack back at the young genin. Sasuke launched himself back as quickly guarding his face with arms taking some minor damage from the attack.

_ Fiery Breath: Drawing on the Fire Mana in it's system, Fiery Mana Boar can launch a small AOE fire attack at any adventurer who dares get in it's way._

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted seemed him hit, Naruto glanced at the battlefield, two boars were left, one Mana Boar was being engaged by his clones but of the squad he had sent only one was actually left and the Fiery Boar was focused on Sasuke who was at more at a disadvantage than Naruto had first thought. Naruto decided to switch things up a bit.

"Sakura go help Sasuke, do a quick heal on any wounds he got and then make him engage the smaller boar, I'll go after the larger one with the fire attacks."

"But Naruto if Sasuke was having issues with that creature..."

"Move Sakura!"

She nodded in return and started running toward Sasuke. Naruto summoned five new clones, two went to harass the Mana Boar while the rest backed up Naruto as he started attacking the larger boar. Fiery Boar turned from Sasuke as several charged kunai and shuriken started hitting him from several directions at once. Naruto saw Sakura healing Sasuke and explaining his orders, at first Sasuke shook his head as if he was going to argue but Sakura seemed to speak firmly with him and he sighed and acquiesced and they both ran to help his clones fight the last Mana Boar.

With his teammates out of his battle Naruto could now focus solely on the Fiery Boar, the beast tried to attack him but Naruto kept out of his range. On average Sasuke actually did more damage than Naruto did even with his clones, his skills increased the precision and strength of his attacks greatly, but when a target had greater defenses Naruto could increase his numbers and his damage, overwhelming targets. Fiery Boar was finding this out first hand, its _Burning Defense_ did no good if Naruto would not go in close to fight, and it's _Fiery Breath_ was easy to watch out for and avoid, Naruto gave it credit, the boar's hide was tough making for great natural armor, it's health was draining slowly. Naruto decided to end the fight and use _Chakra Charge_ on one of his shuriken, he let his clones keep the boar distracted while the weapon charged and as it's health dropped, threw the glowing, vibrating weapon directly at the beast, it impacted and a small explosion destroyed the shuriken and the boar fell over dead.

"You were a tough one." he said complimenting his foe. Sasuke and Sakura came over and joined him moments later, the last Mana Boar had proved to be little threat between the two of them and the clones he had sent.

"I had that one." Sasuke said pointing to the remains of Fiery Boar. Naruto considered pointing out that he clearly did not have that one, but decided to avoid another argument.

"I know you did, but since it was strong against your fire attacks I just thought I was a better fit for the fight was all. Besides, you and Sakura were awesome taking out the last boar!"

Sasuke grunted in response and Sakura beamed, though Naruto wondered if it was do to praise of her own skills, or the thought of her and Sasuke working together. Best not to dwell, hopefully she would come around.

"Sakura, have you ever heard of chakra mutations like these?" he asked.

"Not really, I mean chakra can do some strange things at times, but most mutations are simply stronger, larger, more aggressive versions of normal animals. There have been reports of some with elemental attacks but those are rare. If we take what Rikyu told us at face value, then there way more of these kind of beasts than normal mutation would account for."

He nodded, at this point he was starting to gain a decent education, but Sakura was still far more studied than he was.

"So I'm guessing you have to no idea what these are?" he said pointing to the white orbs near the bodies of the fallen.

"Not a clue."

"Well only one way to find out." he said reaching for the nearest sphere.

"Naruto! Those could be dangerous!"

"Oh. Right." he grinned sheepishly. Internally he was pretty sure his power would warn him, but better safe than sorry. He summoned a clone and had it pick it up.

Nothing happened.

"How does it feel?" Sakura asked the clone.

"It just feels like a smooth stone, I guess, it's a little tingly but it's not hurting me or anything."

The clone poked the orb with his finger and it suddenly burst like a bubble. The clone fell back and appeared to hit the ground hard enough to be dismissed. A small pile of items fell to the ground. A chime sounded.

_Items Recovered: 23 copper, 2 light leather, 1 boar tusk_

"What the hell was that?" asked Sasuke.

"It's...stuff?" commented Naruto

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura. She looked back at them with the same confusion.

"Why are you guys looking at me? I've never heard of something like this either!"

"Well maybe you skipped that chapter?"

"I skipped the chapter on how mutations drop stuff from glowing orbs?"

"Maybe...not. Let's gather the rest of the orbs and see if they all have stuff in them.

_ Items Recovered: 152 copper, 5 light leather, 1 fire infused light leather, 2 boar tusks, 1 Natsu Root, 1 Ring of Lesser Flame._

_Quest update:_

_Boars Slain 5/20_

_Root Acquired 1/12 _

Team 7 sat surrounding the pile of stuff not knowing quite what to make of it.

"I mean stuff doesn't just fall out of animals, it's not natural!" complained Sakura.

"Well we still have a mission, so we need to decide what we're doing with it."

"Maybe...we should just leave it? I mean we don't even know if it's safe." commented Sakura.

Sasuke picked up and looked over the some of the items, the small pile of coins were completely foreign to him, but if the metal was good it could be exchange for ryō at the village easily enough.

"I think it would be safe." he commented. "If the leather that...dropped...off the boars is as tough as the boars themselves it would make good light armor, that can be worth some money or I could commission an armorer to make something for myself maybe."

"I know a shop that could help with that." replied Naruto. Sakura looked at the two and sighed.

"Fine, I don't really see a reason not to take it either I guess, but how are we going to split it?"

"Well we can split the coins three ways, we don't know how much they are worth anyway. If you guys are okay with it I'll take the leather and tusks and show them to Tenten, she can tell me if they're good for armor or any money. That okay with you guys?"

They both nodded in response.

"If there are no objections I'll keep the root since I need it for my mission, but what about this? He said holding up the small ring. It was a simple design with a small glowing red crystal embedded in it, Naruto used Observe on the ring.

_Ring of Lesser Flame: A small ring imbued with fire elemental magic. Gives a slight increase to flame based attacks._

_ "_Hey Sasuke try this on!" he said throwing the ring to the Uchiha. Sasuke snatched it out of the air.

"Why are you giving me a ring?" he asked eying Naruto suspiciously.

Naruto sighed. "Because, teme, I want to test a hunch, put on the ring and try a fireball attack."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and put on the ring. He then stood and performed a basic fireball. Naruto watched carefully but felt disappointed when the attack looked the same as normal. Sasuke however had a perplexed look on his face.

"That was...easier than normal."

"What do you mean Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I didn't put a lot of chakra into the attack, it should have been smaller, but the energy seemed to just flow easier than normal."

Sakura glanced over at Naruto. "Naruto did you know that was going to happen?"

"Not really, but that ring dropped off the Fiery Boar so I thought it might do something."

"Fiery Boar?"

"Ya know...cause it's a boar...that shoot's fire."

"I guess." Sakura replied.

"Who cares what their called!" said Sasuke. "You're going to let me just have this ring Naruto? Without fighting me over it?"

"Sure. It's not like me or Sakura have any elemental attacks anyway. You having the ring makes the best sense for the team, besides I know how much you want to be stronger than everybody else."

"It's not everybody! I just need to be stronger than him!" Sasuke nearly shouted.

Naruto didn't respond, instead just waiting a moment.

"Well, anyways, thanks."

Naruto grinned. "You actually said thanks, there may be hope for you yet teme."

Standing up, Naruto finished gathering the loot and then paused. Memories came flooding in from several clones who were being destroyed. They were all running into boars like the ones they had encountered or worse. Sakura saw the grimace on his face.

"What is it?"

"We need to get moving." he said summoning a few more squads of clones and had them filter out to replace the ones that were lost. "There are still a lot more of those things in the forest and if we don't hurry we'll not catch up with Sensei."

His teammates nodded and all three ran toward the meeting site.

**2**

Kakashi avoided a stream of needles hurling toward him and with a quick Shunshin appeared behind the boar who had attacked him and killed the beast with a powerful attack from a kunai. The last boar, in this pack at least, fell to the ground and like the others he had killed a white orb fell from it. The hunters he had interrogated had mentions this phenomenon but none of them had been brave enough to investigate, a wise precaution when dealing with something as peculiar as this. The jōnin however had more knowledge and had examined the strange orbs, what he had not expected was upon touching them was to have random items just appear, like some sort of reward for defeating the beast.

He has stored whatever he had found so far, with the intention of taking it back to the village for study later. Kakashi reflected on what he knew, while the boars were strange and more numerous than what he would expect for chakra mutations they were not near strong enough to pose him any worry, but the orbs were another matter, in all his years he had never heard of something quite like it, and the brand new could pose more dangers for a ninja than anything else if just because you don't know how to prepare for it.

For a moment he considered heading straight for his team instead of the intended rendezvous but immediately decided against it, his team was good enough to face anything he had run into so far and he would most likely make better time sticking to the original plan. Nothing in the orbs seemed dangerous, indeed many of the items would make a decent profit sold to the right vendors, but there was always a chance something dangerous could emerge. Kakashi gathered the new items from the fallen and started heading toward the suspected origin of the strange creatures. For a moment, another team's face flashed through his mind and he found himself moving faster.

"Someone please help!" a voice cried through the forest. Kakashi turned toward the sound, he could hear sound of battle in the distance, no one was supposed to be out here except for Team 7, but if some of the villagers had tried to go into the forest...Kakashi looked toward the direction of where he was to meet his team, he didn't want to leave them alone longer than necessary but his mission was to protect the villagers and despite his worries he felt that nothing was too dangerous for his team to face.

"Be careful guys, I'll be there soon." he whispered and turn rushing toward the sounds of battle.

**3**

_Quest update:_

_ Boars Slain 17/20_

_ Root Acquired 8/12_

Naruto was breathing heavy, the trek through the forest was hard but he was happy with how they were doing. Most of the boars they had encountered were just Mana Boars and after you knew to watch for their tricks they were not that hard to kill, the special boars were the one you had to watch out for. Fiery Boar had shown up again but also a couple of Quill Boars had appeared, they could shoot piercing quills at the Genin and some of them had special poisons on them as well. Luckily, they had not run into more boars than they could handle, thank Kami for Shadow Clones, while they were not durable enough to destroy a pack on their on they were still useful for letting him know where other packs were in the woods. Is that what a group of boars was called? He shook his head at the random thought. He was almost finished with the two minor quests in the area, but he still had not come across any sign of the missing child, not that any of them had the best skills for tracking, he swore when he got back to the village he would some time making sure he had more of the essential skills a shinobi might need.

Team 7 had acquired quite the stockpile of items, though nothing quite as good as Sasuke's ring, Naruto had been hoping for some sort of super cool weapon but the money they would make from selling this stuff would still be pretty cool. He finished catching his breath and looked at his team.

"Okay guys the next area will be the rendezvous, we need to be on our guard, Kakashi probably made it there before we did ,but if not, who knows what we'll run into?"

"Well if it somehow the source of all of this it will probably be a challenge." Sasuke said with a hungry grin.

"We should wait for Kakashi Sensei, shouldn't we Sasuke?" asked Sakura nervously.

"If he's not there he should have been faster. I say we go in and take out whatever is causing this mess."

"It's not your call Sasuke, it's mine, and as much as I would like to go in Kakashi Sensei would want us to wait, so we'll wait." replied Naruto. Naruto gave a glance at the Uchiha, he knew Sasuke still wanted to ditch them and go off on his on, would this be the moment?

"Fine...but he better hurry up."

Apparently not then. "He's probably there Sasuke, we better hurry up if we want anything to fight."

The trio got into formation and heading toward the goal on his mini-map. Naruto had a bad feeling about this, what could be causing animals like this to be roaming the country side? Would he be able to protect his team if it was too strong, Kakashi Sensei would most likely be there, but what if it was too strong for him? Naruto realized worrying was pointless, they would face whatever they would face and he would just have to be strong enough to keep everyone safe.

Naruto picked up his pace and felt his comrades doing the same.

It was time to find out what was causing the mystery of this place.

**4**

It didn't look like a den of evil.

In fact the clearing didn't look that different than any other part of the forest. The clearing was mostly bare of trees accept for a large oak with far reaching branches, the kind you would love to lay in as a kid. Team 7 was observing from a distance looking for their Sensei or any signs of the origin of the strange boars, they had zero luck on both accounts.

"Have your clones reported back anything Naruto?" Sakura whispered.

"None of them have dispelled so they haven't found anything." he replied watching the clearing. He had sent out a few clones to circle the clearing and find Kakashi, though Naruto thought he would have found them had he actually been there.

"Oh, do you think he's okay?"

"I don't think anything we ran into would even slow Sensei down Sakura."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"I don't know but I sure he'll be here soon." he said trying to reassure her. He understood and shared her nervousness, Kakashi really should have been here by now.

And then there were the new boars.

These boars were unlike any boars they had run into yet, the boars ranged in size but were covered in plant like growths, out of their skins there were branches, vines and leaves. Their hide mostly seemed to be covered in bark and Naruto would bet that it was acting like some sort of natural armor. What made them creepy though was how they moved, the other boars might also have unusual powers but for all that they did seem normal...or at least natural, these boars moved in an almost mechanical method as if something was guiding them along a preordained path. It was creepy.

_Observe_

_Seedling Boar Lv 10: A transformed beast possessed by a seed of the vampiric Jubokko Tree, these poor animals are just puppets to the will of their flora overlord. The Jubokko Tree plants a seed in any low level creatures that near it eventually forcing them to dig their own grave planting another of it's kind. Skills: Demonic Bark Hide, Tree Limb Spear, Bloodvines. _

Damn, they were strong, there were a mix of them between levels 10 to 13, and Naruto could not see any indication of this Jubokko Tree that was supposed to be controlling them, though looking at the pattern of the way they patrolled, he guessed it was the Oak. A chime sounded.

_You have shown increased insight. Wisdom increased by 1._

_New Quest:_ _Defeat the Monster Oak: You have found the supposed origin of the boars who have been menacing Natsu barē, while you don't know if this demonic tree is responsible for the attacks on the village, something so dangerous cannot be allowed to exist near the village. Defeat the creature and reveal the source of the mystery of the strange boars. Reward 1000 exp. Items: Jubokko Staff. Large increase of reputation with Natsu barē._

The oak now had a sign above it listing it as the Jubokko Tree, but he still could not see it's level or observe it, he thought right now it was in some sort of stealth mode, so he had no way of knowing just how strong it was. Another worry what the quest text was red in color, most quests were green, the battle against the bandits was yellow and it was tough, that meant this would be extremely dangerous. Too dangerous.

They should pull back and wait for Sensei. Naruto made ready to give the order but he hesitated, he had never shied away from a quest yet and he didn't want to now. He supposed there was no reason for him to try it now, they could keep fighting in the woods until they leveled, a little bit more strength could make a world of difference, or they could backtrack along Kakashi's route and see what was keeping him. It he was helping Naruto had no worries they could clear this.

"What's that?" Sakura asked pointing toward the tree. There at it base lying among it's twisted roots was a small doll done up in the fashion of a warrior, the type a small child might carry, the missing child they had not seen a sign of since entering the forest.

Sasuke drew his weapon.

"Sasuke." Naruto warned.

Sasuke turned to him. "Are you telling me you're going to wait while that kid might be out there?"

"I...no I won't, we'll go, you okay with that Sakura?" he said turning toward his pink haired teammate. He was happy to see a firm serous look on her face.

"Of course, we can't let that couple down."

"Okay then we need to do this smart, first I'll send a few squads of clones into the boars, that will give us an idea of their attacks, also be careful of that tree."

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"The boars are walking around it in a pattern, like their guarding it and if we can have boars with powers those no reason we can't have a tree with powers either."

Sasuke nodded. "That makes sense."

"Once the clones give us a idea what we're up against Sasuke and I will lead the charge, Sakura I want you to stay back and solely focus on illusions and healing, we've had a lot of practice fighting the other boars but I think these new ones are stronger than most and they're quite a few of them. I will keep spamming clones to keep us from getting overwhelmed but I'm going to need your help to keep them distracted and us on our feet."

Sakura nodded and briefly thought back to the conversation she had with Tenten about the support role, she wanted to lead the charge with the boys but she knew, for now at least, she was more valuable lending her strength to theirs.

Naruto looked at both of them. "I got a feeling this ones going to tough, watch each others back guys."

**5**

Three squads of clones rushed from different directions toward the Seedling Boars, each throwing weapons with _Chakra Charge_ enhancing their damage. The boars started reacting the moment they became visible, the boars dividing into smaller packs to face each of the squads. Most of the weapons impacted, but they did distressingly little damage, the natural armor of the boar's hide and the bark covering did it's job well, the boars attacked back with each launching _Tree Limb Spear_ at the clones.

_ Tree Limb Spear: This ability allows the Seedling to launch a natural spear at its target doing moderate damage. Be warned when used in conjunction with Bloodvines it's damage increases and it ignores 50% of it's targets armor. _

The attack was strong but slow and most of the clones avoided them. Two were hit from the same squad and were instantly dispelled. The others danced among the Seedlings harassing them trying to tease out their attacks and fighting patterns. It wasn't long before they were rewarded, two more clones were dispelled when dark sickly looking vines entrapped two more of the clones and they seemed to last for a moment or two before dispelling.

_Bloodvines: A deadly attack that allows the Seedling to grasp a target with thorn covered vines, rooting a target in place until the attack is disrupted. While rooted the vines drain blood through it's thorns healing the Seedling of damage and increasing the strength of Demonic Bark Hide and Tree Limb Spear. _

"I got a feeling that we don't want to let those things grab us if we can help it." whispered Sakura. Naruto nodded in agreement. Should he tell them the details of the attacks. Sakura was already becoming curious about his increased skills and knowledge, but maybe it was enough that they knew the attack existed, wasn't that part of the point of shadow clones after all?

The clones had not managed do kill any of the boars, indeed they had not actually done much in the way of damage at all, but Naruto thought they had enough information to defeat them if it wasn't for that damed tree! Maybe it wasn't going to actually attack them? He laughed at his own joke, well they were committed now, might as well attack and see what it had in store for them.

Naruto summoned two more squads of clones and threw some smoke bombs out into the field. The clouds of smoke obscured most of the Seedlings except for a few that Naruto had designated as their first targets. Naruto felt his chakra pulse through his body as he rushed into the battlefield with Sasuke to his right and Sakura behind them. The squads would follow the previous tactics they had used against the Mana Boars, attack some of the boars from a distance while Naruto and Sasuke focused their attack on one boar left behind.

As they ran across the ground _Tree Limb Spear _attacks came out of the smoke, but this was expected and easily avoided, the clones rushed ahead drew off two of the clones just as planned. Sakura cast _Displacement_ on the targeted boar so it wouldn't be able to fight back properly, Naruto thought this was most likely overkill but he wanted to minimize any surprises that might come at them. It worked exactly as planned, the Seedling was unprepared and the young genin attacked with a fury slicing as quickly as they could into the protected hide of the beast. It took longer than than it had with any of the other boars but they were able to lower it's health at a acceptable rate. Naruto got in the finishing blow with kunai into the things eye which dropped a considerable chunk of the beast health before killing it.

_I will need to remember that _thought Naruto.

That's when things went bad.

The ground rumbled and the oak, which had up until this point had still appeared to be a normal tree, began to move and stretch. Several of it branches seemed to form massive arms which waved away the lingering smoke produced by the bombs, on the trunk of the oak a very human looking face appeared with a very repugnant grin on it's face. More than that what Naruto could now see the level of tree above it.

Level 25. Crap.

It had a twelve level lead on Sasuke, fifteen for him, and Sakura shouldn't even be near this thing! They had to get out of here! Naruto saw that was quickly not a option as the other Seedlings began to surround Team 7, they were still at a distance but they would not be able to make it to the tree line. And then the tree spoke.

**"Finally! Some Adventurers! I thought this land to be devoid of them. You three are a little young and scrawny looking though. Bah! Beggars can't be choosers I suppose, but please do me a favor of putting up a decent fight before I feast on your souls would you? It makes the blood taste all the more sweeter." **The face grinned and cackled at it's own words.

_Observe_

_Jubokko Tree Lv 25: Born from a ancient battlefield where a young tree feasted on the blood and mana from hundreds of fallen troops. The tree devoured the darker impulses of the men who died and was transformed into a Mana Demon. This demon feeds on the blood and mana of it's victims to grow in power. It's able to extend it's reach by implanting seeds of itself into victims, transforming them into Seedlings that go out to do it's bidding, it can also use those same Seedlings to plant itself in a new location or avoid true death. Many a adventurer has fallen to this monster's power. Skills: Greater Demonic Bark Hide, Blood Soaked Spear, Twisted Bloodvines, Fertilizer, Death Root Dance._

"Naruto! The creepy tree is talking!" yelled Sakura.

"I heard. Stay away from it! It looks really powerful. Try to focus on the boars and we'll deal with him after." Even after the tree had started talking Sasuke had stayed on point attacking the next boar. Naruto summoned three more squads to run interference against the other boars and tried to back up Sasuke on the new target.

"**So the blonde is the leader of your little group huh? You know, a proper party of adventurers at least has five members in it. You only have three and I can tell the pink hair is weak. Tell me...Naruto is it? How will you feel when you see your friends die?"**

Naruto spun from his attack launching kunai at the tree. "I will never let my comrades die!" he shouted back.

The tree laughed, letting the weapons strike it's hard bark, the damage was negligible.

**"I knew it! You were one of those Hero types. I'll tell you what Naruto. I will consume you last. The despair on you while I feast upon your friends will make you taste all the better."**

"Naruto! Stay focused. He is trying to keep you off-balance. Stay on your target!" shouted Sasuke. Sasuke was attacking his Seedling frantically, he may have confidence in his abilities but he couldn't help but think that maybe they should have waited, this fight might be more than they could handle.

**"Not really human, I could care less whatever strategies you chose to employ, the three of you are just too weak to actually threaten me. Here let me show you!"**

The Jubokko Tree's eyes flashed red and blood covered branches broke off and flew and the genin forcing them to dodge to the side away from their target. Worse, the Seedlings that were engaging the clones each launched their own _Tree Limb Spear_ attack destroying a few of the clones but mostly filling the air with projectiles.

_ Blood Soaked Spear: The stronger version of Tree Limb Spear, this spear is more powerful and soaked in the blood of the victims of the Jubokko Tree. 25% chance of poison and ignores 50% of armor. When used in conjunction with Twisted Bloodvines damage increases and poison now has a 50% chance and armor reduction goes up to 100%. _

_He commanded the Seedlings to attack, _thought Naruto_ but they didn't seem to be aiming very well. Does that show a limit to his control?_

"Aiee!" screamed Sakura. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Sakura wrapped in the _Bloodvines_ from one of the Seedlings. Naruto saw her life draining and the Seedling, who had taken some damage from the clones, start to gain health in return. Sickeningly Naruto could actually see blond start to ooze from the bark armor covering the boar.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, and not waiting for a response, rushed to attack the boar, he was grateful to hear Sasuke just half a step behind him. Naruto stabbed into the side of the boar but did almost no damage.

_ Demonic Bark Hide: Tree bark grows from the skin of Seedling, granting it a increased natural armor. Be warned the armor rating increases when the used in conjunction with Bloodvines. _

Sasuke more wisely attacked the vines, severing the connection from the Seedling and Sakura, the pink haired genin stumbled for a moment but righted herself. The attack had done little actual damage but Naruto small cuts on her arms and blood running from several light wounds. Naruto raised his kunai again and this time struck the boar right in the eye just like he had earlier by passing the armor and cutting the beast's health down by almost half. It screamed in pain and tried to turn for an attack but Naruto jumped back to give himself some space. Sasuke rushed in and attacked, the effects of _Bloodvines _had faded and he was able to dispatched the beast.

"So the eyes are a good weak point-" he was cut off as something slammed into his side knocking him to the ground. A bloody spear flew above where he was just standing. Sakura had seen the attack and got him out of the way just in time.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" he said enthusiastically.

"Don't thank me yet!" she said pointing to the oncoming Seedlings who were getting around his thinning ranks of clones. Sakura got off of Naruto and he pushed himself to his feet summoning more squads of clones to engage the boars. This time, however, he sent one squad to watch Sakura to make sure she was protected.

"I don't need protection!" she protested.

"You're our healer." he countered and there was no more time to argue as several Seedlings were surrounding both him and Sasuke forcing them to stay back to back fighting the boars back to back.

**"Kept it up Naruto. Buy your friends a few more precious minutes, just don't think I will avoid the battle." **The eyes glowed again signaling a attack.

The ground rumbled.

A dark something erupted from the ground beneath Naruto and Sasuke forcing them to dodge, not just that attack, but the ones from the Seedlings as well.

_Death Root Dance: A powerful area attack, by exciting the blood running through it's roots the Jubokko Tree can cause them to randomly pierce up through the ground attacking any potential target around the battlefield. While this attack can harm the Jubokko Tree's own forces, if an adventurer is hit by it they can sustain massive health loss._

Much as it's description implied there didn't seem to be much in the way of targeting, several of his clones were destroyed but at least two of the Jubokko's Seedlings were dispatched by the same attack. Naruto thought it was a dangerous move if it hurt your allies as much as your enemies, which either meant that Demon Tree was a poor tactician...or it really didn't consider him or his team a threat in the slightest.

"If you pay attention you can feel the roots before they emerge!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto realized she was right, the ground started to raise slightly just before the root pierced through the surface, if you focused you could feel the shift and dodge the attack, or course feeling the shift while dodging every other attack might prove to be a bit much. Sakura might not be adding much to direct combat but her mind and observational skills were sharp.

"Good job Sakura! Keep an eye out for anything else!" he replied. Sakura nodded as she finished healing the small wounds on her own arms.

"We need to do some wider damage." commented Sasuke. Naruto nodded, knowing what he intended. The _Death Root Dance _was dangerous but it had helped them more than anything else since it allowed Naruto and Sasuke to regroup and keep from completely overwhelmed.

"Try and hit the tree too, we have to defeat him if we're going to win this." replied Naruto. Sasuke nodded acknowledging the order. Naruto signaled his clones to hold the line and try to group the Seedlings together.

The clones did their best trying to push the boars back, when they were close enough together Sasuke jumped and launched a powerful Fireball at his enemies. It might have been the ring but Naruto could tell the fireball was a bit stronger than normal, though it still took a large chunk of Sasuke's mana bar. His chakra pool would not be able sustain many attacks of that type.

He hoped it was worth it, the flames rolled across the ground, destroying the clones who were keeping the boars in check, continuing on hitting most of the boars he had been aiming for and, finally, rolling right into the Jubokko Tree. The tree's human face grimaced and it covered it's face with it's branch like hands. For a moment the flames and smoke hid their enemy from view. Naruto watched as the Jubokko Tree's health dropped by about 15% from the strength of the attack.

"That wouldn't have killed him guys!" Naruto warned reminding his team to stay on guard.

**"Indeed a small flame attack like that barely warms my bark." **commented the Jubokko Tree. **"Though I will give you credit for actually causing me to actually take some damage. That is easily rectified."**

The tree reached down and grabbed the most damaged of the Seedlings, the small boar squealed in terror as the it was pulled toward the mouth of the tree, which had now stretched to a monstrous size to accommodate its prey. There was a sickening sound of crunching bones and flesh as the boar was popped into the tree's mouth whole. Naruto saw the precious damage they had managed to do restored in a moment.

_Fertilizer: Even a savvy adventurer who manages to hurt the Jubokko Tree should watch out for this skill. If the tree is injured it can reach out and consume one it's Seedlings restoring a large amount of it's health. _

Naruto had no time to think on the attack as the ground rumbled again he felt the ground shift beneath him and he had his friends starting dodging _Death Root Dance _again.

** AN: So abrupt ending right? Anyways I thought I would keep up with story recommendations since people liked that so here's a new one.**

**Introverted by Shadenight123**

**Review: A darker take on Naruto where instead of being the happy go lucky ninja we all love; he's now a broken person barley holding himself together. It's 65 chapters and the story is complete. I personally highly recommend it. It's one of my favorite fics. **


End file.
